Quantico Vignettes
by mabelreid
Summary: A collection of snapshots into the lives of our favorite characters. Different pairings are explored. Maybe AU in later chapters
1. Gold

_A/n this is a series of one shots and drabbles about the team, many parings and friendships will be explored, along with some AU happenings. _

**Gold**

_Gold!_

He thought only of gold, spun gold that glowed like fire in the noon day sun.

_Perhaps her hair had been ordered spun by Rumplestilskin himself. _

His eyes saw blazing color that could melt the away the cares of his heart like fire on ice.

Every strand had its own color, from light yellow to the deepest red gold.

_Did she know what her hair and its fire did to him?_

When it was gray and icy outside, he imagined plunging his hands into that gold fire and warming them for the duration of winter.

Why can't he wrap himself up in her and stay that way till the birds of spring begin to sing and the flowers bloom in riotous color all around them.

_God he hoped she never cut it. The way it fell around her shoulders when she left it down did things to his heart he didn't fully understand. How was he supposed to work with her, when seeing her left him breathless and quivering with need._

_Gold!_

Did God himself understand what he had done when he'd made this beautiful woman?

His hands itched to touch the golden tresses. Sometimes he had to sit on his hands to keep them from touching her hair. She wouldn't understand, and she wouldn't welcome his touch. It wasn't fair. How would she be so close and yet so unreachable to him?

"Hey!" His partner pushed a finger into his arm, hard.

"Watch it that hurts!"

"Stop staring at her!"

"I'm not staring at her."

"Yes you are. When are you going to make a move or let it go?"

He could only glare at the older man. How could he understand, he was smooth, suave and infinitely successful with the opposite sex. He didn't know what it was like to want something you could never have!

"Leave me alone. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I'm tired of seeing you upset."

He got up from his chair in the bull pen and left, nearly jogging to the elevator, his messenger bag over one shoulder.

He punched the button and watched the lights flash on and off counting up to the sixth floor, his floor. Maybe he couldn't have her, but there was still the weekend, and he could dream all he wanted to.

The doors slid open slowly and he stepped into the car. Then she was there, and he was dumfounded by the gold, again. He couldn't speak; he only nodded when she spoke to him.

The car began to move. She looked over at him and smiled. She pushed a stray thread of yellow behind her ear and his breath caught in his throat.

The lights suddenly went out and there was a jolting, jarring sound as the car stopped. He squeaked in shock, and she gave out a small scream as well.

_God someone turn on the lights._

His hands were sweating bullets and his heart was racing as though he'd run a marathon. Damn where was the emergency light.

Then it came on. She was pushing the alarm button and she talked to the security desk when all he could do was lean back and gasp for breath.

"Are you alright." She asked moving up to him.

_Was he alright? Oh no… he was far from alright. Why did she have to get so close? Why wasn't the car bigger? Why couldn't he stop being afraid of the dark?_

So he lied. "Ah - yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She came closer and breathing became an issue again.

"Spence?"

The car shook slightly or maybe it was him. The emergence lights flickered on in an unsteady glow.

She was right in front of him, close enough for him to reach out and…

No… he couldn't think like that, they might plunge to their deaths at any moment.

"Spence?" Her hands found his face and another hard shudder ran through his body.

"JJ!"

Her face was inches from his. Her hair touched his shoulders.

_Gold!_

He relaxed and let her engulf him, let the golden light of her surround him. He barely realized it when her lips found his. When the darkness fell again, he had her light to guide him to the other side and the light.

After eternity came and went, after only seconds elapsed, the light returned and the car moved again. JJ stepped back, and when the doors opened on the parking garage, she pulled him, delirious and breathless from her touch, to her car.


	2. The big debate

_A/n this is short, but there will be more chapters coming. _

**The big debate**

"He'll get him this time, you watch and see." She said with absolute faith.

"Baby-girl, I always knew you were a little crazy, but not completely out of it. He never wins, that is an undeniable fact." He informed her as she glared at him.

"Look at that, he's flying through the air, there's no way he's going to survive," she said confidently.

"Oh yeah, it looks to me like he had a pretty soft landing and it looks like he has help now."

"Are you kidding me, that won't last long?" She said with less conviction than even ten minutes ago.

"Oh come on… how could he survive that, it would have cut someone else to pieces?" He asked looking severely irritated.

"I don't know why you're so upset it's not real." She informed him cheekily while he continued to glare at her.

"Look at that, a fall from that height would kill you sweetness." He argued.

"I never said it wouldn't but this isn't real life."

"I know, I know, its make believe."

"See look at that, now he has someone to help him," she said triumphantly.

"Naw, are you kidding, they're life long enemies, helping each other would be a crime against nature."

"Now you're just reaching for straws," she persisted. "You maybe a gorgeous profiler person, but you don't know everything," She pronounced, shaking his elbow to get his attention back to where it belongs.

"No I think it's you that's out of your mind. He insisted. "You see I told you he wouldn't win." He got up from the comfortable couch and turned of the television and smirked at her, "Tom always losses out to Jerry, especially when the dog makes an appearance."


	3. Family

**Family**

The late morning air was crisp and clear. The sky was that wonderful fall blue that had a touch of grey, signaling the end of summer and the growing season. The grass was still green, but yellowing in patches in everyone's yards. The trees were beginning to change colors, crimson, purple, blazing orange and gold.

He pulled the SUV into the parking lot and switched off the ignition. He parked next to her dark blue sedan. She had arrived first, like always, and he felt a twinge of guilt. This was the price that had to be paid for his job. It meant that he couldn't always be there for her or his son.

He climbed out of the vehicle and pressed the remote to lock the doors. They went with a loud beep that seemed to echo through the park and announce to all that the neglectful husband and father had arrived. He took a deep breath and tried to push the perpetual scowl that he wore at work off his face.

He stepped over the curb and walked down the grassy hill, his battered running shoes crunching loudly on the leaves that were starting to fall off the trees. The smell of coming winter was in the air. The sun was shining, but a few grayish clouds made the light weak and insubstantial as smoke. As he walked and breathed in the scent of rotting pine needles, the events of the last week began to fade away and he noticed that he didn't have to work as hard at smiling.

He felt his mouth curl up on its own and it felt alien on his face. His steps became lighter and brisker, and he heard the faint laughter of a child to his left. It pulled him on like bright uncomplicated piano music on a badly tuned radio. He wanted it to clarify, to hear if it was his son's laughter.

His son was the light of his life, and yet he stayed away from him and chased down the dregs of humanity. He tried to tell himself that he did it for his boy, that everything he did was for his family. His shoes continued to tread loudly on crisp leaves.

He was selfish; he did the job because he wanted to be head of the FBI someday. It was blind ambition that drove him, not his son, or his wife. How much could he sacrifice? His smile was faltering when he topped another hill at the park and looked down to see the brightly patterned blanket on the ground. The open picnic basket beside it promised a wonderful meal. The grin returned and this time it reached his dark eyes that could freeze you with a look.

He stood watching his son chase a red balloon that bounced along the ground when he kicked it. He wore an Orioles baseball cap, a pair of jeans and a dark blue sweatshirt that said "World's best son" on the front. His heart twisted in his chest, and tears that he held under with iron control threatened to surface.

A breeze blew up and the balloon bounced away into the sky. His son began to wail at the loss of his toy. He turned toward the blond woman on the blanket. Instead of running to her, he locked eyes with his father and ran full tilt up the side of the hill and into his father's arms.

He soothed the boy as best he could, promising him that they would replace the balloon after lunch. He picked the now happily chattering boy into his arms and hurried down the hill toward his wife. She held a hand up to shield her eyes, worry leaving them when she saw her husband.

He put the boy down on the red, green and black checkered blanket. He sat down next to his wife and pulled her to him. She smiled up at him and everything fit back into place. He kissed her and reminded himself of the taste of her lips, like honey and vanilla. They broke apart and he stared down into the eyes of the woman he'd loved for half his life.

"This was a great idea Haley, thank you."

"I love you Aaron."

"I love you too!"


	4. Goodbye

_Disclaimer: No monetary gain is made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended._

_**Goodbye**_

Mist swirled through the air. The rain spattered down on the large group of people in front of the freshly dug grave. The air was redolent with the smell of dark rich earth, rotting fall leaves and the smell of sorrow that was like a pall over the men and women that stood around the hole in the ground.

Of course no one saw the hole; it was covered by the coffin that lay over it. The dark chestnut tones of the highly polished wood gleamed into the grayness of the day. The flowers that had been set up around the green turf that covered the lump of earth taken for the grave weren't bright. It was as though the day had been sucked dry of all of its colors. The only ones that remained were the pewter and black of the roiling clouds in the sky and the gold hinges on the lid of the coffin.

The only sounds were the low tones of the priest as he blessed the grave, the rain hitting the green tent set up over the mourners, and the sounds of weeping.

Women in black touched handkerchiefs to their eyes, men in somber suits held the hands of their wives or significant others.

He stepped around the crowd of people, seeing many faces he hadn't seen for a very long time. There were friends and family and even coworkers that were mere acquaintances. He was gratified that so many had turned out for this day.

He walked around the crowd to his left and saw that Elle Greenaway was standing next to Aaron and Haley Hotchner. To say that he was shocked was an understatement. He thought she had gone to Los Angeles to become a private detective. Her eyes were the same dark depths that he'd found so attractive when she was at the BAU. Tears fell from them now and his heart broke to see them flow. She was the strong one, the one that never cried, not even when faced with the worst of humanity. Perhaps that was why the one that spent the least amount of time in the job was the first one to break.

His eyes found the face of Aaron Hotchner. His visage was the same as it always was a work. The only difference was his eyes. No matter what Hotch thought, his moods were always evident in his dark eyes. Now he could see that this man was holding on by the barest thread. Haley cried openly as she held on to Aaron's hand, her eyes red and swollen.

Emily stood on the other side of Haley, and of all the profilers he had known on the job, she was the most complicated. She was exceptionally beautiful in her black suit and coat. It brought out her dark eyes and hair. She looked like the Poe's Raven brought to life, elegant and proud. He'd known her for such a short time and yet his own skills as a profiler hadn't made a dent in her personal armor. He still wondered what she was hiding.

Thunder crashed overhead, but no one reacted to the fury of the storm. The rain pounded harder, and he wondered how long the priest would drag this out till he let these people get to better cover than the pathetic tent they stood under now.

He looked to the other side of Elle and saw Morgan standing hand in hand with Garcia. When had those two admitted their feelings? He applauded Morgan for finally letting go of his fear and going after what he wanted. His dark skin seemed to blend into the day and the charcoal gray suit he wore. Morgan wrapped an arm around Penelope and used a thumb to wipe away the tears that ran down her face. He noticed that Penelope wore black which didn't look right on her, then he saw the pair of red strawberries dangling from her ears and he smiled. That was the computer tech he knew, brash, loud, smart and compassionate. He was glad she hadn't given up on Morgan.

On the other side of Emily stood JJ. The most surprising thing he'd seen that day was Spencer Reid's arm around her shoulders. Her golden hair had lost its fire this day and her blue eyes were red and puffy as endless tears fell from them. His heart thrilled to see her on the arm of the man who loved her more than anyone in the world, except his own mother.

He looked into the eyes of his surrogate son and saw him strive unsuccessfully to keep back his own tears.

"Reid, don't cry. It's okay. I promise." For now he realized that the man they were here to say goodbye to was him. He stepped back into the pelting rain and marveled that he felt neither wetness nor cold on his skin.

He looked back and said to his family. "I know you can't hear me but I love you all. Please laugh when you think of me. I'm happy."

He turned and saw his mother standing next to his father, their arms reaching out for him. They stood in the center of the most golden and brilliant light he'd ever seen. He hurried to them, disappearing into the gloom, joyous laughter echoing through the endless rain.


	5. To really live

_A/n this is very AU, you have been warned._

_Disclaimer: I am the owner of only my own original characters, no copyright infringement is intended. _

**To really live!**

The electronic beep echoed more loudly then it should have to his ears. He'd heard that sound a hundred times before, after all he was used to coming to these places. He'd been in dozens of prisons all over the country and interviewed some of the worst killers, child molesters and bombers ever to wreak havoc on the populace.

He followed the guard through the narrow cell block. The inmates called out to them as they passed with inventive suggestions on self-gratification. Some of them tossed out threats, and some just cursed the guard. The uniform grayness of the block was broken only by the orange of the inmates jumpsuits.

He continued down the block ignoring the men calling out to them. All he could think of was the reason he was here and person he was going to interview. Never in his career had he dreaded an interview with a serial killer, but this was different.

The guard turned a corner and led the way down a short hallway and then opened a door. He led the way into a small room with a metal table and two chairs. The room had glass walls and a video camera was attached to one corner of the room.

The man in the chair didn't look up as he approached the chair across from the prisoner. He had a book in front of him and his lips were pursed as he read.

He stood there and watched the man for several minutes, and the younger man never looked up. He said, "hello Dr. Reid."

Reid didn't look up, but he responded, "So now we're back to formalities _Agent Gideon_." His sarcastic tone didn't faze Gideon. He pulled the chair out from under the table with a squeal on the tiles. Reid finally looked up and met Gideon's eyes.

"Sorry, but calling you Reid requires a level of trust that we just don't have anymore. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I thought maybe for old time's sake." Reid said and shrugged his shoulders when Gideon only stared at him, "Or maybe not."

"I'm surprised you agreed to speak with me." Gideon said, folding his hands in front of him on the table.

"Why not, my life is so boring these days. The thought of a verbal sparring match with you was too good to pass up." Reid replied, putting down his book on Shakespeare and leaning back in his chair. He looked totally at ease.

"Why did you do it Dr. Reid?"

Reid regarded him with a smile that made Gideon's blood turn cold, but he refused to shiver. "You know why I did it, _Jason_."

Gideon ignored the use of his first name; he had expected young Dr Reid to have this attitude.

"Can't you say it; do you need me to spell it out for you? Gideon remained silent and Dr Reid sat up straight in his chair his smile broader then before.

"Come on Gideon you know what I used to be like, weak, self-sacrificing, timid and excruciatingly boring. I decided I was tired of that life. I wanted to lead an exciting and stimulating life and the Unsubs we chased gave me lots of ideas. Then one night I decided it was time to try out that life, I found my first victim at a library, if you can believe that. She told me I was adorably brainy. I was enraged to hear her say that, but I showed her and everyone that came after just what I am."

"Tell me Gideon haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to kill someone, to watch the life drain out of their eyes, to feel them struggle underneath you. It's like nothing you've ever felt before and for the first time in my life I got off during sex. It was like dying and being born at the same time, such a sweet pain. Girls didn't laugh at me anymore when I couldn't perform, they never laughed at me again."

Dr Reid finished his speech his eyes bright and his hands clenched together in front of him, his knuckles white.

"Why did you do it?" Gideon asked again and the smile faltered on Reid's face.

"You keep asking me the same question. How many times do I have to answer you?"

"I know why you killed all those women; tell me why you left your last victim alive?"

Reid's face went flat. "You caught me; I didn't have time to finish her off. Did you forget old man?"

"No, I don't think that's the reason, you had plenty of time to kill and yet when we found you she was alive. So Dr Reid, why did you do it, why did you leave her alive?"

Reid rocked back and then forward in his chair. Gideon had to strain to hear him when he whispered. "I loved her Jason. I know you don't believe that but it's true. You know the court found me sane to stand trial. I'm not crazy like my mother; I did what I did because I wanted to. I enjoyed it." His voice had risen with every sentence and now he was shouting his eyes were blazing.

"You were going to kill her." Gideon stated matter-of-factly.

"Well yes, I wanted to see if I could do it. Isn't it true that you only hurt the ones you love."

"Yes, I suppose that's true." Gideon said.

"Don't talk to me like that; it's not my fault that you and the other idiots out there are too timid to really live." Reid added with vitriol.

Gideon laughed out loud and stood up. "No Dr. Reid I know what it is to really live. I don't need to kill someone for a fleeting thrill or to feel powerful."

"Why did you come here?" Reid said quietly, his eyes on his book once more.

"I came here to tell you that you can't hurt her anymore. She's dead; she cut her wrists in the bath last week." Gideon told him bluntly.

Reid froze but didn't look up. "Yes, she's dead; she couldn't live with your betrayal. She loved you Dr. Reid. Why couldn't you be happy with that and live the life you were meant to live?"

He signaled the guard and when the door opened he looked back once at the young man sitting silent in his chair. "I'll never come back here again, goodbye… _son_!"

_A/n okay I know you want to throw flaming objects my way, but MGG has said in at least one interview that in the end, Dr Reid should become a crazed serial killer, and the team would find it very difficult to catch him because he knows all the trick of the trade. _


	6. Kidnapped!

_**A/n due to feed back, I am placing a warning on this chapter. It is meant to be taken as a kind of a parody and the characters are wildly out OOC. If you don't like that then please turn back now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of CM no copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Kidnapped?**

She inserted the key into the lock and twisted it. Her head was pounding and her shoulders were slumped. It had been an awful three days. She pulled the key out of the lock and reached for the door knob. She was about to touch it when a hand came over her mouth and a hard object was shoved into her ribs. She tried to scream but all that came out was a muffled "humph…"

"Don't struggle and you might get out of this alive, Agent Prentiss." The voice was a whisper and definitely male, but that was all she knew. He heart was pounding so loud it was the only thing she could hear for sure. The man forced her through the darkness to a large van at the curb. He opened the door and shoved her inside. He slammed the door before she registered the pain of hitting the bare floor of the vehicle. The van was moving before the shock of her predicament wore off, but she tried to open the door anyway.

"You might as well sit tight, the door is locked and I don't think you want to damage that lovely face by jumping out at this speed." She looked up to see the man behind the wheel. He had black hair and his voice was high pitched, almost feminine.

"Who are you?" She demanded, rubbing her sore elbow.

"Who I am doesn't matter, you are the important one." He clammed up then and refused to speak.

She tried to watch where they were going, but in was dark out and there was no way to see out except for the windshield and driver and passenger side windows. She couldn't get a glimpse from her position on the floor of the van. They drove for a long time before the van slowed slightly. She felt the truck turn onto a gravel road and she heard the ping of the rocks on the undercarriage for a long time, then the truck came to a halt. When the man turned to her all she could focus on was the barrel of a large gun he pointed at her.

"Don't try anything stupid!" He got out of the truck and she felt frantically for her gun. It wasn't on her belt.

The sliding side door ratcheted open and he stood silhouetted in the moonlight, his dark eyes glittering at her. He motioned with the gun and she squirmed out of the vehicle, her skirt riding up over her thighs.

"Don't bother to scream, no one can hear you. There's no one for miles." He grabbed her and shoved her so that she nearly fell to the gravel road.

She was herded into the small house and she heard the door slam and lock. He gestured with the gun and she sat down.

"Now… we are going to call your boss Aaron Hotchner and discuss a little trade." He said standing over her and smiling a terrible smile.

"Look I don't mean to disagree, but I am the new girl. They other don't like me very much and I doubt they'll go out of their way to help me. It's more likely they'll leave me here to rot, especially after what I did."

"Just call him before I shoot you girl." He demanded, waving his gun at her.

She took the cell phone he handed her and dialed Hotch's number. It rang several times, and then a very drowsy voice answered.

"_Who the hell is this and do you have any idea what time it is?" _

"It's Emily, Hotch. Listen I've been kidnapped and…"

"_Sure you have Emily. Look I told you that your probation is for six months. Stop trying to get me to change my mind. Good night!"_

She shut off the phone and looked up at the bloodshot green eyes staring down at her.

"I told you he wouldn't care. He hung up on me."

"Call him back." The man ordered.

"He won't listen -" The man slapped her hard.

"Do as I tell you or you're dead!" The man roared. She dialed again, her hand shaking like the leaves on the trees before a storm.

"Okay… I'm calling him."

"_Hotch, this better be good!" _

"It's me Hotch, its Emily!"

"_Damn it Emily I'm trying to sleep and -"_

"Hotch listen… a man kidnapped me and he wants a trade."

"_Emily I told you to -" _She didn't hear the rest of what her boss said because the phone was wrenched out of her grasp.

"Is this Agent Hotchner? Yes… I have your agent. If you want to see her alive come to the old farmhouse out on route 11 west of Washington DC. Yes… in three hours. You'll understand when you see me! Don't be late!"

She watched him slap the phone shut and then he was tying her to the chair. He picked up the gun and went to battered old couch at one end of the room and sat down.

"Aaron Hotchner will soon be here and then I'll have my revenge." He smirked at her.

"He won't come; I told you they don't care about me."

"Oh… I think he will come."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan rolled over and picked up the bleating cell phone. His head was pounding and his stomach was heaving. The woman he'd picked up at the bar murmured in her sleep then rolled over.

He snatched up the phone and said irritably. "Morgan, what the hell do you want?"

"_It's Hotch, we have a problem. Someone kidnapped Emily."_

"Jesus Hotch… you woke me up for that! Who cares, I'm going back to sleep."

"_We have less then three hours."_

"I don't care! She's a spying bitch Hotch; let her take care of herself."

"_I would love to, but if something happens to her, I have to answer to an ambassador and probably the President. If I have to hear about it, then that means you have to hear about it. Am I making myself clear Morgan?"_

"Fine, I'll be there when I get there!" he grumbled irritably. He slammed down the phone and turned over.

The honey in bed with him was awake and more then happy to help him waste an hour.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Morgan entered the bull pen, Reid had his feet on his desk and JJ in his lap. They were making out like a couple of teenagers. Morgan didn't take the time to wonder about this development. He swerved away, and went up to Gideon's office. The older man was reading an obscure text book on aberrant psychology.

"What's going on Gideon? I thought that Emily had been kidnapped, but no one seems real concerned. Not that I blame them at all, she is a lying bitch."

"You're telling me, but Hotch said…"

…Yeah I know… we have to get her back or face the music with her mother. I got it. So let's get going already."

Gideon looked up at him with a very sour expression and got reluctantly to his feet. "Yeah, let's get this over with."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan envied Garcia on the ride to the farm house. She wasn't needed on this job; the man told them where he was so there was no magic for her to work. She could stay home in dreamland. Morgan thought longingly of his bed and the warm female he had left. He sighed and looked over at JJ who was nuzzling Reid's neck. Reid was laughing and rubbing a hand over JJ's thigh.

"Get a room!" He snarled at them.

Reid sniggered and whispered. "Sorry buddy. I swear I'm going to kill Emily when we get there. I finally get to second base with JJ and then Hotch called…" He broke off and began to laugh as JJ whispered in his ear.

Morgan shook his head and turned his head to the window and watched the trees flash past. It was no good; he could still hear Reid laugh and JJ giggle, and the sound of lips on flesh. He yanked his headphones out of his pocket and turned on his I pod… high.

When they got to the farm house, Hotch simply knocked on the door and was met by a tall rail thin man with black hair and brown eyes. He held a gun on Emily, who was standing next to him.

"Hotch, thanks for coming." She said with obvious relief.

"Yeah well I kinda had to come; your mother is an ambassador." Hotch said, looking at her captor and trying to remember if he'd every seen the guy before.

"Alright," the kidnapper said excitedly. "Now you turn yourself over and she goes back with your little profiler friends."

"I don't think so." Hotch pulled out his gun and shot the man in the head. He fell, pulling Emily down with him. She jumped back up and brushed herself off. "What the hell was that for, I thought there was a whole scene where you negotiated for my release and had a huge argument with the unsub about how you killed his brother, and he was out for revenge, and then you shoot him in the shoulder and take him back alive."

"It's the middle of the night, I'm tired and hungry. I didn't feel like dealing with all that." Hotch told her as she stepped over the body and walked with him to the SUV. She climbed in over Reid and JJ who'd never moved and was still making out like crazy. Morgan was asleep and Gideon was reading.

"Hey Gideon!"

"Hey Emily… I see you're okay."

"Yeah, Hotch killed the guy." She said as she buckled into her seat.

"Okay, well let's get home."

Hotch climbed into the driver's seat. He turned around and addressed Emily. "This doesn't mean your back in anyone's good graces. That's going to take a lot of time."

"I understand sir. By the way who was that guy? Why did he want to kill you?"

"I have no idea."

"Well okay then!"


	7. Skipping Stones

_Disclaimer: No profit is made by this posting. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Skipping Stones**

One…Two…Three…

The sound of splashing water was more soothing than he thought it would be. The sky was the warm blue of the end of summer. The sun stood at his back and a slight breeze ruffled his hair into his eyes.

One…Two…Three… Four

He watched the ripples take shape and spread out as far as he could see. They interconnected with each other, and then disappeared as the surface of the water calmed and flattened.

One… Two…

Not enough power or spin on that one. He was losing his concentration. The world had tilted over the last week and he didn't know how to get it back.

The breeze picked up and danced through his hair. He didn't bother to push it back behind his ears; the wind would only dislodge it again. Anyway he liked it around his face; he only pushed it back for the sake of being able to see properly.

He didn't want to see the world. It wouldn't be the same without his mentor, his teacher, the only man he could truly call his father.

One…

The rock dropped into the water and sank slowly into the green depths of the lake. It hadn't been flat enough, or he hadn't put enough flick in his wrist. In any case it didn't matter.

"Hey… we're nearly done. Are you coming back with us, sweet cakes?"

Her voice could always ground him in reality, or puzzle him more than anyone else.

"Yeah… I'll be there in a minute."

He pushed his sunglasses back up his nose. His hair was back in its normal place behind his ears. He leaned over and searched the ground for the perfect stone. Ah… there is was, flat and gray and unbearably hard. Just like his life would be without Jason Gideon to guide him through it.

He picked it up, flicked his wrist and watched it arc out over the lake. It fell onto the shining surface of the water and skipped.

One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six

It sank and the ripples moved together and then smoothed out. Perhaps he was wrong, maybe life was like a stone thrown that bounces off you and then to others, bringing them together and smoothing out the hurt.

"Come on my gorgeous genius. JJ is looking for you."

He turned and grinned at the blond woman behind him, his best friend. Her eyes were suspiciously moist but her smile was as engaging as it always was.

"Ok... I'm coming."

He turned back to the lake and said "Goodbye Dad."


	8. The Morning After

_**A/n hey everyone, sorry for the delay in updating. I have been sick and dealing with the some family issues. This is a followup to the first chapter of the Vignettes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, I only play in the universe. **_

**The Morning After**

The light, refreshing breeze drifted in through the half open window. It tossed the white lace curtains softly, the fabric floating lazily in and out. The perfumed air filled the room and slid gently across her face. Her eyelids fluttered open to see the sunlight filtering into her bedroom. The rose colored cotton sheet that covered her to the waist, was soft and cool to the touch.

An arm circled her waist and held her close to the warm male body next to her. Long delicate fingers caressed her hair lovingly. She turned over slowly to her back, stretching luxuriously, savoring the quiet of the early morning. She completed the turn to her right side and looked up at him. He was watching her with his beautiful chocolate eyes. She tangled her legs with his and pulled him close to her, never taking her eyes off his face.

His eyes held many questions, and she had a few of her own. She lay looking at him for a long time, while the cooling breeze continued to flow across her bare skin. Gooseflesh dimpled her shoulders, but she knew that it wasn't the wind that made her shiver. His hands had resumed their ministrations to her hair and scalp.

"Keep that up and I'm never going to move from this spot again." She teased, watching him blush adorably.

The unhappiness she had seen in his eyes ever since Tobias Henkel had hurt him was gone. He looked like the Spencer Reid she had once known.

"What's so fascinating about my hair?" She asked him. He went crimson and pulled his hands away from her head. Her own hands had been resting on his bare chest; she reached up and grabbed his hands in hers.

"I… I just like the way it f-feels. It's like s-silk." He stammered, dropping his eyes.

"Hey… look at me Spence. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, okay?"

His eyes found hers again and she found herself drowning in their dark depths. She wondered if he knew that every emotion and thought was obvious in his eyes.

"Ah… I've wanted to touch your hair for so long. I never thought that I would, or that we would…" He trailed off, still crimson to the roots of his sleep tousled hair.

"Don't be embarrassed baby, it's a little weird to wake up and have you here. How did we get here?"

He looked startled, his face returning to it normal color. "Ah - you brought me here last night, remember. We were stuck in the elevator, and then we went to that pub and had a drink and then we came here. You said you were going to take me home, but we came to your place instead." He said all of this very fast, his eyes filling up with sadness again.

"I know… I remember all of that. What I mean is... how did we get here? We went on one date two years ago, and since then I've been trying to think of you as just a friend, and then we end up here. I don't want this to just be the result of a traumatic day." She told him, watching his face go red again, but his eyes lit up.

"I was afraid it was all a wonderful dream, and I was going to wake up and you would be gone. I don't want this to be a one time thing either." His voice had taken on the squeak it always did when he was particularly excited and she wanted to laugh. She bit it back because she didn't want him to misunderstand her amusement.

"Are you sure that you want me. I can be pretty hard to get along with, I…" He stopped her words with a long, slow kiss that made her dizzy and elated all at the same time.

"Morgan always says that I think too much. I don't want to think about this, let's just see where it goes."

"Okay, but the first rule of this relationship is that we never mention Morgan when we're in bed."

He began to laugh heartily. She pushed him over on his back, and he began to tickle her. The birds that sang outside the open window where frightened to silence by the laughter floating out the open window. The breeze died and dropped the curtains over the window, leaving the pair to themselves and their new life together.


	9. Beautiful

_**Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable from CM is mine, no copyright infrigement is intended.**_

**Beautiful**

He watched her sleep and wondered how he could have been so stupid. He had ignored his feelings for her for so long. It had taken his own near death experience to show him how blind he had been to his love for her.

She lay there breathing slowly and deeply, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her face. Her lips, usually painted a deep red, were bare of lipstick. The body that was normally clad in bright, attention getting clothing, was now dressed in a hospital gown and covered by harsh white sheets and a light blue blanket.

Her beautiful eyes were closed, and her voice was silent of all the brash and flirtatious things she was famous for when dealing with him. How had he not seen for so long that he loved her as much as she loved him?

Now she was here in this hospital bed, alive, but taking a well deserved rest from the morning's hard work and pain. How had she done it, he was amazed that she had suffered through the many hours of pain and come out on the other side. His brain began to focus on all the memories that he had of her.

He thought of all the times they teased each other. He'd never forget the fear in her voice when she called him after he was nearly caught in an explosion. He smiled at the thought of her figuring out the last piece of the bomb he was reconstructing. It had been so easy for her to see. Perhaps it was then that he realized that she was more that a talented computer tech.

He frowned when the memories of Reid's kidnapping at the hands of Tobias Henkel surfaced. She had been a rock, but watching her "sweet boy" go through torture and death, then to see him brought back to life, had nearly driven him to tears.

Then he'd had his own near death experience and she'd shown up at the hospital. She had refused to leave his side for three days, while he was in a coma. After he'd awoken, she had made it clear that she wanted more from their relationship then just harmless flirting. She told him that if he wasn't ready for that or didn't want it then they could be friends but she was done with flirting. He'd been angry at first, after all how dare she tell him while he was in pain and in a hospital bed, how it was going to be with them.

He didn't talk to her for several days, and then he'd realized that she was right. He didn't want to go through the rest of his life pushing his best friend away because he was scared. By the time he'd left the hospital two months later, they were engaged.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a small sound from her bed. He looked down at her and realized that she was looking up at him.

"Hey Gorgeous, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good; they've got great drugs here." She smiled up at him and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I just bet they do." He reached down and linked his hand with hers. He grinned at the red and black horizontal stripes of nail polish on her fingers. It straightened his universe to see the proof that his baby girl was really there and okay.

"I've got someone that wants to meet you." He said seriously. Her eyes were a little wary, but she watched him turn and cross the room. She waited patiently and then he came back to her bed and bent down to hand her a small, squirming bundle.

Tears flooded his eyes and rolled down his cheeks at the happiness that filled her face. She held their daughter close to her breast and began to cry. He couldn't believe how beautiful their child was. Her coffee colored skin and dark eyes were mesmerizing. He was sure that she looked exactly like his goddess, while she would tell him later that the baby looked more like him. He reached down and stroked back her blond curls from her head, and then his fingers brushed away the tears from her cheeks.

"We have a little girl, can you believe it." He smiled broadly at her. His heart leaped at the sight of the twinkle overtaking the pain in her eyes.

"She's gorgeous," He watched her looking at their baby. She said, "Welcome to the world my little angel."

He watched Penelope talk to their baby girl. His wife was the smart one, and he was glad she had convinced him to stop burying his head in the sand. There was nothing more important than this moment.


	10. Send her my Love

_A/n thanks again to all who support this story. Here is the next vignette. I hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: Nothing of criminal minds is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. _

_**It's been so long  
Since I've seen her face  
You say she's doin' fine  
I still recall  
A sad cafe  
How it hurt so bad to see her cry  
I didn't want to say good-bye**_

**_Send her my love_**

**_Journey_**

**Send her my Love**

The snow fell in a near whiteout as he stood shivering in the late afternoon sunlight. The rays of the bright body that was supposed to warm the earth were laying down on the job. He shivered as more wind buffeted his body. The coat he wore was barely adequate to withstand the assault of the elements. He had boots and gloves on, but his feet and hands were almost numb. He had to leave this place soon, or risk permanent damage.

Everything was white, blindingly white. The sky was white, and streets and buildings were rapidly becoming hidden in a thick coating of powdery snow. He squinted against the snow. His eyes were nearly shut and throbbing with the pain of the unrelieved whiteness of the storm. God… how he longed for another color to blot out this dreadful whiteness, white was too pure and this was not a pure moment. This moment was sad, and ugly, and full of despair.

He shuffled forward through the snow to the corner of the building. Another hard shudder wracked his body and he coughed explosively. He leaned heavily against the brick wall, and the hard corner dug into his shoulder. He relished the pain that bloomed in his arm. It kept him upright and on his feet. He had to do this.

The fact that he wasn't supposed to come back here, that doing so could blow his cover didn't matter to him anymore. He was here again, in front of the café where he'd said goodbye to her. She had been so beautiful that day and it had nearly killed him to say the words. She didn't know he was saying goodbye forever. She didn't know that the bomb that "killed" him was a ruse. He cursed himself as the worst kind of fool for the thousandth time in the last four hundred days. He shouldn't have agreed to go along with it.

His boss had told him that he was the only one that could do the job as an undercover. He was assured that he was the only one that had the necessary qualifications to do the job. He laughed out loud at the absurdity of those words.

A woman passed him and looked askance at his appearance. Well he supposed he looked a bit like a lunatic. He pulled the coat more securely around him and shivered again. Why had he agreed to leave his life behind and give up the only woman he'd ever loved for the sake of the job? The BAU had said it was important so he did the job.

He looked into the café windows, squinting harder than ever through the falling snow. A couple was sitting there holding hands and smiling at each other over steaming cups of coffee. The blizzard didn't alarm them, they only saw each other.

He remembered a time when she looked at him like that, and he'd felt the heat of her eyes all the way to his toes. How was it that the snow bothered him so much when his heart had been in a deep freeze for months? How could he have hurt her like that? He bet the man sitting across from his girl wouldn't hurt her like that.

"I'm sorry!" He muttered quietly for the millionth time in all these months. "Please forgive me!"

He pulled one hand out of the coat he wore and dropped something on the sidewalk before turning to leave. He didn't attempt to hide. It didn't matter if his cover was blown. His heart was as dead as the foliage buried beneath all of this damn whiteness. She belonged to someone else and it was too late to fix it now.

"I love you… always and forever!"

He stumbled down the street and around an anonymous corner to the entrance of the Metro. On the sidewalk behind him, the snow was rapidly covering the item left in his wake. A woman with more care on her face than anyone should know, especially a woman who'd just been married, bent down and picked up the blood red rose that lay against the snow.

"Goodbye!" She whispered, tears freezing on her cheeks.

That small part of her that never believed the story of his death, the one that she thought buried, rose up and ripped her heart in two. She wanted to run after him, but it was eternally too late, someone else needed her now. Someone else had believed her when she had promised to love him till death.

Anger rose up in her now, making her forget the cold as she gripped the rose in her gloved hands. This was his doing and the BAU, it wasn't her fault. No… she would turn her heart to ice, never again would she be hurt, not by him and not by her husband. She turned around and walked back to her car. She dropped the rose into the snow filled gutter where it would be covered in purifying whiteness and forgotten.


	11. You can't fool the good Dr Reid!

_A/n thanks once again to all who have reviewed and followed these vignettes._

_Disclaimer: Nothing from Criminal Minds is mine. No copyright infringement is intended._

**You can't fool the good Dr Reid. **

"Oh come on… you couldn't possibly know that!" JJ said looking irritably at Reid.

"It's in your handwriting. It's clear as bell." He pointed out to her. "See that right there!"

She snatched the paper away from him and searched the paragraph she had written that afternoon. Surely he couldn't tell from this that she…

"You see it… don't you?" He asked her triumphantly.

"No… I don't see anything. You're the expert on handwriting analysis, or psycholinguistics, or whatever ever you call it!" She threw the paper back at him. She folded her arms and stared straight at wall.

"Don't pout, it isn't attractive." He told her. The look that she gave him would've frightened him a couple of years ago, but he'd learned not to take her looks of death seriously.

"Laugh it up funny guy," She turned to glare at him and found him chuckling.

"You are just mad because I caught you." He explained.

"I don't need you to tell me why I'm mad. You're completely off the mark when it comes to analyzing me."

"Come… being the operative word in this conversation."

She picked up a pillow from their bed and pitched it at him. He dodged it easily and started to laugh.

"You don't have any idea what you're talking about." She whined, dismayed that he'd caught her.

"Oh really…" He picked up the paper and began to point out some things to her. "See this E, how wide it is. That means your trying to keep a secret but your not succeeding. This M here is very sharp at the top. It means you very alert and may have a strong sex drive." He leered up at her and she glared at him.

"Continue pray tell, I like to see you dig your own grave." She told him.

"Ah… but it's not me that's digging my own grave as you say."

He pointed at the paper again and said, "See how the letters are spaced, the closer they are to the bottom of the line like that, the stronger the sexual drive is."

JJ didn't look at him, but her cheeks were pink. "Honey I'm sorry… I didn't mean to embarrass or upset you. Ever since the baby came we've had little time together."

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself." She finally looked at him and he was amazed to see the tears welling up in her eyes.

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "You don't have to be upset."

"I am though; do you know how much of a pain in the ass it is to be married to a body language expert and a profiler?"

He'd never thought about it before, but he supposed she was right. It would be disquieting to have your spouse know everything you wanted almost before you do.

"I'm sorry baby. I never meant to make you uncomfortable."

She smacked him on the arm and he flinched away in shock. "Just don't let it happen again." She said with a grin.

"Okay, I promise. Can I ask you one thing?"

She looked him over warily and then nodded her head. "The next time you want to get laid just say so and save us all the drama."

She grabbed another pillow and threw it at him. He dodged it and pushed her onto her back. As he kissed her she decided the next time he wanted her to take notes for one of his book ideas, he'd have to find someone else. Giving Dr Spencer Reid a handwriting sample was way too dangerous.


	12. Blood

_A/n this was inspired by Sex Birth and Death. _

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them people._

**Blood**

Nathan's crimson blood was all over his hands and his wrists. He'd have to throw away his sweater vest. All the laundry tricks his mother taught him to remove blood wouldn't work this time. Even if he couldn't see it, he would know it was there.

The bright red blood like an accusation. He ran his hands under the water. He pumped out the foaming soap from the container next to the sink. His hand left a red thumb print on the nozzle. He'd have to throw that out as well. Washing did no good; he scrubbed at his hands, the soap turning red and then a disgusting shade of pink.

He scrubbed until his hands were raw. It was gone, but he could still see the blood. He should've tried harder. He should've found the words to make Nathan see that it wasn't hopeless, that he could get help.

What if someone died because he saved Nathan's life? Gideon had said in a matter of fact tone, that then he would catch him. It wasn't good enough. What if someone else died?

He found himself whispering the words from Macbeth, Act 5, and Scene 1:

_Out, damned spot! out, I say!—One: two: why,  
then, 'tis time to do't.—Hell is murky!—Fie, my  
lord, fie! a soldier, and afeard? What need we  
fear who knows it, when none can call our power  
to account?—Yet who would have thought the old  
man to have had so much blood in him? _

But Nathan wasn't an old man; he was barely old enough to be called a young man. Now Reid had his blood all over his hands. He couldn't stop seeing it on his palms, in the crevices between his fingers, and the cuticles of his nails. How long would it take before the blood was gone from underneath his fingernails?

He put his wet hands to his face and inhaled. The smell was still there under the smell of the soap. He lowered his hands and looked accusingly at the innocent bottle of hand soap. It said on the label that the scent was rain forest. His hands didn't smell like the rain forest, they smelled like rain and blood… God what an awful combination.

His hands were red from scrubbing and yet he could still see the blood. He'd failed and he'd succeeded. He should have let him die to save lives. He saved one life because he couldn't live with the loss of an innocent boy. Was he innocent, were any of them innocent?

What if he kills in the future, will the world thank you Spencer Reid? Maybe the blood you see is a premonition of the future.

He lifted his hands to his face again and wept, for Nathan, for himself and for the women that were dead. God help him if he ever had to weep for Nathan's victims.


	13. Was it Fate?

_A/n hello everyone. My thanks to all who continue to support this collection of little stories. This is my take on the first time Reid saw JJ was it at the BAU or was it somewhere else?_

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended as I don't own anything, and come to think of it, I don't want to. Too much work and too many headaches._

**Was it Fate? **

The lights were down to candlelight. The ballroom was bathed in golden light. The music was low and melodic. The dance floor was nearly empty. He held her close while they moved around the hardwood dance space. The shadows were indistinct and jittery like the waves on a lake teased into being by the breeze.

"You're awfully quiet," she whispered as they revolved slowly around the dance floor, avoiding the other guests with a grace their friends smiled at.

"I was just thinking about the first time we met."

"I remember that! It was my first day at the BAU and Hotch was introducing me to the team. You were late that morning. When Hotch told you who I was and what I would be doing at the BAU, you got red as a stop sign and wouldn't look at me. I thought you were adorably awkward."

He almost stopped dancing and she grinned up at him. "You never told me that."

"I guess I never thought about it."

"I remember that day, but that isn't the day I was thinking about." He said, taking her hand and spinning her away from him and back again.

She gave him a quizzical look and he pulled her closer. "That wasn't the first time we saw each other. It was the first time we met formally, but not the first time we saw each other."

"What are you talking about?"

"About a year before you came to the BAU, I was brand new with the Bureau. I was taking the subway home from a seminar at Georgetown University. It was about 7 pm and the subway was about half full. I remember looking up from the book I was reading and you were entering the subway. I'd never seen a woman more beautiful and I wanted to talk to you, but I was too shy. It wouldn't have been possible anyway. You were with another guy. I remember being so envious of the way you looked at him and the way he touched you, so easily and in such a familiar way.

You saw me looking at you and you smiled. Then the man you were with said something and you laughed and looked at him in such a way that I knew I could never compete. I knew at that moment that I would never see you again. I tried not to think of that moment after you and he left the subway, but I did, many times over the next year. Then we met at the BAU and I couldn't believe my luck. I was sure that it was fate. I knew that you'd never think of me in anyway other then a friend but I didn't care"

"You were wrong about that," she said in a pleased tone as they finished another revolution around the dance floor.

"Yeah I was, but you don't have to sound so happy about it." He whined.

She laughed and burrowed her head into his chest. Another song took the place of the first, and the beat was slower then the last. The lights seemed to dim again. He held her close and remembered a time he despaired of loving her and now they were here. He was her husband and she was his wife. Yes… perhaps it was fate that brought them together. Maybe it wasn't, he didn't care. She was his and he was hers and nothing could ever tear them apart.


	14. It's Over

_A/n once again I thank all of you for your reviews and feedback for this series. _

_Disclaimer: None of what is familiar about CM is mine. No copyright infringement is intended by this posting._

**It's over**

He dropped the suitcase on his stripped down bed and opened it. It filled quickly with the remnants of his clothes. He folded old shirts and jeans and tossed them into the bag. A small bag of toiletries followed with the last of his under clothing. He piled in a couple of his favorite books and a notebook and pen. The last thing to add was his photograph of Sarah.

It was an old photo, taken when they were in college together. She'd been his best friend. She was the one he'd gone to every time a relationship went wrong. She listened over coffee and a hamburger at the local diner. She never criticized his taste in women or that he always seem to mess it up with them.

He shut the suitcase with a decisive snap and picked it up. When he got to the front door, he looked around his home. No… his former home. It wasn't his anymore, someone else would move in. They would decorate it to their liking. He doubted that whoever it was would display train sets on the walls.

It didn't matter; this had never really been his home. It was a place to sleep and that was all. He'd never been happy here. Steven had never visited, even after he began to repair his relationship with his son. His ex-wife lived in California with her husband and three kids. He'd messed that one up too, by letting work own him.

He looked around again, and then picked up his suitcase and his overnight bag. He stood staring at the key in his hand for a long time after shutting and locking the door behind him. He shouldn't have been late that night. If he'd been on time he could've dealt with Frank and Sarah would be alive. He'd tried to tell Hotch and the department's shrink that, but they all said it wasn't his fault. It was his fault and he knew it even if they refused to admit it.

His chest hurt and he took several deep breaths before moving out of the apartment building to his SUV. The afternoon sun hurt his eyes but he didn't put on his sunglasses. The pain in his eyes distracted him from the pain in his heart. Too late he'd realized how much his oldest friend meant to him. She had died never knowing how he'd really felt about her.

He drove the truck out of the parking lot and headed down the road and onto the freeway. He made the trip in complete silence, going over and over that night in his head. It was the only thing he could think about. His concentration and love for the job was gone. It had died within him the moment that Frank and Jane had jumped in front of that train. Frank was gone and there would never be closure or justice in that.

He entered Quantico, nodding to the Marine guard at the gate. The guard nodded back, they were all used to seeing the profiler at the base at all hours of the day or night. He parked his SUV in his usual spot and got out into the early fall day. It was imperceptible, but he thought that he could just feel the beginning of fall in the day.

It was Saturday and he was taking the coward's way out. He was sneaking away from his job, and he found that he didn't care. What did it matter when the only woman who'd ever stuck by him no matter what, even in her absences was gone? He should have realized it sooner. What kind of profiler, or friend was he?

The wind sprang up and blew the open shirt he wore over his tee-shirt around his hips. It was just a little cooler than it had been a week ago; once again reminding him that summer was over. He entered the building and crossed to the elevators. This would be his last trip to the sixth floor. It seemed that the elevator took forever to arrive at the first floor. He looked at his watch and then remembered that the watch was gone. He'd thrown it out yesterday. There was no need to worry about time anymore. What was time when Sarah was gone and his job meant nothing anymore?

The elevator finally arrived and he kept his eyes on the numbers as they changed and counted up to the number six. When the door opened and he stepped off the car, his heart hurt just the tiniest bit. He wouldn't see the bull pen again or the members of his team sitting there working, or playing or letting off steam from a difficult case. He closed his mind and emotions to it. This was the right thing to do. For the first time in his life he was doing the right thing for him, not for victims, or friends, or his teammates.

He headed to his office and unlocked the door. It was the way he had left it the night before. He didn't want anything, not even the pictures of all the ones he and the team had saved. He couldn't bare the reminder that he failed the last and most important victim. He laid a white envelope on the desk with Hotch's name on it and tossed down his key on top of it. It was over.


	15. Jealousy

_A/n here I am back again, you can't get rid of me. This piece is based on a scene from the first season, "What Fresh Hell."_

_Disclaimer: don't on them, no copyright infringement is intended_

**Jealousy**

Jealousy… that was a word he was very familiar with. He'd felt it when his father had left and other kids talked about their happy families. It was a word that poured acid into his stomach when he was a kid in high school and he saw the other kids make friends. He envied the stature his counterparts had achieved because they were older. He often looked in the mirror at home, when he had bruises on his face and wrists from his tormentors at school, and wished his body would catch up with his mind. He thought at the time if he were taller the guys would leave him alone. He didn't know until he finished college that height didn't make a difference.

He was dismayed to realize that jealousy moved with him to college. He was going through puberty and noticing girls. They were all way too old for him. When he saw the guys, all taller and better looking than him, walk through campus with a beautiful girl, he could hardly stand the feelings of isolation that welled up in his gut. He tried not to notice by burying himself in his homework and extra projects from the professors, but it was impossible. He wanted to go to dances and games or even just hang out with a girl.

He was smart enough to know that his relationship with his mother wasn't healthy. When he was eighteen and he had her committed, a secret part of him was relieved. No longer would he have to covet a normal family. Now if anyone asked, he could say his mother was sick and maybe he could have friends over without worrying about her embarrassing him. Then he felt guilty for thinking of her that way, and it was a vicious cycle he placated by writing her letters everyday.

He remembered his first day at Quantico. He'd hoped that now that he was an adult and living on his own he wouldn't have to deal with jealousy. He was wrong, now people were jealous of him and his mind, just as they had been in school. Some of the agents were unkind in the way they spoke to him, and others ignored him altogether. The members of his team were the only ones that accepted him, and Gideon became a surrogate father who didn't judge him.

Then he met her, she was beautiful and unattainable and he couldn't let go of his feelings for her. JJ was an angel in his view and he wanted her so badly. Gideon had given him the best birthday present in his young life when he gave him a way to go out on a date with his blond goddess.

Of course it was a disaster and she told him she only wanted to be friends. The envy he felt over Morgan's ability to talk to women and charm them into his bed was a low grade fever that day. He wanted to tap into it and charm her so that she would see him as someone worth investing her time in.

Now it was two months later and they were standing together in front of the Copeland house. Billie Copeland had been abducted and they were hours late in getting started looking for her. The media was gathering and he walked with JJ to the front yard chatting about her "friends in the media." He made some dumb remark about them having to fill a lot of on air hours. He kicked himself as soon as it came out for not thinking of something more original.

She walked away from him and he watched her talking to some good looking, smooth talking news guy. They looked like they knew each other from their body language, so why was he watching them? It would only upset him. He saw her lean in close to the man and his heart ripped in two. This man didn't work with her on a daily basis, he didn't know what made her happy or sad or mad. Why was she getting up close and personal with him?

He turned away and blinked back the tears that were starting in his eyes. He wouldn't let her see how hurt he was. He wouldn't let her see how much he loved her. From now on he would harden his heart against her. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so jealous. Maybe then he could sleep at night.

He looked back and she was lost in the crowd of reporters. He was glad he couldn't see the gold of her hair or the blue of her doe eyes. He straightened his shoulders and walked away. Jealousy was his friend it was the only thing that hadn't deserted him. He valued jealousy; it was the only constant in his life.


	16. Socks

_A/n hey everyone. Sorry for the delay in updating. I ran out of good ideas for this collection, until today when I was doing laundry and I thought of this. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own them people_

**Socks**

The sloshing of the clothes in the front loading washing machine had a hypnotic quality he'd never noticed before. It was fascinating to watch pinstriped dress shirts, and drab colored pairs of pants tumble around in white soapy foam.

He put the ear buds of his I pod in his ears and turned up the music. The book he was reading at normal speed sat on the chair next to him, forgotten. He went back to watching the clothes that were now spinning through the first rinse cycle.

The room around him was the basement of his apartment building. The light was a sickly yellow color that didn't reach the corners of the room, so they were in eternal shadows that had long since ceased to frighten him with their secrets.

He listened to music and watched the clothes spin in the washer. The chugging sound of the machines didn't reach his ears but he could imagine it. Now the white suds were washing away in the second rinse cycle. He stayed still and watched the clothes whirl in the barrel of the washing machine, and for just a few minutes his mind was wonderfully blank. He didn't have to think about work, or Tobias, or dogs that attacked first and asked questions later. He didn't think about the drugs and the cravings he still had, despite throwing the vials out months ago.

The washing machine slowed, and the clothes tumbled slower, and slower till they stopped completely. He got wearily to his feet and went to open the machines. The clothes were all clumped together, spun in place by centrifugal force. He began to pull them out one at a time, shaking them loose and dumping them into the basket at his feet. He spun the barrel to make sure everything was out, and them moved to the second washer and repeated the same process, still not thinking about anything important.

He picked up the basket and hauled the clothes to the dryer, added them to the larger barrel shaped machine, and shut the door. He rammed the quarters into the slot and set the temperature control. Then it was back to watching the clothes tumble endlessly around, and around till he was almost dizzy. The book and his I pod were forgotten, and he almost didn't hear the second person enter the room till she opened one of the machines.

He looked up startled and saw a tall, dark blond woman at the very end of the row of machines. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun on her head and she wore glasses. She was plump and had a pretty face. He tried to stop staring, but found he couldn't. She wasn't looking at him, she bent down to load a machine and her face fell below his line of sight. He tried to go back to looking at the clothes rise and fall, and the dryer turn and turn, but his eyes kept straying back to the woman.

She moved to another machine and filled it. He watched her add detergent and shut the lids to the trays. Suddenly she was looking up at him. He flushed and looked away, missing the pink that came into her cheeks.

She sat at a chair on the opposite side of the room facing him, but not looking at him. He went back to watching clothes dry. He found that he couldn't keep his eyes from wandering her way. She had her head down and was reading.

She wasn't beautiful like JJ or even Emily, but there was something about her that made his heartache to know her. He started to get up to go talk to her several times in the next few minutes, but every time he lost his nerve. He cursed himself for his shyness. Why couldn't he just get up and say hello? No one else was around to see him crash and burn if she brushed him off.

He stood again just as the dryer stopped. Damn, now he had to take care of the clothes before they wrinkled. He was taking the last of his socks out of the machine when a voice said.

"Don't you hate that?"

He looked around in surprise to see the woman looking up at him from her chair.

"Ah - e-excuse m-me," He stuttered.

"The socks, it looks like the dryer Gremlins hit you."

"What?" He said stupidly, looking down at his mismatched socks.

"Your socks, they don't match. It looks like whoever it is that steals socks during laundry, has struck."

"Oh… you mean like how you come down with an even number of socks and leave with an odd number." He said, finally catching on to what she meant.

"Yeah… except yours are all mismatched." She observed with a neural expression.

_Well Reid… here's a conversation stopper that's sure to sweep her off her feet. Let's hear you explain this particular quirk._

He found himself blushing and he said, "Ah - well I don't wear matching socks, its bad luck." He waited for her to laugh, but she didn't. Instead, her eyes lit up and she pulled up the pant legs of the dark blue sweats she wore. Her socks were mismatched as well. He looked at her in astonishment and then they both laughed.

"I thought I was the only one with that particular quirk," he said after getting control of his laughter.

"Nope… you know what this means don't you?" She asked turning to go fetch her own clothes from the washers.

"No… what does it mean?" He asked genuinely perplexed.

"Well… we have a strange quirk or affectation, or whatever in common. Now you have to take me to dinner." She informed him, her face very red.

"I do?" He saw her face fall a little at his tone. "Ah - yeah I'd like that." He said.

Her face lit up again and she came over to where he stood. "I'm glad… by the way my name is Rachel Morris.

He took her outstretched hand. "I'm Spencer Reid…"


	17. Honor and Integrity

_A/n this was inspired by the last scene of the season finale of season two. Feedback is appreciated._

_Disclaimer: I own only my own characters, no copyright infringement is intended._

**Honor and Integrity**

"Mom… what do you expect me to do? She threatened my job."

"_You wanted to be a profiler. You accepted the consequences when you took the job."_

"I didn't know she would go after Hotch."

"_Would it have made any difference if you had?"_

"I don't know mom. How can you ask me that? I didn't know him when I started at the BAU."

"_So knowing him now makes a difference in your decision." _

"Well yes, of course it does."

"_Why?"_

"Mother I don't know what you're trying to say."

"_Yes you do. You took this job knowing that you would have to play payback at some point."_

"I can't do it. I like the people I work with, I don't want to betray them.

"_Then throw yourself on your own sword, but be sure that's what you really want." _

"Why did I call you?"

"_Because you know I'm right. Do what you have to do Emily."_

Emily shut her phone and dropped it on the day bed in her home office. The phone bounced on the gold comforter. The brass frame glinted in the sunlight of the room and the jewel colored throw pillows gleamed like satin in the light of the room.

She sat in the chair in front of her laptop. Yesterday Strauss had called her into her office and warned her not to work against her if she wanted to keep her job. Now she was supposed to spy on the man who trusted her despite the way she entered into the BAU.

She picked up a silver pen her father had given her when she entered the FBI. He'd been so proud of her. How could she go against her boss's boss and lose her job? He would be so disappointed in her. Then again he would be disappointed in her if she turned spy against her boss.

"_Remember angel face, life is nothing without honor and integrity." He'd told her as a child._

She'd believed that when she was young, but life wasn't black and white. Her father must have known that too.

She got up and began to pace up and down the room. What was she going to do? She wanted to stay at the BAU, but she didn't want to spy on Hotch. She liked her co-workers, except for Reid. She had liked him at one time, but then Tobias Henkel had kidnapped him and he'd become paranoid and mean.

Maybe Strauss was right, maybe Reid was a shining example of how things were going wrong at the BAU. Perhaps she should cut her losses. There were also rumors that Gideon was leaving. He'd let Frank get away when they'd first come across him, but that wasn't his fault was it?

She sat down on the day bed and picked up the dark blue throw pillow at her left. The truth was that Reid was responding to PTSD. She didn't blame him for acting twitchy; she would probably do the same thing. And Gideon… she didn't blame him for wanting to leave, Frank had killed someone he cared for very much. Who was she to judge any of them? In fact… who was Strauss to judge? They were a good team together, they should stay that way.

She fiddled with the pillow and then put it aside. It didn't matter what her mother thought or what her father had told her growing up. She knew what she had to do. She picked up the phone from the day bed and dialed a number.

"It's Prentiss… I have to talk to you. No… I can't wait. Okay… I'll meet you… No… everything is not okay.

She hung up the phone. It was done for better or worse, it would be over.


	18. It isn't logical

_A/n this was inspired by the police station scene at the end of "The Last Word._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own them people._

**It isn't logical**

He waited for her in the garage after they returned from St. Louis. He paced up and down the concrete floor listening to his footsteps echo off the walls. The garage was empty except for their cars. Everyone else had gone home.

She told Morgan that she wanted to finish her report before going home. He'd done his own report, ignoring Morgan when he pushed him to go out with him and find a babe.

His shoulders slumped, and he looked at the floor as his thoughts whirled around his head like bats on the hunt. They all expected Hollow Man to make a move after JJ's press conference, but to witness him confronting her directly with a gun in his hand had scared him badly.

His footsteps slowed and he watched his shadow follow him around as he paced. He wished he could be his shadow and hide behind his own fear. He didn't understand it. He'd worked so many cases and he'd even killed a man. Why couldn't he stop thinking about that man holding a gun on JJ. He could still feel the adrenaline pulsing through his body, making him sick to his stomach and his hands sweat.

It wasn't right for him to feel this way. She was a qualified agent just like him; he didn't have the right to be so scared for her. After all… these were the days of equality when a man or a woman could do anything they wanted, right? Didn't it mean that he didn't believe in her if he was so scared for her safety?

His brain couldn't figure it out. There was no reason for him to be this upset. They were friends, but so was he and Morgan, and he didn't freak out when Morgan was facing down a gun. It wasn't logical. So he was here, waiting for her. He was going to ask her why he felt this way. She would know.

He heard the elevator ding and it was time. He turned and saw her walking toward him.

"Spence… what are you doing here? You like it here so much you can't go home?"

His mouth abruptly went dry as sand. His mind, so adept at coming up with something to say at anytime, even if it was annoying, couldn't produce anything for him to talk about.

"You going to say something or stand there gaping at me like a fish." She asked good-naturedly.

His hands were sweating more profusely, but he didn't rub them on his pants. She couldn't know how nervous he was. "Yeah… ah - I just wanted to know if you're okay." He said lamely, wanting to kick himself around the parking garage.

_That was very smooth Dr. Reid. _

Her eyebrows went up and she said in a very curious tone of voice. "I'm fine… why shouldn't I be?"

"Oh… ah okay. I was just wondering." He turned and took off across their level to his car.

"Spence are you sure you're okay." Her voice followed him.

_Damn!_

He stopped but didn't turn around. The sound of her foot steps crossing the concrete to where he stood paralyzed him. The footsteps stopped and a hand came down on his arm. He turned his head to the side and saw her looking at him like he'd grown a second head.

_Good one, way to impress her._

"You didn't wait there just to see how I was doing, did you?" Her eyes sought his and his mind went blank again. How was he supposed to think rationally when confronted by those eyes?

"Spence… what's bothering you?"

"I… ah - the Hollow Man…" He trailed off not knowing what to say and feeling really stupid. His stomach was tied up in knots, he wanted to throw up.

"What about the Hollow Man?" JJ asked looking at him strangely.

Of course she thought he was strange. He was acting like an idiot.

"I was j-just wondering if y-you were okay. He pointed a g-gun at you and it w-was kind of intense."

"Well yeah, but it's over and he's in jail, are you sure you're okay?" JJ asked still looking really confused and a little amused.

_Of course she's amused; you're acting like a kid on his first date._

He gave in and wiped his hands on his pants. He didn't care if she saw it. He pulled in a long breath let it out and said. "I was so scared. I thought he was going to shoot you. After they took him away I couldn't believe that you were okay. I really like you JJ. I know we said that we would be just friends but I can't continue to -"

She stepped up and cut him off neatly by putting her hands on his shoulders and kissing him. After several moments, she pulled back and stepped away from him. He could only stare at her. His heart was beating so fast he felt faint and elated at the same time.

"I - ah I don't know -"

"I was scared but I knew that everything would be okay. I'm glad it was. I'm glad he came to the police station. I realized in that instant that I wanted to tell you that I really care for you too." She was talking so fast he could hardly understand what she was saying. He decided that it didn't matter.

He leaned down and kissed her. He was so wonderfully confused, how was this happening to him? Was this a dream and would he wake up and discover that…

JJ pulled back and said. "Come on lets go get some coffee." She winked at him and he followed her to her car, and the rest of his life.


	19. I'm not like him!

A/n This is based on NWO2. What was Reid thinking after discovering Mrs. Breitkopf's body

Disclaimer: Still don't own them

**I'm not like him!**

Five hundred and twenty nine.

That's how many times he'd paced up and down his bedroom. He'd began to pace after tossing and turning for two hours. Then he tried to read, but every book he had was already read and memorized. The hot milk he'd made in the microwave with cinnamon and nutmeg on top was tasty, but it didn't help him sleep.

That room, that terrible room wouldn't leave his mind. He could still see the look of confused horror on JJ's face when they had entered that bedroom. The heavy curtains over the windows, closing out the noise of Manhattan, the red walls and the bed with its awful occupant were a freak show. The flowers all around the body, some of them fresh, but most of them dried and dead were terribly sad and heartbreaking.

As horrible as it was to see that mummified body on the bed, as terrible as it was to realize that Frank Breitkopf had loved his mother to the point of unhealthy and unnatural obsession, Reid had felt sorry for him. It was only for a minute, but he'd felt pity nonetheless. He knew what it was like to love his mother. He'd made the hardest decision in his life when he decided to have her committed.

He finished the five hundred and thirtieth circuit of his bedroom, passing the laptop on his messy desktop. It was on and calling him to sit down and get lost in a Star Trek chat room or something equally inviting. He could stop thinking about it for awhile, but when his eyes began to droop and he began to yawn, he would think about sleep and then he would lie down and not go to sleep again.

The thing that was bothering him the most was why he kept thinking about Mary Breitkopf and her sad ending. She couldn't have known how to deal with her son. He would have been a mystery to her.

_Just like your mother was a mystery to you in spite of your intellect._

He reminded himself as he passed the desk again, that he wasn't a serial killer and his mother wasn't a prostitute. Still what was it that made Frank a killer? Was seeing his mother having sex with so many different men, the means to push him over the edge to psychotic behavior, or did he just like what he did.

Reid had the genetic possibility of becoming schizophrenic and yet he went on. He would never enshrine his mother's dead body in a Manhattan apartment, would he? He picked up a book on Proust, the first one his mother had given him for his tenth birthday. It sat prominently on his dresser. It was important to him, but was it too important. Was his relationship with his mother healthy, or was it twisted by love and a little boy's huge intellect that let him understand more than he should have about her at an age when he should have been playing with other little boys and girls. He should have been learning social skills at that age, instead of calculus and memorizing Hawking essays.

He took a good look around the room and saw three more books of poetry and essays given to him by his mother at different points in his life. He picked them all up and took them out of his room to the bookcase in his living room. He hurried back to the bedroom and opened the top drawer of his dresser. It was full of birthday cards from his childhood that his mother had given him. He found the first book his mother had ever given him when he was three years old. He still had the first fountain pen she'd given him when he went to high school. He had a well worn medical text book on schizophrenia he'd first read when he was ten. There was a disturbing lack of anything to indicate he'd ever been a real child.

He gathered everything in the drawer up into his arms, and dumped it into the back of his closet. He looked around for a box or something to use to get rid of this stuff. Why had he kept it around for so long? He was a man, an adult; he shouldn't be keeping so many things to remind him of his wretched childhood and a mother who was too attached to him.

The memory of that mummy in that sad room popped into his head again. He was different than that wasn't he. He wasn't Oedipus Rex. He was Spencer Reid. He was an FBI agent, a PhD three times over and he was a profiler. He wasn't a child that had lost his father to forces beyond his control. He wouldn't make a shrine from his mother's body. If he went crazy it would be his genes imploding, not because his relationship with his mother was unhealthy, right?

He dropped back on his bed and lay looking up at the light in the ceiling. His phone beeped and he looked at the clock. It was 2 am. Who could be calling him now? He picked up the phone and smiled at the caller id. How did she always know, and why was she up at that hour?

"Hey Garcia," He said softly.


	20. Insurance Policy

_A/n I stole the idea and the product mentioned in the vignette from the season premeire of CSI NY. I couldn't resist tweaking it to make it fit for Reid, the idea was too funny to pass up._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from CSI NY or CM. No copyright infringement is intended._

**_Insurance policy_**

"You're kidding!"

"No… I'm serious. It's the newest thing in Germany."

"Kudos to the Germans... they know a good product when they invent it."

"Very funny… has Reid seen this yet?"

"Nope, but he'll be here soon."

Morgan put the small canister on the table next to the corpse. He was looking at the wound pattern in the man's groin when the doors to the lab opened with a hiss. Why did morgue doors have to sound like snakes?

"What did you guys find out?" Reid asked as he drew gloves from the box and snapped them on his hands.

"Emily here was just telling me about the residue the coroner found on the victim." Morgan said, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Really… what is it." Reid wanted to know.

Morgan nodded to Emily, and she picked up the canister, and grabbed a test tube from the counter next to the body. A tech was cleaning the autopsy table across the room and he stared at Emily. She raised her eyebrows and the tech left the room. He wasn't dealing with the feds.

She held up the small canister and the test tube. "The residue was condom spray."

"Excuse me…" Reid said looking very confused.

"The best in German invention, spray on condoms. Let me show you." She held up the test tube and smirked. "This may not be to scale. You just spray it on." She sprayed the outside of the test tube vigorously while Reid coughed and cleared his throat, and Morgan grinned.

"You have to let it dry for a few moments for best effect and…" She held the up the test tube for them to look at. Reid reached out toward the test tube, and then yanked his hand back as if it had been burned.

"I - don't … ah - how do… ah well…" He broke off when Morgan began to laugh. Reid's face was burning.

"Ah - so our victim had sex with the killer and then she castrated him." He squeaked.

"Yep... we got the same residue on all three men."

"It's rare to come across a female serial killer that's this violent. Usually women use poison, or smothering, something less messy." Reid said deliberately not looking at the test tube, and canister with which Morgan was now playing.

"Okay… okay... let's just get out of here and find her." Morgan said.

Reid turned and started out the door. Emily was sniggering behind him, and Morgan passed him as they reached the elevators. He pushed the canister of Condom Spray into the younger man's jacket pocket.

"Hey… what the -"

"I saw that cute little detective giving you the eye upstairs. She's hot man, maybe if you play your cards right, you'll get a little lovin' this trip. Let's just call that little can your insurance policy buddy."


	21. Haley

_A/n this is based on part of "In birth and death." I was curious about those phone calls at the Hotchners and this is what I came up with._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM and I'm glad about that... to much stress! _

_**Haley**_

"I told you not to call me at the house!"

"_I had to talk to you. You've been unreachable for two weeks. I missed you!"_

"I was with my husband. I never wanted to hurt you, but I had to try one last time to get through to him for the sake of our son."

"_You still love him…don't you?" _

"Of course I do, how can you ask that? He's the father of my son. We were high school sweethearts. He's been the biggest part of my life for as long as I can remember.

"_Then why did you come to me?"_

"I needed someone that would put me first. Aaron quit thinking of me a long time ago."

"_I love you Haley. I want us to be together. Can't you understand that?"_

"I know you do, but can't you understand how hard this is for me?"

"_I understand that you still haven't decided what you want. When you do, call me. Don't take too long, I won't wait forever." _

The phone went dead in her hands and she dropped it on the bed. Andrew was right. What was she doing here? All she ever did these days was try to hang onto a marriage that was over. Aaron didn't care about her or Jack. If he did he'd be here with her. He would accept another assignment and they could be happy again.

She stood and went to the dresser standing at the opposite wall from the bed. There was a wedding picture of her and Aaron. They'd been so happy that day. She believed that nothing would ever come between them. Another woman she could handle, but his obsession with saving the world was impossible to fight. Any way she argued her case; she came out looking like a harpy. She should be glad that he wanted to make the world a better place, but did it have to come at the expense of her child.

She picked up the photo and caressed the surface of the glass with a finger. She'd been young then and as idealistic as her husband. She was older now and tired of trying to be understanding and supportive. The last straw had been when Jack was sick last year. Aaron's job had been more important then their son. She knew it was over then, but still she tried.

She went back to the bed and picked up the phone. After calling her sister, she packed some of her clothes, and then she went to Jack's room and collected some of his toys and clothes. Her sister would take them in until she could figure out what to do.

The next call she made was to Andrew. "I'm leaving him," She told him without preamble. There was a long silence before her responded.

"_He doesn't deserve you."_

"Please don't make this harder than it is."

"_I'm sorry… but I love you and I don't want you to be hurting."_

She didn't answer him and he didn't push. They made arrangements to meet the next day. She took one long last look around the house and then she was gone, locking the door behind her.


	22. Did she really mean it?

_A/n Hey guys, here is a little vignette based on the card game at the end of "Empty Planet." Hope you enjoy it, if you do press the little button at the bottom of the page and let me know._

_Thanks to my excellent beta REIDFANATIC. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the CM universe, I just play in it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement is intended. _

_**Did she really mean it?**_

Reid dumped his ready and messenger bags on the couch and sat down. He pulled off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. They felt gritty and burned with tiredness. He left the glasses on the coffee table and grabbed his ready bag to take to his bedroom.

He flicked the light on and opened the bag to dump out the contents and sort the dirty clothes for laundry. Machine washables went in one pile, and dry clean articles in another. He tried not to think about the card game on the plane, but his mind kept going back to it. He didn't know if what JJ said to him about Comic-con was a tactic to embarrass him and make him lose the game, or if she really meant it.

If she meant it, then there was no hope that she would ever like him for who he was. Spencer Reid, nerdy behavior analyst, always the smartest one in the room, someone who couldn't make his mouth shut up when he started spouting off random facts and statistics.

He finished the laundry sorting, and then put away anything that was clean before sticking his travel bag in the corner of the closet and flopping down on his bed.

His mind went back to JJ and he wondered if she just used her comment as an excuse to fluster him so she could win the game. He went red just thinking about it and he hoped it was true. If it were, then maybe one day she would like him more than a friend. He laughed out loud at the thought and chided himself for acting like an infatuated schoolboy.

He rolled over onto his stomach and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. The wallet was dark brown leather and besides the usual drivers license and one credit card, there were only two other items stuck behind the twelve dollars cash. He pulled them out and looked at them in the light of the lamp.

No… she said she'd never go with him, so he wouldn't ask. He had been working up the nerve for weeks and after tonight he was sure that if he asked her she would laugh in his face. He flipped over the two tickets for Comic-con and regarded them mournfully. Why had he ever thought she would go in the first place? He felt hot tears in his eyes and he dashed them away even as they washed away the grittiness. He was a man and men didn't cry. Morgan never cried and he'd never seen Hotch cry either, or Gideon.

He sat up and picked up the phone. He pushed a speed dial number and smiled sadly when the familiar voice answered.

"_Fountain of all knowledge, drink and be satisfied." _Cheery tones drifted out of the phone.

"Hey Garcia," He said softly.

"_Hey sweet thing, to what do I owe the pleasure?"_

He stared at the tickets in his hand and for a few seconds he couldn't speak, then he answered in a shaky tone.

"W-why are y-you still in the office?"

"_My babies needed some upgrades."_

"Oh…"

"_Okay brainy and gorgeous one, what's bothering you."_

He rolled back over on his back and looked up at the ceiling, "Nothing…."

"_Right… so you just called me to exchange one word sentences."_

"No… I was just… oh hell forget I called I'm sorry I -"

"_Reid… would you stop babbling and tell me why you called. I know the case is over so you don't need my babies to perform any miracles. Why don't you tell what's bugging you?"_

"It's stupid. I just wanted to… look … never mind I'll just -"

"_What did she do to you this time?"_

He should have known that she would know she always knew when something having to do with JJ was on his mind.

"It's nothing… we were playing cards and she told me that she'd never go to Comic-con with me and I was going to ask her. I've been trying to get the courage for weeks and she just said that out of the blue."

He said all of this very fast and waited while Garcia was silent for a moment. "Hey Garcia, are you there?" He finally asked.

"_Sugar cheeks, you know JJ is a good friend of mine just like you are, I'd love to see you two together. Why don't you call her and just ask her, the worst that could happen is she says no."_

He felt his face turning red and hot, and his eyes were smarting again. He could feel the catch in his throat when he spoke.

"No… I don't want to beg. I called because I wanted to see if you'd go. You know… just as friends. You'd probably enjoy it more anyway.

"_I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted. I still think you should call JJ."_

"No… please just come with me so I don't have to go alone again this year." He pleaded with her. His pride was in shreds so what did it matter?

"_Okay… I'll go."_

"Thanks Garcia. I'll catch up to you later about the details." He slapped his cell shut and stared up at the ceiling again, trying not to think about JJ or how much his heart hurt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garcia disconnected her phone and sat looking at her computer screen, not noticing the lines of codes scrolling down the monitors. She would go with Reid, but one day soon she was going to have a long talk with JJ.


	23. Letting go

_A/n this is an expansion of the scene with Emily and Reid in "Scared to Death. Thanks again to my wonderful beta REIDFANATIC for the idea. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM_

_**Letting go **_

Reid leaned back in his seat on the plane and looked out the window to the night sky. The rest of the team was asleep, but he couldn't sleep like he normally did on the way back from a case.

He took out the folded sheets of paper he carried around with him everywhere he went. The words were imprinted on his memory, even though most of the time he wished they weren't. He cursed his eidetic memory. He wanted to be like everyone else and forget.

Emily told him to read it again and think about why Gideon had explained himself only to one person on the team. He looked out at the stars he could see and pondered what she said to him. He was happy that they could talk to each other without snipping at one another. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement between them now that he'd left the drugs behind, and she seemed to know that Gideon's leaving had hit him so hard. He knew she too was hurting after dealing with all the changes on the team.

His thoughts turned back to what she said to him in Portland just a few weeks ago. She hadn't appreciated his sarcasm when he compared receiving Gideon's letter to the one his father had left him when he was ten years old, a child left with his sick mother.

_He was standing there asking her why Gideon wrote him the letter, why couldn't he face them. Emily had asked "Why is it addressed to you? I think you need to read that letter again."_

"_I have an eidetic memory Emily."_

"_I know and an IQ of one hundred and eighty-seven, but what do you remember about your father? _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_He gave you ten years before he left and yet you've erased all those memories. It's too painful, I get it, but then Gideon leaves. I think you need to read that letter again and ask yourself of all the people he walked away from, did he only explain himself to one person, you."_

So… he had read the letter over and over again trying to figure out what she meant. It wasn't until this latest case had come to their attention. They had spent the last week in Dallas trying to catch a man that had kidnapped and killed three young boys. All of the boys were gifted children that went to a private school. The resemblance of one of the boys to Reid was so pronounced, that the young agent spent two nights in his hotel room fighting the urge for the drugs he wanted so badly. He'd thrown away the vials, but he still wanted the poison. He reasoned that is was better than crying his eyes out over the death of a child whose father had abandoned him.

All of the kids had been abused in some way. When they caught the man it was learned that he'd been a counselor at their school and he picked them because of their abusive history. He felt they would be easier to trap and torture for his own sick pleasures.

It was then that he began to understand finally how Gideon had to walk away and why he chose to write the letter to Reid. He didn't want to hurt Reid; he loved him as a son. Reid had never told Gideon about his father's note to him when he left. He knew that Gideon wouldn't have repeated this terrible scene out of Reid's life if he had known what his father had done. He still didn't understand the reason Gideon had chosen to leave the way he did, not fully, but he realized it didn't matter anymore. The team had gone on and they would continue to go on without him. It wasn't the ideal for Reid, but Gideon had the right to walk away. It wasn't fair to either of them to continue to hold on to something that didn't work anymore.

He looked up from staring at the stars and saw that Emily was sitting up and looking at him. He'd thought she was sleeping. He looked away from her gaze and down to his bag. Maybe it was time to let go and start new with another friend. He put the letter in his bag and picked up a box he stashed under the table. She was still awake when he sat down across from her next to a sleeping JJ.

"Hey Emily… you want to play." He asked beginning to set up the chess set.

She looked at him for a minute and then she smiled. "Sure… you want black or white?"

"I'll take white." He said, picking up one of his pawns with a flourish.


	24. Contest Winner

_A/n many thanks to all my faithful readers. I appreciate all feedback. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from CM, no copyright infringement is intended._

_**Contest Winner**_

"Alright… before we head out to the jet, I need to present the winner of the charity drive contest his award." Hotch said, getting out of his chair and moving to the front of the room.

"The Director is very pleased with money raised for charity this year. There is only one prize left to present from Charity Week."

"Reid… it looks like you won the last contest of the week." He handed Reid a small envelope and smiled ruefully." It doesn't surprise me that you won the contest, but to hit the number exactly… There's fifty dollars in that envelope for you to donate to whichever charity you wish."

"Thanks Hotch, I know what I'll use it for," Reid said a little pink cheeked.

"So what was the final count?" Morgan asked looking sideways at Reid.

"Three hundred and forty-seven," Hotch said, grinning at Gideon.

"How did you manage to guess how many golf tees there were in that jar?" Morgan asked as they got up from the table and left the room.

"Yeah… I can never win the "guess how many of whatever in the jar" contest and you hit it right on." Emily said with much admiration in her voice.

"It was easy. You have to know how large the jar is. It was twenty four ounces. Then you had to know the size of the tees, which were standard size. That made them two and one eighth inches long. Divide that number into the number of ounces of the jar and multiply by the -"

"Okay… that's way too much math for me." JJ said, reaching up to ruffle his hair as she passed by. Reid went even redder in the face and the others laughed.

"Yeah… leave it to Dr. Reid to come up with a mathematical formula to win a contest." Emily said looking impressed.

"That's way too much trouble for me. I'll stick to the putting contest." Morgan remarked.

"Hey… I can help you with that, Reid said enthusiastically. "All you have to do is account for wind and the condition of the green and -"

His words were drowned out by the laughter of the team. Garcia winked at Reid as she turned into her office. The others teased him, but she was sure her sweet boy would be laughing all the way to the bank, that prize money was sure to be on its way to a worthy mental health charity.


	25. A conversation with Hotch

_A/n my beta gave me the idea for this vignette. It is set after "Scared to Death" and Hotch has decided to confront Reid about his drug use and the departure of Gideon. My sincere thanks to all who continue to support this story. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from CM. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**A conversation with Hotch**_

The plane was quiet and dark, except for one light above Reid's seat. He was sitting with his chin on one hand and staring unseeing into space, or time, or nothing at all.

"Reid… you okay?" Hotch sat down across from him. His expressionless face watched the young man in front of him.

He'd let Reid go it alone for long enough. It was time to say something. He looked his young agent up and down. There were no visible signs of drug use on the young man but… He only hoped he was right, that Reid was fighting against his drug problem. If he wasn't, he was going to make sure he got help, whether he wanted it or not.

"Reid…"

"What… sorry Hotch… I was just thinking." Reid answered looking up in a daze.

The corners of Hotch's mouth turned up just a bit, but Reid didn't notice. "What were you thinking about?" Hotch asked, sure that he knew what was on the young genius's mind, but wanting to hear it from Reid.

"Gideon left me a letter at the cabin." Reid pulled it out of his pocket and held it up. "What's wrong with me Hotch?" He asked without warning.

"There's nothing wrong with you Reid. Why would you ask such a question?"

Reid shifted in his seat, not making eye contact with his boss. After a long minute he finally looked up at the older agent.

"My father left me and all I got was a note. Gideon left and all I got was a note." He threw it down on the table, his voice a hoarse whisper. "Emily said I should read it again. I don't know what good that will do."

"Reid… Gideon didn't leave this way to punish you. He isn't trying to get revenge for your drug problem, or punish you for going off on your own during the Hankel case." Hotch said bluntly, his eyes and face staying grim.

Reid was staring at Hotch as though he'd just grown a second head. "How did you…"

"How did I know about the drugs?" Hotch asked. Reid nodded mutely.

"Gideon was the first to make the connection. He knew the signs. We all did, but we all blinded ourselves to it. I didn't want to admit that there was a problem, because I know the guilt you're still carrying around."

"Hotch I don't -"

Hotch cut him off. "Reid I told you that I don't blame you for choosing me. You did what you had to do to survive, and you gave us the clues we needed to find you."

Reid pushed the letter back into his pocket and once again he couldn't look at his boss. "I was taking the drugs, but I only took what was in the vials I stole from Tobias's body. I tried not to give into it, but I couldn't stop remembering all the good memories of my mother I got back during those days with Tobias.

"You're not weak Spencer." Hotch said.

"But how did you -" Reid began to ask.

"I know men like Tobias, and I know what he would have said to you to make you feel guilty and vulnerable in that situation. Yes… you gave into a terrible desire, but that doesn't mean you're weak and Gideon wasn't trying to punish you for it. He would be glad to know that you've stopped. You know you can't continue on your own. I can give you the name of someone that can help."

"Hotch I -"

"You've taken the first step, and I should have insisted that you see someone when I first suspected you had a problem. I'm sorry I failed you." Hotch watched surprise and sadness well up in the younger man's dark eyes.

"You didn't fail me. I was the one that didn't ask for help. I'm asking now." Reid said, his face flushing red.

"Good… now we won't speak of this again. Gideon cared about you and so do I. We want you to succeed as a profiler and as a man. I know you can do it and he believed in you too. Gideon went his own way because it was time. I know he wasn't concentrating on his job, and he has a lot of guilt for what happened to Sarah. He has to work it out and you never know, maybe we might see him again."

"I agree with Emily, you should read that letter again. I think if you look at it as an explanation and not as an excuse to abandon you, you'll find what you're looking for."

"I really am sorry Hotch." Reid said, finally able to look his boss in the eye, and it was so liberating to be able to do so without guilt, or concealment.

"We won't speak of it again." The older agent got up and patted Reid on the arm. He found another empty chair and settled down to sleep. The healing could finally begin.


	26. The Psychology of Donuts

_A/n This vignette is an expansion on the donut shop scene with JJ and Reid. Once again I have to thank all who have been kind enough to review these little ficlets. I appreciate your feedback._

_Disclaimer: I don't own them! Yada, Yada, Yada._

_**The Psychology of Donuts.**_

"Come on Spence… we're here, we might as well enjoy it while we finish up." JJ said, dragging Reid into the donut shop. "I've got to set up a press conference and I need a sugar fix."

He watched her peruse the menu out of the corner of his eye. Her hair was pulled back and the top she wore was one of his favorite colors on her.

"Hey… you going to order, or just stand there staring." JJ was jiggling his elbow.

"What… oh yeah… sorry."

"Just get me a glazed donut. I'm going to get started on arranging the press conference." She patted him on the back and went to a table next to the window.

Her touch sent little shock waves of pure pleasure down his spine and he decided that a donut couldn't compete with that high, but he was going to eat one anyway. The clerk was looking impatiently at him and he cleared his throat loudly. Reid jumped and went red.

"You decide what you want?" The man asked looking lecherously at JJ.

"Ah - yeah…

He ordered the donuts and stared at the selections in the case while the man at the counter readied his purchases. JJ was on the phone when he took the baskets to the table. He'd just sat down and was about to take his first bite of delicious looking donut when he overheard an employee of the shop say: "That's when I saw the piece."

Reid jumped up from his seat and said "Excuse me… did you say piece?"

"Yeah… a revolver of some sort, it was stuck in his pants."

"Did you clear a gun?" Reid asked the police officer questioning the donut shop employee.

"No."

Beginning to panic a little, Reid went back to the table to call Hotch. He explained what he'd overheard and was nonplussed when the older agent hung up after Reid said that gun didn't just walk away. He looked at the phone, then shrugged his shoulders and sat down.

"What was that all about?" JJ asked. She bit into her donut and watched Reid frowning at his phone.

"I don't know I was telling Hotch about the gun and he just hung up." He poked at his donut but didn't pick it up.

"I'm sure he can handle it. He'll call if he needs us, now eat your donut."

Reid picked the donut back up and took a bite. It was pretty tasty, but then anything with sugar was okay with him. Even so, it didn't take away the worry in his gut over that gun. Where was it?

"Spence… you gonna eat that… or should I?" JJ's voice finally penetrated his thoughts.

"What… no! Get your own." He said absently. He took another large bit and chewed thoughtfully.

"So Spence… did you know you can tell a lot about a person by the kind of donuts they like.

He stopped chewing and regarded her with such a disbelieving look that she began to laugh and to choke a bit on her own pastry.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." He said dismissively.

"Shows what you know… Mr. Three PhDs!

He sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't believe it, but pray tell continue."

"Well… let's see what you've got." She peered over at his rapidly disappearing donut. "Looks like chocolate covered with lots of sprinkles."

She finished her donut and chewed very slowly while Reid glared at her for making him wait to hear what amounted to him as hocus-pocus. She finally swallowed and smiled innocently at his look.

"I'd say your one of those people that likes to hide behind a deceiving know-it-all front. You spout off all this useful knowledge for the team plus a bunch of stuff we don't need to know. You never say what you're really feeling or hiding. So tell me Mr. Behavioral Analyst, just what are you hiding?"

He nearly choked on the last bit of his donut when her tongue began to slowly lick her upper lip. She missed a bit of glazed sugar at the corner of her mouth. He should say something, but curiously he couldn't make the higher functions of his brain work. He knew his face was going red, but he couldn't stop that either.

"I'm not hiding -" He began to say and then her phone rang. His ears were beginning to ring and he didn't hear what she said.

"That was Hotch. The boy had the gun and he shot up the house." She held out a hand to stop Reid from jumping up. "It's okay. No one was hurt. Emily and Morgan are okay."

He sat back in his chair relived and then he remembered. "Hey... I thought you were going to tell me about your choice."

"I never said that," JJ said getting up and heading for the door. "That… Dr Reid… is something you'll have to figure out on your own.


	27. Relaxation Therapy

_A/n once again I have to thank all of my faithful readers. Your comments make me happy. All feedback is appreciated._

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them!_

_**Relaxation Therapy **_

The storm was raging by the time Emily pulled into her driveway. She shut off the car and felt around the front seat in the darkness for her umbrella. She huffed out an angry breath when her hands didn't find it. She opened, then shut the door to activate the overhead light and turned to look in the back of the car. The umbrella wasn't there.

"Damn it!" She'd have to walk into her house in the rain. What a day for the automatic door opener not to work.

She grabbed her purse and decided to leave her ready bag in the trunk. Running to the front porch didn't keep her from getting wet. Luckily there was an overhang in front of the door, so she didn't get soaked fumbling the door open. She opened the door and by the flashes of lightning, keyed in the alarm code. She shut the door behind her and stood with her back against it for a minute before switching on the light.

Mint tea was what she wanted, so she dropped her keys and purse on the entry way table and headed for the kitchen. The case had been another brutal one. The team was working well with out Gideon but she still missed him. He'd taught her so much in the few months she'd known him. He was always good for a game of chess too. At least she had another chess partner now.

She sighed and took the mug of hot water out of the microwave and added the tea bag, dunking it up and down. Her blouse was wet and so were her hair and the legs of her slacks. She took the mug of tea up the stairs to her bedroom to change. She was shivering and decided on a hot shower. The hot water would take away the dead bodies from before her eyes.

They'd heard her say that she could compartmentalize better then most, but that was when they worked. When she was alone, it was different. The teenage girl's savaged body rose up in front of her eyes and while the hot water cascaded over her shoulders, she cried the tears that no one else but _he_ got to see.

The storm was still raging when she got out of the shower and toweled off. She wrapped her hair up in a towel and put on her favorite light blue silk robe. The tea and the hot water hadn't helped take the edge off her nerves. She decided to go down to the living room and watch the storm. For some reason the struggle and crash of the lightning and thunder was soothing to her. It helped her to forget what she couldn't forget.

She shut off the lights as she entered the living room. A scream leapt up in her throat when, hands grabbed her and arms came around her waist. A mouth found her neck and nuzzled it. Her scream turned into a moan at the touch of his hands on her on her belly.

"Can't you just knock like a normal person?" She said over the crash of thunder, turning to look up into his dark eyes.

Lightning flashed and lit up the room. He took her hand and led her to the couch. She sat down and he picked up her legs and pulled her around to lie on the couch. He sat down and put her feet in his lap. She groaned again when his hands began to massage her feet.

His fingers moved over the top of her foot from her toes to the ankle in a firm stroke, then a lighter one in the opposite direction.

"Hmm… don't stop…."

His hand moved to grasp behind her ankle and the other hand began to slowly rotate it. His fingers whispered down the top of her foot to grasp and stroke each toe. He suddenly stopped and began to speak in that "I'm about to impart useless information" tone.

"Did you know that reflexology can relieve nervous tension, activate nerve endings in your feet, improve blood circulation, stimulate the internal organs, aid in restoring restful sleep, and renew vitality and health?"

"I don't care… just… don't… stop." She gasped.

He smiled up at her through a very bright lightning flash. Her head was thrown back on the pillow and her eyes were closed. He took her ankle in one hand again and began to slide one finger up and down between the toes. Then his hand was pressing into the arch of her foot with just the right amount of pressure before beginning to stroke the foot once more.

"God… you really do have magic hands."

His thin hands with their long fingers went to work on her other foot while she groaned and sighed under his ministrations to her feet. When he stopped her eyes popped open and she glared at him.

"Don't you dare stop!" Her dark eyes flashed in the now continuous lightning flashes. Her voice rose over the thunder, but he didn't flinch at the fire in her eyes or her voice.

He pushed her legs to one side and stood up. She was still glaring up at him when he took a step and then knelt next to the couch. She reached up and tangled her hands in his hair pulling his face down to hers. He was so close she could feel her lips brushing his as she spoke.

"Don't mess with me! I'm armed!" She said pleasantly.

He crushed his mouth onto hers, drawing out the kiss till the need for oxygen made him dizzy. He pulled away from her and grinned mischievously.

"I don't see where you could be hiding your weapon." He pulled the knot out of the belt of her robe and pushed it open.

"Why don't I get started on the second phase of your relaxation therapy and you can explain to me where you're hiding your gun."


	28. The Letter

_Disclaimer: I don't own them people. If I did I wouldn't need my incredibly boring day job._

_**The Letter **_

The carnival was his favorite place to go in the late summertime. His mom and dad always took him to see the animals in their cages and they would go on the Ferris wheel. The thing he liked best about the carnival was the smells that went with it. There were roasted hot dogs and broiled hamburgers. He liked the smell and taste of the salt on the French fries he shared with his dad. Mom would buy him cotton candy and he liked the way it would stick to his face and his fingers.

His mother would hold onto his hand as they walked down the aisle between the games. The carnies would shout out to the attendees walking by their attractions. Sometimes his dad would stop to play a game. Sometimes his mom would play and sometimes they would let him try things like the ring toss. He was never very good at it, but he noticed that not many people would win at those games. His dad always told him that the games were rigged, and you had to expect to lose a certain amount of money.

Then his father left them. He didn't even say goodbye. He just left a note. Reid found it on the first day of the carnival. It was on the table when he came downstairs in the morning. He'd been so excited to go see the carnival, that he didn't notice the letter at first. He went to the refrigerator for some orange juice.

The letter was in front of his chair when he turned around to sit down. The white envelope was sitting innocently on the embroidered placemat. It had his name on it in his father's handwriting. He had been there the day before when his parents had fought. He'd said something about the statistics of single versus two parent homes. His father hadn't liked that, but sometimes Reid didn't know how to stop all the facts he knew from coming out of his mouth.

He picked up the letter and opened it. The paper was a heavy cream colored stationary that his dad always used for his correspondence. It had his name and his address on it with the phone number of the house and his office. Spencer thought that maybe his father wasn't mad anymore. Sometimes his dad would give him a puzzled to figure out from the math department at the university. Or sometimes he got instructions for a new magic trick. This wasn't either one of those things. This was something else altogether. His breath began to hitch while he scanned the letter. He read it twice, even though it was forever imprinted on his brain.

Spencer,

I'm taking a new job in Minnesota. It's a good opportunity for me. I'll be able to have tenure at the University of Minnesota in the history department.

Your mother knows that I'm leaving and she has agreed not to try and stop me from going. She knows that I'm weak and can't take care of her and you. I know you won't forgive me, but I have to go.

I know you will be okay and that you are more then capable of taking care of your mother. It's time for you to be a man Spencer, and not a child.

Your father

William Reid.

He dropped the piece of stationary on the placemat and sat staring at his glass of orange juice. He didn't want it anymore. It tasted like vinegar now. He didn't feel the tears falling down his face. He didn't know if he should talk to his mom or did she already know. Had his father left her a note too?

He went upstairs and she was still asleep. He eased open the door and went to the closet. One side was open and most of his dad's clothes were gone. So it was true and his dad was really gone. He left the room and went back to his bedroom. His mother didn't wake up or get out of bed that day and he spent the whole day re-reading the letter. His eyes were red and dry, but he didn't cry anymore.

The carnival was close enough to where he lived that he could take the bus. No one noticed him in the crowd that got off the bus at the entrance to the grounds. The teenager at the entrance took the money he had to pay for his tickets and let him in with a bored sigh.

He bought a hot dog and cotton candy, but it didn't taste the same. The cotton candy made his stomach feel sick and he had to throw up in the bathroom. A man asked him if he was okay and where his mother was. He told the man that he was okay and that his mother was waiting for him. He didn't think the man believed him, but he lost track of Spencer when he went into the crowd. It was easy for a ten year old with dark hair and glasses to blend in with families. All the adults thought he belonged to one family or another.

He didn't go see the animals; instead he went to the games and found the ring toss. He gave the man a dollar and the carnie gave him three rings to throw. It was just like every year when he tried to win a prize; the rings would bounce and clatter off the bottles. This time he didn't have his dad there to throw one and win a stupid little stuffed animal or toy for him. That was okay. He didn't need his dad. He could do just fine on his own. He bought another three rings and the first one clattered down and over the bottle in front of him.

The carnie said something inconsequential to him and gave him a stuffed parrot. See… he was going to be just fine. He didn't need his dad!


	29. An Experiment in Chocolate

_A/n thanks again to all my loyal readers and reviewers. I love feedback. Also, I have to thank my wonderful beta REIDFANATIC who gave me this idea in the first place. Thanks girl, for all your suggestions. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from CM or any of the name brands mentioned in the vignette. _

_**An Experiment in Chocolate**_

"Reid… what are you doing?" Morgan asked as the thin young man in the desk next to his took a large bite of a peanut better cup.

The desks and the dividers of the bull pen were decorated with skeletons and orange streamers. There were cardboard cutouts of witches with large moles on their bumpy noses, and black hats hanging from the filing cabinets. Someone had taped up yellow caution and crime scene tape around the railing of the catwalk above the work area. It was the real thing Morgan noted, as he watched Reid drop the remainder of the candy in his mouth and lick his long fingers.

"Hey man, you're going to overdose on that stuff if you're not careful." Morgan observed when Reid ignored his question and picked up a Skors bar and un-wrapped it.

The BAU had decided to celebrate Halloween by having an in-house trick-or-treating event. Everyone had been encouraged to bring candy and everyone went around to other agents' desk for candy during the day. Morgan took advantage of this arrangement and got several telephone numbers to add to his ever growing list of conquests. Reid had asked him if he had re-evaluated his stand on "never messing with a woman that carried a gun," and the older agent had only smiled wickedly and winked at the younger man.

Morgan had brought the Skors, JJ had arrived with a big bag of Nestle Aero bars, and Emily had plain Hershey bars. Hotch told the group he didn't want to participate, but apparently he'd gotten in the spirit because there was a large bag of Crispy Crunch bars on his desk.

Morgan had been astounded at the pile of candy on Reid's desk by the end of the day. It looked like every person in the BAU had given him at least three candy bars apiece. Hotch had confirmed this by telling Morgan that the women in lab had succumbed to Reid's pale face and skinny frame, and piled it onto his desk all through the day.

Morgan was sure that all of the candy giving had more to do with Reid's big, chocolate eyes, and his shy smile, than any concern for whether the man was eating or not. He was confused as to why the young man didn't take advantage of the situation and get himself a date from all this attention.

"What is he doing?" Emily asked, approaching Morgan's desk from the direction of JJ's office.

"I don't know, he won't answer me and I'm thinking someone needs to stop him before he goes into a sugar coma."

They watched in horrified fascination as Reid tasted one of every kind of candy bars on his desk, while working on the towering stack of files on the floor next to him.

"Ah… guys… don't you think we should do something." JJ said. She'd been watching Reid from next to Morgan's desk, and was becoming concerned with the massive amount of candy Reid was inhaling.

Emily and Morgan were ignoring the paperwork on their desks to watch Reid, who was ignoring all of them.

"Nope, I want to see how much he can eat and how much coffee he can drink before he pukes." Morgan said, highly amused.

JJ glared at the two of them, and then she went to Reid's desk and joggled his elbow to get his attention.

"What…" He said impatiently.

"Um… what are you doing?" JJ asked as calmly as she could.

"It's an experiment," Reid explained around a mouthful of a Snickers bar.

"What kind of experiment?" JJ wondered calmly as he finished the candy bar and took a large gulp of coffee from his cup.

"To discover which one is the best candy bar, of course," he said with the patient tone of a nuclear scientist explaining the hydrogen bomb to the President.

"Can't you just take one bite of each, do you have to eat the entire candy bar." Morgan asked trying desperately not to laugh.

"This isn't a wine tasting Morgan, it's a serious experiment." Reid shot back plucking a Mars bar from the teetering pile.

"Okay… but do you have to eat all of them now, you're going to get seriously sick if you don't stop." Morgan remarked, Reid just shrugged and went back to the candy.

"My metabolism can handle it," he remarked unconcernedly. "Hey… did you guys know that chocolate was discovered by the Maya. They grew cocoa bean trees in their backyards. It was harvested and roasted or fermented. They ground the seeds into a paste and mixed it with water, chili peppers and cornmeal into a spicy, frothy drink. Then the conquistadores took it to Europe…" He went on and on waving his hands around, his voice climbing to a squeak.

No one could interrupt this manic recitation. JJ just stared at him and Morgan was suffering from suppressed laughter.

"So what's the verdict?" Emily wanted to know. She was leaning against Reid's desk and watching him with an inappropriately fascinated look on her face.

"I …"His face went white and he leapt out of his chair, almost bowling Hotch over as he ran in the direction of the men's room, clutching at his stomach.

"I better go see if he's okay." Hotch said turning to follow Reid. He had been watching the young agent from the cat walk and had decided to come down and put a stop to what he was doing.

"I guess that means we'll never know." Emily commented.

"Never know what…" Garcia asked entering the bull pen with her enormous leopard print purse over her shoulder. Morgan explained what had happened, and she was heading in the direction of the men's room when Morgan's hand on her shoulder halted her.

"Leave him alone sweetness, he'll be fine"

"Yeah… he's going to be pretty embarrassed." JJ said looking very concerned.

"Yeah… but let's take this opportunity and divvy up the rest of the pile on his desk." Emily said while grabbing all of the dark chocolate she could find.

The others looked at one another, shrugged their shoulders, and descended like jackals on the rest of the candy.


	30. A friend in need

_A/n please be warned of spoilers and "In birth and death," and "The Fisher King Part 1." My sincere thanks to all who keep reading these vignettes and take the time to comment on them._

_Many thanks to my beta REIDFANATIC for her help with all my stories and most especially for helping me with the ending to this one. _

_Disclaimer: They're still not mine folks!_

_**A friend in need**_

Penelope Garcia had made it a rule that work didn't follow her home. Once she was in the parking garage and getting settled into her beloved Esther, she turned her mind to life outside the BAU. That night the thoughts and feelings she tried so hard to banish just wouldn't leave.

Those poor women, they had died so terribly. The team had almost dissolved now that Gideon had disappeared. Hotch had known she'd messed with his request for a transfer and Emily's resignation, but she couldn't let them go just like that. They were a family.

She smiled to think that giving Hotch the case file had sent him to the Milwaukee. Everything was going to be alright, she knew. Why couldn't she stop thinking about work that night? If everything was alright, why was she standing in the kitchen at two am sipping hot tea and looking out her window at the black night sky?

Her phone rang, making her jump and spill the tea on her hand. "Damn it… someone has a death wish!" She said irritably to herself. "Garcia," she sniped into the mouthpiece. All she could hear was quick and panicked breathing.

"Okay you perv… identify yourself or the FBI -"

"_Garcia?" _A small voice, almost like a child floated over the phone.

"Who is - Reid is that you?" She was completely confused; he never called her personal cell.

"_Penelope?" _He sounded like he was ten years old again and it scared her.

"Reid… what's the matter honey?"

"_He left… he's gone…"_

"Who's gone honey pie?" Her heart was leaping in her chest because she knew who was gone.

"_Gideon… he left his gun, and badge, and a note for me."_

"Listen sweet thing… tell me where you are, and I'll be there as fast as my chariot can bring me."

He told her where he was and she didn't need directions, she knew where the cabin was thanks to Randall Garner and her own stupidity.

"Sit tight gorgeous… I'll be there soon."

She hung up on him and ran to get dressed and get on the road. The sun was coming up, painting the cool air pink and purple against a dark blue sky when she got to the cabin. She parked behind an ancient Volvo, and nearly laughed to think this is the type of car Reid drove. Not that she was surprised, it was just weird.

She didn't bother to ring the bell or knock, but went inside the door to a sparsely furnished living room. "Reid… hey sweet cheeks where are you?" She looked around, but didn't find him till she found a bedroom off the right side of the living room.

She stopped in the doorway and looked down on the man asleep on what she assumed was the bed Gideon had used when staying there. Reid was curled up like a pill bug on the stripped down mattress, clutching several sheets of paper in his hand.

"Reid," She said softly. He whimpered and rolled over. She saw that he was shivering. She sat down on the edge of the bed, and was leaning over to try and wake him, when he suddenly shot out of sleep.

"I'm sorry Daddy. Please don't leave, I'll be good." His eyes were open and staring, and his voice was that of the small child she had heard on the phone.

"R-Reid, its G-Garcia… it's P-Penelope." Her voice was shaking as badly as her hands. There were tears on his cheeks.

He'd scared her to death shooting up like that and she didn't know if he was awake. Maybe she should have called Hotch or Morgan, or even Emily. She didn't know how to handle him if he was having a breakdown.

Then his eyes cleared, and he looked at her and then around the room. "Garcia… where am I? What are you doing here?"

"You're at Gideon's cabin. You said he left." She explained, her heart rate slowing a bit at the confused look in his eyes.

He hung his head for a long time, and then without warning he curled into her arms like a little boy and she held onto him and rocked him. He didn't cry. He was utterly silent. It was spooky and the whole experience was beginning to feel like a dream.

He pulled away and his cheeks were pink. "Sorry Garcia…" He looked down at his hands, one of which still held the letter tightly. Then he looked back up at her, his beautiful and expressive eyes haunted.

"It's okay sweet thing. I like having a handsome man in my arms." She winked cheekily at him and he smiled wanly at her.

"Come on… let's see if there's food and drink in this place. I'm starved and you're pale enough to see through. You need food gorgeous."

He started to argue, but she bullied him gently into the kitchen and set to work looking for food. Unfortunately the cabinets were bare. She talked him into going back down the road to a diner she'd noticed. She'd bring him back to get his car when they had eaten something.

When they got to the diner and she ordered waffles for both of him, he protested he wasn't hungry. She ignored him and he sighed in resignation, which made her smile. She didn't make him talk when the food came, but kept up a steady patter about her babies at work and all the upgrades she had planned with the new office. He didn't know what disturbed him more, that he understood most of what she was saying, or the matter of fact way she said it, as if everyone on the planet understood the advanced type of programming she was into.

"You look better doll face. You got color in your cheeks." She told him after he finished most of the breakfast and they'd gotten a refill on coffee. He had to agree with her that he did feel better, physically and mentally.

"Thanks Penelope." He said getting red faced again.

"No problem sweet boy. Just one thing though, do you think the next time you call me in the middle of the night all freaked out, you could be in a five star hotel that serves continental breakfast."

He gaped at her, wanting to be mad, but then realizing she was only trying to get his mind off the fact that Gideon was gone, that he'd left just like his Dad.

"Okay… I promise to try.

"Good… now why don't we sit for awhile and you can tell me what happened,"

He knew he had to call Hotch; he knew there were big changes on the horizon. The BAU had lost a profiler. The FBI had lost an agent and a teacher. Decisions would have to be made. Later, he would call him later; right now he just wanted to talk to his best friend and try to make sense of losing his "father" all over again.


	31. A short Treatise on Daylight Saving Time

_A/n hey there everyone. Here's the next vignette, inspired by my hatred of Daylight Saving Time. So glad we're back to Standard Time. Yes... I am lame, but oh well! Thanks again to all my loyal readers. You're all wonderful!_

_Disclaimer: Nope, I checked again and I still don't own them people._

_**A short Treatise on Daylight Saving Time **_

"Why are you so chipper this morning?" Morgan asked Reid, who'd ignored the coffee machine that morning and was flying through his paperwork faster than the older man had ever seen.

"It's a lovely morning, isn't it?" Reid said placing a file folder in the out basket on his desk.

Morgan eyed him irritably. The change over to Standard Time from Daylight Saving Time had made him crankier than usual. It was a pain in the ass.

"Yeah… it's a great morning. How come you aren't partaking of the wonderfully tasty concoction they call coffee here?" Morgan sipped his and grimaced.

"I don't have to. We're back to Standard Time and my body clock is finally back to normal." Reid informed him, smiling brightly at his partner.

"Alright… who are you and what have you done with Dr. Reid." Morgan asked. He put his feet on his desk and watched the young man through narrowed eyes.

"Daylight Saving Time is a conspiracy by the government, and doctors and lawyers to have more tee time at the golf courses. They say it saves energy in the summer because people plan outdoor activities and aren't home to turn on electricity. They also say that it prevents car accidents."

"They don't talk about the fact that more outdoor activities away from home use more gasoline. There are more car accidents in the mornings when it's darker in the fall. They say it's offset by less car accidents in the evening hours, but those percentages are negligible."

Morgan interrupted when the young genius stopped for breath. "Doesn't the whole world use Daylight Saving Time? You can't say it's a conspiracy if that's true."

"That's true, but Arizona and Hawaii don't change, and neither does Saskatchewan and parts of Quebec in Canada. India, China and Japan stay on Standard time. There are several articles that say that when we change time in the spring, our internal body clocks never adjust. When we go back to Standard Time, our body clock adjusts to what is normal. We're supposed to function with less light in the evenings."

Morgan was gaping at him by now, although he should have known that Reid would know all of this. "It was Benjamin Franklin's idea." He said lamely, as though that would make Reid change his mind.

"Just because Benjamin Franklin thought it was a good idea doesn't make it so. He thought it was absurd that the Parisians were night owls, and used up candles and lamp oil, when they should get up early and take advantage of natural light. Not everyone is a morning person Morgan." He picked up a pack of gum and took out a piece, unwrapped it and began to chew enthusiastically.

Morgan got up from his desk and walked over to lean against Reid's. "Fine… if you're so fired up, why don't you go ask JJ out? I'm sure she'd help you use up that extra energy."

Reid went red, choked on the gum, and then swallowed it when JJ breezed by and winked at him.


	32. Cravings

_A/n hey there, I'm back. Sorry for the wait in updating, I ran out of ideas again. Thanks to all who continue to support this story, your all great._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the show, which is great, too much responsibility_

_**Cravings **_

"Spence… come on… wake up!"

JJ shook her husband's shoulder more vigorously when he didn't move. The digital clock on the nightstand next to the bed read two seventeen am. The greenish glow of the clock was the only light in the room.

She poked his arm again, completely frustrated. Who knew he could sleep through anything, including his wife trying to wake him us so he could go get sardines and Rocky Road ice cream. It was her favorite snack now that she was in her fifth month of pregnancy.

Maybe he was ignoring her and she'd have to take more drastic measures to wake him up. She shook his shoulder again and he didn't move. Okay… it was time to bring out the big guns. "Spence… Hotch is on the phone…"

He shot up out of sleep and almost knocked her off the bed. "What…"

She flicked on the lamp light and he winced. He was so adorable sitting there blinking his large chocolate eyes at her and scowling. His hair was mussed and there was a red mark on one cheek from where he'd lain on his pillow. She saw his eyes go to the clock and his scowl deepened.

"It's after two am, what is so important?" He asked impatiently.

"Baby… I'm sorry to wake you up, but I really need some ice cream and sardines." She pouted at him.

"Oh no… I am not falling for that Agent Jareau. Batting your eyelashes and pouting won't get you what you want, I'm going back to sleep."

"Please baby… I really need the snack and there's none left from yesterday."

"No… it's the middle of the night, I'm tired and it's raining." He lay back down and turned his back on her.

"Spence… come on… I promise I won't ask again." She begged.

"I've heard that before," He said over his shoulder.

JJ rubbed her baby bump. "It's not me that wants the snack, it's the baby.' She whined. "If you don't want to get up for me, will you do it for the baby?"

Reid turned over and eyed her with some frustration. "That's a low blow JJ. You should come up with new material. It's impossible for you to know what the baby wants. It's not like he or she can talk to you from the womb."

Her large blue eyes got wide and teary. That did it. He knew she was faking the tears, but there was always the possibility that she wasn't.

"Fine… but this is the last time!" He threw off the blankets and got up, yanking his pajama top over his head.

JJ smiled up at him and he glared at her. He would forgive her, he always did. A small voice spoke up in her conscience asking her what she would do if she went too far one day, and he lost his good nature. Well there was no reason to worry about that, it would never happen. Anyway… she had a surprise for him when he got back from the all night market down the street.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She finished her snack and put the bowl in the dishwasher. Reid was sitting up waiting for her when she got back to bed.

"How come you're not sleeping baby." She was glad he was still awake.

"I can't go back to sleep without you." He said, looking like admitting that to her was horribly embarrassing.

"I'm glad," she whispered, leaning over to kiss him. Her hands fisted in his hair and her tongue was busy exploring the territory of his mouth. She knew that mouth better than her own name, and yet she was still learning all its contours and angles.

He pushed her away. "What are you doing?"

"The same thing we did to get me in this condition, or don't you remember." JJ responded cheekily.

"Yes… I remember, but -"

"Ice cream and sardines aren't the only cravings I have. In about two months I'll be in my third trimester and miserable. I suggest you enjoy yourself now or wait till after the baby is born."

"Alright, but I'm only doing this for you." He grinned, pushing her back on the pillows and shutting off the lights. Some cravings were worth waking up for.


	33. I'm not in love

_A/n the song mentioned in this vignette is by 10cc. The title is "I'm not in love." There are spoilers for "Lucky," so turn back if you haven't seen it. There is some dialogue from Lucky in this chapter and I give credit to the wonderful writers of the show for it. My thanks to my wonderful beta REIDFANATIC for editing my stories. She's the reason these stories aren't littered with mistakes. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own them people..._

_**I'm not in love. **_

This was not happening! In no scenario was it _she_ that was in the hospital bed. It was not possible that she was the one lying there, shot through the shoulder, fighting for her life. In no other world or one of Reid's alternate universes, was she supposed to be here in this hospital? She couldn't be in this antiseptic room with its white curtain separating her from the other bed. The walls were white and the blinds were white. It was like a hell of white. He thought hell was dark and filthy with red and orange flames, but it wasn't, it was blinding white. The only sounds were the click and hiss of the ventilator forcing air into her lungs by way of that ugly ventilation tube, and the blip of the heart monitor.

_I'm not in love, so don't forget it.  
It's just a silly phase I'm going through.  
And just because I call you up,  
Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it made.  
I'm not in love, no-no, it's because..._

She had to come back to him. He would allow no other outcome of this… this horrible farce playing out in front of him. No… she was going to be alright. She had to be because he had to fix things. It didn't matter what Emily said. He could listen, he could empathize, but this he had to fix. He had to make it right.

Today was the fourth day. That's ninety-six hours, five thousand seven hundred and sixty minutes, three hundred and forty-five thousand six hundred agonizing seconds. It was four days they'd never get back. The only thing he'd been able to think of for the last four days was the very last thing she'd said to him.

"_Wow… you are some profiler; you could tell how wrong he was from what little I told you. I wonder… was it that he was too handsome, or too interested in me that tipped you off on how wrong he was. __Just because you wouldn't cross a crowded room to hit on me doesn't me a more perceptive, less superficial guy wouldn't. Hey Derek… you want snappy… you suck!" _

He remembered being completely bewildered by that rant. _What was wrong with her_ had been his first thought. When the call had come into Hotch and his boss had gathered them together to tell them about the shooting, a small part of his heart and mind had blamed her, had been furious with her. How had she not checked this guy out? Why did she go back on blowing the bastard off? Then he realized that what she'd said was true. He wouldn't have gone out of his way to meet her if he'd seen her in a bar and didn't know her from work. He was ashamed to admit it, and embarrassed by what that said about him.

_I like to see you, but then again,  
That doesn't mean you mean that much to me.  
So if I call you, don't make a fuss -  
Don't tell your friends about the two of us.  
I'm not in love, no-no, it's because..._

His arm was numb from hanging over the chair to hold hers, but he didn't pull it away. It didn't matter if the limb fell from his shoulder. He would call it penance for what he'd done to her. He would let his whole body rot into nothing before leaving her side. Hotch had tried and so had Reid, but he'd ignored them all. Emily had pestered him, JJ and Rossi had tried, but he wouldn't leave. He owed her that. He owed her for not realizing that their flirting was so much more than just sexually charged banter between co-workers.

He was a profiler and apparently stupid. He should have known how she felt after the explosion in Arlington. When his phone rang and he saw her number, he should have known why she was calling. He'd heard the tears in her voice when he answered, but he didn't clue into the real reasons for them. He supposed he hadn't wanted to know.

_I keep your picture upon the wall.  
It hides a nasty stain that's lying there.  
So don't you ask me to give it back?  
I know you know it doesn't mean that much to me.  
I'm not in love, no-no, it's because..._

He put his head on her bed and began to say all the things he should have said to her long ago, without reserve and without judgment of her.

"Penelope… you have to wake up now. You gotta let me tell you that I'm a selfish, superficial, jack-ass." Come on sweetness, you know you want to."

He squeezed her hand tighter, ignoring the numbness in his hand and arm. It didn't matter, nothing mattered but the here and the now.

"Baby-girl you got to wake up now. I know you're stubborn, but now's not the time to flaunt it. I have to tell you something really important."

He was dismayed to realize that tears had begun to fall down his cheeks and land on her blanket. He hadn't cried since his adolescence, out of shame and anger he'd felt, thanks to Carl Buford. He decided to do an extraordinary and unusual thing.

"Dear God… I know this last case had me saying things about You that I didn't mean. Okay… I meant it, but I haven't talked to You since I was a kid and let's face it, I hated You. I'm sorry… please don't punish Penelope for my stubborn pride and blindness. I love her God. Please don't take her away from me. Give me a second chance."

He felt something shift and touch his face. It felt like a soft hand, but he supposed that it was a dream. He'd finally fallen asleep and his over worried mind was incorporating his wish into a dream. He looked up and saw that her beautiful brown eyes were open and a tear tracked down her cheek. No… he wouldn't be fooled… it was a hallucination. Her hand moved over his face again and he could smell the lilacs that always followed her around. Can you smell things in dreams? He could hear a small noise that sounded like a moan. It was too real for a dream.

"Penelope…You're awake?"

He held his breath and she blinked. There was another groan and he realized that she was trying to talk and this was real. She was awake.

"Hey baby girl… it's about time you woke up. We need you back at work. I need you back at work. I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't realize till now that I've fallen in love with you. I'm sorry for everything. I know you can't talk, but if you can forgive me, blink once.

She blinked her eyes once and his heart shifted back into place. It was going to be okay. He would stay with her for as long as it took. He would show her every minute of every day how much she meant to him.

"Thank you God, for giving her back to me!"

_Ooh, you'll wait a long time for me.  
Ooh, you'll wait a long time.  
I'm not in love; I'm not in love...  
_


	34. Doubts

_A/n here's another peice based on "Lucky." Turn back if you haven't seen it. Many thanks to all my great reviewers and readers. I love feedback. _

_Disclaimer: I really looked and looked, but their still not mine!_

_**Doubts **_

Reid was too exhausted to keep pacing the waiting room. He threw himself into a chair and sat slumped, looking at the ugly brown tile floor. In his opinion, hospitals rated somewhere up there with the torture chambers of the Inquisition and college locker rooms as places to avoid. How many times had he sat in a waiting room as a child when his mother hurt herself or him? The doctors never sugar-coated a diagnosis when they found that he was a genius.

Now when he was a man and had the so-called emotional maturity to handle anything the doctors said, they wouldn't tell him anything. He knew the basics from Hotch and Morgan, but the details, such as what exactly had happened and when she would be allowed to leave here, were withheld.

"Hey Spence…" JJ entered the room followed by Emily.

"Hi Reid… have you seen her today." Emily sat next to him and took one of his hands. JJ sat on the couch across from his chair and gave him a weak smile.

"No… Morgan's with her. He won't leave her side and I don't want to intrude. I'd like to see her though."

"Don't worry… we'll go kick him out of there in a minute. He needs some rest." Emily told him.

They waited for about half an hour. They talked about the bastard that shot Garcia. They discussed the way Hotch and Rossi had "manhandled" the jerk into cuffs. JJ and Emily laughed at the recollection but Reid didn't. Who cared about that jackass when his friend was still unconscious? He wondered if the reason she didn't wake up was because she didn't want to face Morgan.

A plump nurse with dark blond hair and a friendly smile came into the waiting room. Garcia was awake. They went to her room and Reid stood with his hands in his pockets while they talked to her. Morgan couldn't stop smiling, but Reid could see that Garcia wasn't her normal happy go lucky self. Emily was the first to notice this and she dragged Morgan away to get coffee. JJ picked up on Reid's demeanor and excused herself to go make a call.

When they were alone Reid sat down in the chair Morgan had vacated. "Hey sweet thing, you look like someone killed your puppy."

"You don't look happy yourself." He countered.

"Well... You know the whole getting shot thing puts a damper on your day."

'Yeah… I can imagine. You were out for a long time. You scared all of us."

She gave him a significant look and he nodded his head. "He's been here for two days straight. He wouldn't leave even when Hotch threatened to fire him if he didn't go get some rest."

She swallowed hard, but the tears that welled up in her eyes wouldn't be stopped. "I was so stupid Reid. I didn't check the guy out. I was horrible to Morgan, even though he deserved it." She gave a small watery laugh. "Why did I do that, why did I go out with someone that I knew in my heart was dangerous?"

"Garcia… I'm not the one to give dating advice." He shrugged his shoulder and tried to smile.

"I just wanted him to notice me. Is that so bad?"

"No Garcia… it's not bad." He wished he could think of something witty, or clever to say to make it all better, like she did for him anytime he was upset.

Her hand reached out to touch his. He looked up and saw that she was smiling. "Don't worry, you don't have to say anything, I know how stubborn Morgan is. I have to move on and just realize that he's never going to look at me that way."

"Penelope… how can you say that; he's been sitting here for two days straight, waiting for you to wake up. I think he loves you." He told her.

"No… he doesn't, he just feels guilty," She sniffed hard and smiled. "Now… I'm not going to talk about this. I'm going to get well, and get out there and find me a guy just like you, Reid."

He felt his face begin to burn, Garcia laughed and by the time JJ returned his face was its normal color. Garcia was yawning so JJ and Reid said goodbye. JJ promised to go get Garcia some clothes and other things from her apartment. He and JJ left the room and they passed Morgan and Emily returning. Reid told him that Garcia was going back to sleep.

"What did you two talk about?" JJ wanted to know.

So he told her about their conversation. "I feel so bad for her. She really likes him. It isn't fair that he treats her the way he does."

They entered the elevator and JJ leaned against one wall. "He's Morgan, he doesn't trust easily. For what it's worth I think he feels the same way about her as she feels about him. They'll work it out eventually.

"I hope so. She always knows how to make me feel better and I just sat there like a lump listening to her talk about Morgan and didn't say anything." He was watching the numbers flash on the overhead panel.

"Maybe you're smarter then he is. He judged her date with this guy; she gets mad and makes a bad decision. You wouldn't try to fix her problem, you just listen. That's why women talk to you about their problems, because you listen and don't try to fix everything."

His face was getting hot again and he glanced over at her. She was smiling and she said, as the doors opened and they stepped onto the lobby floor. "I'm as stupid as Morgan."

"What… no you're not stupid, why would you say that?"

He held the door to the parking lot open for her. "Because even after what happened to both of us with Tobias Henkel, I never realized how great you are. I'm sorry I treated you like that."

The sun was out and getting in his eyes, but it must be affecting his hearing because he thought he heard her say she was sorry.

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. I just want to go out for coffee after we get Garcia her things, we can just talk and see where it goes." Her heart was really pounding. Would he say yes or would he be mad that after all this time she wanted to try and work out all the stuff between them? They got to his car and he stopped to look at her. His face was wary and he looked like he was going to say no.

"Please Spence can we just talk. I don't want to go on for years dancing around whatever it is that we feel like Morgan and Garcia. I don't want to stand here in this parking lot for this kind of conversation"

"Alright…" He unlocked the car and let her get in. He was incapable of saying no to her no matter what had happened in the past. He was going to be smart this time, no more going out and then letting things stagnate like he did after their "first" date. They weren't Morgan and Garcia, they could make things work, couldn't they?


	35. The Reid Effect, is it gone for good?

_A/n this is another peice kind off based off of "Lucky" It's a lighter tone and not along the same lines as the last two. My thanks to all my reviewers and my beta. You're all great._

_Disclaimer: I own only the original character in this, not CM_

_**The Reid Effect, is it gone for good?** _

For once in his life everything was going great. He had friends coming over to his duplex. The weather was cooperating for the barbeque, and the food was actually edible this time. There was no way that Morgan was going to be laughing at him this time. He would just forget July 4th 2005 and concentrate on the here and now.

_Don't get too confident big boy. You still have to light the grill and cook. _

Actually… he'd already roped Hotch into doing the grilling. His boss had a great recipe for marinade that the whole team asked for on a regular basis. It was too bad that Gideon wasn't going to be there. Okay… he refused to think about his mentor. Gideon was gone, he wasn't coming back, and it was time to let it go.

He shook his head, straightened his shoulders, and looked at the fruit in front of him. His mother had made a great fruit salad when he was very small and he still remembered the recipe. Sometimes he hated his eidetic memory, but this wasn't one of those times. The team had talked him into hosting the party because his place was closest to Garcia's place.

He went to the counter and added his I pod to the Hi-fi and turned it on. He set the player to shuffle and turned back to the task at hand. Everything had to be perfect. Penelope was coming back to work after four months at home. Hotch had refused to let her come back until he was sure she was okay. He was finally satisfied by the reports of her doctors and the shrink she'd had to see. He didn't want a repeat of what had happened to Elle.

He was completely in orbit, it was the end of March, and spring was beginning, and his best friend would be coming back to work tomorrow. He hadn't felt this happy in… well… ever!

"Okay… stop stalling and get to work." He told himself sternly. He heard footsteps padding into the room and then there was a bark from behind him.

"Hey Shiri… How are ya girl?"

Shiri barked again and used her nose to push her water dish to Reid.

"Oh… sorry girl," He grabbed the dish and filled it from the tap. "Here you go." He laughed when she began to lap up water like it was about to be banned.

"Are you trying to tell me I forgot your water again? Why do you put up with me?"

He stooped down and scratched his friend behind the ears. Shiri was so good natured, she never seemed to mind that he was gone so much. She'd been his life saver when he'd let the drugs rule him. If not for her, he might have drowned under their weight, but she got him up every day to walk her and play bouncy ball. She was a God-send to him.

Shiri finished her drink and whined, so he let her out to the back yard. He watched her sniff around and mark her territory. She found her favorite chew toy in one corner of the small back yard and began to gnaw enthusiastically on it. He began to peel the apples in front of him while pondering the dog. Her life was a simple one. She ate, slept, played with her toys, and let him pet her once in awhile. It was easy being a dog. How come his life couldn't be simple like that?

"Because you're a human and you have higher intelligence, not to mention opposable thumbs and crazy emotions." He reasoned out loud while cutting the apples into chunks and dumping them into a bowl.

He added some lemon juice to keep them from turning brown.

The other ingredients were added to the bowl in rapid succession, grapes, melon, kiwi, and so forth, with sugar and more lemon juice. He was about to wrap it and stick it in the fridge when Shiri scratched at the back door. He let her in and she ran to the water bowl and noisily drank the rest of the cool liquid. He gave her more but she only whined.

"The guys'll be here soon. You can have something to eat when Hotch gets here. He has a steak all for you." He crouched down and began to scratch and pet the dog again. She licked his face and hands and he laughed. "Now I have to wash my hands again. How do you always get me to stop whatever I'm doing and play with you?"

She barked and damn it if she didn't smile. He was as guilty as the next person of trying to read a mood in her face and eyes. She seemed to be telling him that a magician never reveals her secrets.

"Yeah… see this is the problem, you're a smart ass."

The dog chuffed then turned her back on her master and proceeded to sniff the floor. He supposed she was looking for something that might have fallen on the floor while he was cooking.

"You know me too well, huh girl?"

Shiri cocked her head and whined. "Okay… I guess that answers my question."

He went back to the sink and washed his hands. The Hi-fi was switching songs and he looked at the clock. It was almost time for the team to arrive. He turned up the music a bit. Shiri would let him know if anyone was at the door.

_You broke my heart, cause I couldn't dance. You didn't even want me around. Now I'm back… to let you know… I can really shake em down._

_Do you love me? (I can really move.) Do you love me? (I'm in the groove.) Do you love me, now that I can dance? Watch me now hey… (Work, Work)_

Shiri had come back into the room and started to whine and bark. Reid knew she went crazy when this song would play. He didn't know why, but suddenly the thought of dancing didn't seem strange. Besides there wasn't anyone there to see him looking like a spastic crab?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the team had arrived at Reid's home. They'd gone en masse to pick up Garcia at her home.

No one answered the door when Morgan knocked. They looked at each other in confusion after he waited a beat and then knocked again with no result. Morgan put a hand on the door knob and opened it.

"Hey… shouldn't we wait."

"I don't think he can hear us."

"_I can mash potato, (I can mash potato) I can do the twist (I can do the twist) Now tell me baby. (Tell me baby) Do you like it like this? (Do you like it like this?)_

JJ looked at Emily who was grinning. "Should we yell or just go inside?" Emily asked.

"I'm going in. He left the door unlocked" Morgan told them when JJ gave him a look. They looked at each other again and then followed him into the house.

"Reid… Hey Reid… Where are you?"

_Do you love me? (Do you love me?) Do you love me? (Do you love me?) Now… that… I… can dance._

They followed the song with Morgan in the lead and when he stopped short Emily almost ran into him. He and Garcia were laughing hysterically and Emily looked around his shoulder to see Reid dancing around the kitchen, followed by a little Boston terrier that was barking, howling and jumping up and down.

They all burst out laughing except for Hotch and Rossi, but they both looked amused at the scene in front of them. The dog turned and began to bark and Reid finally stopped cavorting in front of the counter and saw them standing there. He went so red that Emily thought his head might explode. He leapt to the Hi-fi and turned it off.

"Ah-hi guys, I didn't hear the door."

"Obviously," Morgan said grinning at the flustered young man. There was a growl around the region of his ankles and he looked down to see the dog standing there showing him her teeth. The dog barked and he said, "Since when do you have a dog Reid."

"I've had Shiri for eighteen months." He had to almost shout as Shiri was barking and growling at Morgan.

"Shiri… stop it! What's the matter with you?"

The terrier looked up at her master but she didn't stop growling. "Come over here and leave him alone." Reid said with some exasperation.

"I'm sorry… She's usually so friendly. I don't know what's got into her. He grabbed her collar and pulled her away.

"She's cute sweet cheeks" Garcia said, grinning down at the dog, which was licking Reid's hands. "I like her name."

"It means 'song of my soul,' Reid told her and blushed again.

The rest of the team gathered around and asked about the dog. Rossi seemed highly amused by the whole thing. They added the food they were contributing to the meal to the overcrowded counter tops. The guys went out to the barbecue and the ladies stayed in the kitchen with Reid. They seemed enchanted by the dog. JJ got a comfy chair for Garcia who complained about the fuss, but Reid could see she was pleased to be the center of attention.

Shiri was sniffing each of the girls in turn, but he seemed to keep going back to Emily. She picked her up and let the dog lick her face and hands.

"She's so cute Reid. Where did you get her?" She scratched the dogs head and back and Shiri curled up in her lap and looked at Reid "like why haven't I met this girl before?"

"I got her as a puppy from the pound. I guess I wanted to prove I could have a pet and it wouldn't hate me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily was the only one in the kitchen. The rest of the team had left. She was helping Reid clean up. The dishes they couldn't put in the dishwasher got cleaned in the sink. Shiri was lying on the floor just inside the doorway and when they sat down after Emily finished loading the dishwasher; she jumped up on her lap and whined in the direction of Reid.

"Hey… what's so special about you?"

"She knows a good thing when she sees it." Emily shot back.

"Yeah I guess she does." He agreed going crimson in the face.

"Why Dr. Reid, are you flirting with me."

"Ah - no I didn't mean -"

"Reid… next time just say yes."

"Ah - okay."

"Listen… I gotta go. We have to go back to work tomorrow. I'll see you in the office." She put the dog on the floor and then she crossed to Reid and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for a lovely time."

She left and Shiri whined plaintively at her master. "Hey… I can't make her stay just because you like her." He told her.

The dog barked and Reid said. "But I can ask her over again." Shiri curled up next to him on the couch and chuffed softly. Her work was done… for now!


	36. Late night tests

_A/n there are small spoilers for "Penelope" in this. It isn't really based on the episode. The pairing is JJ and Emily friendship. _

_My thanks to my readers for your support of this collection and your excellent feedback. Also... to my beta REIDFANATIC for her help and encouragement, you're the best my friend._

_Disclaimer: nothing recognizable is mine no matter how much I want it to be!_

_**Late night tests **_

It was amazing how much stress one little box could convey by just looking at it. It was rectangular, and pink and white cardboard. She'd seen them every time she'd come into the pharmacy, but buying one never entered the realm of possibility for her.

_This is what happens when you're not careful Jennifer!_

That voice was always so loud in her head after she'd done something stupid, like have mind-blowing sex with a teammate and forget about protection. Granted, she was supposed to be on the pill, but it looked like she fell into the category of the two percent of women that get pregnant on the pill. Why didn't that voice speak up before she screwed up, and make her behave?

_Wait… we haven't determined that yet. You have to take the test, and after you get the results then you can freak out and start thinking about how you're going to tell - _

"JJ… is that you?" A familiar voice from behind her asked, making her drop one of the three pregnancy tests she'd picked up. She froze and decided that if she didn't turn around her friend would go away. It wasn't to be.

"Hey JJ… imagine meeting you in here. I'm glad I'm not the only one that can't sleep. You know what they say about misery love -"

Emily had walked around her friend and when she saw the boxes in her hands she stopped, and seemed to be frozen in place with the strangest look on her face.

"Jennifer Jareau… Are those what I think they are?" She grabbed one out of her friend's hands, and held it out of the other woman's reach.

"Come on Emily, give it back." She reached for the box but the taller woman held it higher over her head.

"So… who's the lucky guy?" Emily asked failing to keep sober at the look on her friends face.

"This isn't funny. Give me the test!" JJ demanded, jumping up like a small dog after a tasty treat.

"Okay…. Don't get nervous!" She handed the test to JJ and the smaller woman piled all three of them into the little basket she carried.

"You've had your fun Emily. I'm in a hurry." JJ pushed past her friend and headed to the checkout stand.

"I'm sorry JJ. I didn't mean to tease, you just looked so horrified. What happened?"

"I should think it was clear." JJ said angrily.

"Well yeah… I get it. I take it this isn't good news." She hurried along after her friend, and despite her longer legs, had to work to keep up with the younger woman.

"Give the tall, skinny one a prize. Of course it isn't good news!" She snapped. They got to the checkout counter and walked right up to the woman manning it without waiting. It was a little after midnight.

The clerk was young, African American and plump, with wildly curling blond hair piled on her head. She was smirking at JJ while she rang up her purchases.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes…" JJ said through gritted teeth. She paid the woman and ignored the "Congratulations," the woman called after her was she walked out the door.

Emily ran to catch up with her. "JJ… Would you just stop?" She put a restraining hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"Leave me alone… please!"

"No… I can see you're very upset. Come on… I have a very comfortable pull out couch in my living room. Come stay with me. We'll do the tests together."

"I just want to be alone."

"No you don't… I can see how freaked out you are. Let me help you with this."

"Emily…"

"The longer we stand here arguing, the longer you have to wait to find out for sure."

JJ looked up at the night sky. It was so black and empty. She wished she could see just one star so she could wish on it like she had when she was a little girl.

_A wish won't get you out of this one._

"JJ… you okay?"

"No… I'm not okay." Her voice was trembling and that just made her angry.

"Come back to my place…" Emily encouraged. JJ nodded and went to her car. She followed her friend to her home and got out of the car. Emily showed her the downstairs bathroom and waited outside while her friend did the tests.

JJ opened the door looking very shaky and pale to find Emily holding a couple of steaming mugs in her hands.

"I can't… if I am… it's not good for the baby."

"It's just mint tea. It won't hurt little Reid."

JJ glared up at her friend and then she began to cry. Emily led her over to the couch and pushed her down. "I'm sorry. I was just teasing you. I had no idea you and Reid were… you've hidden it well."

JJ laughed shakily through her tears. She took the Kleenex Emily handed her and blew her nose. She took a sip of her tea and sighed.

"We've been together since Georgia. He's the only one that understands the way I feel about that case and what happened afterward." She saw the look on Emily's face and tears began to fall again.

"I'm sorry Emily. I didn't mean that the way it came out. I didn't know you that well then, and well Reid is…"

Emily was absently stirring her tea, "I know… I was just taken off guard. Of course you'd be closer than any of us, it makes sense. I just hope you know I'm there for you no matter what happens."

JJ put down her cup and hugged her friend. "Of course… I'm glad you and I are friends. It's good to have a friend that's in the same line of work and can understand what you go through everyday."

"I agree… I can see why you and Reid would get close. I've seen how he looks at you. It's very sweet."

She began stirring her tea again and she grinned at her friend. "Now tell me how this happened. I want to know all the details. Is the good doctor good in bed?"

"Geez… Emily he's your friend too. How can you ask that?"

"I think you need to stop stalling and tell me all about it."

The buzzer sounded from the bathroom and JJ grinned, "Saved by the bell."

"Right… well the night is young." Emily shot back, putting her spoon in the cup and standing up.

"I can't look! You go and tell me." JJ begged. Her face was very pale.

"Come on JJ… I'll be standing right next to you."

"What if it's positive? What am I going to tell Spence?"

Emily took her hand and began pulling her toward the bathroom door. "You'll do what you have to do. Don't underestimate him JJ. He'll be there for you. He's a good man."

JJ pulled her hand out of Emily's and the other woman saw that JJ was crying again. "What is it?"

"What if it's negative?" Her doe eyes were full of fear and hope.

"Then you'll deal with that as well. You'll tell him and the both of you will be okay. If you can get through Georgia, you can do anything."

Emily opened the door to the bathroom and they went inside. Three tests were lined up on the counter. JJ had her eyes closed and Emily prodded her.

"Take a look." What JJ heard in her voice made her heart slam even harder in her chest?

"I can't look!"

"Yes… you can. You'll feel better… trust me."

JJ opened her eyes and saw three positive signs in front of her. When she'd left the apartment that night for the test she was angry with herself for letting her shooting of Garcia's attacker get to her. She'd been careless that night with Reid. She didn't blame him, he was very upset. Garcia was a very good friend and her shooting had been very hard for him to deal with. He knew what it was like to kill someone and even though he hadn't seen her pull the trigger, he was completely unnerved by what she had to do. They'd gone home that night and they'd been careless, letting their overwrought emotions rule their heads. Now she was scared, but strangely elated as well. Maybe everything would be okay.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" She heard Emily ask.

"Yeah… no… I don't know. I didn't think this is what I wanted, but now that it's true, I want this so badly. What if Spence doesn't, what if he's angry?"

Emily pulled her phone off her belt loop. "There's only one way to find out."

"I can't call him. It's almost one in the morning!"

"If you don't, I will."

"Fine… okay… I'll call him."

"You'll feel better I promise." Emily led her back out into the living room and their cooling cups of tea.

"I'll give you some privacy." She picked up the cups and took them into the kitchen. She started washing the cups and saucers, so she could ignore the murmur of JJ's voice on the phone.

"I'm going over to Spence's place. I can't tell him over the phone." JJ's voice came from the door way several minutes later.

"Okay honey… do you want a ride?"

"No… I'll be okay."

JJ approached Emily and gave her a hug. "Thanks… I couldn't have done this without you."

"No problem. Call me after you talk to him. I want to know what he says."

"I'll call you in the morning. It's late."

JJ left the kitchen and Emily watched her retrieve the tests and then she left. What she wouldn't give to be a fly on that wall!


	37. What's it like to get shot?

_A/N Once again I want to thank all my readers and reviewers. I appreciate all your feedback. _

_Disclaimer: Nope don't own them people!_

_**What's it like to get shot?**_

_What's it like to get shot?_

Can you believe that a friend asked me that once? Okay… so we were playing a stupid truth or dare drinking game and we were all pretty wasted, but still. How do you ask that question? I remember laughing. Yeah, I laughed… it must have been the liquor that made it sound funny. But then everything sounded funny that night.

I was stupid enough to pick truth, when it was my turn. I remember being afraid that if I picked dare, they'd want me to approach the hot guy at the bar. I'm a little shy. Have I mentioned that? Sure I go out, but I don't meet guys in bars or coffee houses and just click with them. Okay… you don't have to remind me. I did once and… well… I digress. I was talking about my friend and her question.

So, I went for truth. How do you tell the truth about something you've never experienced? I told her that just because I was an FBI agent didn't make me an expert on being shot. I told her I had no idea what it was like and if she really wanted to know, she should find a cop to date. Okay so just because someone is a cop doesn't mean they know what it's like to get shot on the job. Did I mention that I was drunk at the time?

I reminded my friend that I was a computer analyst… _the_ computer analyst. There is no one better than I. Maybe I shouldn't brag about that. It was my skills and wanting to help that got me into the FBI and into trouble in the first place. Still, I am the best, why should I deny it or sugar-coat it for anyone. False modesty is not my style!

Anyway, I told her I didn't know what it was like to get shot in real life. That was the truth at the time, but then it all changed in an instant. I wish I didn't know what it felt like to have a small missile made from steel penetrate my flesh. I would give all that I am to remain ignorant of the flash of pain, and the burning of metal on skin. It was a brief pain, shock sets in fast. I didn't know how fast until that night. Shock is a strange thing. I remember falling to the steps, but not the blood leaving my body. I remember the brightness of everything around me, as if I'd stepped into the middle of the sun gone super nova. There wasn't any pain, and I couldn't feel the coolness of the evening breeze on my skin. I didn't feel the stone of the steps under my body or the hands lifting me to the ambulance.

It was like floating on air, and light, and I didn't care for just the briefest moment where I was, or what was happening to me. They say I died on the operating table for just the tiniest minute. I don't remember any bright lights, or someone telling me that it wasn't my time. In case you're wondering, yes… your life does flash before your eyes, even if you don't know why.

Then when I was awake, there was only confusion, and pain, and the faces of all my friends. They were all so sad, even though they tried so hard to hide it from me. I didn't want them to be sad. I'd been on the receiving end of a bullet and came out the other side. I was alive. I was alive!

So… that's what it was like to get shot. Do you know…? I discovered something that I never thought I would believe in my life. Ignorance really is bliss, when it comes to certain experiences. If my friend ever asks me that question again, I'll tell her that I don't remember. Perhaps if I try really hard, I'll forget and then I won't have to lie. Do you think that's possible?


	38. A fly on the wall

_A/n since I was asked nicely by several people, here is a follow up to chapter 36. _

_Disclaimer: I keep looking but I still don't own them_

_**A fly on the wall**_

The incessant ringing of his phone pulled Reid reluctantly out of a most comfortable sleep. In fact, he'd just fallen into sleep, or he might have not heard the phone at all, except as part of a vivid dream.

"Damn it!" He said very loudly to the clock. It read 12:51. "It better not be Hotch." He flicked on the lamp next to the bed and blinked rapidly against the glare. He swiped his mussed bangs out of his face, and rubbed at his eyes. His phone was on the other night table on the other side of his bed. He missed it the first time, and then leaned further over the bed, nearly over balancing onto the floor. "Damn it!" He said again.

His hand finally closed over the phone, and he squinted at the name on the display. The anger he'd felt at being awoken, melted into pleasure. He didn't even care if she was calling them in on a case. As long as he got to see her, it was okay.

"JJ… Do we have a case?" He asked, hoping that they did, but also hoping she'd say no.

"_No… I have to talk to you." _

"Honey… What's wrong?" He didn't like the way her voice was quavering. It wasn't like JJ to be on the verge of tears without a good reason.

"_I - I don't know. I just miss you."_

"Hey… you just saw me three hours ago…"

"_I know that. I just …"_

"JJ… What's bothering you? You're not the type to dance around an issue." He said, putting a big smile in his voice.

"_I just needed to say that…" _

She was very quiet for a long time and his heart was beginning to beat a little faster. What was wrong? Was someone there with her making her call him?

"JJ… if you're in trouble and you can't talk, just say yes and I can get Garcia to -"

"_No… it's not that Spence. I just have something really important to tell you. I thought we could talk on the phone, but now I can't say it like this."_

Oh God… she was going to break up with him. He had always known it wasn't going to last. No wonder she'd been looking so tired and upset over the last few days. She'd been planning how to tell him she didn't love him anymore.

"Sweetie, y-you know you c-can say anything to me." Now his voice was trembling. He had to maintain his cool for her.

"_I know, I just can't d-do this over t-the phone. I'm g-going to c-some s-see you… okay." _

The way her voice was shaking scared him badly. "JJ… p-please just talk to me," He realized that he was talking to dead air. She'd hung up. She was on her way to see him, and all he could do was stare at the phone and wonder if it had all been a dream.

Yeah… that was it, it was all a dream. He'd gone to sleep and dreamed the whole phone call. He'd just turn out the lights and pretend he was still asleep. He snapped out the light and put his phone down on the night table. He adjusted the pillow under his head and closed his eyes. The bed was suddenly very uncomfortable. He turned to the left and stared into the darkness. It was his job to profile, but profiling JJ made him uncomfortable. She was entitled to her private thoughts. They weren't married, or even living together. If she wanted to consider a break up, then that was her choice, even if he didn't want it.

He flipped over to the other side of the bed, pulling all the bed clothes with him. Why wasn't she there with him, her arms around his waist? He wanted to smell the perfume she always wore. He wanted to feel the silkiness of her hair. He didn't want her there to tell him it was over.

He moved back over to his back and shut his eyes tight. Maybe if he clamped them tight, he'd fall asleep and he wouldn't hear her if she knocked, and then he could pretend that she wasn't there to break his heart.

The doorbell rang, and he punched the bed next to him. She was there and it was time to face the music. He'd let her say what she needed to say and that would be that. His mother always told him that if you love someone you let them go, if they come back then it's meant to be.

He climbed out of bed when the doorbell rang again and pulled on his robe. He turned on the light and padded out the door to the hallway and into the living room. He switched on another light and made his way to the door.

JJ was standing there with eyes that were red and swollen when he opened the door. So it was true. She was going to tell him she didn't love him anymore. He'd kidded himself into thinking that maybe her feelings were as strong as his own.

"Hi… ah - c-come on in," He gestured for her to enter and she did, going to her favorite spot on the couch. She looked up at him, and the upset in her eyes was more than he could stand. He sat down next to her and took her hand in his.

"JJ… what's bothering you? You're really starting to scare me. You sounded terrible on the phone and you've been upset for days."

"Spence… do you remember the night I had to kill Battle." She asked him unexpectedly, as he rubbed a thumb over the back of her hand.

"Ah- yeah… JJ… what has that got to do with what you wanted to talk to me about," He was so confused?

"You remember what happened at my place after it was all over?"

He remembered alright. She wasn't sorry for the shooting. She'd told Garcia that you do whatever you have to do to protect your family. She'd asked him to stay the night with her, and although it wasn't their first time together, it was really different from their other encounters. He was the one that was the aggressor, not her. She was the more confident one when it came to their sex life, but that night something took him over and he'd made the first move on her. Looking at her now, he felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks just remembering how demanding he'd been that night. He also remembered that they'd forgotten about condoms.

A light suddenly went on in his head and he put it all together, her exhaustion and unhappiness, they way she'd thrown up at a crime scene the day before. He was glad no one else had witnessed that, and she just told him it was the flu. How could he be so stupid?

"You're pregnant!" He said and she nodded, looking at him as though his feelings on the reality meant everything to her.

"Yeah… I am."

"This is why you were so reluctant to talk to me. I thought you wanted to break up with me."

"No… I love you. I just thought you'd be upset. We didn't plan this. It happened because we were stupid and didn't use the good sense God gave us."

He didn't know what to say. Yeah… he wanted a family, but what about his genetic history. What if the baby got Schizophrenia? What if he got sick and couldn't take care of it?

"Spence… are you really mad. If you don't want the baby, I can -"

He put a hand over her mouth, stopping her from saying the word. Yeah… it was a risk, but until she talked of terminating the pregnancy, he didn't realize that he really wanted this child.

"No… don't say it. I don't want you to get an abortion. I want this baby, if you do." There he'd said the words and nothing bad had happened to either of them.

"Are you sure?" She asked him as he got up to pace the room.

"Yeah… I mean it was stupid how it came about. The pill is effective 98 percent of the time, so it's kind of a miracle I think. Garcia said that everything happens for a reason, and I think I'm starting to believe in that."

JJ's face lit up with every word he said. She wanted this child. It was part of him and no matter what he thought about his bad genetic contribution, as he would put it; she knew the baby would be something absolutely brilliant.

"So do you want a boy or a girl?" She asked.

"Actually… even though human semen holds equal amounts of X bearing and Y bearing sperms, the chances of conceiving a boy are more likely than a girl. This happens because-"

She stood up and cut off the statistics with a kiss. She'd let him tell her all about that in the morning, after she called Emily.


	39. A day out with the girls

_A/n here is yet another followup to chapter 36, the last one I promise. Thanks for your wonderful reviews._

_Pairing: JJ/Garcia/Emily friendship_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CM no copyright infringment is intended with this posting_

_**A day out with the girls**_

"Come on JJ… we're going to be late." Emily called to her friend, while shaking her head in exasperation at Garcia.

"I'll be right out." JJ's voice floated out of her bedroom followed by a giggle and a low male laugh.

"Hey sweet cheeks… unhand your girlfriend… that's how you got in trouble in the first place." Garcia yelled back, and began to laugh when Emily hi-fived her. They both dissolved into giggles when Reid cursed loudly.

"Such language… did Morgan teach you that, or was it JJ." Emily asked wiping her streaming eyes.

"I heard that," JJ said, striding into the room red-faced and looking very pissed.

"Did you have to do that?" She hissed at her two traitorous friends.

"Yes!" Emily and Garcia chorused together.

"That's very cute; you should put an act together and go on the road." She flicked her ponytail over her shoulder and picked up her purse.

"Well come on then. You're in such an all fired hurry…" She adjusted the tee-shirt she wore over her six-month baby belly and headed for the front door.

"How come Reid's hiding?" Garcia asked when the good doctor failed to make an appearance. "Hey sweet thing, come out and say hello."

"No!" He shouted back.

"We're not leaving till you do." Garcia said in a sing-song voice. Emily burst our laughing again and her face now resembled a ripe apple.

"Garcia…" JJ pleaded. "You're the ones that said we were late, now you want to hang around and harass my boyfriend."

Reid didn't come out of the bedroom and JJ herded her friends out of the apartment. Emily and Garcia were still laughing like crazy as they headed to the elevator.

"Why did you guys have to do that?" JJ asked her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

The elevator chimed and they got into the car. Penelope pushed the button for the parking garage.

"He'll get over it." Garcia told her as the elevator moved down. Emily tried to hide the smirk on her face behind her hand.

"That's not the point, between you and Morgan, he can't get a break." JJ hissed back, as the elevator doors opened.

"He's an easy target. It's fun to watch him get all flustered and red-faced. You got to admit that it's very cute." Garcia said.

JJ glared at both of them and they only laughed harder at her angry face. "Oh come on JJ… lighten up!" Emily managed to choke out as they all got in her car.

"Yeah… it's a good thing we planned this day. You're way too wound up." Garcia said to JJ looking at her in the rearview mirror.

When they got to their destination, JJ was floored. They had pulled up to one of the best spas in DC. The name over the door read: **Tranquility Day Spa. **

"What are we doing here?" JJ breathed a wide but disbelieving smile on her face.

"This is where we're spending the day of course." Emily said a bit impatiently.

"But this is too expensive, not to mention exclusive. How did you get us in here?" Garcia said while staring at the building in awe.

"Hello… my mother is a diplomat. She called in a favor for me." Emily looked as surprised to be saying that as the girls looked at hearing it.

"It's too expensive; we can't let you do this." JJ protested, but at the same time she really wanted to go in and get pampered for a change.

"Don't worry about it. I've got two good friends that are dealing with a lot of stress in the job. JJ… you're pregnant and Penelope you're still dealing with the shooting. We're going to have a great day." She took an arm of both women and pulled them into the building.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emily… you're a genius!" JJ said from under the hair dryer. Garcia had tried to talk her into some color in her hair. She had put her foot down, using the baby as an excuse to avoid the processing chemicals, but privately she just didn't want to have pink streaks in her hair. She'd leave that up to her friend.

The spa was incredible. It was made to resemble a rain forest on the inside with water falls all over the walls, and green plants and trees that were real. The colors were all earth tones, and greens and the smell of the air was perfumed with the exotic flowers all around.

They'd just finished manicures, pedicures, facials and massages. JJ hadn't felt this relaxed in forever. The specialist in prenatal massage was amazing.

"Yeah girlfriend, this was the best idea ever." Garcia sighed in pleasure.

"Like I said, you're my friends and you guys deserve a break." Emily said from behind the Cosmopolitan she was reading.

"Emily, after this anything you want, you got," JJ said without thinking.

"How about an answer to a question I asked you about five months ago?"

"What are you talking about?" JJ asked looking genuinely perplexed.

"Remember that night at my place, you were freaked out about the pregnancy tests and I asked you what the good doctor was like in bed. You never answered my question." Emily smirked after lowering her magazine.

"Emily… I can't believe you're bringing this up. We're in a spa for God's sake," JJ said going very red in the face!

Garcia was laughing and she said, "That's the whole point to a girl's night out. You shop, get lunch, or maybe go to a spa, and talk about men and sex. Why should men be the only ones to talk that way?"

JJ saw completely crimson faced and she grabbed a magazine to hide her face. "I'm not talking about Reid like that." She insisted.

"Come on… We won't tell anyone." Emily promised.

"Why don't we talk about your love life? How's Steve these days?" JJ asked of Emily's new boyfriend.

"No… I want to hear about our resident genius." Garcia faked a pout.

"Yeah, me too," Emily chimed in.

JJ was still hiding behind her "Bride" magazine. "Fine… he's a complete stud! Is that what you want to hear?"

Emily and Garcia smirked at one another. "No… we want details." Garcia said.

"Too bad, Spence isn't a piece of meat you know."

"No… he's a gorgeous behavioral analyst with a brain the size of Alaska, and he's sweet and gentle." Garcia reminded JJ.

"Yeah… So leave it alone!" JJ insisted.

"Okay… at least tell us about your doctor's appointment yesterday." Emily asked looking a little ashamed for pushing her friend.

JJ smiled with genuine pleasure. "Oh yeah… I was excited to tell you that Garcia won your bet."

Garcia squealed and one of the spa employees glanced over at them. "So it's a boy!"

"Yep…" JJ said going back to her magazine.

"Is Reid happy about it? Don't guys like to have boys?" Emily asked laying her Cosmopolitan aside.

"Yeah… it's like proof of their manhood of something." Garcia pointed out.

"He's pretty happy, but he said he didn't care one way or the other." JJ told her.

"Yeah… they all say that, but they all want a little boy."

"I suppose so. I don't care. I just want it to be healthy." JJ told her friend.

It was time to get out from under the dryer and finish up with their hair. Then they were getting their make up done and having lunch.

When the day was over Emily took them home and Reid was in the living room to meet her when she came in. "Ah- wow… you look wonderful. I mean… you always look good but now -" She cut him off with a kiss.

"Thanks baby. Emily took us to a spa and it was great." She went to the couch and he followed while she told him all about her day. She also informed him that the girls knew the sex of the baby.

"You don't mind that I told them, do you?" She asked, looking up into those beautiful chocolate eyes. She hoped their little boy looked just like his daddy.

"No… we were gonna tell everyone tomorrow. It's okay."

She snuggled into his arms, feeling physically wonderful and loved beyond measure. The girls were right, Reid was the perfect guy and he was all hers!


	40. What is the meaning of friendship?

_A/n hey guys here's another vignette loosely based on "Penelope" Thanks to all who continue to read and review or add this story to you alerts._

_Disclaimer: There not mine! sniff_

_**What is the meaning of friendship**_

What is the meaning of friendship?

Reid sat in front of his computer, trying to think of a way to begin this particular section of his blog. The title mocked him. He wasn't an expert on friendship, not by a long shot. Yes… he had internet friends, and he had friends from Star Trek conventions, and Comic-con, but until he went to work at the FBI there hadn't been anyone he'd really counted as a best friend.

All of his friends from graduate school were either buried in a think tank somewhere, or teaching school. Some of them were even married. He'd never mastered the intricacies of true friendship, and love was so beyond his scope of comprehension, he'd pretty much given up on it.

Gideon had hand picked him to become a profiler at twenty one, and his lack of socialization skills became a source of huge stress for him. He could read a book on psychology and memorize it in no time. He knew all of the terminology for behavior and mental disorders. He was an expert on body language. His problem was translating all of that into concepts he could understand and use with his fellow profilers.

Penelope Garcia was the first person he got to know at the BAU that didn't expect him to be something special. She was a brilliant mind and a kind of a nerd just like him. She wasn't a prodigy in the normal sense, but Reid saw her as a computer prodigy. She could do things with a computer he'd never seen before, and yes he had friends that knew computers so he was familiar with most programming. He could read computer manuals and memorize them in minutes, but he couldn't do what she did with her "babies."

She had befriended him and she'd taught him a lot about socialization, more than Morgan or Emily or even Gideon. She taught him the real life stuff, like teenagers lying to authority figures or exaggerating their ages. Most of her jokes went over his head, but he did get some of them. Mostly he let her think he didn't get it because he liked to see the look of stunned disbelief on her face, it made him laugh inside.

Then she got shot. When Hotch called to tell him, an interesting feeling had come into his heart. Elle had been shot, and he'd been so scared for her, but with Garcia it was like the possibility of losing a part of himself. If Garcia died, who'd make him feel good with her endless flirting? If she died, who would he talk to about his mother? She listened without judgment. She was the only one that did. If she died, who would plot ways for both of them to get the attention of their individual crushes? Yeah… so none of their plans had ever worked, but she was JJ's friend and he was Morgan's and they could dream together.

When they had been waiting at the hospital for word of her condition, he saw Emily take JJ's hand for comfort and he wanted someone to do the same for him. He wanted Garcia to be there waiting with him instead of sitting there alone. It was agony, the minutes ticking by like hours. Then the doctor came out and told them that she was okay and the most unusual thing happened to him. He felt like it was his birthday, Christmas and he kissed JJ all at the same time. Or what he thought it was like to kiss JJ. All he knew was that he didn't lose one of the most important people in his life that day, and he'd never felt like that before. Was this what it was like to have real friends, people that cared about you?

Morgan confided in him that he'd asked Garcia out and she'd blown him off. Morgan wouldn't do that unless he thought of Reid as a good friend, right. After he got hooked on Dilaudid, Morgan was the one to kick his butt into shape after he treated Emily so badly. Now Emily played chess with him in Gideon's place, and she was the one to take him aside and tell him to read Gideon's note again.

So… he guessed that all of this must mean that he now had real friends. He knew what he was going to say on the blog now. It didn't matter if you were the smartest, or the best looking, or even the quirkiest, friends didn't care. True friends stood by you, and trusted you, and yes they even kicked your ass when you deserved it.

He turned on his computer and opened his blog. Starting was easy now, all he had to say was: "Hey all, I had a real epiphany today. I learned that friendship is a rare and wonderful thing, and that true friends….

It was the longest entry he ever posted!


	41. Proving the existence of God

_A/n be warned for second and third season spoilers in this piece. Thanks again to all the people that support this collections of vignettes, you guys are great._

_Disclaimer: Yada Yada Yada, you know the drill_

_**Proving the existence of God**_

Reid turned on his computer and sat looking at the screen for a long time. It was all over, Garcia was okay. Morgan was staying with her at the hospital. Reid had wanted to stay with her, but he saw the way Morgan was looking at Garcia, so he decided to back off for now. He was going to see her tomorrow and Morgan better not get in the way. He needed to see for himself that his best friend was okay.

He'd been thinking all day - well that wasn't true - he'd been thinking ever since Florida, about the existence of God. He'd kind of surprised himself on the plane that day. He'd told Morgan that if you believe in one, you had to believe in the other, or words to that effect.

He was trying to convince his friend, but he ended up really thinking about it himself. Was it true, was there a God, or was it just superstition? He decided to try and prove it scientifically. After all, he knew how to apply tests to a working theory and prove, or disprove it. This would be easy. He'd start with a pro versus con list.

Pro: The doctor said that one centimeter over, and the bullet would have ripped through Garcia's heart and then she'd be dead. That was a miracle, right?

Con: His father left, and so had Elle and Gideon. If there was a God, wouldn't he have made them stay by giving them strength to deal with their problems?

Pro: How many children, or women, or men had they saved just in time from certain death at the hands of a vicious un-sub?

Con: How many times had they been too late to save a victim?

Pro: He and Garcia had gotten to Nathan just in time to keep him from bleeding to death.

Con: His mother was in an institution, why didn't God cure her?"

Pro: Gideon had spoken at the seminar at Georgetown he'd attended one day for his psychology PhD. Gideon had been a last minute replacement; would the regular speaker have taken an interest in Reid and got him into the BAU?

Con: He was bullied from the time he started school till he joined the BAU. Why would God let His children hurt each other like that?

Pro: JJ had said yes when he asked her to the Red Skins game.

Con: There were wars going on all over.

Pro: Everyday people did good things for one another.

He stopped and looked at the list. It was getting too long, and it was evenly matched between pro and con. Did that mean he'd never prove the existence of God? He refused to believe it. Garcia said everything happens for a reason. Morgan asked him what it all meant, when they talked about how for the first time in twenty years he decided to pray, she was on the operating table.

He didn't know what it meant, but perhaps proving that God was out there, or up there, didn't matter. Maybe what mattered was that He watched over Reid and his friends. Maybe everything bad that happened, taught them something they'd never know otherwise. Maybe it made them stronger than they'd be just rolling along without a care in the world.

He saved the document, and shut off the monitor. Garcia was right he decided, everything happens for a reason, and he was going to tell her that when he went to see her tomorrow.


	42. Sick Day

_A/n hey guys! I wrote this while in a hazy fog of a cold, so hopefully it doesn't suck to badly. Thanks as always to all who have reviewed and added this to your alerts. Also thanks to my wonderful beta REIDFANATIC, who makes sure these peices aren't riddled with errors._

_Disclaimer: Nope don't own them, but since I'm sick I think someone should give them to me as a get well present! _

_**Sick Day**_

"Reid… Why haven't you gone home yet?"

Hotch's impatient voice didn't penetrate the fog around Reid. He sat staring at the file folder in front of him, sniffing occasionally. He'd been coughing and sneezing since getting in that morning and after two hours of listing to his partner suffer, Morgan had gone to Hotch.

"Reid," His boss' irritated voice crack through the air!

Reid looked up in surprise and if he wasn't already flushed, he would have gone red at the look on Hotch's face.

"Oh - ah - well Hotch I just thought that I'd finish up the -"

"I told you an hour ago I wanted you to go home. You're sick Reid. We don't' have anything that requires our immediate attention, so get out of here." Hotch insisted, cutting him off as he tried to excuse himself.

"Hotch I -"

"Don't push me Reid. You need rest!"

"Okay…" Reid tossed down the file and got to his feet. He wasn't up to arguing and Hotch.

"See you around kid." Morgan said good-naturedly.

"Don't call me kid!" Reid snapped back, as he grabbed his messenger bag.

Morgan grinned at the disappearing back of his young friend. As soon as the elevators doors closed behind Reid, he got up and headed up to Garcia's office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid dropped his messenger bag on the floor next to the door and groaned. His head ached and was so stuffed up he had to breath through his mouth. His throat was sore and his eyes were all itchy. He pulled off his glasses while he trudged through the living room and down the hallway to his room.

He rubbed at his eyes and dropped the glasses on the bedside table. His body ached and he was cold. Maybe a hot shower would do the trick. He stripped off his clothes and left them where they lay, too weary to pick them up and put them in the laundry bag.

The shower was wonderful. He turned up the water as hot as he could stand it. He was hoping the steam would clear out the congestion in his head. He inhaled deeply and got dizzy. He staggered and almost fell. The water wasn't helping the chills much and he felt so weak.

He shut off the water and got slowly out of the shower. He was toweling off when he glanced up in the mirror and saw how he looked. His face was flushed, and his hair was standing on end from trying to dry it with the towel. He looked like a half drowned cat!

Who cared? He was alone and wanted to sleep. He still felt exhausted and weak, and instead of grabbing a cold remedy out of the medicine chest, he went to his bedroom. The big fluffy white comforter on the bed was looking very comfy. He dropped his towel and crawled under it, wrapping it around his thin body.

Oh that was nice. Perhaps he could get some sleep now. Alas... that was not to be. He tossed and turned for a while before giving up in despair. His head still ached and he couldn't breathe any better lying down, than standing up. He sighed, cursed and slid out of bed, pulling the comforter with him.

He went back to the bathroom and got the cold remedy he'd ignored before and took it with a glass of water next to the sink. He went to the living room and dropped down of the sofa. The remote was sitting on the arm of the couch and he picked it up.

The DVD in the player was a bunch of X-files episodes, and he settled down to wheeze and sneeze while watching Agents Mulder and Scully do their thing. It always made him laugh at how the FBI was portrayed on TV. The media always made their jobs look much more glamorous than they really were. He wasn't feeling glamorous at all; in fact he was feeling like sh…

There was a loud knock at his door and he jumped. Once his heart stopped racing he had a moment to wonder who was outside his door. Everyone he knew was at work at this time of the day. He decided it was a salesman and ignored the knock. The knock came again and he glared at the door. He wasn't getting up to answer the door… no way… no how…

The knocking became pounding and he had to get the door before someone called the cops. "Okay… alright… I'm coming."

_This better be good!_

He opened the door and gaped at Garcia, JJ, and Emily standing there. "Hey sweet cheeks… how are you?" Garcia pushed past him, dropping a kiss on his cheek as she went by.

"What are you doing here?" He rasped, forgetting that he was wearing a quilt.

"Nice look Reid… do you always wear that at home." Emily asked following Garcia into the apartment. She winked cheekily at him.

"I don't -" He stopped talking when he realized that all three women were staring at him and JJ was very red in the face."

He looked down and noticed that the comforter was open to about halfway down his bare chest. He yanked it closed and turned for his room.

"Hey baby cakes, where are you going?"

He said something that Garcia couldn't understand, but it sounded a lot like "bite me." Who knew the young doctor could be so mouthy when he was sick.

He came out a few minutes later dressed in a pair of sweats, a tee shirt and a robe. The girls were watching the end of the X-files episode and laughing at the way the Agents were acting. Emily was drooling over Mulder and Reid would have laughed had he not been so angry.

"What are you doing here?" He asked again. His throat hurt and his head was still pounding, but he could breathe a little better.

"We came to see how you're doing and cheer you up sweet thing." Garcia told him. She picked up the bag he hadn't noticed she'd been carrying and brushed past him to the kitchen. She took out a large container and opened it. It was chicken soup she told him proudly. She stuck some in a bowl and zapped it in the microwave before he could complain. She made him sit down and eat while she and the others showed him the gifts they brought. Garcia called it a get well care basket. Reid decided to humor her but only because he had no choice in the matter.

Garcia removed a small canister from her bag. "This is zinc, and Echinacea and vitamin C. You spray it in your mouth every four hours and you'll be on your feet in no time." Garcia informed him while JJ and Emily stood smirking at her.

The soup was great and he wondered who made it. He realized he was very hungry and began to eat like he was starving to death.

"I know you probably already have this, but it's Emily's contribution." Garcia handed him a first addition of Proust poetry."

"Wow," He said around a mouthful of soup. "Where did you get this?

"My mom gave it to me for my last birthday. It's just a loaner." She added.

"Thanks, this is great." He smiled shyly at her and she grinned back.

"JJ brought this for you." It was DVD of the movie Ratatouille. Reid looked blankly at her. "Don't tell me you've never seen this movie." She said. "Yeah… I forgot who I'm talking to… of course you haven't."

He read the back and remembered seeing a trailer on TV for it. "I'm sure it's funny." He assured her and she rolled her eyes. After the soup was eaten he went back to the couch and was going to play host, but he fell asleep.

"Well… that's rude." Emily kidded. "Come on you guys, lets leave him be." She said.

"I'm going to stay here." Garcia said. They tried to argue with her but she wouldn't leave. JJ finally left with Emily after planting a kiss on Reid's forehead, which made Emily laugh. She teased her friend all the way out to the car, but JJ only smiled. He was too cute when sleeping!

When he woke up several hours later it was night and Garcia was still watching the X-files, she was up to the end of season seven.

"Hey Garcia, why are you still here. He pushed the throw blanket off that Garcia had pulled over him.

"I had to stay and make sure you're ok gorgeous."

"I'm okay." He did sound better and his head was clearer.

"Yeah… you look better too."

"Where did Emily and JJ go?" He tried to ask casually. He wished JJ was still there, even though Garcia was his best friend.

"I told them to go." Garcia said.

"Oh…"

"Yeah... too bad you fell asleep… you missed JJ kissing you." Garcia smirked and then giggled when Reid began to splutter in disbelief.

"But… how… I don't … um…"

"Yep… she kissed your forehead before she left."

"She felt sorry for me." He said frowning.

"Are you blind Reid, didn't you see how she was looking at you when you let us in. She was wondering what you looked like under that blanket." Garcia was laughing.

"No… She was?" Reid asked hope flaring brightly in his chest.

"Yes… so you better take advantage of her sympathy and ask her out."

"No… I can't do that.

"Yes you can…" Garcia handed him his phone.

"I can't talk to her in front of you."

"Fine… I'm leaving, but I want to hear all about it on Monday." She winked at him and grabbed her purse. He didn't hear her say goodbye and she was laughing heartily on her way out the door.

He looked at the phone and thought what the hell; all she could do was say no. He flipped it open and hit the speed dial for her number.

"Jareau," She answered.

"Ah hi JJ… its Reid," He said nervously.

THE END

_A/n yes I'm leaving it there, I'll leave what happens next to your fevered imaginations! _


	43. Watching a movie with Spence

_A/n okay so I lied. Here is a follow up to the last chapter. Everyone really wanted to see more, so here you go. Thanks to all for your enthusiasm for these vignettes. You're all wonderful._

_Disclaimer: Yeah... I'm getting better and nope they're still not mine!_

_**Watching a movie with Spence. **_

"I just think it's a bad idea!"

"_No way are you backing out now gorgeous. It's too late anyway. She's going to be there any minute."_

"But Garcia I -"

"_No buts Dr. Reid… everything is going to be fine. Just turn on some of that lost little boy charm you got going on and you'll be fine."_

"I don't have a lost little boy whatever you just said… Do I?"

"_Yes… you do and it's very cute."_

Reid was glad no one was there to see him blushing. Garcia had to be wrong, he wasn't cute, and he didn't have any kind of charm that women like, especially JJ. This was such a bad idea, how had he let his best friend talk him into something like this.

"I just think I should call her and tell that I really don't feel good and that I'm not up to having a visitor today. I don't want her to get sick."

"_Stop with the gallantry already. She wants to be there, and she doesn't care about getting sick obviously."_

"Yeah but -"

The door bell rang and he said a hasty goodbye to his friend. This was insane. His hands were shaking like crazy, and he ran them through his hair while stepping up to the door.

"Hey Spence," JJ came into the room after he opened the door and stood back without a word to her.

"Ah - hi JJ," his voice was squeaking. Well he might as well just announce how nervous and excited he was to have her in the same room, alone with him.

"Can I sit down," She asked him with some amusement.

"Oh- ah yeah," He led her to the couch but he sat in an arm chair across from her. She sighed under her breath and thought that this was going to be more difficult then she thought.

"So… how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine… well not fine but better… I'm better." Why couldn't the floor just open up underneath him and swallow him whole.

"I'm glad."

They sat there looking at each other without talking for what felt like an hour before JJ asked him what movie he wanted to watch. He'd watched the movie she gave him and didn't know what she would like.

"I don't know… I don't think I have anything here that you would like." Most of his collection was sci-fi movies or comedies.

"Do you have Bicentennial Man?" She asked. "I know most people think it's a dumb movie, but I really like it and Robin Williams is funny."

"Ah yeah I do… I like that movie too." He got up quickly and knocked over the cup of coffee he'd been drinking, spilling the brew onto the floor. JJ wanted to laugh when he went red and dropped down to pick it up. He got back to his feet and looked so miserable that she stifled the urge to laugh.

"Why don't you clean that up and make us some popcorn, I'll find the DVD." JJ said.

"Yeah… ah that would be fine." He practically ran out of the room and she wondered what it would take to make him come out of the kitchen again.

She found the DVD and put it in the player. "Hey Spence… do you mind if I use your bathroom."

He almost dropped the large glass bowl he was carrying to the counter top for the popcorn. "Ah - yeah I guess… I mean y-yes… it's the f-first d-door on the left d-down the hallway."

"Thanks Spence," she told him while passing by the doorway to the kitchen.

She entered the bathroom and looked around. There were dark brown rugs on the floor with a matching toilet seat cover. The shower curtain was plain white and the sink fixtures were stainless steel. She used the facilities and when she was washing her hands she looked into the mirror over the sink. Her face was a little flushed and not for the first time did she wonder if this was a good idea. She really liked Spence and she knew this evening was an excuse for her to spend time with him outside of the normal date, but she wanted more than that.

She resisted the urge to snoop around the bathroom and went out to the living room. Spencer was back in his chair waiting for her. He had an enormous bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and a couple of beers next to the bowl.

"I-is e-everything ok?" He said anxiously.

"Yes… thank you."

She sat down on the couch and he turned on the movie. She let him sit there and not say anything until the movie was half over. About the time Andrew the android was getting the physical upgrade to look human, she said to him, "Hey Spence... why don't you sit over here." She patted the space next to her. He gaped at her in the low light of the television.

"Come on… I don't bite." She said good-naturedly.

He picked up the bowl of popcorn and grabbed a handful. He began to eat it so fast he nearly choked then he seemed to make a decision. The next thing she knew he was sitting next to her. He didn't say anything; he just sat there stiff as a board and stared at the movie. Well… it was a start. Maybe not a good one though, she could feel how tense he was and it was making her very nervous too.

"Spence… you can put your arm around me if you want to." She said without looking at him. He didn't move for a very long time and she was beginning to think this had been the worst idea either of them had every contemplated when he slid over to her and put an arm around her.

He was shaking so badly the couch vibrated. She snuggled into his chest and heard him gasp in surprise. "Is this okay," She asked?

"Y-yeah…" He said a little breathlessly. "I just don't want you to get sick. I'm feeling better, but I don't want you to -"

She raised her head up and kissed him firmly on the mouth. "I don't care about getting sick." she told him once they broke apart. "I'm here because I really like you."

"I-I like y-you too." He stuttered, his voice squeaking again in the way she found so endearing.

"Good, then stop resisting and let's make out. That's what you're supposed to do at the movies, right?"

He answered her by kissing her. They stayed there talking and laughing and ignoring the movie while they "made out" on his couch. When the movie was over she left, but they agreed this wasn't a one time thing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team had gathered in the round table room and was going over a few cases that needed simple consultations when Hotch joined them. He sat down at the table his usual impassive face turned toward Reid who was back at work and feeling much better.

"JJ called in sick. She seems to have a bad cold."

Reid went red and hid his face in a file folder. Maybe if he were lucky no one else would make the connection. Then he remembered that they were profilers and the chances of them not realizing where she picked up a cold were pretty unlikely.

He was leaving the room a few hours later to get lunch when Morgan threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Well… I'd say that JJ getting sick is a pretty big coincidence. None of us are sick and so I'm wondering where she picked it up."

"Ah - well it's close to Christmas and it is the time of year for colds and the chances of picking up a cold in the office are -"

"I don't want to hear statistics Dr. Reid. I want to hear about all about you and our communications liaison."

His arm tightened around Reid's shoulders and the younger man winced, this was going to be a very long day!


	44. Emily

_A/n this is what I imagined Emily was thinking on her first day at the BAU_

_Disclaimer: Don't own them._

_**Emily **_

It was her first day at the BAU. She'd finally made it, she had arrived at the one place in the world she most wanted to be. She'd done this on her own; her parents hadn't made it happen for her.

She opened the door to her apartment and dropped her bag on the entryway table. She should have been happy, but she wasn't. Agent Hotchner had all but accused her of something untoward in her placement on the team. She'd seen the way the other man had looked at her too. He must have been Gideon.

She'd asked about all of her new teammates when she got the paperwork. She wanted to know all about them. She was intrigued by all of their records, but most especially by Dr. Spencer Reid. He was a prodigy and a nerd like her. She hoped they'd get along and be friends. She needed friends since her new boss seemed to have something against her. Maybe it had something to do with the agent she replaced. She'd heard all the gossip about what happened and she supposed the team would be suspicious of her for awhile.

She put a mug of water in the microwave for some tea and stood looking out her window. Agent Hotchner hadn't even listened to her. She was going to have to study up until they came back and then she could show him that she knew what she was doing as a profiler. She'd wait as long as it took. She would do everything she could do to show them that she belonged there, even if there was a question as to how she got there.

The tea was ready at the same time her phone rang. _"Hey sweetheart, how was your first day?"_

"Not so great Daddy. Agent Hotchner didn't know why I was there. He claims he never authorized a replacement on the team." She said this to her father in tones that were distinctly like-daddy the bully was picking on me at school-even though she didn't mean it to sound that way.

_"You didn't bribe, kill or step on anyone, did you?"_ Her dad joked.

"No… of course not, I talked about wanting to go to the BAU a lot, but talking about it didn't make it happen. I mean this is the FBI we're talking about Dad."

She sat down on the couch and put her mug of tea on the coffee table. _"Princess… you haven't done anything wrong, so stop beating yourself up about this. Do you want me to talk to Aaron?"_

"No… I can handle this myself, even if I have to camp out in his office."

_"I love you Emily. You know that, right? You can do this job on your own."_

"Thanks Daddy, I love you too."

She hung up the phone and picked up her tea. Something was going on and she was going to find out what it was, after she was accepted on the team. She could do it on her own for once in her life. It would work out!


	45. The power of a name

_A/n hey everyone, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it and thanks for all your kind feedback._

_Disclaimer: Do I have to say it?_

_**The power of a name **_

She slid out from under the sheets and the big fluffy comforter on her bed. The room was pitch black, as only it can be in the depths of a winter night. It didn't matter though, her eyes were adapted to the darkness and this was her room. She went to the chair in one corner of the room and picked up a shirt that had been tossed there in the heat of passion now sated.

She pulled it on and his scent overwhelmed her as she went to the door and opened it carefully. It went without a sound. Light wasn't necessary for the walk out to her kitchen. The makings for tea were found easily in her cupboard, and the only light she saw was the light of the clock on the microwave while she readied her herbal tea. Then there was light from the oven as it heated the water in her mug. The mug was dark blue and the gold printing on the side read, "World's best aunt." Her little niece had given it to her for her last birthday.

The microwave oven beeped and she took the mug out. Her tea bag went into the water and she padded into the living room. The leather of the couch was cold on her bare backside and she hissed at contact. The tea helped take away the chill, but mostly it was the memory of the last few hours that really warmed her up.

She pulled her legs up onto the couch and put the mug on the table next to where she sat. She was so tired, but unable to sleep for the excitement that was still pulsing in her belly. How all of this had come about was a complete mystery to her. They were friends and that was all. At least that was what she believed for so long. Something had changed, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what it was.

One day they were working together, and the next they were here. Ok… so there was more to it than that, but it seemed like it was an overnight change. The case had been very disturbing and she saw that he was very upset by what they'd all seen. Yes… she'd seen him destroyed before, but somehow this time it was different.

She asked him to go for a drink with her. He agreed much to her surprise. When they got to the bar near her apartment he was very quiet and he didn't drink at all, even though she'd tried to get him to at least have a beer with her. His reluctance to drink with her killed the desire in her own heart and instead they went to her place. She tried to talk to him, but he just sat curled up on one side of the couch. She couldn't take seeing him like that, it ripped her heart apart.

She remembered saying his name and he'd looked at her with the strangest expression and then he seemed to come to some kind of silent decision. The next thing she knew he was kissing her like his very life depended on human contact. It wasn't until they actually made love that she realized it was what she wanted with everything in her.

Her tea had got cold while she thought about the day and night that were passing by, so she went back to her room and pulled off his shirt. The bed was lovely and toasty warm and the goose bumps on her skin retreated again. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around the warm body next to her.

"You left…" He said sleepily.

"I came back," she said with a giggle.

"Yes… you did but… is something wrong?"

"No… ok yes… I just wondered how this happened. You were so upset and I thought that … Well I don't know what I thought. I never expected that you would… Oh God… no matter what I say right now it's going to sound so trite and condescending."

"I don't know what to say either; it was just a weird moment." He told her.

"How do you mean?"

She felt him squirm in her arms and she grinned. It was small of her, but she liked being able to make him speechless.

"It was what you said. You said my name."

She didn't know what to say. What did that have to do with anything?

"What are you talking about?"

He shifted again and held her closer. She could feel the beat of his heart against her chest. "Well… there was a study done that showed that hearing your name gives greater pleasure than anything else. A brain scan shows the changes when a person hears their name, and those changes are more pronounced then the ones produced by any other stimuli."

"Hm… I don't believe it… Something you said actually made sense… Spence!" She teased putting a lot of emphasis on his shortened name.

"See… I told you… there's nothing like hearing your own name Jennifer." He rolled her over and made her say his name again and again before dawn began to push the golden rays of early winter sunlight into the room. She would never again underestimate the power of a name!

_A/n I had to suffer through two days of up-training at work. I heard about the study Spencer talks about in class. If the details are wrong blame my trainer! _


	46. Choice and Genetics

_A/n this is a kind of an alternate tag to "Birthright" Thanks to all my readers and my beta REIDFANATIC for all of her help and support._

_Disclaimer: Christmas is only a few days away so I'm still hoping I might get CM as a gift! _

_**Choice or Genetics **_

The bullpen was empty except for Dr. Spencer Reid. He sat staring at his computer screen, rocking back and forth in his chair. It was silent except for the slight squeak of his chair. The report he was trying to write for the Charlie Wilkinson case wasn't going well. He couldn't stop thinking about Robert Wilkinson and the possibility that DNA had contributed to Charlie's downfall. He picked up his pen and began to chew on the end of it. He just had to concentrate and write the report, and then he could go home, like Morgan and Emily.

"Hey sweet cheeks," Garcia's voice was at his back and he jumped, his heart racing.

"Geez Garcia, do you have to sneak up on a person." He spun around to confront her.

"That's what you get for thinking deep thoughts. Let's go get drunk," She crooked a finger at him!

"Not tonight Garcia," He whispered.

"What's wrong gorgeous, tell Garcia all about it cause I'm not going away till you do."

He had to smile, what else could he do when confronted by Garcia and her oddly appropriate logic.

"That's better, oh beautiful one of the high IQ. Now tell Garcia what's making you frown." She plopped down in Morgan's chair and settled in for a talk.

"I was just thinking," He said absently.

"I know that, you're always thinking, but what were you thinking about."

"Charlie Wilkinson. He inherited his father's murderous impulses and became a killer and -"

"Reid, if you tell me this means you're going to go schizophrenic and end up like your mom I will slap you silly." She said in a completely serious tone.

"Wilkinson passed psychosis down to his son, so if it can happen to him it can happen to me."

"Ok, that's a great argument, but what about Steven. Wilkinson had two sons, why didn't they both kill?"

"Garcia I don't know all the answers." He said trying to glare at her.

"Honey pie… stop trying to look mean, it's isn't a good look for you." She ordered and then laughed. "Look… Charlie Wilkinson made a choice to do the things he did. That's the difference between him and his brother. Steven knows what Robert Wilkinson did to his mother, and yes he's had his own troubles, but he hasn't killed anyone."

"Yeah... but what if-"

"Stop with the what-ifs, and wherefores, and maybes, sweet thing." Garcia slid her chair closer and poked a finger into his chest to punctuate her point. "You survived a childhood with no father and a mother that was in her own little world. You were bullied by your classmates and earlier this year you were kidnapped, tortured-"

"Yeah…. Yeah Garcia you don't have to remind me!" Reid said sharply, but she refused to be insulted or stopped.

"My point is gorgeous, you have every reason to be trussed up in a straight jacket somewhere waiting for your next Thorazine dosage that'll make all the voices and hallucinations go away."

"But Garcia -"

"No… you make a choice everyday not to let all the terrible things that happened to you as a kid and as an adult break you. It's doesn't matter what predisposition you have, you chose to make your life what it is. I know you have a PhD in psychology, and you know more than I about the human mind, but I'll never stop believing that everything happens for a reason and you always have a choice."

"Garcia," Reid said loudly, his voice echoing in the empty bullpen!

"What," She shouted back!

"I get it…ok. I just don't know if I believe in all the things you do." He told her.

"Fine… we'll agree to disagree." She stood up and gestured to the door. "Come on… come have a drink with me."

"Garcia I really don't want a drink. I just want to go home."

She would have pushed but there was something in his eyes that stilled her tongue. She stepped up and kissed his cheek.

"Okay sweet thing, but you know you can call me anytime, right?"

"Yeah… thanks," He let her hug him briefly and then she was gone.

He finished his report and went home. His thoughts kept going around and around in his head and he really wondered if Garcia was right, was it all genetics with mental disorders, or was there a choice we all had to make? Could the simple choice not to give in to the dictates of genetics save him if he had a psychotic break? Did it matter? He didn't know, but he was going to try to make the best of the hand he'd been dealt, no matter what turned up, a royal flush or the dead man's hand. Perhaps it was all a matter of choice!


	47. The Charity Fair

_A/n again thank you all for your support and feedback for this group of vignettes. There will be some OOC behavior in this chapter, if you don't like it turn back now._

_Disclaimer: Nope still don't own them_

_**The Charity Fair **_

The team was traveling home from their latest case when Hotch gathered them around. Reid and Morgan looked at each other and Emily rolled her eyes. Rossi only dropped his book on the table, and reached over to tap JJ on the shoulder as she was sleeping across the aisle from his seat. She woke with a jerk and scrubbed at her eyes like a little girl. Little warm tingles shot through Reid's stomach and his face got warm as he watched her wake up. She looked so cute! Morgan noticed him staring at her and elbowed him in the side.

"Subtle Reid, real subtle," He hissed out of the side of his mouth. Reid flushed beet red and looked at Hotch who was ignoring the whole exchange.

"Please don't tell me we have another case," Emily pleaded in a very whiny tone. Hotch turned his steely gaze on her, but she didn't flinch away.

"No… you can all relax. I wanted to remind you of the Charity Fair in DC. You all know its taking place on the Mall. All of the government agencies are participating. We've been asked by Strauss to set up a booth for Quantico.

"Oh come on man…" Morgan began, only to trail off at the look on Hotch's face.

"Hotch, just what kind of booth are we talking about," JJ asked diplomatically.

"I don't know. I'm leaving that up to you." He raised his hand when they all began to grumble. "Just come up with something to raise money for whatever charity you want."

"Aren't you going to participate in this little endeavor," Rossi asked, suppressing a smile.

"Nope… it's the weekend after next and if we don't have a case Haley, Jack and I are going out of town." He told his friend. "Besides, I'm the boss; it's my job to delegate." He turned back to his seat and sat down, smirking. He couldn't wait to hear about what his team came up with.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop complaining hot stuff, I have a great idea for your booth and believe me, you'll make a boat load of cash."

"Penelope, how long have we been seeing each other?"

"Is that a rhetorical question, gorgeous?"

"Very cute… I know you pretty well and when you say things like "I have a great idea for you" or words to that effect, its scares me." He leaned against her desk and crossed his arms.

"Don't be silly baby! I have the perfect booth and you'll be the star… oh beautiful one." She looked him up and down with a hungry smile.

"Why doesn't that comfort me?" Morgan asked, ignoring her predatory look.

"Come on… you'll love it. It's geared specifically to your particular talents."

"Like I said, I don't like the sound of this," He said.

"Trust me," She said pulling him down for a brain searing kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid, JJ, and Emily got out of the car after looking for parking for half an hour. "Geez… no wonder nothing gets done in government." Emily groused, stretching the kinks out of her back. "How can you get anything accomplished when it takes an hour to park every day?"

"Actually… lawmakers have special tags on their cars and they can pretty much park where they want so…" Reid trailed off at the looks on the girls' faces.

"Reid… you're supposed to agree with us. It's fun to complain about stuff you can't change." JJ explained.

"Oh… ah right… sorry," He went pink in the cheeks and adjusted his sunglasses.

Emily put her arm through his. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll find something else to complain about as the day goes on."

"I can't believe Morgan agreed to do this." Reid said looking very confused.

"It took a lot of persuading from Garcia." Emily said thoughtfully.

"I know, but why would she agree to this, they're dating." Reid said as though this was news to all of them.

"She told him that it was okay, since it was for charity." Emily said as they made their way onto the Mall and through the various booths. Most of them were games of some sort, the kind a person would see at a carnival. There were ring tosses, rifle shooting, and those people that guess your weight and age, and a bunch of other stuff.

Reid could smell food too and he wondered where the cotton candy was. A teacher at his high school had once taken him with her husband and grandkids to the fair and he'd fallen in love with cotton candy. It was just the thing for his sugar addiction.

"Hey… what are you thinking?" JJ asked him.

"Ah- nothing…" He blushed when she took his other arm and they continued down the mall, walking through the late spring sunshine and the greenest grass he'd ever seen. The temperature was in the seventies and humidity was low. It was a perfect day.

A couple of beefy guys passed the three of them. "Hey… what are a couple of babes like you two doing with the geek?" They veered off to block the trio's passage.

Reid flushed in embarrassment, he should be used to this, but he wasn't. "Shut your pie hole." Emily glared at them.

"Well looky here, this little girl is a tough little thing. I like em sassy." He said, moving even closer to her and put a hand on her arm which she shook off with difficulty.

"Shut up and leave her alone." Reid said. His voice had taken on artic tones.

"Just what the fuck are you going to do about it?" The other man said.

"Arrest you for assaulting a federal officer." He informed him, noticing that JJ had pulled her badge out of her pocket.

"Back off jack ass," She said pleasantly.

"Fine… you want to hang around with the nerd, don't let us stop you, bitch." The one man took one step away from Emily and promptly fell on his face.

Several people began to laugh as the one goon helped his friend up and they left, glaring back at the trio. "What did you do to him?" JJ asked laughing so hard she was crying.

"Nothing… I just tripped him. He's lucky I didn't kiss his ass for that bitch remark, but I don't want to make a scene."

"They better stay away; I'm not as forgiving as you are." JJ said fingering the edge of her badge.

Reid was looking at them both as though they were a new and strange species. "Wow… ah remind me never to piss you off."

"They were a couple of jerks, no one talks to my friends that way." Emily said taking his arm again and they resumed looking for Morgan's booth.

"Yeah… Emily's right Reid, they were idiots. Don't worry about it." She resumed her place next to him and he went red in the face again.

"Thanks JJ…" He stuttered.

Emily smirked at JJ; she was going to get them together, if it killed her. Her mother always said not to interfere in the love lives of your friends, but really these two were pathetic. Didn't JJ realize that Emily only took his arm to make her take notice, and it was working!

"Hey guys, I think that's it!" Reid said a huge smile breaking out on his face.

There was a line forming in front of their booth. It was decorated with red hearts and cupids. It looked like Valentines Day instead of the week before Memorial Day. There was a sign over Morgan's head that said Kissing Booth. There was a hand lettered sign that said: Two ticket donation for one kiss!

Reid took his place at the table to collect the tickets for the booth. Tickets were one dollar a piece. The girls went to talk to Garcia who looked completely fine with the idea of Morgan kissing other girls. Morgan smirked at Reid and spoke briefly to a short, red headed woman in a purple tee shirt and black shorts. She got her kiss and walked away with a very red face.

They were raking in the tickets and after two hours, Morgan called Reid over to him. "I gotta go make a quick pit stop, hold the fort for me."

"But…" Reid spluttered as Morgan left the booth.

"Hey… where's he going?" A tall blond woman asked angrily. "I paid my tickets, and I'm going to kiss someone."

The rest of the line began to chime in. Reid looked around for help but the girls were nowhere to be seen. Damn it this was going to get ugly.

"Ah… he's coming back, call of nature." He stuttered.

A dark haired woman shouted from three women back in the line. "Well you're pretty cute, why don't you take his place." She winked at him and he went crimson.

"Oh ah… no I'm sure he'll be back soon and…"

"So you're not going to honor this," a very tall black haired woman in leather pants asked him, holding up four tickets. She looked like she could bench press his weight and he gulped.

"Of course we will…" Garcia said from behind him.

"Garcia I don't think…" He tried to pull away from her but she yanked him behind the booth.

"Remember this is for charity…" She hissed in his ear.

She let him go and he was grabbed by the blond who did her best to shove her tongue down his throat. He couldn't protest if he couldn't speak and the women didn't let him talk. He was confronted by a long line of women that was only getting longer and longer. He gulped, but had no time to panic as he was grabbed by the next woman.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan left the restroom and walked back to the booth. This was shaping up to be easy duty. Yeah… he loved Penelope, but hey anything for charity and his Goddess didn't seem to mind… He rounded the corner of the booth next to his and gaped in utter shock. There was a line stretching half way down the Mall. They were all lined up for the Kissing Booth and Reid was behind the booth looking utterly terrified as a very plump brunette grabbed him and laid a kiss on him that made Morgan blush and he hadn't blushed since high school

"Isn't this great hot stuff," Garcia said excitedly.

"So this is why you were okay with this," Morgan said, wondering how he missed this plot.

"Of course, I knew you'd have to take a break eventually and well…" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't you think this is a little extreme?" He asked trying not to laugh.

"No… she's so damn stubborn, even more hard headed than you my love. I had to do something drastic."

"You don' think she'll see right through this?" He asked moving closer to the booth.

"No… just look at her." Morgan looked where Garcia was pointing and saw JJ glaring at the women in the line.

"Here comes the icing on the cake." Garcia said.

Emily had stepped up to take her turn and Reid went white. JJ turned crimson and left… very fast.

"I think you went too far." Morgan said.

"Naw… trust me. I know what I'm doing." Garcia said confidently and then she got in line much to Morgan's amusement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the booth finally closed Reid was exhausted and pissed as hell. He was going to find Morgan and Garcia and kill them both. They must think he was stupid, but he'd seen JJ take off, and he knew what his friends had tried to do. He wanted to make the next move on his own, not have them force the issue. So it had been a couple of years since their date to the football game, but she was the one that told him she only wanted to be friends. He took her at her word and she never talked about it again. How was he to know her feelings had changed, he wasn't good at that sort of thing, not like Morgan and apparently the rest of the team.

He left Emily, Garcia and Morgan behind. When he thought of something appropriate to yell, he'd give them a piece of his mind. The sun was going down and the fair was emptying out. He went around behind the row of booths and stood staring into space. What was he going to say to JJ? He knew she was mad, and probably thought he planned the whole thing with Morgan.

"Reid," Her voice sounded behind him and he jumped. He whipped around and saw her standing there the late afternoon light looking radiant in the glow of the sunset.

"Ah hi JJ… Look I'm sorry about what happened today. I didn't know Morgan was going to do that, or I would've -"

She never knew what he would've done. She stopped what he said with a kiss. He tried to draw away, but her arms had somehow wrapped themselves around his neck and he couldn't move or breathe as her mouth assaulted his. Her lips were so warm and soft. His mouth wouldn't obey his brain and it opened to allow her tongue access. She moaned against his mouth and he finally pulled away in utter surprise.

_Did she just moan because they kissed? _

"Ah JJ I'm sorry I -"

"Don't apologize Spence, I wanted to do that for so long."

His eyebrows went into his bangs. "You have," he squeaked.

"Yes… let's go back to your place and continue this is private." She tugged on his hand.

"But what about Emily," he asked?

"She got a cab." JJ told him and pulled him back to her car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garcia and Morgan watched JJ pull Reid down the Mall. They looked at each other and laughed. "I gotta say you are a genius baby girl."

"Of course I am," she winked at him. "Now why don't you take me home and show me how rested your beautiful lips are."

"You got it gorgeous!"

THE END

_A/n I made up that stuff about government officials parking where they want. Thanks to my beta REIDFANATIC for this idea, we're always laughing about getting in line to hug Reid or kiss him or whatever, and the mention of that the other day sent her mind into overdrive and this is the result. She let me steal the idea and run with it! _


	48. Turning the tables

_A/n this takes place after "Penelope, so watch out for spoilers. Thanks again to all who have reviewed and supported this story._

_Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine and no payment is recieved for this story._

_**Turning the Tables**_

"When are you going to ask her out again?"

"When are you going to mind your own business?"

Reid narrowed his eyes in the direction of his friend. "She thinks you only asked her out that night to stop her from going out with Battle."

"How would you know that, and anyway it's not true." Morgan declared.

"She's my friend, we talk?" Reid informed him while pushing stray bangs out of his eyes.

His friend glared at him, but he stood his ground. His partner was scary when he felt pushed, but she was his friend to and he didn't like to see her so upset.

"She didn't tell you that," Morgan told the younger man, very sure that his friend had intuited the truth, sometimes he was to perceptive for his own good.

"She didn't have too. I listen to her, which is more then I can say for you." He ignored the anger that flared in the other man's eyes.

"You need to stay out of it!"

"Not this time, she's very upset, but she won't tell you. She thinks you'll never get it!"

"Just what am I supposed to get!" This was so not a conversation he wanted to be having with Reid.

"That she loves you and you love her and before you interrupt, she told me what you said to her. Can you blame her for being confused?" Morgan thought the younger man was a little too smug, but he was also right and that was not acceptable.

"She doesn't want me anyway, she has Lynch."

"He's a friend, she wants you," Reid jabbed a long finger at the other man around his cards. "Don't blame this on Kevin Lynch.

"If she's as mad at me as you say she is… she won't talk to me about it anyway."

"You'll never know till you try." Reid laid done his cards and Morgan groaned. The man had distracted him again. He might as well go talk to Penelope.

"That's twenty bucks you owe me." Reid said triumphantly.

"I'll pay you later," Morgan said irritably. He got up from his desk, and went up the stairs just as Emily entered the bull pen.

"Where's he going? He looks like he's heading to the firing squad," She asked Reid curiously.

"I told him it was time for him to ask Garcia out again." Reid whispered loudly as though it were a state secret.

"Wow… Are you trying to get yourself killed?" She asked impressed that Dr. Reid had dared speak to Morgan about moving ahead with Garcia.

"He won't kill me," Reid said confidently, but his hands were shaking a bit. What if Garcia was tired of waiting and she told Derek where to go and how to get there. Oh boy… maybe this was a bad idea.

"You're sweating Reid. Are you sure this was a good idea." Emily pressed becoming a little concerned by the way Reid's face was going the same color as curdled milk.

"I - I t-think maybe I should leave. It's Friday and he'll have the whole weekend to cool off if she says no!" Reid stuttered, beginning to collect his stuff.

"Or plan the perfect murder," Emily said, smirking at her friend.

"T-thanks for your s-support," He snapped, closing his messenger bag with a snap!

"Think nothing of it!"

Morgan came out of Garcia's office and headed their way. "He can't kill me with a witness." Reid said out of the corner of his mouth.

Emily thought Morgan could do just that, but she didn't say anything. It was too much fun watching Reid sweat, literally.

"So Morgan how did it go," He squeaked?

Morgan passed him without a word, and grinned at Emily when he was out of Reid's line of sight. He put a glowering frown on his face and turned back to Reid. Emily was trying really hard not to laugh at the young Dr. Reid. He looked like he might be violently ill.

"So… you think you're pretty smart sending me up to talk to Penelope!" Morgan growled.

"Well… um… I was just trying to…"

"You were just trying to help a friend right." Morgan asked leaning on Reid's desk, his tone suddenly very reasonable and Reid gulped.

"Yeah… I was just trying to help a friend!" Reid repeated as though he were in school and learning a new concept.

"Right… and you'd never hurt Penelope, would you?" Morgan continued in that same calm and reasonable tone, as he squeezed Reid's shoulder.

"Yeah… I'd never hurt her!"

"Well that's very good, because now that we're dating, I don't want to have to kill her best friend." Morgan said ruffling the other man's hair.

Reid was silent, Emily was laughing hysterically at the look on his face and Morgan was grinning. He grabbed his jacket and left.

Reid dropped into his chair, white faced again. "Hey Reid… are you okay." Emily asked, trying to stop laughing

"What... Oh yeah… I'm just great."

"You don't look great."

"Oh I'm just fine, as soon as I find away to kill him without getting caught." He said glaring at the closing elevator doors."

"Ok… good luck with that. In the meantime, why don't you come get a drink with me and JJ while you're plotting." She told him.

"Ah - ok…" He said jumping to his feet.

JJ entered the bull pen and looked at Reid. "Hey Reid… you look terrible, who died?" She joked.

"Oh… he's okay… I think Morgan just turned the tables on a little plotting he did with Garcia." Emily explained.

"Oh… well come on then." She looped her arm through his and pulled him along to the elevator. "Don't worry Spence; you'll get him next time!"

The End


	49. Garcia to the rescue!

_A/n thanks very much to everyone who reads these vignettes and reviews them. I appreciate all your kind feedback._

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended with this posting._

_**Garcia to the rescue! **_

Reid dropped into the big armchair that sat in one corner of his apartment. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with one long-fingered hand and breathed out explosively. This was not happening! He knew who to blame for all of this. It was Morgan's fault. He shouldn't have listened to his new ex-friend!

He looked at the offending objects that sat against one white painted wall of the room. They were black and harmless looking, but he knew what they really were. They were a tool of the devil! It was supposed to be so simple to set up. Morgan had promised him it would be. He'd said very convincingly that Reid would love the new stuff. He said it would work much better than the old unit. Reid had believed him, why, because obviously he was stupid!

Ok… so he thought he could handle this on his own. He'd read the material and memorized it. It should be easy for him to do. He was a genius, for God's sake. He had to be able to do this. If he couldn't do this simple task… well he'd have to admit it to Morgan, and that was not going to happen in this century.

_Yeah… this from a man who beat Gideon at chess exactly one time! Ever!_

There was no way on earth this could be as complicated as chess. If that were true, no one would get this right. He decided to get up out of the chair and try again. His mother always said in her more lucid moments that if at first you don't succeed, try, try again. Yeah right! He'd already tried multiple times and with every combination of wires and plugs imaginable. How did other people do this, how did they figure it out. Who knew that in order to set up this stuff you needed an advanced degree in reading instructions written in five languages. No one told him that when he was in school! He was about to pack everything up and toss it in the trash when his phone rang.

"What," He nearly shouted into the phone!

"_Temper… temper… my gorgeous genius." Garcia said very cheerfully in his ear._

Great… just what he needed, his best friend prying his distress out of him like a carpenter ripping bent nails out of a two by four. Morgan's disdain would be nothing compared to Garcia's opinion of him once she found out what stymied him this time.

"_Are you there, sweet thing?" _

"Yes…"

"_Okay… what's with the monosyllabic answers, oh brilliant one!"_

"Garcia… can you just let it go. Call me in a couple of hours when I've taken care of something very important."

He was fantasizing about finding a hammer and…

"_I don't like that tone mister. Where is my mild mannered behavioral analyst?"_

"He moved to Borneo, married a native girl and had ten kids. He's happy and he's never coming back."

"_Wow… that's the second time since I've known you that you made a decent joke."_

"I'm not joking!"

"_Right… ok… what's going on and don't lie to me. I know all and see all, sweet cheeks."_

He heaved a very big sigh, and spilled it all as fast as he could. She was right, lying to her would be useless, she always knew. It was so damn annoying and wonderful at the same time.

"_Hang on to your grey matter sugar. I'll be right there."_

"You don't have to come over here." He protested with his fingers crossed behind his back. She could fix his problem, but what would she want in return. The thought made him shudder.

_"Now sweetheart I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."_ She hung up on him and he slumped back in his chair. He'd just have to suck it up and let her help him. Maybe he had something with chocolate in the apartment to bribe her silence with. Wait… the chocolate was his… why should he give it up?

He went back to the task at hand and was sitting forlornly in front of his project when Garcia walked in without knocking.

"Don't say it!" He warned her when he saw the big smile on her face, and the way she was looking at the problem in front of him.

"I'm not saying anything sugar. I was just thinking you should have called me hours ago honey pie."

"You make it sound like you have no faith in my mechanical abilities." He protested.

She only clucked her tongue, dropped her bag on the couch and cracked her knuckles, before setting to work. He was a little frightened at the look on her face as she confronted the mess he'd made. He decided to get the hell out of the room.

When she called out to him less then ten minutes later and he went back to his living room, his face got hot. This was not possible. She'd put together what he'd been trying to do for hours in less then ten minutes! Oh this was so humiliating! He might as well just change his name and go live in a rain forest somewhere with a head shrinking tribe of natives. They could shrink his big brain down, he obviously didn't need it now that Garcia had proved how useless all that intellect is.

"Don't go all red-faced and puppy dog-eyed on me. It's cute in the office, but really, you should have been able to do this yourself."

"Why… because I'm a genius?"

"Yes… because you're a genius!"

"Well obviously not. How was I supposed to know that putting a new entertainment center together was going to be so difficult?"

"It wasn't that hard sweet thing. I've got it all set up for you, and you have all the cable channels now." She winked at him.

"I don't pay for all the channels, how did you…" He decided it didn't matter." He crossed his arms and stared her down.

"Ok… alright… I'll change it back to your old line-up. You're a real drag Spencer Reid."

"No… I'm a federal agent. How would it look if I were pirating cable?" He left for the kitchen again and didn't see her stick her tongue out at him.

He'd just finished making a pot of coffee when she called him back again. He took two mugs into the living room, and sat down on the ugly beige carpet that could be found in most apartments.

"You're all set with your old channels." She said with a sniff.

"Hey… I have all I need, the Sci-fi channel, the History channel, the Discovery Channel-"

She reached over and covered his mouth with one hand ending in nails painted dark red. "Yeah… I got it ok! Now let's discuss your payment for my services rendered!"


	50. Revenge is sweet!

_A/n so most of you wondered what Garcia would want in return for helping Reid in the last chapter. Well here it is, and we also see how much will Reid take before looking for away to escape the blackmail._

_Disclaimer: None of them are mine and more's the pity for that._

_**Revenge is sweet!**_

His back was killing him! She may have been his best friend, but did that give her the right to make him her personal slave? When he found a way to counteract her blackmail…

"Hey sweet cheeks, you want some lemonade?" Her voice sounded right next to him, and he jumped back, hitting his head on the shelf above where he'd been crouched for half an hour.

"Ouch…" He rubbed the top of his head and swung around to glare at her. Okay… so turning that fast after hitting his head wasn't smart. Head rush! Hmm… on second thought, the dizziness could mean a concussion, and a concussion could mean that he could get out of whatever torture she had planned for him now.

"Sorry gorgeous, didn't mean to scare you." She was smiling widely and her eyes twinkled with mischief.

It was June and unusually hot in DC. She wore green shorts and a purple tank, with her hair pulled up on top of her head with a rainbow colored butterfly clip. She was sweating just as he was, but she looked like she was having the time of her life.

"I'm going to put a bell around your neck." He informed her.

"Oh don't get cranky sweet thing. I brought you some liquid refreshment, but if you're going to be mean I'll just drink it myself."

"No!"

"What do you say?" She held it behind her back.

"Please… may I have the lemonade?" He said, looking like a trained puppy.

"Very good gorgeous," She gave him the drink, and when she turned to go back to the living room, he did the only mature thing there was to do. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"I saw that," She sang back at him. "Do not anger the Goddess of all knowledge, or the rest of team might just find out about your inability to put together a simple entertainment center."

She left the room, and he was so tempted to use a certain hand gesture in her wake, but she would know. She always knew!

He wiped some sweat from his forehead, and pulled down the white tee shirt he wore that had ridden up when he bent over the box he was packing.

Garcia had decided that if the team were home for that weekend, she needed help with some late spring cleaning. She tapped Reid for help just as she had convinced him to detail her car, buy her Starbucks coffee for the last week, and provide her with any chocolate she thought he might have. He was beginning to think it was just better to bite the bullet and tell Morgan about his trouble with the entertainment center.

He took a drink of the lemonade and it was actually sweet enough. Usually when he was offered lemonade, it was always too tart. It had lots of ice in it as well and it was lovely and cold on his throat. He drank half of it down and put the glass on the night table, it was time to get back to work. He was packing a box of old obsolete computer parts. He'd already taken three boxes full out of the closet to the garbage.

He could hear Garcia vacuuming in the living room and singing loudly. He recognized the lyrics from "Invincible" by Pat Benatar and in spite of the fact that he seemed to be at her beck and call, he couldn't help but smile. If ever there was a theme song for someone!

One hand brushed a box at one end of the closet and it fell open at his feet. He looked down to see that the contents were photos. He automatically reached down to gather the pictures, but stopped just inches away. These were probably family pictures, it wasn't right for him to intrude. He should call her in here to pick them up. Then he thought if he did, she would just tell him to pick them up himself.

"Garcia…" He roared over the vacuum, but she didn't hear him as she was still singing. "Hey… Penelope!" He tried again, but it was no use. He'd come out of the bedroom to yell the second time, but she only sang and danced with the vacuum cleaner.

"Ok… I tried," He shouted at her back.

He went back to the pictures and began to gather them up. One slipped out of his hand and floated face up to the floor. When he saw what is was he began to laugh and even blush a little. Oh this was just too good to pass up, and it might get him out of his current predicament. He pulled his camera phone out of his pocket and began to take pictures. There were three of these particular pictures and he took copies of all of them.

He was sitting on the edge of her bed, enjoying the rest of the lemonade when Garcia came back to her room.

"You're looking way too relaxed sugar. Did you finish with the closet?"

"Oh… I'm finished alright!" He leaned back and grinned at her like the Cheshire Cat.

"No… I see this box over here gorgeous." She was smiling too, but a little mechanically. Why was he so happy?

"You'll have to take that one to the garbage yourself, but are you sure you want to get rid of those pictures?"

Her smile faltered and she snatched up the box while Reid tried not to choke on his drink as he laughed. She wheeled around to face him again, and her face was as red as a ripe tomato.

"Ah you're not going to tell him, are you?" Her eyes were pleading for him to promise to be quiet.

"That depends. You want to call it even on the blackmail and I'll keep my mouth shut."

"I can throw these away and no one will know, whereas if I tell Morgan about your little problem, he'll believe me without proof."

"Go ahead… I took pictures with my phone." He waved it in her face, and then held it out of her reach when she tried to snatch it out of his hands.

"Fine… we're even, but you have to swear that you'll-"

"I'm not telling him. You know I always keep a promise!" He looked very insulted and put out that she would even suggest such a thing. "By the way… why are you keeping printouts in your closet?"

She went even redder if that were possible. "He was here after I got shot and he didn't come into the bedroom, but I completely forgot that I had these framed and I kinda freaked out. I put them away in case he ever came back and was in my room."

Reid snorted around his glass again and she glared at him. "I can get into your phone and delete those pictures faster than you can say Stephen Hawking."

"Yeah… see I thought of that, so I sent them to a friend with a text message explaining what they were, and Morgan's number in case you tamper with my copies."

Most people don't gape with their mouth open despite what you might read in a book. He was interested to see that Garcia's mouth was really hanging open.

"You can do all that, but you can't hook up your TV?"

"I understand my phone. I have practice from getting messages and pictures from you all these years."

He stood up and headed for the outer door to the apartment. If he hurried, he could make a special showing of all the Star Trek movies on the Sci-Fi Channel that was beginning in an hour.

"Hey Reid… what makes you think Morgan won't deck you if he gets those pictures from one of your friends. There's no way for him to trace it back to me."

"Oh… he'll know where they came from. I think the one of him in chaps, and nothing else is a dead giveaway, don't you."


	51. Love is blind

_A/n hey guys my muse turned to the dark side for this chapter. It my first attempt at something so dark and moody so any feedback is appreciated. Thank you all for your support of this group of vignettes and your great feedback. Thanks again to my wonderful beta REIDFANATIC for her help and encouragement._

_Disclaimer: My muse thinks she owns them but she doesn't and neither do I._

_**Love is Blind**_

The door slams shut with a bang. There's pounding on the wall but you ignore it. It doesn't matter what the neighbors think. They don't understand you anyway. You're just someone they barely know or even notice. No, they don't know you at all. No one has ever bothered to get to know you, and why should they. You make it clear that you don't want friends among them. They think you're strange. They wonder about your personal life. They never see you with any company. There are rumors about you because of your age and lack of lovers. They've never seen you with anyone, but they don't know everything about you.

There is one love in your life. They've never met your love, no one has. It's easy to hide this love away from everyone. You thought it would be hard to hide the one you truly long for and desire with all of your heart, but the funny thing is that they're blind. They are totally, completely blind to the one true all encompassing love in your life.

You cross the living room slipping off the clothes you've worn for two days on a case that has kept you away for too long. You need what's here in this place, hidden in your space where none of them ever enter. You like it that way. What is there for them to see anyway? They would only laugh at you if they saw what you've become.

You're naked and trembling so badly you can hardly open the medicine cabinet, yet there it is open before you. You ignore the haunted and desperate look in your own eyes as you pull the small bottle from the cabinet and shut it with another tiny slam. The glass shakes and you wonder for a crazy second if it won't fall and shatter in the sink, and then you'll see your soul for what it is, shattered in one hundred pieces.

The needle is in its proper place in a drawer under the sink. It's been too long, and the need is like a huge caged animal in your chest that is roaring to get out, and rip off the head of the next person to cross your path if it will bring the sweet pleasure of your only passion.

You have no patience left to deal with a tourniquet or finding a vein, so you sit shaking on the closed lid of the toilet and lift your leg to inject between your toes. Yes… the needle is silver and shining in the yellow light of the bathroom light. It begs you to slide it into your flesh. It wants to bite into you as a lover would bite your neck, or shoulder, or your privates and leave a mark there. It's only a pin prick of pain, and then the sensations of the one you love making itself one with your body.

Isn't that what a lover does, become one with you in flesh and spirit. There is nothing now but a numbness that falls over the body and the sensation of floating. You don't see your poor cursed mother anymore, another has taken her place. There is someone else in your dreams that you can't have in the true light of day, someone that would hate you if she knew what you were doing to yourself. She'll never love you the way you want, but the drug will always love you. The needle falls from your hand and your breathing becomes labored, but you barely notice that this time there was too much in the syringe. You don't care because you are with her. She is there, stroking your hair the way you like, telling you how much she loves you and how you'll always be together. She promises you forever, but you know even in the haze of this high that she is a liar.

You're so very dizzy now and you slide off the toilet to the tile floor, banging your knees hard on the cold hard floor. You don't feel the pain in your head where it hit the edge of the bathtub, nor see the blood that begins to flow from the cut. It's only more red that you add to all that your eyes have to witness. Tobias was right, you're weak. You're too weak now to scream for help, it's too late. You went too far, the lover you cherish is pulling you down to a place you'll never leave, someplace dark and cold, and devoid of any feeling but unrelenting sadness and pain. Darkness is beginning to creep into the edges of your vision and you're so cold.

Then a voice pulls at you, commanding you to come back. There is something in that voice that you begin to cling to. It sounds like something you've never experienced before that very minute. The drug can't sound like that, or make you shiver with the need to hear it again. There it is again. The voice is angry, but it is also gentle and soothing at the same time, however impossible that can be. The voice calls out to you again and there is a second voice, this one isn't familiar. How long have you been like this, lying on the cold tile floor? The voice keeps talking to you and the voice is telling you to hang on, that they will help you. The voice apologizes for blindness. The voice isn't blind; it's you that's been blind to everyone and their worry for you. The dark grey and black at your vision is retreating. You feel hands on you, and someone puts something on your face and there is oxygen, blessed air in your lungs.

The owner of the voice enters your line of vision and in the yellow light she is beautiful, she is the one you truly love. She tells you it's not too late. She tells you it can't be too late because she needs her chance to kick your ass for scaring the hell out of her.

"I love you." you tell her, as tears begin to fall from your half open eyes. Your voice is so weak you can barely speak, but she smiles and it is the smile of angel. She is your angel, your beautiful crying angel there to bring you back from the brink.

"I love you too Spencer Reid."

_A/n so there it is, again feedback is appreciated, flames will warm my hands and feet!_


	52. Throwing darts with JJ

_Disclaimer: Nothing of CM is owned by me. No copyright infringement is intended with this posting._

_**Throwing darts with JJ**_

"Come on Spence, it's not that hard." JJ said placing her hand around his and bringing it up to shoulder level.

"Ah - JJ I don't think that…"

"Stop questioning me and just do it. I know you can." She pulled her hand away and losing the warmth of her touch was a relief. It also made him sad at the same time. He looked down at the beautiful blond of his dreams, and tried not to blush when she smiled at him.

"I've already tried three times and I keep missing." He reminded her.

"Just relax and try not to think about getting it perfect the first time."

"I'm not trying to get it perfect, I just want to -"

She put a finger on his lips and his hand began to shake. "Stop thinking, and talking, and just do it."

He sighed, looked at the target and threw the dart. It missed, and bounced off the wall onto the floor.

"Hey baby… ditch the geek and play with me." A drunken voice called, but JJ ignored him.

"He's right… I should go this was a bad idea."

JJ grabbed onto his arm when he tried to leave. He was red-faced and miserable looking. Her plan to decompress, and get to know him better in a non threatening manner wasn't going well at all.

"Please Spence… don't go!" She begged.

The muscles in his arm trembled, and heat replaced the misery in his eyes as she stared up at him. She felt heat sweeping into her cheeks as though someone had switched on flame inside her gut. It was a familiar look she'd seen in the eyes of other men, but this was different. This was Reid, and he didn't know that she wanted him so badly it hurt sometimes.

"Here…" She took the other dart he held. "Let me show you again."

She aimed the dart, but her hand and arm were trembling. She could feel his gaze on her, watching, trying to learn and memorize just like he did with anything new. As soon as the dart left her hand, she knew it wasn't her best shot. The small missile hit the outer edge of the targetIt was a good thing she wasn't playing Spence for money.

"Okay… you can do better than that," She told him, going to collect the dart.

He took it from her, and stood looking at her for a long time with that same longing in his eyes, that made her knees go weak.

He suddenly turned and without looking at the target, threw the dart and hit the target one ring away from center. JJ gaped at him and then before he knew what hit him, she was kissing him hard on the lips. JJ was kissing him! Okay this must mean it was a dream, right?

She let him go way too soon for his liking, but he had to admit that breathing had become an issue. "Why did you do that?" He stuttered.

"I've wanted to kiss you for a long time." He noticed she looked very surprised at her own behavior. Some of the people watching them had cheered him, but he was ignoring them while trying to process what had just happened. Did she say she wanted him? "I've wanted to kiss you for a long time, too." He whispered in her ear. JJ giggled, "Call it your prize for being a quick study."

He flushed crimson, "What do I get if I hit the bull's eye?" He asked her.

She whispered in his ear and he lit up like a stop sign. "Um… ok… I'll do my best." He said. He took the last dart from JJ and threw it at the target. As if by sonar, it found the target's center, and JJ began to squeal and jump up and down. Several people came up and slapped him on the back, and congratulated him. He was offered beers and drinks, but he turned them all down. JJ was holding onto his hand like he was going to run away. There was no way in hell he was going anywhere.

She pulled him aside and out of the crowd. "You want to come back to my place and collect on your win."

He pulled his hand from hers and she frowned. "What is it baby?"

He was red in the face again and he wouldn't look at her. "Hey… what's wrong?" She asked again, grabbing his hand.

"I… I just don't… JJ I really like you, and I think we should just go slowly. I mean I really want to go back to your place, but it's just too fast. I want to get to know you outside of work." He said all of this very quickly and kept his head down, studying his shoes. What if she got mad?

"Hey…" She put a hand under his chin and pulled his face up. "I'm not mad at you. I'm glad you said that actually. I really want you, but if you want to go slow, that's okay with me. You're a real old-fashioned gentleman Spencer Reid."

They made their way out of the bar and he put a tentative arm around her. "My mom always said to treat my girlfriends like queens, and I don't guess a queen goes to bed on the first date." He said shyly.

JJ grinned up at him. "I want to talk to your mom and tell her she did a good job with you, you're a great guy." JJ kissed him again, and he forgot to be sad about his mom's illness for the first time in his life.

"Ok… so we go out on a real date." JJ said.

"I get to pick this time." He said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I'm going to regret that, aren't I?" She asked.

"Perhaps you will, and perhaps you'll like what I pick." He said, pulling her into another kiss.


	53. The Date

_A/n hello everyone. I've done a follow up to the last story. Where did Reid take JJ on their date? Read on and find out._

_Disclaimer: Nope still don't own them. _

_**The date. **_

The sun was seeping into the room by slow degrees, washing over the desk that held his laptop and a stack of computer manuals he never used. The room had gone from the black, and grey and white of a photo negative to the blues, greens and golden shades of his room. The shadows were retreating very slowly down the light blue walls. He shifted in the big armchair that sat in one corner of the room. The comforter that wrapped him was dark blue with geometric patterns of gold, red and green. The sheets on the bed, covering the room's other occupant, were dark blue with a gold, green, and red stripes running horizontally across the top.

He watched her sleep, her golden hair looked like it belonged spread over the matching pillow cases, and she looked like she belonged there. The sheet was twisted around her body. He watched her slight movements; she was so graceful even in sleep. She whimpered a little and her eyes began to flutter open. The sunlight was crossing the bed, leaving her half in shadow and half in sunshine. She squinted at bit, shifted and mewled again. "Spence?" she asked in a breathless tone that sent little shivers down his back. Her eyes found his and she smiled and stretched.

"What are you doing over there?"

"Couldn't sleep, so I decided to watch you," His voice was crackly with disuse.

"Oh… well I'm lonely over here." She pouted, and he felt his face flame under her gaze.

"Why don't you come over here, I'm too lazy to move." He yawned over the last two words of his sentence, and he stretched and turned over to his side.

"Okay…"

He watched her untangle from the sheets and get out of bed. Her small body was as perfect as he'd ever imagined, and the night before surpassed all his dreams.

"Oh… it's a little chilly," she shivered and then ran around the bed to leap onto the chair with him.

"Stop hogging the blanket," she said. He moved, opened the comforter and wrapped her up in his arms.

"That's better," She snuggled into his, chest and the goose bumps that had been breaking out on her arms went away.

"Sorry, guess the air conditionings up a little too high, but it's getting warmer every day."

"I thought you were always cold." She asked caressing his cheek with one small hand. It was raspy, he needed a shave, but she liked it.

He felt her questioning look and he flushed again. "I like to sleep in a cold room so I can have a big comfy blanket on the bed. Are you happy now?"

"Yes… I'm very happy!"

"Good…" One long fingered hand rubbed her shoulder, and goose bumps began jumping out on her skin again.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Last night," He blushed again.

"Oh… what about it," She winked at him?

"I was thinking about the date." He told her, drawing her even closer to his chest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The date was last minute; Hotch had given them a three day weekend after a very grueling case in Florida._

"_Hey Spence, come on in." JJ called from her desk when a knock sounded at the door._

_He walked in and took the chair in front of her desk. "Can you believe it, we actually get some time off." She was almost dancing in her chair with delight. It made him smile._

"_Ah - yeah I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight. We've been pretty busy since that night at the bar with the darts." He went red at the memory. "All we've been able to do lately is go out for coffee between cases."_

"_And steal kisses in the conference room." JJ reminded him with a sly smile._

"_Ah yeah… but I want to take you on a real date and I get to choose, remember," He asked? _

"_Yes… I remember," she left her chair and sat on his lap. "What are we going to do?"_

_Reid looked very confused, "Ah - I don't know. I just came in here thinking I wanted to spend time with you. I haven't thought it out yet."_

_She tapped his nose with her right index finger. "I have to know what to wear Spence."_

"_Oh yeah… well just give me a few minutes." She got up from his lap and he left the office at a run in the direction of Garcia's office. _

"_Well… this should be interesting." She'd told herself, with a shake of her head._

_He returned thirty minutes later and informed her that she needed to dress up. "Well, then I better get out of here." She stood up and grabbed her bag._

"_Where are you going?" He asked._

"_I have to go shopping." She said as though he were a very slow child. "I can't just wear any old thing."_

"_You l-look b-beautiful whatever you wear," He stuttered._

"_You're very sweet, but I have to go." She stood on her toes and kissed him lightly on the mouth._

"_Um… see you at eight," He said, feeling lightheaded from her kiss._

"_Okay, but where are we going?"_

"_Can you meet me at my place?" He asked her, hoping she wouldn't be mad._

"_Sure… I'll be there with bells on."_

"_Really…" He said looking confused again."_

"_Well not literally," She laughed and left the office with him trailing behind her._

_She arrived at his apartment at exactly eight. He opened the door and both of them gaped at each other. He wore dark plaid sport coat with brown and rust in the pattern, the shirt was white, and the tie was purple paisley with a gold pattern. His trousers were light tan, and his shoes saddle tan penny loafers that shone like they'd just been polished._

"_Wow…" Was the only thing she could say?_

_He flushed a deep crimson and motioned for her to come inside. She could feel the heat of his eyes on her and it made her skin prickle with pleasure. The dress she found was red and strapless with an empire waist and a bow in front. Her ankle strap sandals matched the dress in color and so did the clutch bag she held in one shaking hand. Her hair was down around her shoulders and softly curled in large waves._

"_Y-you l-look s-so b-beautiful," His voice was shaking so hard; she thought he might rattle to pieces._

"_Thank you Spence."_

_He was just standing there staring at her and she felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks. "So where are we going." It was a desperate question, but anything to break the awkward silence._

"_Ah…" Reid cleared his throat and she saw him yank his eyes away from her. "Yeah… um… we're going to the elevator." He opened the door and left the room very fast. JJ laughed when he came back and began to apologize. "Sorry… um here you go." He opened the door for her, and followed her out of the apartment and onto the elevator. He pushed the button for the top floor._

"_You've got my curiosity peaked, Spence." _

_He was standing as far away from her as he could and still be in the elevator car. She was trying desperately not to laugh. He seemed to think that making eye contact or touching her was off limits. She was going to show him that wasn't what she wanted. He smiled shyly at her. _

"_I hope it's a good surprise." was all he would say. The elevator opened and they walked down the hall to a door to the roof._

"_C-close you eyes and t-take my hand," He said._

_She did as she was told, and holding his hand was like nothing she'd ever felt before. His skin was warm and soft, and an electric tingle went down her spine when he touched her. _

_They went upstairs, there was a musty smell that floated around her nostrils and her shoes clicked on the concrete. The door creaked open, and then cool night air raised goose pimples on her bare shoulders._

_He led her across the roof and she smelled flowers, lots of flowers all around her. "Open your eyes." He said._

"_Oh… this is so wonderful Spence."_

_There was a table in front of her with a white linen tablecloth, and blood red linen napkins folded next to the china and silver settings. There were crystal goblets and a centerpiece of white daises with red carnations and baby's breath. There were white candles in class holders with their flames flickering in the breeze that danced over them. There were other vases of red roses set around the table and their perfume was intoxicating. _

"_Are you okay with this," Spencer's voice came from her shoulder, his breath making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end._

"_This is wonderful! How did you do all this?"_

_He blushed again, "Ah… Garcia helped me." He admitted. He pulled some bags from behind what looked like the top of an air conditioning unit._

'_There wasn't time to cook, so I hope the take out is okay." He opened the bags and removed containers of wheat fettuccine, with sautéed veggies and feta cheese. There were two plates of Caesar salad and a sourdough roll._

"_Here… let me do that, you deal with the wine."_

_She opened the salads and sliced the bread while he poured out the red wine. She went to sit down, and was stopped by Spencer moving over to pull out her chair. She couldn't remember the last time a guy did that for her._

_For long minutes they ate in silence. JJ didn't know what to say or do. Spencer was fidgeting with his napkin._

"_So what do you want to talk about?"_

"_I don't know. What do you want to talk about?" He pushed back on her the burden of speech. _

"_Why don't you tell me about that paper you're writing, the one that Morgan was teasing you about going on, and on about the other day," She had asked._

"_Ok… but it's probably boring."_

"_I don't mind." She loved the sound of his voice and the way it got all squeaky when he was very excited about something. His hands were waving around and he forgot about his food. _

_They moved on from his paper on psychology to talking about her childhood in Pennsylvania. She coaxed him into talking about his childhood and his mother. He spoke very briefly about it and the pain in his eyes and voice was more than she could stand. She'd noticed a radio on the ledge of the building and she decided to turn it on. It was tuned to a jazz station that was playing something slow and smoky._

"_Dance with me Spence."_

_He went white this time "Ah - no I can't dance." He admitted with his eyes on the white table cloth._

"_Let me teach you," She said, reaching across the table to take his trembling hand in hers._

"_But I don't -"_

"_It's okay." She stood up and pulled him to his feet. "Just trust me!"_

_It wasn't okay. He kept stepping on her feet as she tried to teach him a simple dance step. "See… I'm hopeless. I can't do this." He tried to pull away from her, but she held on tight. "Let's do something simpler. Just hold on to me and do what I do." They swayed in place till the song was over and he'd visibly relaxed._

"_See I told you it would be fine."_

"_That was fun," He admitted, while she laughed. _

_They grinned at each other, and she would have stayed there like that forever, if it wasn't for his eyes. They trapped her with the pain that was always there. Even under the laughter, there was always pain. The rest of them didn't notice, he hid it well, but she saw. She always saw and it hurt her more than all the victims and people she saw suffering everyday in her job._

_It happened naturally without any conscious thought, one minute he was laughing and the next she was kissing him. It began with hard lips and warmth then caught fire with softening lips and open mouths. Her tongue was battling with his for domination before she realized it. He whimpered against her mouth and then pulled back, his face a flaming crimson. _

"_I … don't… um… I'm sorry," He stuttered, backing away from her and into the table. Dishes clinked and one table knife fell to the concrete floor with a clang. _

"_Don't push me away."_

"_I thought we agreed that we'd go slowly." He was still leaning away from her and a goblet fell off the table and shattered._

"_Damn it." He pushed away and almost knocked her over. He smelled so good and he was so close she could feel the heat of his body. She kissed him against his protests, while her hands worked at his tie and pulled it off._

"_JJ… are you sure about this," He broke away from her again, his face red again._

"_Shut up and kiss me." He did and she opened the buttons on his shirt. _

_Her mouth traveled down his neck and chest to one nipple and she grazed her teeth over it. He gasped and began to make a sound almost like purring when she blew on that same nipple. So he liked that, she'd have to file that away for future torture._

"_So… are you going to show me your bedroom, now that I've seen the living room and the roof?" She asked coyly while running her free hand through his hair. _

"_Yeah… I guess that would be ok… Are you sure?"_

"_If you ask me that one more time…"_

_He grabbed her hand and pulled her laughing across the roof to the stairs. _

Reid's voice punctured her thoughts again. "What are you thinking?" He asked her while shifting in the armchair.

"That I'm never going to move from this spot again." She said, burrowing further into his arms and chest.

"What about eating and calls of nature, and bathing, and…" She stopped him with another kiss that made his brain shut down.

"You were saying," She said when breathing became a real issue.

"That staying right here is a very good idea!"


	54. Guilt and Vengeance

_A/n hey guys here's a tag I did for "3rd Life," so watch for major spoilers if you haven't seen it. Thanks again to all my loyal readers and everyone that's added this to their alerts of favorites. Also thank you to my fab Beta REIDFANATIC, who puts up with my muse and her antics. _

_Disclaimer: Nope... their not mine, only my own characters. They'd be an awesome birthday gift in a couple of months!_

_**Guilt and Vengeance **_

Sherrie Hammond looked up when the door opened, and the bell chimed. Dr. Spencer Reid had entered the shop and she was glad to see him. He always came in for coffee in the morning when he wasn't on a case and sometimes in the evening if he was home. He needed fattening up, she thought as he approached the counter.

"Hey Dr. Reid, you want your usual?"

"Yes please…"

He didn't make eye contact with her and he didn't smile when she made a joke. What was wrong? He hadn't been this upset since he was badly hurt on a case a year ago. Usually when they spoke he answered with more then one or two word answers. He always had some obscure coffee fact, or some other strange trivia waiting when Sherrie told him a joke.

He'd been coming in the shop for two years now and she was fond of him. He reminded her of her neighbor's son, tall, underfed, sensitive and shy. He was very high strung, and didn't need caffeine, but he seemed to crave it like water.

"Here you go son." She gave him the paper cup. "Do you want one of my chocolate chip muffins?"

"No thank you Sherrie," He said softly, paying her with exact change. She watched him trudge to a table in the back corner of the café. It was eight pm and the place was very quiet for a Thursday night.

"What's wrong with the delectable Dr. Reid tonight," Lucy asked, while cleaning the counter with a blue terry cloth rag.

"I don't know," Sherrie said, putting the money he'd given her in the till.

"He looks sad again," Lucy said, she finished cleaning the counter, and began restocking the biscotti containers.

"Yeah… don't get any ideas." Sherrie warned her, narrowing her eyes at the younger woman.

"That's not fair. I don't have any ideas." Lucy said innocently.

Sherrie doubted that. Lucy was twenty-five, blond, blue-eyed and had a figure that most men couldn't resist. Sherrie sometimes wished she were young again. Then she listened to Lucy's endless boyfriend problems and she was glad to be fifty-seven, grey haired, and married with four sons, and two grandkids.

"You always have ideas, especially when they involve the young doctor over there, but you'll leave him alone now. He looks really upset, and he turned down a chocolate chip muffin."

"What… has the world come to an end? No one can resist those muffins. We sell out of them every single day." Lucy said with wide-eyed amazement.

"I know that. I saved one for him in case he came in and he just said no." Sherrie was as bewildered as Lucy.

"Well… I think it's time to call in the big guns." Sherrie observed. Reid was staring at his coffee, but not drinking it.

"Are you saying…?"

"Yeah…"

Sherrie picked up her phone and made a quick call. "She's on her way." She told Lucy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid had taken exactly two sips of coffee in the last fifteen minutes. At the moment, the only thing he could think about was the roar of the shotgun and blood, lots of it, all over the floor and wall of the bathroom at the high school. He'd listened to that young man beg for his life, he'd seen the fear in his eyes, and the look on Lindsay's face while she begged her father to kill her tormenter.

It kept playing over and over in his head like a video on loop. The sound of the shot, the blood, the way his heart had leapt into his throat, the crazy or not so crazy thought that Jack might turn the gun on him. The terrible guilt he felt that his skills as a profiler and negotiator had failed. The steely determination in Jack's voice when Reid asked him when it stopped and the man said, "Tomorrow."

He didn't hear the bell over the door to the coffee shop chime, or the voices of the women talking about him, or the tap of her heels on the tile floor. He didn't hear her call his name three times before sitting down and waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hey sweet pea…"

"What…" He looked up at her dazed and confused. "What are you doing here?" He wanted to know. "I want to be alone Garcia."

"That's too bad, because when Sherrie calls, you better not keep her waiting." Garcia said, giving the owner a reassuring smile across the room.

Reid just sat there looking at the table and his cup of cooling coffee. "I don't want to talk, can't you understand that." He said calmly, but with an undertone of annoyance and anger.

"Too bad genius, you know I don't take no for an answer."

"Garcia… Please just go away. Talking about it isn't going to fix anything. I'm a failure. I should just turn in my badge and gun." He pushed the coffee away in disgust.

"You're not a failure. You did everything you could."

"How do you know that Garcia, you weren't there, were you?"

She refused to be offended by his tone or the look of contempt he gave her. "I know because I know you. You can attack me, but it won't make you feel better."

He was silent, so she continued. "You did all you could. You couldn't stop what happened, that's on Jack and no one else."

"I should have done more. I should have saved him."

"He was a killer. Why are you so upset?" Garcia asked.

"How can you say that? It wasn't Lindsay's father's right to be judge and jury." His eyes flashed at her, but she didn't look away from him.

"Honey pie I know that, but that boy was a killer. He raped, tortured and killed a young kid. I understand the anger and the desire to punish him. I'm not saying it was right, you know me better than that. I'm just saying that I get the desire for vengeance."

Something in her voice made Reid look up at her, and take another good look when she dropped her eyes and stared at the cup of coffee between them.

"I wish it had been me that killed Battle. My mom and dad raised me to be nonviolent, but if I could I'd resurrect him, and make him as afraid of me as I was of him." She said slowly.

"You don't mean that," He said, his heart growing cold.

"Yes I do! JJ had to kill someone, for me, for the whole team, and for the other agents that had nothing to do with my screw up. I messed up, genius. So yeah, there are days when I wish that on Battle. "

"You didn't mess up. You just wanted to help." He countered in surprise at her anger.

"Yes I did. It pains me to admit it, as I'm practically perfect, but I messed up. You didn't mess up, none of that was your fault."

"I know that, it's just that I can't get any of it out of my head. I guess I thought if I could have changed anything, or done something different…"

No… baby cakes. He killed that boy of his own free will, stop taking the mistakes of others on your shoulders."

"But-"

"Reid… will you listen to me, everyone knows you did what you could. Stop punishing yourself and smile for me."

He gave her a tiny smile. "I guess that will have to do."

"Garcia… What if the pictures in my head never go away?" He asked. She stood up, and he followed her out of the café and to her car.

"They won't, but soon there will be a day when you don't think about it, and then two days, and then three…"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm a goddess after all and goddesses don't lie!"

"Okay." He whispered.

"Now… let's go to my place and watch a movie. I'm thinking "Clue," is just what the doctor ordered, and don't tell me halfway through 'who dun it,' or I'll kick your ass!"


	55. Tomorrow

_A/n hey everyone, here's another vignette for your consideration. I have no idea what the muse was up to with this one. There is no clear cut pairing in this piece. I'll leave it up to you to decide._

_Disclaimer: I keep trying to tell the muse she doesn't own them, but she doesn't listen to me, just like always._

_**Tomorrow **_

She watches him every day. She tells herself every day that to just be near him, to hear the cadence of his speech, to smell the scent that is unique to him is enough. She tries to convince herself that every day he'll be there to be her friend, to talk to her when her life gets unbearable because of the horrible things they must see every day.

She tells herself every day that he will never notice her. His dark eyes will never see what is behind the exterior of her. He'll never look into her soul and see the nakedness she hides from him and everyone else she sees. She tried to convince herself that everyone feels this way that we all hide behind masks of our own making.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watches her too, and doesn't believe she notices that he sees her watching and noticing him. It's not her fault. He never tells her how much she means to him. He never says the words that will somehow convince her that he loves her beyond all measure and price. There is nothing more precious to him than her life, but he can't form the words to tell her.

He lives every day saying to himself that today will be different. He tells himself to stop waiting for the perfect time, because the perfect time never comes. The perfect moment never happens, except in romantic books or movies. In real life the music doesn't swell, in reality you're never caught at the exact moment of sunset, and framed in a world of gold, and pink, and purple light. In this life, he's a fallible knight with fears and anxieties.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So the perfect moment never comes to tell her that you long to see her every day. It's never the right time to say that the fleeting scent of her perfume can sustain you through the terrible, and heart ripping things you witness every day on this damn job. The exactly perfect time never comes to tell her that you love her with all your heart and soul, that you'd actually live for her. Dying for her is easy and a very romantic thing in books and in the movies, but living with her, that's the hardest thing to do, because she isn't perfect. There is that word again: Perfect. No... the time is never right, so maybe the next best time is the right time. Maybe you don't think about it and just let it leave your mouth like an arrow from the bow. If you do, will it find the target and pierce her so that she understands you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your mother said that love takes time. She said that if you were patient and waited for it, that it would find you. She also said you have to fight for it with all your strength. So what is the right thing to do? Do you let it go because someone said that if you love someone, you let them go and if they come back…? Yeah right… you let him go and he's still there, but still so far away. You want to throttle the person that said that! What do they know about love?

It doesn't matter anyway, he only thinks of you as a good friend. You rack your brain, and can't think of anything to do or say that will change his mind. Telling the truth is too hard; he'll never fall for tha,t so all you can do is pretend that it doesn't hurt you every time you see him and the way he looks at you never changes. Of course there's always tomorrow, right. Tomorrow will be different; you swear it on all you hold sacred!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She'll never see that the way you look at her has changed. Tomorrow you'll go into work. Tomorrow you'll pass by her, and tomorrow you'll say the same thing you've said everyday for years. Tomorrow she'll smile and say hello, and never know the pain in your heart. Tomorrow you'll try again to say what you want to say, and never mind the perfect moment. Tomorrow you'll try once more because tomorrow always comes around right. Tomorrow…


	56. The Magic Eye

_A/n hello everyone. Here's the next vignette. My thanks to all who continue to support this collection. You're all wonderful!_

_Disclaimer: Nope don't own them people._

_**The Magic Eye.**_

JJ filed the last of the old paperwork on her desk and was pleasantly surprised when she remembered what the top on it looked like. It had been a very long time since the desk had been clean enough for her to see the top.

She stood with her hands on her hips, trying to think of something to do. It didn't happen very often, but every once in awhile, they ran out of work to do. She didn't have any cases for the team to work on, which was a good thing, but there were still three hours to quitting time. What could she do to keep busy?

She looked around again, and noticed a couple of boxes stacked in one corner of her office. They'd been there for so long she forgot what was in them. Maybe it was time to clean her office up a bit, and get rid of some stuff that was just collecting dust.

She was hip deep in a box full of old FBI training manuals and hard copies of memos, when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in…" She hollered over her shoulder.

The door opened, and someone came in and the door shut. She could hear the person shuffling nervously behind her. Only one person ever knocked on her door before barging in, and only one person ever stood silent if she didn't look up at them.

"Hey Spence… what's going on." She said with a smile, after standing up with an armful of files from the second box.

He was standing there, red in the face and yanking at the bottom of his sweater vest. "Ah-Hi JJ… I was just wondering if… I mean I wanted to see if you were… um…"

"Let me guess, you and the rest of the team are bored out of their skulls, and you got the job of coming in here to see if I have something for you to do."

He flushed a deeper red, "No… Morgan's in Garcia's office. I played four games of chess with Emily before she said she couldn't take it anymore and left. I don't know what Hotch or Rossi are doing!" He said very fast.

"So why aren't you out of here? It's a Friday afternoon. I'll bet you have a got date, right?"

He was crimson now and fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt. "Ah-no… I was just wondering if you wanted to talk or something…"

"You can help me clean up this mess if you want, but I warn you it's not very exciting."

"Oh… ah… ok," He joined her in front of the second box, and began to help her sort out old files and correspondence for the shedder or to be filed.

"What's this," He said pulling a book out of the box. It had a picture on the front that was a mass of random color swirls that didn't make any sense. The title of the book was "Magic Eye." Trying to see the 3-D images buried in all the swirling colors was one of his favorite pass times.

"Oh… I forgot about this. I used to love to try to see the hidden picture. I could never do it though." JJ remembered with a little frown.

"You have to do it right," Reid said, not noticing the exasperated look on JJ's face when he opened the book to the middle.

"It's also known as a stereogram. You have to hold it right up to your face," he brought the book right up to his eyes. "It should look blurry and you have to focus on it like your looking right through the page. Then you very slowly move the image away." He moved the book away from his eyes at a pace just slower than a snail crossing a concrete walkway. "And… there's the picture."

He looked so excited that JJ began to laugh. "What's so funny?" He asked, looking very offended.

"Nothing, it's just that I shouldn't be surprised that you can get something like that on the first try."

"Well… try it." He handed the book to her and watched her put it up to her face. She pulled the book away with such a look of concentration; it was like she believed this was only slightly more important than solving world hunger.

After several long minutes she dropped the book. "I don't see the stupid image. Come on… Let's finish this clean up job."

"JJ… Please try it again." He picked up the book and went around JJ to stand behind her. He held up the book, his arms on either side of her.

He stood as far away as he could, but it was still close enough for her to feel the heat pouring off his body and reaching out for her warmth. She shivered and prayed that he didn't notice. He was telling her how to see the image, but she couldn't concentrate on the picture with his arms around her.

"I… I don't see it." She stuttered.

His head leaned over her shoulder, and the little hairs on the back of her neck stood up at the warmth of his breath on her neck. His breathing was speeding up.

"J-just concentrate, and everything will b-become clear."

_Yeah… it was getting clearer all the time. _

"I think I'm beginning to see." She breathed.

Her heart was pounding so fast, her head was getting light and pleasantly fuzzy. His arms moved, and the book was falling to the floor in slow motion when he let go of it and put his hands on her shoulders. She jerked and hissed in a breath at the contact of those amazing hands.

"I see," He whispered in her ear before nibbling on the lobe.

"Hm… Spence," she purred!

She jerked awake and lifted her head off the desk. Her lamp was on and casting a soft golden glow over the mostly clean surface. The clock read nine pm. She stretched and tried to ignore the pain in her neck from sleeping with her head on the desk, and the pain in her heart that it was just a dream that made her heat race.

She picked up the book of stereograms she'd found while looking for an old file in the back of her filing cabinet. It was such a stupid waste of time to look at these pictures, but still she had to try again. She opened the book to the middle page and began to stare at the swirling colors again. Then, it was there, a dragon that seemed to be floating in space in front of her eyes.

She dropped the book on the desk with a loud thump when someone knocked on the door. "Come in…" Her voice rasped and clicked. The door opened and Reid poked his head in. "Ah… hi JJ… can I come in for a minute."

"Sure…" Her hand was gripping the book like a life line. He noticed what she held and smiled widely. "Oh stereograms," He exclaimed, looking like a little boy in his excitement. "Those are so neat!"

She watched him thumb through the book and made a decision. "Yeah… I never see the hidden image can you show me how to see what's buried in the picture." She asked.

He nodded and took the book from her. "Sure you can see many different things if you only take the time to look deep enough."

_You'll never know the half of it… _


	57. A study in feet!

_A/n hey everyone. Here's a new vignette. Hope you all like it._

_Disclaimer: I think I've said it enough for one story._

_**A study in feet!**_

"Come on JJ… It's not like I'm asking you for your passwords to the FBI computers. You know I don't need them." Garcia pleaded with her best friend.

"This is the dumbest, lamest, most… Oh I don't know. How do you come up with these ideas?"

"Come up with what ideas," Emily asked, from the doorway to the office.

"I was just telling JJ that you can tell a lot about someone from their feet." Garcia said.

"As a profiling technique, I don't know how accurate that would be." Emily said, sitting down in a free chair.

"See… she thinks it's stupid too." JJ said looking vindicated.

"Why are we talking about this in the first place?" Emily wanted to know.

"Because we don't have any work, and I'm bored." Garcia whined.

Emily looked around and noticed that the computers that were normally humming with tasks from their mistress were curiously blank and black.

"Hey… It's kind of eerie in here without your monitors all a buzz with stuff." Emily said.

"All a buzz with stuff…" Garcia repeated sounding very offended.

"You know what I mean!"

"Anyway… I was simply suggesting that JJ take her shoes off, and we can tell from this article I found on the internet, if her personality matches her feet."

"Sounds like an interesting experiment." Emily said perking up a bit from her boredom inducing depression.

"Great… Do you guys have to gang up on me?" JJ snarled.

She was leaning back on one side of Garcia's desk with her arms crossed over her chest, and glaring down at her friends, who were smirking at her.

"Oh alright…"

She bent down and took off the black pumps she was wearing. "Okay so the article says that if you have little toes like JJ's means you don't like to make a scene, but that doesn't mean you can walk all over them. If you back them against a wall they'll stand up and fight." Garcia said triumphantly.

"Well that sounds like JJ to me." Emily said.

"Laugh it up traitor," JJ turned a narrow-eyed stare on her friend.

"Don't get nervous, think about the possibilities." Garcia said.

"What possibilities?" JJ wanted to know.

"The guys… I'll bet they have interesting feet."

"Somehow I don't think your going to get Hotch or Rossi to take off their shoes." Emily observed, tucking her own feet under the chair.

"Yeah, but this article's right on the mark about Morgan," Garcia began without thinking.

Her two friends turned dark blue and dark brown eyes on her and began to smile. "So you've seen Morgan without his shoes on. What else was he _not _wearing at the time?" JJ asked delighted that the attention was off of her for the moment.

Garcia actually blushed. "I didn't see anything else."

"Sure you didn't," Emily said, beginning to giggle.

"I didn't," Garcia insisted. "He stayed at my apartment after Battle shot me. He slept on the couch." She explained in an irritated tone when JJ smirked at her. "He had to take his shoes and socks off, at one point, I peeked."

"Right," JJ said. "So what did you see when you peeked.

"Nothing spectacular, the article said that a large third toe means to look out! These people have hot and cold personalities. They're charming one minute and can erupt into a volcanic fit of anger the next."

Emily chuckled, "Yeah… that sounds like Morgan alright."

"What sounds like Morgan?" Reid asked from the doorway.

"Nothing, we were just talking about how feet can tell you about a person." Garcia told him. "You want to join us sweet pea."

"No I don't think…"

"Oh come on, what else do you have to do." Garcia challenged him.

"Well… I think there's some paperwork on my desk and…"

"There's nothing on your desk." JJ reminded him. "I haven't given you guys anything new in two days."

Reid went pink and looked at the floor. "I'm not taking my shoes off."

"Why not," Garcia wanted to know. "It's all in good fun."

"No way," He was even redder and avoiding all of their eyes, especially JJ.

"I'll make you a deal. You take off those shoes and we'll take off ours." Garcia bargained and the other women nodded their heads.

"Fine, but you go first!" Reid insisted.

Garcia took off the zebra stripped platform shoes she was wearing and stretched out her feet. "Ok… let's see what the article says." Emily said, looking at the computer screen.

"You have big baby toes, and those people spread sunshine where ever they go."

"That's certainly true." JJ said while Garcia beamed at them and put her shoes back on. Emily was next and they observed that she had a big second toe. "You're a dependable, conservative type, who keeps your emotions in check." Garcia read from the article. "It says you're a good provider, but to not expect any fire works."

"That's not true. I can have fun." Emily groused, looking very offended and put out. 

"Oh… it's all in good fun," JJ said amid her laughter. "Remember, Em?"

"You're next baby cakes." Garcia told Reid...

"Yeah… but let us know if we need a close pin for our noses." Emily teased.

"Very funny… I'm not taking my socks off." He said taking off only one blue running shoe.

"Come on… Let's see those toes genius." Garcia begged.

He looked at Emily and JJ for help, but they didn't look like they were in the mood to be helpful in getting him out of this situation. He should have kept walking when he heard them giggling in the office, but he wanted to see JJ and talk to her outside of a case.

"Fine…" He pulled off the green and white stripped sock.

"At least you don't have stinky feet, sweet pea."

"That's not funny Garcia… can I put my sock back on now?"

"Sure, I think seeing your long toes answers all my questions." Garcia winked at him and elbowed JJ. "You know what they say about guys with big feet."

"No… what do they say." Reid asked perplexed.

Emily and Garcia began to giggle like high school girls and JJ lit up like a stop sign. "It's nothing; they're just acting like teenagers." JJ glared at the two women, but they didn't stop laughing.

"Well… at least we know one thing is true about Reid, long toes are a sign of great intelligence!" Garcia choked out.

"JJ what is so funny." Reid wanted to know.

"It's nothing." She assured him. "I think it's time for lunch. Where are we going to order from today?" She said, desperate to take the attention off Reid and his feet.

"How about Chinese," Garcia suggested coyly?

"Garcia…" JJ said with a growl in her voice.

"Yeah… that sounds good." Emily chimed in innocently.

"Great… I'll just go order that." She brushed past a very confused looking Reid.

"I'm going back to my desk." He decided and fled.

"Well… that went very well don't you think?" Emily asked her friend.

"I think another lesson in using chop sticks will do Reid good." Garcia laughed, and then explained to Emily what JJ had told her about the last time they ate Chinese together.

"Who knows, maybe this time he'll ask her out again, and she can find out for us if the myth about big feet is true." Garcia said her eyes gleaming.

"I doubt that, but miracles happen every day." Emily said.

_**A/n I took all of the observations about feet from an article by Dr. Nancy Sax, the world's leading personality on feet analysis. **_


	58. Big Brother!

_A/n hey everyone. Here's another vignette. Hope you like it. Many thanks to all my reviewers and my beta. You all rock!_

_Disclaimer: Unless a miracle happened, I don't own anything recognizable._

_**Big Brother **_

"Jason is fine Spencer, don't worry about him… Yes… Brian's here, it'll be fine…. Spencer… would you hang up and go be with JJ…. Yes…. Ok… See you then."

Emily hung up the Reid home line and put the dark blue cordless phone back on the matching charging station.

Three year old Jason Reid sat on stool in front of the island counter with a pad of drawing paper and some crayons. He looked up at her after she hung up the phone and pushed one small hand through his brown hair.

"Mama come home," He asked? His large chocolate eyes dared her to lie to him.

"Jason… we've been through this, mama and baby Dianna have to stay at the hospital till tomorrow."

"Want mama," He begged.

She went around to his side of the counter and leaned down to see what he'd been drawing. "I know honey, but baby Dianna was just born, the doctors have to make sure she's okay. Your mom needs rest and quiet."

"I be quiet." He declared.

"I know sweetie. Why don't you show me what you drew?"

"Is the masterpiece finished?" Brian said entering the kitchen from the garage. He was tall, black-haired, and had the kindest dark brown eyes Emily had ever seen. His cheeks and the corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled, and he had a dimple in his chin. He was about Morgan's size and worked in the anti-terrorism unit at Quantico.

"Hey babe," Emily kissed her husband hard on the lips when he pulled her in close.

"Ick…" Jason observed and the adults grinned at each other. Brian ruffled the little boy's hair and explained that in about a dozen years, he wouldn't be so opposed to kissing girls.

"Don't like girls," Jason insisted.

Brian held up his hands in surrender. "Ok… I give up. Can I see your picture?"

Jason pushed the pad toward Brian and Emily. It was a family portrait of Jason, Spencer and JJ in front of a white, two-story home. The family stood on the grass in front of the house and a small dog stood next to Jason.

"This is very good Jason." Emily praised. "Now… it's time for you to go to bed."

"No Em… stay wif you an Unca Wyan.

"Come on Chief… mama will be home tomorrow. She'll want to see you bright-eyed and bushy-tailed." Brian said, picking the boy up in his arms.

"I no have tail," Jason told him with a confused face.

Emily laughed and Brian carried the boy off to his room. Emily tacked the picture up on the refrigerator and thought the boy resembled his father so much it was scary. She could hardly wait to see Dianna.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's beautiful JJ." Emily commented as she and JJ looked down at the baby in the cradle.

The walls of the nursery were painted to look like the summer sky with lots of blue tones and fluffy white clouds. There was an oak dresser in one corner that JJ had picked up at a yard sale and restored. It had been painted an ugly mint green when she first saw it. She had stripped off the paint, sanded it and stained it to show the natural beauty of the wood. The changing table and rocking chair were made from oak as well. The cradle was made up with sheets and blankets of rose pink. Dianna was sleeping peacefully, little tufts of blond hair peeking out from under the knitted cap on her head.

"Yeah… you should have seen Spence. He wouldn't let anyone else hold her. I had to beg for time with her."

"Oh stop telling tales about me." The women looked up to see Reid frowning down at them.

"Admit it Spencer Reid… You monopolized her the entire time." JJ reminded him.

"I did not," Reid argued, but there was an embarrassed flush rising on his cheeks.

"Fine… I surrender. How's our son?"

"He's pouting in his room. He refuses to come see the baby." Reid told her.

"I think that's my cue to leave." Emily said.

"Some help you are," JJ complained."

"Hey… I've already dealt with him for two days. I'll leave the jealous three-year old to you two."

The adults said good afternoon, and after Emily and Brian left the Reid's house, Spencer and JJ went to find Jason. He was sitting in the corner of his room behind the open door.

"Hi buddy, why are you hiding?" Reid knelt down in front of the little boy.

"I not hiding," Jason told his father.

"Yes you are… you always come here when you don't want us to find you."

Jason began to cry and threw himself into Spencer's arms. "Hey… what's wrong little man?"

"You like 'ana better." Jason said.

"What's makes you think that," Reid wanted to know. He sat back against the wall and cuddled the little boy.

"Teddy says mamas and daddies like girls better than boys."

"That's not true little man. Daddy and Mama love you very much. We have lots of room in our hearts for both of our little people." Reid poked the boy on the nose and Jason laughed.

"Now… let's go practice some magic." Reid said lifting the boy down to the floor and swatting him gently on his little bottom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moonlight streamed into Jason's room, lighting it up like an old black and white movie. The small boy lay on his left side and looked out at the full moon. Daddy said you could see the man in the moon if you looked right. He tried to see the face of the man, but it never appeared for him. He supposed that the man was hiding or sleeping. Maybe it was night on the moon too, and the man was sleeping.

He turned over and stared up at the shadows that moved across the ceiling with the swaying of the trees in the wind. He imagined shapes in the shadows, birds and puppies, like his little dog Jack. There were faces in the shadows too, like Uncle Derek, and Aunt Penelope, and Uncle Aaron.

His door stood ajar and when he turned over, he heard a very strange sound. It seemed to be coming from where the baby slept. It wasn't a scary sound, just different from anything he'd ever heard before. He decided that the baby wanted his mom and it was okay to go back to sleep. Mama would hear the baby soon.

He turned over again and watched the shadows, but the sound didn't stop. Maybe Dianna was scared or hurt. He should go see if she was okay. Maybe Daddy was right and his cousin was wrong. Daddy said he and Mommy loved both their kids. Teddy was a liar, he bet.

Jason climbed out of his bed and padded out of the room and down the hall to the baby's room. There was a light switch just inside the door, but he couldn't reach it. The moon was filling up the room with its white light, and he could see the cradle at one side of the room. He tiptoed over to the cradle and stepped up on a stool that stood to one side.

Dianna was awake and looking up at him, when he reached in a small hand to touch her. He thought her face was soft like the stuffed doggy he had till he was three. She didn't look at him instead her eyes roamed all over the room. She stopped making the noise that he heard when he touched her face.

He thought she was pretty like mommy. She had hair that was light like mommy too. He decided to stay there and make sure she was okay. He thought that a long time had passed when the light was turned on in the room.

"Hey little man… what are you doing out of bed." His mama asked.

"Heard 'ana cryin," He pointed at his sister.

"I thought you were sleeping." JJ said.

"I not tired," Jason sighed and then yawned.

"Yeah… I can see that," JJ agreed.

She checked on Diana who was awake, but not crying and then took Jason back to his room. She put him down on the bed and sat down next to him. "I think you need to go to sleep young man."

"I stay wif 'ana," He asked.

"She'll be fine. I thought you didn't like her."

"I like 'ana, she pwetty like you Mommy."

"You're very sweet little man. You have a very important job now."

Jason's eyes got huge. "What Jason does," He asked looking overwhelmed.

"You get to be Dianna's big brother and that's very serious responsibility. You get to teach her all the stuff you know, and be her friend, and protect her."

"I take care of 'ana," he said proudly.

"Yes… you can help mama and daddy take care of Dianna. Now… go to sleep."

She pulled the sheet up around him and kissed him on the cheek. "Big brothers have to get lots of rest."

"Kay mama," She shut out the light, but left the door open.

"Love you Jason…"

"Me love mama," he said sleepily.

JJ returned to Dianna's nursery and picked up the baby, who was beginning to fuss a bit. Spencer stumbled into the room awhile later rubbing at his eyes.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes… your daughter wanted to be fed and I found your son in here a few minutes ago. I think her fussing woke him up. He likes her now." She informed her husband.

"Well that's great, but what about ten years from now. Are they going to get along then?"

JJ grinned up at her husband. "Let's not borrow trouble just yet."


	59. Rainy Days and Mondays

_A/n hey everyone, thanks for your patience in waiting for an update to these vignettes. Here's the next one._

_Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable is mine. It all belongs to CBS._

_**Rainy Days and Mondays**_

The sky outside of her window was pewter gray with gathering storm clouds. There was a little bit of blue sky, but it was rapidly being devoured by dark grey and black clouds. She could hear the distant boom of thunder. One lone drop of rain splattered on the glass, and then another, and another. .

_Great it was Monday and a rainy day. So much for hoping we were done with rain! _

She looked over at the clock on the night table and saw that she was going to be very late if she didn't get a move on now. Of course things have a way of going wrong when you're in a huge hurry, and the thing that happened to her was stubbing her toe hard on the chair she forgot was right next to her left leg.

"Damn it!" She screamed, hopping up and down on her good foot.

Red blood welled up from the scraped off skin and dropped on to the light blue carpet. "Damn it!" She yelled again. Now she had to nurse a scrape and clean the carpet. She walked-hopped to the bathroom, and began to rummage through the medicine chest for a bandage and then under the sink for carpet cleaner.

She was fifteen minutes late leaving the house. Then she had to turn around three miles down the road to come back and grab her ID badge she'd left behind. The traffic of rush hour and the rain that was now coming down in torrents made her an hour late.

After parking in her usual spot in the garage, she dropped her keys into the space between the seat and the emergency hand brake. She lost another three minutes scrabbling around trying to grab them. The only thing she had going for her was that she was now under cover, and didn't have to worry about her busted umbrella.

When the elevator didn't stop and trap her between floors, she decided that the day was getting better and it was time to think positively. The doors opened and she saw Emily hunched over her desk, working feverishly on the stack of files that were scattered over her desk.

"Hey Emily," she tried to put her usual perkiness in her tone, but it wasn't working today.

Not with all the grey clouds and rain that was visible from the windows over the nearly silent bull pen. Now that she thought about it, where was everyone? She guessed that they were all late because of the rain.

Emily said a distracted hello and went back to her work. JJ entered her office and groaned at the sight of all the work she had to do. Maybe she could put it off for awhile by getting some coffee. Yeah, that was a good idea.

The coffee in the break room was fresh and hot. She added some cream to her cup and turned to go back to her office, running smack into Reid. The coffee spilled over her new pink blouse and it was hot. None of it ended up on Spencer.

"Ouch… God Damn it Reid! Can't you walk two feet without running into something, or knocking something over?"

Reid had leapt away from her like she was a rabid dog and his face went crimson. "Ah… I'm sorry JJ I -"

"Save it. I have to go clean up."

She stormed off to the bathroom, ignoring Morgan who stared after her and then went after Reid. "What was that all about my man?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotch was waiting outside of her office when she came back down the hall, cursing her ruined blouse. She almost ran him down and he glared at her, "My office, now!"

She followed him into his office, beginning to feel very bad for treating Reid the way she had, after all they…

"JJ… Are you listening to me?"

She looked up into his angry dark eyes, and realized she should have been listening to him for the last two minutes.

"I asked you what you think your doing. I never have to speak to you about unprofessional behavior, like I have with some of the other team members. I'd like to know what you're thinking talking to Reid like that. I could hear you all the way in here."

She looked down at her feet and tried to think of something to say. "I don't know what happened. I know that's a poor excuse, but I guess the rain and it being a Monday has gotten to me. We had that case last week that lasted till Saturday night and yesterday it rained all day. I know it's a lame excuse. I guess I'm just a little stir crazy. I'm sorry if I lost it."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to. The way you spoke to Reid was un-called for. I expect better from you JJ."

"I know… I'll talk to Reid."

"Good… Look JJ, we all feel the pressures of this job. The weather has an effect on your mood too. The important thing is to remember to take time for you and decompress. If you don't do that, if you continue to just be the job, you'll lose everything you have out side this job. It'll kill you."

She looked up in surprise at this tone, but his eyes didn't betray anything of his internal emotions. He had to know what it was like though.

"Alright… I'll go talk to him."

"You can't right now… I got a fax from the field office in Cincinnati. We've got a case that we have to deal with right now." He handed her the case file, and she went to her office to look over it and prepare for the briefing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ dropped the case file on her hotel desk and went to the window. It was raining her too. The sky was black with night, but that only made the lightening that seemed to flash continuously across the sky more visible.

The day had been one of the worst she'd had in the field in a long time. The case was going nowhere, and they had two new bodies to add to the mix. They had talked to relatives and friends of the victim, to their neighbors and coworkers, and nothing had helped. They did everything they could to establish a profile and not even Garcia could help with her beloved computers.

Hotch had finally given up around eleven and told them to go to their rooms and get some sleep. He'd given JJ a significant look and she felt her face flame. Reid hadn't looked at her at all except when he had to. He was miserable, she could see it in his eyes, and she was miserable too. She'd been unforgivably mean to him. She paced around the room, trying to tune out the pounding of the rain on the window, but it rattled her nerves.

She threw her arms up and grabbed her key card. It was time to go see Reid and beg him to forgive her. He always listened to her, and she didn't want to fight with him anyway. The walk to his room seemed to take forever and it seemed to be over in seconds. She stood there starting at the numbers on his door for about five minutes before knocking briskly. It was time to do the right thing.

He opened the door and his face went red at the sight of her. Anger flared in his eyes and he said coldly, "What do you want JJ, I'm tired and I'd like to get some rest."

"Come on Spence… I know your obsessing about the case, you always do." she tried to force a laugh but he didn't move.

"Can I come in?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please… I don't want to do this in the hallway."

He stood back and gestured for her to come in. He crossed the room and looked out the window at the storm and the rain. One lamp was on and most of the room was in shadow, but she could see herself reflected in the window. Her face was watery with the rain running down the glass, and Reid didn't look at her.

"I'm sorry for this morning. I didn't mean to jump all over you. I just had such a bad morning and the weekend didn't feel like a real weekend. I'm tired and burned out, and taking it out on you, and I'm so sorry."

"So you think you can just apologize and I'll roll over and forgive you. I have Morgan to give me a hard time; I don't need if from you!"

She could hear the tears in his voice and she didn't look at his reflection in the window because she didn't want to see them fall. He was right, what had she been thinking?

"I'm really sorry Spence. You're right about me. I was acting like a total bitch, and you don't deserve it. I'll just go now."

She made it all the way to the door before one of his long fingered hands fell on her shoulder and turned her back to face him. He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her hard. His lips were hot against hers, and his hands were burning into her back when he yanked her up close to his chest. His heart was thumping against her breasts, and he didn't let her go till her knees tried to give out on her.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" She asked breathlessly? God how she missed his touch all day and the loved he had for her burning in his eyes.

"Only if you promise me that you'll always come talk to me if something is bothering you so much. I don't want this job to force either of us to give up on what we have. I love you too much for that."

"I know, can I just say I had a really bad day and I'll never take it out on you again."

"Okay… but now you have to stay here. I really hate rainy days and Mondays."

"You got a deal!" She promised, forcing him back and down on the bed.


	60. Penelope

_A/n hey guys we're up to number sixty. Here's a new vignette that I hope you will enjoy. Thanks to all my loyal readers and to everyone that has reviewed. _

_Disclaimer: I've said it sixty times, do I have to repeat myself again?_

_**Penelope **_

She watched them come home. The cameras she could access from her desk followed them as they came single file into the bull pen. It was always the same. They would go to their desks and dump their bags in chairs. Then she'd watch them tease each other, or in the case of Morgan and Reid, maybe toss a ball around to let off steam. Unfortunately, Reid usually dropped the ball, or let it knock over a cup of coffee from someone's desk. Sometimes he caught the ball and she always cheered him when he did.

Usually someone would mention drinks, and she would wait with a held in breath to see if he would go with the group, or if he would stay and maybe come see her in her office. The shooting she'd endured at the hands of Battle had made her realize something very important. Morgan told her the first night after she was shot that he loved her. She'd heard those same words leave her mouth before she could think about it. It was a knee-jerk reaction to his presence in her apartment, and the need for someone to tell her that they loved her after that man shot her. It made her feel so good because she needed it so badly.

The problem was that she didn't believe him when he said it. He was reacting to the situation, not to any genuine emotion. He stayed by her side and helped her remember the night, and what Battle had said and done. He protected her, but maybe that was because he was family just like JJ had said. They flirted all the time, but it was becoming a habit for her. There was no real spark in her gut anymore when he called her. Did he feel the same? Was he so solicitous because she got hurt and he felt guilty for pushing her away?

It didn't matter because she could see the team was breaking up. Hotch and Rossi joined the group as they left together. He was going with them and she wouldn't have the chance to talk to him. She'd been psyching up for this moment for days and now he was leaving without her. Ok… she hadn't thought to ask if she could join them, but she didn't think she could do what she needed to do with an audience to judge. After all, even a tech goddess got insecure once in awhile.

She tapped a couple of keys and the bullpen disappeared from the screen. One tear dropped on the keyboard. A second one fell on her hand, and a third was rolling down her face when she wiped at it angrily.

"Get it together girl. You got no one but yourself to blame that he's out the door. Go home and get some sleep, maybe you can talk to him tomorrow."

The tap on the door made her jump. She spun around in her chair ready to tell off whoever it was that was disturbing her. He was standing there looking confused at the look on her face and her open mouth, ready to deliver some well thought out insult.

"Oh… it's you sweet boy. You scared me! I thought you left with the others."

"Watching us from the cameras again Garcia," He was leaning against the door.

"Of course, how else can I keep track of you guys?"

Reid took the second chair in the office and smiled shyly at her. "I don't think you need those cameras Penelope. You got your computers." He gestured around the room.

"Why didn't you go out with the others?" Garcia asked.

"I didn't feel like it. I wanted to talk to you."

"You're sweet," She patted his arm, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"What's wrong Penelope?"

"Nothing… What could be wrong with the supreme goddess of all things technical?"

"It's Morgan, isn't it," Reid was looking at his sneakers and picking at his cords.

"Stop profiling me, it won't work."

"He's going to come around, and when he does -"

She stopped him with a hand on his knee. "He told me he loves me."

"Oh… we'll that's great."

"I told him I love him too."

"Oh… well then what are you unhappy about? I'm sure everything will work out just great. She put two fingers under his chin and raised his head to look at her. There were unshed tears in his eyes.

"I only said it because of the situation. He doesn't really love me. He felt guilty about what Battle did. Don't you know that the whole time I was in the hospital talking to you guys; I just wanted him to leave so I could talk to you? You were the one that made me feel safe when I was remembering that night."

"Garcia I -"

"I don't know when things changed, but lately, all of the flirting Morgan and I do just doesn't satisfy me anymore. I want something more real and substantial. I'm glad you came back tonight. I wanted to tell you that getting shot opened my eyes. I love you Spencer Reid."

Reid didn't say anything for so long; her face began to get hot. It looked like she'd made a mistake in telling him how she felt. Maybe if she apologized, he'd forget it and they could still be friends. The problem was that she didn't want to be just friends anymore.

He finally met her eyes and even though his face was crimson, his eyes were lit up like Christmas. He jumped to his feet and swept a stack of files to the floor. "Thank God… I'm completely in love with you Penelope Garcia. I thought you loved Morgan and -"

She began to laugh and leaped out of her chair. "You're so stupid sometimes Dr. Reid, but I forgive you because you're totally hot."

He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her so hard and for so long she almost fainted. "So…" Reid said, looking suddenly terrified. "What are we going to tell Morgan?"

"I'll leave that up to you gorgeous," She slid past him and out the door.

"Garcia… Wait…" He called after her. "That's not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war Dr. Reid. Get used to it!"

_A/n I know most of you are diehard Morgan and Garcia shippers, so I hope you won't throw flaming objects at me. Personally... I'm getting disenchanted with the paring, but that's just me! _


	61. Operation: Spy on Dr Reid

_A/n hey guys. Here's a vignette loosly based on the episode "Seven Seconds." A big thanks to my beta REIDFANATIC who gave me the idea in the first place. _

_Disclaimer: Nothing copyright belongs to me_

_**Operation: Spy on Dr. Reid **_

"So Reid… What are you doing this weekend?" Morgan asked.

The bullpen was empty accept for the team. They'd won the good fight again, catching a serial rapist and murderer in Santa Fe, New Mexico. It was decompression time for the team.

"It's none of your business. I'm busy…" Reid said, ignoring the look of disbelief on his partner's face. He picked up his leather satchel and his phone. "See you next week," he left the bullpen and headed for the elevator.

"What's with him…?" Emily wondered.

"I don't know. He's been pretty closed mouth about what he's been doing for the last three weekends." Morgan said, looking very suspicious and confused.

"Did it ever occur to you that he might have a girlfriend?" Rossi said as he passed them on the way up to his office.

JJ, Morgan, and Emily looked at each other and in unison replied, "Naw…"

"I'm glad you have so much faith in our young friend." Rossi observed and then disappeared into his office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on in…" Garcia called out when a tap came at her office door.

"Hey baby girl… You busy?" Morgan opened the door and leaned against the door jam. His tech kitten had her back to him and was busy with her babies.

"Girl… you want to stop that and look at me."

Penelope Garcia spun around in her chair, and gave him a very slow once over that would have made any ordinary man blush, but Morgan was no ordinary man and Garcia was no ordinary woman.

"Don't look at me like that Sweetness, unless you're prepared to back it up with action." He rumbled.

"I'm always prepared baby…" She shot back. "Did you come up here to get my blood up, or is something else bothering you?"

"Yeah… I want to know what's up with Reid. You guys are best friends, so I figured that -"

"You figured I'd rat him out, right?"

"Well… that's not the words I'd use, but I do want to know where he's disappearing to every weekend we're home."

"If he wanted you to know, he'd tell you." She reminded him.

"Come on gorgeous, I promise I won't tease him. I just want to know what she's like and if she's good enough for him, that's all."

Garcia left her perch on her perfectly adjusted chair and went to Morgan. She reached up and ran a hand along his shaven head, making him shiver a little.

"Derek Morgan… What ever Reid does on his off time is none of your business."

"Oh come on Penelope…" He caught her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles. "You know you're curious about it too."

"I don't know what he does, and I'm not the least bit curious."

"Then why are you turning red young lady?" He reached under her chin and turned her face up to look him in the eye.

"What can I say hot stuff; your touch drives me wild?"

Morgan closed the distance between then and just before his lips met hers, he whispered, "You're not going to distract me with your charms. What's going on with Reid?"

Garcia wiggled out of his arms. "I don't know baby… but if you're so hot to know, why don't you follow him?'

He took her hand and pulled her protesting from the room to the elevator, ignoring the looks other people were giving them. "Fine… but you're coming with me. I might need your talents."

"Let me get my lap top, Morgan." She protested. He let her go and waited patiently while she gathered her computer and her jacket.

"Lead on you beautiful man." She challenged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just so you know… this isn't my idea of a dream date with you." Garcia grumbled from her position in the passenger seat of Morgan's car.

"I promise I'll make it up to you baby girl."

"Yeah… yeah… When have I heard that before," She stared at him through large black rimmed sunglasses?

"He's pulling into that driveway." Morgan said, thinking that saved by the bell didn't cover the trouble he just dodged.

He stopped one house down from the home in Arlington Reid had just stopped at. The home was a large two story brick house. The porch had hanging baskets of flowers and dark green outdoor furniture scattered across it. The lawn in front of the house was a uniform healthy green and looked recently cut. There was a car in the driveway next to where Reid had parked his beat up Volvo.

They watched him knock on the front door and then speak to the woman with dark brown hair that answered the door. She left and a boy appeared in her place wearing a white tee shirt and blue jeans. He smiled at Reid and began talking animatedly to their friend as they went to Reid's car.

"Wait… I know that kid… That's Jeremy Jacobs." Morgan exclaimed.

"It is…" Garcia pulled her sunglasses down and squinted out the tinted windows of the car. "Yeah… that is him. What's Reid doing with him?"

"I don't know. Let's follow them and find out."

They followed Reid and the young teenage boy to an arcade, and then to the pizza parlor for lunch. Reid took the boy home after that and went straight back to his apartment.

"So… do you think this is what he's been doing for the last month?" Penelope wondered.

"I guess so. Jeremy Jacobs went into foster care after both his parents went to prison."

Garcia was ignoring him. She had her laptop out on her lap and was digging into some program. "Baby girl are you listening to me?"

"Yeah… just checking… There, you see that, Reid is Jeremy Jacobs' Big Brother." She announced proudly.

"You know… you scare me with how fast you can find stuff like that." Morgan said looking very impressed.

"That's how I rule. Come on sweetheart; let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry."

"Wait, we find out big news about Reid and you want to eat."

"Yeah… It's not like we can go tell everyone, or tell Reid how proud we are of him. He'll be pissed that we were following him in the first place." Garcia explained.

"You're right mama. We'll keep this between us." Morgan agreed. "Now where do you want to go to eat?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Reid asked Garcia. He was standing right behind her chair and she could see the frown on his face.

"Nothing's bothering me, sweet cheeks." She gave him a wide but fake smile.

"Come on Garcia… you haven't talked to me in two weeks unless it's on the phone during a case. Did I do something to make you mad?"

Garcia turned her chair and Reid stepped back out of her way. "No… sweet boy, I'd never stay mad at you for two weeks. No one could stay mad at you that long!"

"Then what's wrong, did Morgan do something? If he did, I could talk to him." He looked terrified at the prospect.

"No… you don't have to do that. Morgan is just fine."

"Garcia… you've been avoiding me for weeks. What is going on?"

"I haven't been avoiding you. I just haven't have time in the last couple of weeks for a chat." She insisted.

"Garcia please just tell -"

Garcia got up from her chair and grabbed both of his arms. "I'm not mad at you Reid. There's nothing to tell." She began to leave the room when his voice stopped her.

"I thought we were friends and could tell each other anything." She turned back and saw the total unhappiness in his eyes.

"Damn it Reid… Why do you have to get that puppy dog look? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to guilt trip me into…"

"Into what…" He pounced.

"Very slick Dr. Reid. Okay, it's like this. Morgan and I wanted to know what you've been up to on the weekends, so we followed you. We think it's great that you're a Big Brother for Jeremy Jacobs." She told him speaking very fast and looking at the floor.

"You followed me…" His voice was squeaking.

"I'm sorry gorgeous… we lost our heads for a minute. We just wanted to -"

"You wanted to invade my privacy. I can't believe you did that. I can't believe you didn't stop Morgan."

"I'm sorry baby face. We were worried about you." Reid just looked pointedly at her. "Okay I was worried. Morgan was just curious. I think it's great what you're doing for Jeremy. He needs a positive role model."

"He's a good kid." Reid said with a resigned smile.

"I'm sure he is," Garcia went back to her chair.

"Are you going to tell anyone else on the team?"

"No… what do you take me for."

"Don't sound so insulted. I've heard you gossiping with Emily and JJ." Reid accused.

"Okay… so I like a little gossip now and then. Emily and I never talk about you though, JJ does all the talking."

Reid went scarlet. "W-what do you m-mean, she d-does all the talking."

"Nope… I'm not telling…"

"Garcia… You can't just say that and then leave me hanging."

"Yes I can."

He crossed his arms over his chest and stared her down. "What do you want?"

"I just want to come with you on your next outing with the kid. He likes video games. I bet I can show him some new games I've been programming on the side that he'll love."

Reid now resembled a ripe apple. "Fine… You can come, but only if you tell me what JJ said about me."

Garcia got up from her chair again and left the room "Garcia… Hey…. Come back Penelope… Where are you going? Penelope… You promised me… Garcia… "


	62. Modern Day Mythology

_A/n here is another vignette. The idea just sort of popped into my head the other day. It is very AU, and in my mind Hotch and Haley never broke up, so they are together in this vignette. Thanks to all who have reviewed and to my beta REIDFANATIC for all of her help as a sounding board. _

_Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable is mine._

_**Modern Day Mythology**_

"Thanks mama, I owe you big time."

"_You better believe you do. Go get 'em hot stuff."_

Morgan slapped his phone shut and ran to the makeshift conference room in the small precinct. "Garcia found the son of a bitch." He rattled the address off to the team and the cops.

"That's just out of town," Sheriff Vincent informed them.

The team and the locals got into protective gear and headed out to the burrowed SUVs. The spring evening was deceptively calm, and full of the perfume of flowers and grass. The small Wisconsin town had been rocked by the loss of four of their teenage girls. The fifth was still out there they hoped, and now they'd found James Russo, their prime suspect for the kidnappings and killings.

The small house at the outskirts of the small town was run down, and choked with weeds and dead flowers. They hit the front and back of the house. It was quickly searched, and they found Russo with Elizabeth Miller in the cellar of the home. He didn't resist the FBI. JJ and Emily took the girl out of the cellar and found a blanket for her.

The flight home was subdued, but also had that sense of a job well done and a life saved from a monster. They went back to the BAU and then separated for home. No one wanted to go for drinks, or just to carouse together. Morgan went to find Garcia. JJ and Reid left together, and Emily, Hotch and Rossi left separately.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ entered the conference room and saw the curious looks on the faces of the team. Six months had passed since the abduction of Elizabeth Miller.

"Hey guys… I don't have case, but I do have a letter I received from Elizabeth Miller."

The faces of the team brightened considerably, like Gideon, they loved to hear from the ones they were able to save from the monsters.

"She sent a manuscript with her letter." JJ said as the other looked curiously at each other.

"Read it please," Hotch asked.

Dear BAU Team,

I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Elizabeth Miller. I just wanted to write a letter and tell you thanks again for saving me from that man.

I'm doing very well, and I wanted to send a story I wrote for a creative writing class I'm taking in school. My English teacher really liked it and said that I should send you a copy.

I hope you like it. I'm alive because of all of you and I'll never forget you. Thank you again.

Your friend

Beth

JJ put the letter aside, and decided to ignore the tears that were starting in the eyes of most of the team, including her own.

"Here's the story she wrote for us." JJ said, flipping over a sheath of papers.

_Modern Day Mythology_

_By Elizabeth Miller_

_The full moon was rising over the forest floor. It bathed the trees and the animals with its golden radiance. The mountain top was free of its winter cap of snow. The large Greek Temple at the edge of the forest shone in the light, its white columns seemed to glow in the moonlight. _

_If one were to go into the building, they might see something very interesting and fantastic inside. This particular night, a god and goddess discussed the problems of the mortal world below Olympus. The god was tall and muscular with dark eyes and black hair. His face was covered with a mustache and beard and he wore a white tunic, circled with a golden belt. The goddess was similar in coloring as the god and she was as beautiful as the god was handsome. _

"_I don't know if this is a good idea," Zeus frowned._

"_My Lord, I would never presume to argue but, the humans of the kingdom called the United States of America need our help." Athena reminded him._

"_We can't interfere. The gods have no place in the mortal world anymore, they no longer believe in us." _

"_My Lord is correct… but Father… there is a great threat to the good people of the democratic nation. They need the help of the gods to punish the worst of the evildoers in their land."_

_Zeus left his throne and stepped down to meet his daughter on equal ground. "You are the daughter of my body. Your wisdom and goodness exceeds my own." He put one finger on her face in a tiny caress. "What do you want to do?"_

"_I would like to enlist the help of Artemis. She has power over the animals, and they willingly do her bidding."_

"_I'll allow it, but if anything goes wrong, I'll reverse any magic you have used." _

"_Thank you Father…" Zeus embraced his daughter and Athena took one step away and vanished. _

"_Do you think that's wise?" Hera said from behind her husband. _

"_My decisions are not for you to question wife." Zeus said without looking at her. He dismissed her and left the temple to stride through the gardens. _

_Artemis and Athena appeared on a hilltop overlooking the capital city of Washington DC. "Are you sure you want to do this, my sister."_

"_Yes… I thank you for helping me." Athena said, watching the lights of the city twinkle in the darkness._

"_Very well," Artemis reached into her quiver and brought out seven silver arrows. She pulled back the string on her bow and let fly all seven together. They fly way at seven different directions, whistling through the air, making a strange melody as they flew. Within a blink of an eye the arrows flew back to Artemis's quiver, followed by seven different animals that seemed to appear from nowhere._

"_My friends… you have been chosen for a great task in the mortal world. I ask all of you to help my sister and me to help the humans. Of course you must do this of your own free will. What say ye?"_

_There was a chorus of ascent from all the animals and Artemis began to speak to them one by one. She pointed at the large golden retriever that sat at her feet. "She-dog… you are loyal and gentle, and a friend to all mankind. You have a warmth, and kindness, and determination that is needed to connect the rest of your friends together and to speak for them to the outside world." The dog chuffed and Artemis sent her away. _

_The next animal was a lone grey wolf. "He-wolf, you are the strongest of all your friends. You will be their leader. You will give them of your strength when they need it to do their job. You will also bear the greatest burden." The wolf howled and Artemis sent him away._

_Next was the colorful parrot sitting on Artemis's shoulder? "She-parrot… You will be the color, and life and humor of this team, for they will need this to survive." Athena stepped up and addressed the parrot. "I give you great intellect for what the humans call computers. You will use them for great good." The parrot squawked and flew into the night._

_Artemis turned to the black cat winding itself around her ankles. "You will bring steadiness and reason to this group." Athena picked up the cat and said, "I will give you the gift of languages, and strategy, use them well." The cat meowed, jumped out of her arms, and ran through the grass to the trees._

"_He-panther…" Artemis called to the big cat stalking around them. "You will endure great pain in your mortal life, it will make you stronger. You will take the instinct of the hunter to the group and use it to help them capture these criminals you will hunt. Your eyes will be sharp and your will strong." The panther roared and ran after his friends."_

"_He-fox…" You are sly, and have your own ideas of how to work with your friends. Your gifts will make you strong and cunning, beware the desire for fame." The small fox barked and ran away to the trees. _

_Artemis walked to a nearby tree and found a snow white owl with large golden eye's partially hidden behind a tree branch. "My friend, I've given you the greatest gifts of all, the gifts of great intellect and compassion. You will suffer greatly in your mortal incarnation, but you will be stronger than all of your friends. I cannot help you with the insecurities you will live with, but know your gifts will help you get where you need to be." The owl hooted, stood looking at Artemis for a long time and then flew away._

"_It is done," Athena said._

"_Yes… it is done. They will take their places with their mortal families, and only remember what they truly are when they all come together again. They will live and learn as mortals. Are you sure that's best?"_

"_Yes… it will make them stronger than they are now."_

"_We shall see…" Artemis vanished and Athena stood looking down at the city in front of her. It was beautiful, but under attack. Her plan would work, she was sure of it. She disappeared, and in her wake a beautiful blond woman in a white tunic appeared from behind a tree. _

"_Sisters… all you think about are the gifts of the mind, but what of the body and soul." She closed her eyes and held her arms out parallel to her sides. The wind whipped her waving hair around her face. "There must be companionship for all of you. Owl and Dog you will be soul mates. Parrot and Panther, you will come together as well. Wolf you will find your life mate among the immortals like yourself. As for the rest of you, there will be mates for you out there; you will know them when you find them. Keep your hearts open to love and it will find you!" Aphrodite snapped her fingers and vanished. _

_The night was empty, and the moon rose over the spot where the goddesses of Olympus gave humankind a new weapon in the fight against their most dangerous evils._

_The animals took on human form, and took their places with the human families ordained for them by the gods. They all came together eventually and began the fight against the evils of men. _

_After many years had passed Athena, Artemis, and Zeus stood in the trees watching the small country house in the outskirts of a human town where their champions would soon arrive to save another innocent girl. _

"_I must admit that there have been times I questioned the wisdom of your creations here, but I see now the good they do."_

"_Yes... But their human forms are easily exhausted and their minds corrupted." Artemis observed. "They have come close to breaking."_

"_Yes… they suffered the loss of two human profilers that while they were talented, did not have the gifts we gave these seven." Athena said._

"_That is true." Zeus said. "Let us leave them to their work. _

_They vanished into the woods just before the SUVs pulled up to the house. They won the good fight another time._

_--------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

JJ finished reading the letter and dropped into onto the table. They didn't say anything, only looked at one another.

"I hope Elizabeth got an A," Rossi observed and the others smiled.

"Come on… Haley and Jack are meeting me at the hillside. We need a break." Hotch said.

They left the BAU and traveled to a familiar hillside just as the moon was rising over the trees and beginning to cast its light through the branches.

"Well… I always knew that one day someone would see through the masks." Rossi said.

"Yes… but will she tell anyone." Emily wanted to know.

"No… she won't," Hotch said with finality.

Reid looked over to where the boss stood and instead saw a grey wolf there. A howl could be heard through the trees, and then another before a second wolf, smaller, and silver -grey loped out of the trees with a pup following her. They greeted the he-wolf and then ran back to the trees.

"Hotch and Haley has the right idea. I need time as myself," Garcia said, and then there was a parrot circling over Morgan's head. He transformed into a large black panther and ran off after the parrot, yowling up at her while she squawked back at him.

"See you two later. That tree is the perfect place to watch the moon." Emily said and then she was a small black cat. She ran up a tree, and sat swishing her tail back and forth in the moonlight. A small fox ran after her and sat underneath the tree.

"I guess that leaves you and me," JJ said to Reid. She kissed him hard and then she was a large, golden haired dog barking at him. Reid watched her rush around his feet for a couple of minutes before making the transformation to his owl form. They rushed off into the trees, leaving the grass to grow, and the flowers to sleep before blooming again in a new day.


	63. Girls are Icky!

_A/n happy Valentine's Day all. Here is a follow up to chapter 58. The idea came from an episode of "Bobby's World." Yes... I watch cartoons. Sue me! Thanks to all who continue to follow and review these vignettes_

_Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable is mine._

_**Girls are Icky! **_

"Jason and Sarah sittin in a tree, K I S S I N G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then come Jason with a baby carriage." Several small boys and two small girls finished their song amid screams of laughter.

Jason Reid went as red as a cherry, and struggled away from the little red headed girl that was hugging him and kissing his cheek. "Get off me…" He yelled at her.

"I love you Jason." She sighed, favoring him with an adoring look from her large green eyes. His friends laughed and pointed at him.

It had been just a minute before; they had been fighting over the glue while making Valentine's Day gifts. When they had finished the paper hearts, the teacher made them share with the class. Most of the students had made Valentines for a parent or a family member, but not Sarah.

"I made this for Jason, I love him," She had hugged and kissed him in front of the whole class of second grade students. Then the students had begun to sing that song.

"I want you to be my Valentine Jason," Sarah grabbed him again when he tried to crawl under the table.

"Jason Reid!" The teacher was calling him. "Your mother is here."

Jason wriggled out from under the table and ran to his mother. He grabbed his mother's hand and began to tug on her. "Mom… I want to go home now. Can we go home now please? Can we go?" He begged.

"Hey there little man. We can't go so fast. Don't you remember that your friend Sarah is going home with us? Her mother had to work today."

"But mom…"

JJ smiled at him and held out a hand to Sarah. They went out to the car and Jason wouldn't talk to Sarah the whole way back to his house. He ignored Sarah for some of his friends that arrived just after they got home.

Sarah followed them to the backyard and the swing set. The boys took all the swings and Sarah began to cry.

"There's no girls allowed, so you can just go away." Jason told her, getting off the swings and standing right in front of her with his hands on his hips.

"I'll play with you," Little Billy Danvers said. He was a chubby, little blond haired boy with watery blue eyes, glasses and a round face.

"Okay Billy…" Sarah ran off the Billy and Jason frowned after her.

"Come on Jace," Roger said, pulling on his friend. "Let's go back to the swings."

"I don't want to." Jason replied, watching Sarah playing happily with Billy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ came into Jason's bedroom at bed time. He was sitting on the bed, ignoring Jack, the little Jack Russell Terrier they'd had since he was three. The dog was trying all his tricks to get his young master to play, but Jason only sat there with his chin in his hands that were so like Spencer's.

"Hey little man… why the long face," JJ asked, sitting next to the boy and scratching Jack's head? The dog lay down and his tail began thumping the bed.

"Nothin' mama," He replied.

"I think there is something. You always beg your daddy for magic tricks after dinner. I think you hurt his feelings a bit." JJ confided, knowing that Spence was just outside the door.

"I'm sorry mama," He wouldn't look up at her and his frown deepened.

"Honey… what's bothering you?"

"It's Sarah… she 'barrased me in school. She made me a Valentine and said she loved me. It was icky. She's a girl. I don't like girls. Then you said she had to come home with us and play with me and my friends. I told her that there were no girls allowed on the swings, and then Billy came and she went to play with him, and I wanted her to play with us." He finished in one long breath.

JJ tried and failed to keep from smiling. "I think you're jealous honey." JJ reached over and pulled the boy into her lap.

"No I'm not," he argued with big brown eyes looking up at her. "What's jealous mean?"

"It means you have crush on Sarah."

"I don't have a crush on Sarah. What does that mean mama," He wondered.

"It means you like her."

"Yeah, I like her, she's smart and fun to play with, and has the bestest ideas for games. If she was a boy, we'd be bestest friends." He declared.

"Well now just because she's a girl, doesn't mean you can like her or be friends."

"I don't like girls, their icky," He protested and JJ laughed.

"I'm a girl, little man and you like me."

"I love you mommy, but you're not a girl." He said in disbelief.

"Yes she is, and I like her that way." Spencer said, entering the bedroom from the hallway where he'd been standing and listening. He'd lost the battle with his laughter and his eyes were dancing. He joined JJ on the bed and put an arm around her.

"Your Aunty Penelope is a girl too," JJ reminded him.

Jason thought about this, and remembered all the hugs and kisses he always got from his effusive and colorful aunt. "Yeah… I guess she is," he said sourly and Reid wanted to laugh again.

"Diana is a girl and you like her," JJ said.

Yeah... he supposed that Diana was ok, even if she were a pest now and then that took his coloring books.

"Come on little man. Why don't you get some sleep and we'll see how it goes tomorrow." JJ pulled down the covers and Jason climbed into the bed.

"I don't care if you're a girl Mommy. I love you." He said.

"I love you too little man." She kissed him and Reid tucked him in. "Come on Jack," Spencer called to the dog, which followed them out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The playground was crowded with children at recess. Jason and his friends headed for the jungle gym. Sarah was there playing with Billy. "Hi Sarah." he said shyly. "You want to go on the swings?"

"No… I promised to play with Billy and a promise is a promise." She said without her usual smile.

"Fine… I don't want to play with you anyway." He pushed her down and she began to cry.

"Jason Reid… what are you doing." The teacher roared, helping Sarah to her feet. "Come with me now." She led Sarah away talking to her softly, while Jason trailed along behind, knowing he was in big trouble.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ strode down the hallway to her son's classroom. The hallways were swarming with children on their way out to meet parents or get on buses. She opened the door to the classroom, and saw her son sitting at his desk and staring at the floor. Sarah was cuddled into her mother's arms, crying.

"Denise... I'm really sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him." JJ told the girl's mother, who was a friend of hers.

"JJ… I don't mean to take this out on you, but Sarah is really upset, and I expected that you would teach your son not to push or hit."

"I know… believe me, he'll apologize and he'll be appropriately punished."

JJ turned on her son, who was trying to sink down beneath his desk. "Jason Reid. What have I told you a thousand times?"

"Not to hit or push girls," Jason repeated in a monotone voice.

"That's right. Now you're going to apologize to Sarah. We're going home, and you, and I and your dad will discuss your punishment." JJ ordered.

Jason drug his little feet over to Sarah who was still sniffling in her mother's lap. "I'm sorry I pushed you down Sarah, and that I don't have anything to give you to make you be my friend again."

Sarah looked up at him and jumped out of her mother's arms. "That's okay Jason. You don't have to give me anything special. I like you the way you are." She threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek."

"Ick… Leave me alone." He said wrenching his way out of her arms, and ran out of the room with Sarah hot on his heels. The mothers swore there had been a big smile on both of the kids' faces.

"Well…" Denise said, looking a bit stunned. "I guess they made up."

"I guess they did." JJ agreed. "Come on… let's go find them so we can all go home."


	64. Charcoal and Paper

_A/n hey guys. Here's another vignette. The scene is taken from a movie that I tweaked for my own purposes. Thanks again for all your support and reviews._

_Disclaimer: Nothing copyrighted is mine. _

_**Charcoal and Paper **_

"What are you doing Spence?"

"I need to get a better angle on the light."

"It's kinda cold in here."

"Just wait a minute and I'll turn up the heat."

She watched him walk away, change the temperature on the digital panel, and then pull off his sweater vest. The heat came on with a whoosh. It was a good system, the room heated up fairly quickly. The goose bumps on her arms were smoothing out.

"Is t-that b-better?

"Yeah Spence, that's a lot better."

"Okay why d-don't y-you bring your arm up over your head. Yeah… j-just like that."

She swallowed hard and watched him ready the tools he was going to use. He didn't look directly at her for a minute.

"Um… JJ… turn your head this way."

He turned on another lamp, but the golden glow couldn't compete with her hair, "Yeah… t-that's a lot b-better."

"You're blushing Spence."

He ignored her and picked up one of his charcoal pencils, and began to sketch. "I hope this looks better than your doodling during briefings." She tried to sound nonchalant, but inside she was trembling all over.

The temperature in the room seemed to be too hot now. Reid was looking at her, but not making eye contact with her. His face was as red as a stoplight, but he didn't stop sketching.

He finished the drawing after an agonizingly long time. "Y-you can m-move n-now."

She pulled her robe off the couch and put it on. "Can I see it?"

"Y-yeah… Ah… here you go…" He handed it to her, and began to study his feet with the same intensity he gave their cases. The same way he'd been looking at her a minute ago.

"This is beautiful… I didn't know you could draw like this." She handed it back to him.

"I've n-never d-done a nude before," He was getting rosy cheeked again.

"I like it," She smiled.

Reid moved to stand right in front of her. "So what's next on your relaxation agenda?" He asked.

"I don't know Dr. Reid. Why don't you pick the next activity?" She ran a finger down the front of his dress shirt.

"Ok…" He grabbed her hand and led her back to his room.


	65. Adventures in birthday shopping

_A/n hey guys here's another vignette. It's another followup to my Jason and Dianna character's The muse loves those kids. Thanks to my beta REIDFANATIC for her help and thanks to CrImInAlMiNdScSiNyFaN87 for the idea_

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except my original characters_

_**Adventures in birthday Shopping.**_

"Come on Garcia… You gotta help me!" Reid begged his best friend.

"Sweet cheeks you have to handle this one on your own." Garcia patted his shoulder.

"Why…" He asked confusion made him frown

"It's your family. You have to deal with it."

"Please Penelope…" He turned his big chocolate eyes on his friend and she stared him down.

"Don't look at me like that. It won't work this time."

"I'm not looking at you in any special way."

Garcia narrowed her eyes at the young man sitting next to her in her office. "After all the years we've known each other, I still can't tell if you're doing that on purpose, or if you're completely clueless about the power of your eyes on women."

To her utter surprised Reid began to laugh. "JJ resisted them for years."

"No she didn't, she was smarter than the rest of us. She made you think you were resistible, when in reality she always went to mush whenever you looked at her. She still does."

Reid when cherry red and it was Garcia's turn to laugh. "She never told me that," he said.

"That's because you aren't supposed to know." Garcia explained.

"I don't understand women."

"I know you don't, that's why you're so adorable."

"No I'm not," Reid disagreed.

He had a mirror. He looked at his own face every day. He was skinny and his neck was too long. His hair never behaved, it was always curly like a girl. His face was thin and there were always dark circles under his eyes. He thought his eyes were too big, he resembled a surprised guppy.

"Reid… There are two men in my life that I call gorgeous, you and Morgan. I don't use the word lightly."

She watched him frown and pick at the watch he always wore around the arm of his dress shirt or sweater.

"Hey… I didn't mean to embarrass you sweet pea."

"I'm not embarrassed. I just don't see myself the way that you or JJ do."

"I know you don't," She patted his cheek and then dismissed him. "Now get out of here and let me work. Don't worry; it won't be as bad as you think.

Reid left her inner sanctum and Garcia picked up her phone. She said to the person on the other end of the line, "Hey JJ you were right!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want both of you to behave with Daddy today." JJ admonished Jason and Dianna.

"I be the goodest," Dianna piped up grinning up at her mother.

JJ looked at Jason and he gave her his best smile. "I'll be good mommy."

"I hope so…" She kissed the small blond haired girl sitting next to her at the table.

Dianna had her mother's big blue eyes and her father's curly hair when it was short; when it was long the weight of it pulled it straight like JJ. It was long now, and pulled back in a ponytail. She was four years old and spoiled by her dad. JJ had given up trying to talk sense to Reid. He spoiled both of the kids, but had a very hard time saying no to his little princess.

"Don't worry babe… we're going to be fine," Reid told her.

"Alright… call me if there's a problem Spence. Garcia, and Emily and I are going to be at the mall and then we -"

Reid cut her off by kissing her and making Dianna giggle. Jason wrinkled up his nose and said "Ick…"

Spencer started laughing against JJ's mouth at his son's obvious disgust. JJ grinned up at him. "Well we've grossed out our son. I guess our job is done here."

Reid slapped her on the backside and she squealed. "Get out of here JJ. We'll be fine."

JJ left after promising to get him for slapping her ass. Reid ignored her and drafted the kids in to help clean up the table. After the usual grumbling, Dianna decided she wanted to load the dishwasher. Reid let her do it, keeping a close eye on the glassware. It was a haphazard job at best, but he didn't correct her. He let Jason set the machine and turn it on.

Spencer went looking for the kids after hand washing the skillet. "Hey you two… it's time to go birthday shopping for mommy." He yelled.

"Yay…" The kids ran out of their room, past Reid and out to the garage.

"Hey… wait up you two. You need jackets. It's still too cold out there for shirt sleeves.

"Daddy what's shirt sleeves."

"It means without a coat stupid." Jason said, flicking her hair with two fingers.

"Stop it…" She yelled.

"Stop it both of you." Reid got between them. "Jason… we don't call people stupid."

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"Tell your sister you're sorry," He ordered the small boy.

"I'm sorry," Jason said, and then stuck his tongue out at Dianna when Reid turned his back.

"Dianna, we don't yell indoors," Reid said.

"I sorry Daddy…"

He herded the kids back in the kitchen doors for jackets and Dianna wanted her Strawberry Shortcake doll. They finally got under way about ten minutes later. Jason was busy with his reading homework. It was his favorite class, and although he was smart, he wasn't a genius which was a complete relief to Spencer.

The SavMart store was already crowded. He had to park at one end of the parking lot. "Dianna, I want you and Jason to hold my hands while we walk to the store. There are a lot of cars, and I don't want either one of you wandering off.

They got to the store without incident and Dianna excitedly demanded to ride in the shopping cart's seat. Reid lifted her into the cart, noting that soon she was going to be too big for that seat, and his heart hurt a little to think of both the kids growing up. Surely it had only been yesterday that Jason was a baby!

"Jason… Make sure you stay with Daddy." Reid said.

"I know… I will…" Jason replied rolling his eyes.

"Remember that we're here to shop for mommy not for you. I don't want any whining about new toys. You two have enough." Reid laid down the law.

"Okay…" both kids said at the same time and Dianna giggled.

"So where do we go first?" Reid asked the kids.

"Mo-mo…" Dianna exclaimed.

"No… daddy said no more toys."

"Want Mo-mo…"

"Dianna Penelope Reid… I said no…" Reid argued firmly.

Two large tears fell down her face, and he made himself harden his heart against them. "Okay… I guess we have to go back home because Dianna is selfish." Reid began to lift her out of the cart.

"No daddy… I be good… I be good." She squirmed around in his grasp.

Jason glared at his sister and she smiled back at him. Reid began pushing the cart into the crowded store oblivious to the exchange going on under his nose.

Dianna chose what she wanted very quickly after trying to get Reid to buy her a new doll, a pink short and tee shirt outfit, and a Barney video.

Reid looked around for Jason after telling Dianna no for the fifth time and saw that he was gone. "Jason Reid, where are you." He called out.

The little boy came around the corner and Spencer's heart stopped galloping in his chest. "Where did you go? I told you not to wander off."

"I'm sorry Daddy. I wanted to get this." Reid saw that he was carrying a large drawing pad, some paints and a box of magic tricks that said "Deluxe Magic Kit." across the front of a picture showing all the contents of the box.

"I told you that I'm not buying anything for you. Today is mommy's day."

"I want to make mama a gift." Jason insisted.

"Okay… but you don't need the magic tricks for that."

"Daddy…"

"Jason Reid… Put it back." Spencer ordered in a tone that Jason knew not to disobey.

"Ok…" he stomped off around the corner.

Jason pouted for the rest of the trip. They finally made it back to the checkout, just as Reid was about to lose his mind. Jason tried to get him to buy him some new toy cars, and an Optimus Prime transformer toy. It was a relief to get out of the store, and back in the car even if the kids weren't happy that they hadn't convinced their normally easy going dad to buy them their heart's desire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on kids. It's time to give mommy her birthday gifts." Reid hollered in the direction of their bedrooms.

Jason and Dianna ran into the living room with their gifts. Dianna's was crinkled, ripped on one side, and covered with tape as she had insisted on wrapping it herself. "Me first Mama…" She cried, slamming it down on the couch next to JJ.

"Sure baby…"

JJ un-wrapped the small box and took off the lid. "Oh… they're so pretty. Thank you sweetie…" The box held a pair of little butterfly earrings, painted red, yellow, and orange. Dianna had picked them out of the little girls jewelry display next to the clothing department.

"I'm going to wear them everyday." JJ said, tearing up. Dianna beamed and threw herself into JJ's arms.

Reid put an arm around her shoulders. "I didn't know if you'd like them." He said quietly giving her a significant look.

"I love them," She declared and put them on.

JJ looked down at Jason who was chewing on his lower lip. His little face was red and he looked as though he was going to cry.

"Hey little man… what's wrong." Reid took Dianna into his lap and JJ picked up Jason.

"Oh… you're getting so big." She told him. "May I have my gift?" She asked gently.

He shook his head. "Why not sweetheart?"

"You won't like it."

"Of course I will."

He handed her the gift, and she opened the home made envelope he was holding in one little hand. The front of the envelope said "Happe Birthdae Moma" in bright red letters. She pulled out a folded card that showed a picture of a grassy hill. There were two figures, a little boy and a woman flying a big purple kite. The sky above them was blue with white clouds. The blank side said "I love Moma."

JJ began to cry, and Jason's eyes got huge and tears began to spill over on his cheeks. "You don't like it." He sighed, his breath beginning to hitch in his chest.

"No… I love it Jason. I remember the day we flew the kite. It was so fun!" She squeezed him tight.

"Why is mama cryin," Jason asked Spencer.

"She's happy little man." Spencer assured him.

"Okay…" He threw his arms around JJ's neck and kissed her cheek. "I love you mommy!"

"Me love mama," Dianna chimed in.

"And I love all of you." She said, hugging the kids.

"So… where's my present Spencer." She asked him.

"I'll give it to you later." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed.

"Okay… let's go have cake!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ was lying face down in bed. Reid was straddling her and gently massaging her shoulders with his wonderful hands. "Thanks for taking the kids alone today. I know it wasn't an easy task."

"I didn't mind. They were pretty good." He lied.

"Yeah sure…" She argued.

"Did you like your birthday celebration?"

"Yes… it was wonderful." She turned over when he moved off her. The diamond tennis bracelet he'd given her flashed in the light of the one candle lit on the night table.

"We got a couple of great kids." Reid agreed, kissing the top of her head.

"Yep… we sure do. Garcia called me" She told him with a smirk.

"Oh…"

"Yes… she told me how you practically begged her to take the kids shopping."

Reid lay down next to her and began fingering her hair. "Okay… I was wrong. I didn't think I could handle them in a store alone."

"But you did… You did great. I love my gifts!" She rolled over and hugged him.

"Want to make another baby." Reid asked.

"Nope… Not for a couple of years anyway. I'll just stick to practicing." She quipped.

"I'm glad you said that," Reid said, pulling her up for a kiss.


	66. Does age really matter?

_A/n hey guys. Here's another vignette. Let me know what you all think._

_Disclaimer: Nope don't own anything copyrighted in this peice._

_**Does age really matter? **_

Reid dumped his ready and messenger bags on the bed. The bedspread was a very ugly burnt orange that clashed with the gold shag carpet. There was a battered TV on an equally battered stand at the front of the room. A second bed stood on the other side of the chipped and scratched nightstand. There were two drawers in the nightstand, and a cheap lamp with a cream colored shade.

"I didn't think a room could be uglier than the one we stayed in during the Stevenson case, but this has to take the cake.

"What did you expect from a cheap motel Morgan?"

"Oh… he speaks…" Morgan sang at his annoyed friend.

"I'm not in the mood Morgan," Reid lay down on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Yeah… I can see that. What's bothering you? It can't be the case. We're making progress."

"It's not the case. Please leave me alone." Reid put an arm over his eyes.

Morgan sat down on the edge of his bed and watched the young genius. "You've been grouchy since we left the diner."

"Morgan… Please don't profile me."

"Let's see. You were sitting next to Emily and normally you two can't shut up about books. She was talking to you, and you were responding with one word sentences, and you never talk in one word sentences.

"Morgan…" Reid glared at his friend, and then turned over on his right side, putting his back to his friend.

"You weren't anywhere near JJ, so it wasn't her presence that was making you quiet. You didn't talk to any of us unless you had to during the case, and -"

"Morgan, shut up and leave me alone." Reid suddenly rolled over and confronted his partner.

"Fine… I'm going to take a shower. I'll have it figured out by the time I'm done." He said confidently.

Reid sighed and opened his ready bag as soon as Morgan shut the bathroom door. At least he didn't have to undress in front of his friend. He put on a pair of old black sweat pants and a purple tee shirt with a picture of the Enterprise D from Star Trek the Next Generation.

He placed his phone on the nigh table and picked up the television remote. Getting lost in TV would take his mind off of what Morgan was trying to drag out of him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan walked out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later wearing only a pair of dark blue sweat pants. "I've got it. It's amazing what hot water does to clear your mind." There was a smirk in Morgan's voice that had Reid sweating.

Morgan ignored his friend's silence. "You played chess with Emily after the briefing on the plane. She beat you as I recall. Why she beat you, I asked myself, and I realized that she was flirting with you like JJ used to do to when you played cards together. She did it on purpose to win." Morgan sounded like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Can't you just leave it alone?" Reid shouted.

"Hey you don't have to get -"

"Yes I do. You never listen to me. I don't want to talk about Emily or anything else. Please leave me alone."

"Ok… I'm just saying that if you like her so much, why don't you ask her out? You might be surprised."

"I never said I liked her," Reid denied, going pink cheeked.

"You don't have to my man. You look at Emily the same way you used to look at JJ. I can't believe I'm just noticing it."

"I'm not looking at her any special way." Reid denied, now his cheeks looked like he had a fever.

"Yes you are. I think it's great. I just don't understand why you haven't made your move. You asked JJ out."

"Yeah, and look at how that turned out." Reid was staring at his bare feet.

"I wouldn't know, you two never told anyone how the infamous date went."

"It's still top secret." Reid insisted.

"I get that! What does that have to do with Emily?"

"Nothing, you're the one that's making connections where there aren't any," Reid answered, now completely crimson.

"You're lying," Morgan insisted.

"Why can't you leave it alone?"

"I want you to be happy, and if Emily makes you happy then I say go for it." 

Reid looked up at Morgan, and studied the older man's face as if trying to decide if he should spill the beans or not. Finally, he sighed, and pulled his legs up on the bed and rested his chin on his knees.

"She's too old for me." He whispered, looking utterly miserable.

"What…"Morgan couldn't believe his ears?

"I said… she's too old for me." Reid said louder, as though Morgan were deaf.

"I heard you my man… I don't know why it bothers you. It's not like she's sixty and you're twenty."

"Morgan, it's not funny."

Morgan began to sing in a very warm baritone. "Older women are beautiful lovers. I say older women, they understand. I've been around some, and I have discovered, that older women know just how to treat a man."

"Morgan… Are you insane?" Reid hissed. He now resembled an over ripe raspberry.

"Come on its true. I'm sure that Emily can give you the benefit of her vast experience." Morgan was nearly falling off the bed, he was laughing so hard.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Reid shouted angrily.

"Whoa… cool it down Dr. Reid. I'm just teasing you. I like Emily a lot. You guys have so much in common. You play chess, you both love books, Emily is really smart and you do the same job. Has it occurred to you that having someone like her in your life is a good thing? She can understand you like no one else, not even JJ, as great as she is."

"I just don't know what to do. I mean she's what… thirty three, thirty four maybe. I don't even really know."

"It's not that big of a difference. Look at it this way. When you were thirteen she was probably twenty or twenty one, and you were probably in the same year in college."

Reid gave Morgan a horrified look. "That's disgusting Morgan."

"What… I didn't say anything. I can't help it if your mind is in the gutter."

Reid threw one of his pillows at Morgan and the other man dodged it easily. "I'm just saying that maturity wise, you're about a year older than her, so technically you're robbing the cradle, not her."

"That is the lamest logic I have ever heard." Reid said, but he was beginning to smile.

"Look… just forget about the age difference and ask her out before you give me a headache with your pouting."

"Ok… but…"

"No buts Dr. Reid. Just ask her out. Take her to Comic Con. I'm sure she'd like that."

"Very funny Derek," Reid said sarcastically!

"Come on… all you have to do is bat those big brown eyes of yours at her, and she'll melt down into a little puddle at your feet."

Reid looked suspiciously at him. "How do you know? Did she say something to you? If she did, you better tell me because I -"

"Geez… don't have a heart attack. She might have said something about your bedroom eyes one time to Garcia. I heard it walking by my baby girl's office." Morgan smirked as Reid went red again.

"I don't believe you."

"It's true. Why don't you call Garcia? You know she wouldn't lie to you."

He did know, but letting Garcia know about this conversation was too much for him. He gave up. "Okay… I'll talk to Emily tomorrow."

"No… go find her now. If you don't, you'll toss and turn all night. I won't sleep, and if I don't sleep listening to you rustle around in the next bed, I'll have to kill you."

"I can't I'm not dressed." Reid protested.

"You look fine."

Reid gave Morgan a withering look, and then to Morgan's surprise didn't bother to hide in the bathroom when he changed back into his work clothes. Perhaps the world had come to an end?

"I won't wait up." Morgan laughed as the young man stumbled over Morgan's ready bag and out the door. He laughed again when Reid gave him the one finger salute.

"Nice going kid." He said to himself after the door slammed. "Now… I gotta call my tech kitten!"

_A/n the song lyrics Morgan sings are from a classic country song that I don't know that title too, and can't find on the internet. Yes I like classic country music, sue me. All credit for the lyrics goes to the original author.   
_


	67. Watching the moon with Emily

_A/n hey guys. Because a couple of you and my beta asked nicely, here is a followup to the last chapter. I was inspired by the lunar eclipse that I have to imagine since the storm clouds are hiding it tonight._

_**Watching the moon with Emily**_

Morgan picked up his phone and stopped just short of punching in Garcia's speed dial. His thumb moved to a different number and hit it. It rang three times before JJ picked it up.

"Hey JJ…"

"_Morgan… what's going on? Did Garcia find something?"_

"No… I'm just calling to give you and Emily a heads up. Reid is on his way to talk to Emily."

"_Why…" _

"Come on JJ, don't be dense!"

"_So you and Garcia were right."_

"Yep… He just left. He'll be knocking on your door in a couple."

"_Got it…" _

She hung up on him and he grinned at the floor. He hit the speed dial for Garcia and as always she picked up the line on the first ring.

"Hey baby girl… What are you doing?"

"_You know better than to ask a loaded question like that sugar lips."_

"Alright… I'll just use my imagination mama." Garcia laughed delightedly at this pronouncement.

"_You got something for me to look up for you, my sculpted god." _

"Not this time sweetness. I just wanted to tell that you were right about Reid and to thank you for the heads up." He pulled the phone away from his ear when Garcia squealed. "Girl… I'm going to hang up if you don't take it down a notch." He said loudly into the phone.

"_Sorry big guy. Are you going to tell me how you got it out of him?"_

Morgan relayed everything that had happened while Garcia punctuated the narrative with squeals and laughter.

"Don't celebrate just yet baby girl. This is Reid we're talking about. If he doesn't chicken out and come right back here, he might mess it up with her another way."

"_I believe in my sweet boy. I'm sure he'll be fine."_

"Okay, but I think you're fooling yourself mama."

"_Nope… I have faith in Reid." _

"That's what I love about you mama, you're loyal."

"_Is that all you love about me?"_

"You know that's not all," Morgan said with a grin.

"_Why don't you refresh my memory?"_

"Okay… just let me get comfortable."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did Morgan want? Is there something new with the case?" Emily asked, taking her grey suit jacket off and laying it on one of the chairs at the table in one corner of the room.

"Nope… It seems that young Dr. Reid is on his way to our room to talk to you." She watched Emily very carefully and saw that the other woman was getting slightly pink in the cheeks.

"Why…" Emily asked carelessly, but she put her jacket back on over her black tank.

"I don't know, Morgan didn't say. He'll be here in a minute."

"Oh… well I guess that's fine." Emily took a seat on the bed, and then jumped up and went to a chair at the table.

She began to stare at the door to the room and JJ tried not to laugh. Several minutes passed and finally Emily cracked.

"Where is he…?" She leapt up, and began to pace up and down in front of the two beds in the room.

"If I had to guess... I'd say he lost his nerve and is pacing the hallway outside our door right now."

Emily stopped pacing and looked at JJ with eyes that wheeled around in her head like a frightened horse.

"Why would he lose his nerve? He probably wants to talk about the case. Maybe he thought of something really obscure that's going to solve the case and we can all go home. Yeah… he'll start telling us about some weird fact or statistic and… JJ… Are you listening to me?"

JJ burst out laughing. "Emily… You're as dense as he is. He's not coming here to talk about the case."

"How do you know? Why are you laughing? What's so funny?" She wasn't looking at her friend. The ragged edge of the TV stand was much more interesting. She sat down and began to pick at it.

"I know because I have eyes. You have a huge crush on him and he finally decided that he likes you too."

"But I don't… Oh hell… I can't believe I'm the profiler, and you and Morgan figured this out before me." Emily moaned.

"Well… I've known Reid longer than you." Her tone turned very serious. Emily looked up and saw the JJ looking very somber all of the sudden. "Just because things didn't work out between him and me, doesn't mean you can just play with him Em." She warned.

"I don't want to just play with him. I'm not like that." Emily protested.

"Good… then I won't have to kick your ass." JJ said, and suddenly smiled at her friend.

"You don't have to worry. I'm going to tell him we can't see each other."

JJ's smile faltered. "Why the hell not… he's a great guy?" She shouted.

"Keep you're voice down. You said he might be outside the door," Emily hissed.

"I'm sorry, but what is the matter with you!" JJ asked.

"Oh come on JJ… I'm too old for him. What will people say?"

Emily looked utterly miserable so JJ went over and hugged her. "Emily… no one is going to care. I'm sure Reid doesn't care, or he wouldn't be coming to see you. Besides, if I didn't know you two I wouldn't know you were older. Reid is like an old man in a young guy's hot body anyway."

"Yeah…" Emily said, looking longingly at the door.

"Oh girl you got it bad." JJ teased. She looked at the door. "Where is that -?"

There was a small knock at the door they would have missed had Emily not been listening with her whole being. She jumped up, almost knocked JJ to the ground and went to the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid was pacing the hallway. What if he knocked on the door and Emily was there? What if he knocked and she wasn't there? He should have called first. What if he told her that he liked her, and that he wanted to take her out and she laughed at him? What if she didn't laugh, but got mad that he would even think of such a thing? What if she said yes? Oh …that was scarier than a no, wasn't it? He paced up and down for about ten minutes before deciding that if Morgan saw him he would never live it down. Anyway… he wanted to see her. It didn't matter what the answer was. She wouldn't laugh at him, right?

He took a deep breath, wiped the sweat off his hands on his cords and stepped up to the door. It looked very big for some reason. He made a shaking hand knock on the door. It was a wimpy knock and he almost turned and ran. They didn't hear it anyway so it would be okay if he just…

The door opened and JJ stood there. "Ah… is Emily here." He asked inanely with a squeak.

"Yep… come on in." She led him in went to the bed closest to the door and picked up her bag. "I'm going to take a shower. Go ahead and talk." JJ ignored the pleading look in Emily's eyes and went into the bathroom.

"That was subtle." Emily complained.

"What…" Reid asked.

"Nothing, What did you want to talk to me about."

"How did you… Oh Morgan called," He deduced.

"Yeah… they seem to think that their playing matchmaker for us."

Reid was playing with his watch, and looking at the same ugly gold carpet on the floor. "They are," he asked.

"Yeah…I'm sorry Reid. I hope they didn't embarrass you." She walked up to him and put a hand on his arm.

He shivered at the contact and looked at his shoes. "I'm n-not embarrassed," He insisted.

"I am…" Emily said.

His head came up so fast she thought he might give himself whiplash. "Y-you are, ah m-maybe I should g-go."

She held on tight to his arm. "No… "I don't want you to go." She insisted.

"Really…"

"Yeah… I like you Dr. Reid. You're pretty cute."

He flushed crimson and she laughed. "Let's get out of this room. We don't need JJ as an audience." She looped her arm around his and pulled him gently out of the room.

"Ah - where are we going," he asked.

"Outside… there's a lunar eclipse tonight and I want to watch it with you." She said. They got to the elevator and she pushed the call button.

"Oh… Ah okay… Did you know that during a lunar eclipse the moon is completely immersed in the Earth's shadow? Almost three billion people around the world will be able to see it. "

"Really… that's a lot of people." She said, as they got into the car.

"Yeah… it's going to be a copper color because of the way the light from the sun is refracted around the edges of the earth."

They left the elevator and went out into the February night. It was cold, but not bitter and it wasn't snowing. She looked up and saw the moon. "It's beautiful… It looks like a big penny." Emily said.

"This eclipse is special." Reid told her as they walked across the parking lot.

"Why," Emily wondered.

"Because Saturn and a bright bluish star called Regulus, form a bright triangle with the moon." He pointed up, and Emily gasped and smiled.

"That's so pretty." She breathed her breath visible.

He wasn't looking at the heavens. Emily was more beautiful than the stars and his stomach felt tingly as he breathed in the scent that was unique to her.

"Reid… Are you listening?" She was looking at him.

"No… I was thinking you're more beautiful than the eclipse." He leaned in, took her face in his hands, and kissed her before she could say anything.

The kiss lasted and lasted, going from hard and surprised, to soft and hot under the black sky and the winter moon. When he finally broke it off and let her breathe, she wasn't sure if her knees would hold her.

"Wow… where did you learn to kiss like that?" She breathed.

"I don't know… I never kissed anyone before." He admitted.

"Never… I don't believe that." She looked very skeptical.

He suddenly found the eclipse very interesting. "Reid… what aren't you telling me. Did you kiss JJ?"

"What… no… of course not," He protested. She crossed her arms and watched him.

"Okay… I kissed Lila Archer."

"The actress," Emily asked looking floored.

"Yeah…" He explained what happened to Emily including that it was Lila that initiated the kiss.

"Did you love her?" Emily asked, feeling very afraid of the answer.

"No… yes… I don't know. She was really pretty, but I didn't get to know her at all and then we had to leave. She wrote me a lot of emails for about a month and then they just stopped. It hurt a lot, but not as much as it will if you don't believe me."

"I believe you. You really do kiss well. You're either a good study or have natural talent.

She could see his blush even in the shadows they were standing in. Avoiding the street lights helped see the eclipse. She shivered and he put an arm around her. "Can we go out on an actual date?" He asked fearfully.

Emily studied him for a minute and he tried to draw away, looking very unhappy in the low light of the street lamps that didn't quite illuminate where they stood. "Don't go… I was just thinking of something that doesn't seem important anymore."

"A-are y-you s-sure," He stuttered.

"Yes, I'd love to go out with you. Will there be more kissing involved?" She asked.

"Oh yeah… I think that can be arranged." He kissed her again. The moon watched and the stars shone, but no tales did they tell.

_A/n that facts about the eclipse were found on the msn dot com website_


	68. Next Time

_A/n hey all. Here is a little vignette that's a sort of tag to Birthright. Thanks in advance for reading. _

_Disclaimer: Yeah... I think you all know I don't own the show. _

_**Next Time**_

The silence of the night was almost more than she could bear. The moon was full in the sky and its white light streamed in through the window, filling the room with its radiance. She turned back to look at the bed behind her when he shifted, making the mattress creak softly. He murmured in his sleep and then fell silent again.

If she listened hard, she could hear the deep inhalations and exhalations of his breath. He sounded at peace, and she didn't want to think about how he would feel when he woke and found her gone. She swore that she wasn't going to do this to him and to herself anymore. It was supposed to be over!

Then they had this last case right here in Virginia. She let the tension of the case and the victims get to her like never before. Hotch told her that it was okay to feel. He said it was never perfect. She didn't want it to be perfect; she just wanted it to be sane. She wanted to feel something for the man in the bed behind her. It was supposed to be more than just sex. He wanted it to be more than sex. She could see it in his eyes every time she left his bed without a word and then she had to work with him. She was hurting him and he let her do it.

She felt an irrational surge of anger toward her sometime lover. He was her friend too, and using him to try and forget all of the bad things they saw every day was wrong. The anger surged up in her chest again, making her as breathless as the touch of his fingers on her skin. Why did he let her do this to him? Why hadn't he closed the door in her face when she showed up on his doorstep just a few hours ago? Why did he just let her in the door? He knew why she was there. Why did he let it go on?

He hoped that one day her feelings would change. He hoped that one day she would love him the way that he loved her. They never talked about it, but she knew how he felt from the look in his eyes. Those eyes were beautiful and innocent. They broke her heart every time he looked at her. He was very good at disguising his feelings from the team since his ordeal with Tobias, but when they were alone she saw everything he felt.

There was another murmur from the bed behind her. It was time for her to go home. She never stayed till morning. It was cruel what she did to him, but it would be crueler to make him think that she truly loved him. She picked up her clothes, finding them in the light of the moon and by touch. The moon was still spilling into the room when she walked around the bed and leaned over him.

She watched him turn over, almost as if he could sense her standing there. "I'm sorry," She whispered, feeling tears spring up in her eyes.

"Love you JJ…" He sighed.

"I'm so sorry Spence."

She left the room and she left him alone just like every other time they'd ended up in his bed. It was better this way she told herself as she let her night adapted vision and her memory guide her to the door of his apartment. Next time it would be different. Next time she'd say no, she'd tell him it was over. Next time she'd stay away from him. Next time…


	69. Today!

_A/n here's a follow up to the last chapter. I decided that Reid needed his say._

_Disclaimer: Yada, Yada, Yada_

_**Today!**_

Reid sat on the edge of his bed with a blanket wrapped around his body. The sun was just beginning to come up and the room was still dark enough to need artificial light. He didn't turn on the light. If he turned on the lights, he'd have to admit that she was gone. He pulled the blanket closer around his thin body.

JJ had left him again. She always left him after they had sex. No… that wasn't right, he thought of it as making love to her, she thought of it as just a sexual release. He should be mad at her. He should hate her, but he couldn't, he loved her. He loved her so much that he let her go every night they slept together. She thought he was asleep that morning. She thought he didn't hear her tell him she was sorry, but he did. He heard the tears in her voice. He'd wanted to open his eyes, but if he had, they would have to acknowledge that the game they were playing was over.

He didn't want to give it up. He didn't want to forget the feel of her skin, or the warmth of her body wrapped around his. He didn't want to go on with life it he had to give up the sweetness of her lips, and the little pin pricks of sensation that shot through his belly when her hair tickled his chest. Her hair… he loved to run his fingers through it and feel the silkiness of the strands on his hands.

Frustration sent acid into his stomach. For the first time he let anger at her overcome the denial he'd been living with since the first time she showed up on his doorstep, right after Tobias kidnapped him. It was the first time she'd left him in the middle of the night and he swore that it would never happen again. He tried to tell himself that it was natural after what both of them had dealt with. It wasn't the last time. She kept coming back again and again; never talking about what bothered her. She took as good as she gave, no matter if he wanted to be gentle or rough. She never complained. She never responded when he told her he loved her. She just left.

Tears began to fall on the blanket and he became enraged. It wasn't right what she did to him. He was letting her make a fool of him because he loved her. Did he really love her though, or was he so desperate for attention and affection that he was willing to degrade himself with her?

He scrubbed angrily at his eyes and stood up. The blanket fell to the floor and he went to the bathroom. Today was going to be different. Today was the day he put a stop to all the humiliation. Today he made a promise to himself that it was over. Today… he was free of her. Today was the day he was going to say no more. Today the hurting would stop. Today….


	70. Today or Tomorrow

_A/n hey guys, here's the next vignette and a follow-up from the last chapter._

_Disclaimer: Nope, they're still not mine!_

_**Today or Tomorrow!**_

Emily was buried in work. She was glad to be busy. It kept her mind off of Spencer and all the things she wanted to say to him. It was late and Morgan, Hotch and Rossi were gone. She looked up from her computer and glanced at Reid. He was sitting with his chin in his hand staring into space. He looked pale and very upset. She wanted to go hug him and kiss away the sadness in his eyes.

He wouldn't appreciate her trying to comfort him that way. He and JJ had been together for a year. Well… maybe together was the wrong word. JJ had got drunk with Emily at a bar after a bad case two months ago and confessed that she was sleeping with Reid. She got all teary eyed and told Emily all about how she was treating Reid and how sorry she was about it. Emily was thankful Morgan and Garcia weren't there. She'd taken her friend home and JJ didn't remember the next day but Emily did. She remembered the rage that had taken her over after she got home and every time she saw Reid as sad as he was. Now… it was weeks later and they'd had another bad case. She just bet that JJ had walked out on him again.

Just thinking about it made her hands start to tremble. She could feel the angry flush rising up on her cheeks. How dare JJ treat him that way? How dare he let her do it? Why didn't he see her? Why didn't he see how she felt when he looked at her? Why didn't he know that just seeing him every morning made her heart soar and her head feel dizzy? Why didn't he notice that her mouth would go dry when he sat next to her on the plane or in the conference room? It was hard for her to think sometimes, when he was close to her. She was constantly afraid that Hotch or Morgan or worse, JJ would see how she felt and call her on it.

She watched Reid, his hands were shaking. He wasn't looking at her, but she could watch his profile and he was still staring in the direction of JJ's office. She made a decision and began to get to her feet, when Reid shot to his feet and practically ran up to the hallway to JJ's office.

Emily sat back down and felt the tears begin to fill up her eyes. He was going back to her. She couldn't believe that he was going back to her. Why didn't he see that JJ was just using him, she didn't really love him? He was just a convenient scratch to an itch. Her hands had turned into fists again. She couldn't watch this anymore. The clock on the wall was inching toward midnight. It was time for her to leave before she ran up to JJ's office and gave her a piece of her mind.

She almost ran to the elevator and was waiting when Reid came around the corner with JJ chasing after him.

"Reid…"

"Leave me alone. I told you it was over. I don't want you to ever come looking for me again."

They reached the elevator and both of them went crimson when they saw Emily.

"Ah… Emily I didn't realize you were still here." Both of them went candy apple red in the face.

The elevator arrived and Emily stepped on without saying a word, leaving the two of them staring after her.

She found that her heart was beating so slowly it was making her lightheaded. Did Reid actually tell JJ where to go? God… she hoped so… It was her chance, tomorrow or later today… she never knew which it was this close to midnight - she was going to tell him that she loved him and be damned the consequences. After all today was always tomorrow and yesterday was today and tomorrow wasn't it? She was tired. She was going home, today or tomorrow was going to have to wait just a bit longer.


	71. Someday!

_A/n thanks everyone for your patience with the last few chapters. This is the last chapter involving and the Reid, JJ and Emily triangle. Thanks to my beta REIDFANATIC for her help and ideas for the last two chapters. This is the last one in the series. Now it is on to something else for the vignettes!_

_Disclaimer: "..."_

_**Someday!**_

Emily shut off the motor to her car and put her head on the steering wheel. The ticking of the engine cooling was the only thing she could hear above the steady beat of her heart. The steering wheel was still warm from the heat of her hands and the warm air pushed into the car by the heating vents. She sat there in spite of the fact that staying there wouldn't help her dilemma.

It seems that tomorrow does come after all and way too soon for her liking. What happened with Reid and JJ last night could have been a fluke. What if he was sorry for what he said to her? What if he came into the office and the first thing he did was apologize to JJ and it continued? How was she going to stand the pain in her heart if she had to watch him pining away over JJ again?

Damn it! She lifted her head off the wheel and slammed her fists down on it. The horn bleated like a frightened sheep and she jumped when someone tapped on the window. Her mouth went as dry as paper when she looked to her left and saw Reid standing there with a quizzical expression on his face. Great… Now she had to explain why she was sitting there.

She smiled warily at him and grabbed her bag. He stepped back when the car door opened. "Hey Emily… is everything okay?" He asked tugging at his coat.

Is everything ok… well that was not the question she hoped for, "Um… yeah… just a little tired and stressed. I slept lousy last night."

"Yeah… me too," he admitted and she saw that the circles under his eyes were more pronounced than ever.

"I'm sorry…" She said, kicking herself for such a lame comment.

"Why, you didn't do anything." He told her. Their shoes slapped the concrete as they made their way to the elevators.

"I know… I guess it's just…"

"What," He pushed the button for the elevator?

"Oh nothing…" Her hands were sweating inside her leather gloves.

_Come on girl; say it before it's too late. _

"I - I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about what happened with you and JJ."

He went red and looked completely shocked. "I don't know what you're talking about." He denied.

"I'm sorry if I'm overstepping, but I really like you and I hate what she did to you. I've wanted to pull her hair out or scratch her eyes out ever since she told me…" Emily said very fast while he gaped at her.

The elevator opened but they both ignored it. After a few seconds the doors closed again and they were still frozen in place looking at each other.

Emily suddenly put both hands on his shoulders, leaned in and kissed him. His lips were warm but tightly closed under hers. He didn't pull away so she kissed him till the need for air was making her dizzy. She broke it off and he only stared at her.

"Aren't you going to say anything" she wondered.

He only stared for so long that she felt her face beginning to burn. "I'm sorry Reid. I shouldn't have done that."

"No you shouldn't have," he agreed. "I don't know what JJ told you, but that's over. I like you too, but this is just too fast. You gotta understand that I can't just switch it on and off. This isn't a soap opera Emily."

"I know that… I just wanted you to know that I've been in love with you for so long. Did JJ ever say she loved you, even one time?"

She could see by the miserable pain in his eyes that she was right. JJ was only using him. It must hurt like hell. She felt a seething hatred for JJ and what she'd done to this sweet and kind man.

"I don't expect you to turn it on and off that quick." She snapped her fingers. "I only want a chance to prove to you that I'm not like JJ, or anyone else that only sees the things in you that they can use. You don't trust love and I don't blame you. Can you trust in me just enough to know for sure that I'll never use you that way?"

Tears had begun to fall down her face. Reid wiped them away with shaking fingers. His touch sent little warm shivers along her spine.

"Yes…" He whispered.

Emily punched the button for the elevator and they got inside. Neither saw JJ who'd been standing behind a sheltering SUV just a few feet away and listening to their conversation. So… it was over… just as Reid had said it would be. She hadn't believed it till she saw how he looked at Emily. The love Reid felt for her was over. She felt real tears of regret spring up in her eyes. It was over. There was no way she could go back.

JJ looked at the doors to the elevator and wondered how she was going to get through the days without knowing that Reid was always there. Now he would be there for Emily. Hope flared in her chest when she thought about the future. Perhaps Emily would mess it up with Reid someday. No one was perfect, so maybe someday he'd end it and come back to her. She squared her shoulders and came out of her hiding place. Yes… there was always hope for someday! Reid had always loved her. He wouldn't just toss that aside. Someday he would come back to her. Someday…


	72. In like a lion, out like a lamb!

_A/n hey guys. Here's the next vignette. _

_Disclaimer: They're still not mine. My birthday is coming up though, so maybe..._

_**In like a lion, out like a lamb!**_

Emily pulled off her coat, threw it over her chair and sat down with an angry huff. Morgan sat at his desk with his feet up and watched her. Amusement flared in his eyes to see her so angry that early on a Monday morning.

"Hey Prentiss what's got your dander up this fine morning?"

"Very funny Morgan," She glared at him. Reid entered the bullpen with his usual large cup of heavily sugared coffee in one hand. He also regarded Emily with curiosity.

"It's snowing out there. Do you know I almost got into three accidents on the way here and nearly slid off the road twice?" She spat out at Morgan.

"You should ride the train," Reid said helpfully.

"Thanks for your advice Dr. Reid." She turned her wrath on Reid. "Just look at it out there." She pointed at the windows.

The snow was beginning to taper off, but it was still coming down in spirals as the wind pushed it around the skies and into the windows of Quantico. The sky was white as well, but there were some spots of blue sky beginning to peak through the clouds and snow.

"Looks like it's starting to slow down a bit," Morgan pointed out.

"That doesn't matter; two days ago it was sixty degrees outside. What happened to spring?" She argued.

"You know what they say "In like a Lion out like a Lamb!"

"That's a clever comeback Morgan. How long did it take you to think that one up?"

"Actually," Reid interrupted. "The correct quote is_: "If March comes in like a lion, it will go out like a lamb." _The question is…. is this really true. Many sayings are based on careful observation and turn out to be accurate. Some others are based on beliefs of people that came before us.

People thought that evil spirits affected the weather, so they were very careful in what they said and did in certain situations. They thought that everything should have a balance, so if the weather came in bad like a lion then they thought it should go out good like a lamb.

March is such a changeable month that it can be snowy and winter-like, and sunny and spring-like, all in the same month. So people hope that if the weather is bad at the beginning of the month, then it might be good at the end of the month."

Reid got through his entire speech without being interrupted by Emily who was glaring at him, and Morgan who was laughing.

"Thanks for the lecture, professor." Emily snapped, narrowing her eyes at Reid, who'd gone crimson at her stare.

"Y-you never k-know… It could b-be t-true." Reid stuttered.

"Don't try to make me feel better." Emily shot back. She turned her back on Reid and began going through her stack of case files. It looked bigger than yesterday. She decided that if Morgan was pulling the same stunt with her that he pulled with Reid, she was going to get him good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Reid… Why are you hiding in the conference room?" Morgan wanted to know.

"Have you looked outside…?" Reid squeaked, looking absolutely terrified. "It's snowing out there."

"Yeah… I just got here." Morgan said, regarding his friend as though he were a newborn colt that would bolt at the first sudden movement.

"It's the last day of March." Reid whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Morgan said in a regular tone of voice.

"Is Emily here yet?" 

"No… I haven't seen her."

"Good… maybe she decided to take the train this time."

Morgan was watching his friend twist his hands nervously in his lap. "You're hiding from Emily. Why are you hiding from her?'

Reid was still whispering "Don't you remember what happened when it snowed at the beginning of the month. She was on the warpath for a whole day and she almost kicked your ass for putting some of your work on her desk. It's been spring-like weather every day since then and now it's snowing again. I think she takes that "in like a lion out like a lamb" stuff way too seriously. "

Morgan thought this over for a minute then he made a suggestion. "Why don't we go hide in Garcia's office."

"Why… that's the first place she'll look." Reid whined.

"Sure… but we can't go to JJ, she'd just let Emily kick our butts for the fun of it and cheer her on. My goddess will protect us. She loves us." Morgan declared.

Reid perked up at this suggestion and they made their way to Garcia's office. "I hope you're right Morgan. You're the one that told me not to mess with a woman that carries a gun."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Garcia has a much more powerful weapon than a mere gun, she has her babies!"

_A/n I got all that stuff about March weather off the Famers almanac dot com. _


	73. The car wash

_A/n hello everyone. Here's the next vignette. Thanks to everyone that has supported these little stories. Thanks to my fantastic beta REIDFANATIC for all her help._

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended with this posting._

_**The Car Wash**_

"Alright everyone…. Before you all scatter to the four winds, I need to remind you that you're all expected at my house tomorrow morning, at ten am sharp." There was a general uproar of complaints from the team. "Come on you guys… I know you're all good sports, so stop whining." Hotch ordered.

"I can't believe we lost and now we have to wash the car of a pompous ass." Morgan complained loudly.

"Watch it Morgan!" Hotch warned.

"Come on Hotch, Agent Raymond Ray thinks he's God's gift to women, counter terrorism, and the FBI!"

"That may be, but it doesn't change the fact that Agent Ray tracked me down two days ago and reminded me that he wanted two coats of wax on his Hummer."

"Who drives one of those anyway?" Emily wondered.

"Someone who's hopelessly compensating," JJ smirked.

"Next time we play baseball with his team, remind me of this day." Morgan said.

"You're the one that made the bet," Reid reminded him. Morgan grumbled under his breath at the genius while the ladies laughed.

"Good one Reid…" Emily grinned at him.

The team grabbed their gear and met Garcia at the elevator. They reminded her of the next day and she began to complain. "I can't believe we have to waste our Saturday morning at Hotch's house washing a car for a complete jackass."

"Believe it…" JJ told her as the elevator doors opened.

They rode in irritable silence to the parking garage. As they were splitting up, JJ, Emily, and Garcia were discussing what they were going to wear.

"Why do you need to figure out your wardrobe for washing cars?" Reid asked, and blushed when they all turned to stare at him.

"Baby cakes… you can't wash the car in a sweater vest and cords. You're going to get really wet." Garcia explained carefully.

"Why not… If you're careful, there's no reason why you can't wash a car without getting wet." Reid retorted innocently.

"Um…. Garcia… why don't you talk some sense into him," Emily took off for her car, ignoring Garcia's protests.

"Yeah… I need to go dig out something to wear." JJ agreed and walked quickly away.

"Cowards…" Garcia said loudly!

She turned back to Reid who was looking very confused and put an arm around his shoulders. "Now… you can't wash the car in work clothes. You need to wear jeans, or shorts and a ratty old tee shirt that you don't care if it gets ruined." She explained.

"Um… I don't have any clothes like that." He said, getting even redder in the face.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." Garcia admitted.

"Why," Reid asked beginning to get a little angry. His fashion sense wasn't that bad, was it?

"Come with me handsome. We're going to get you something to wear tomorrow."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Penelope Garcia parked her beloved Esther in front of the second hand clothing store. "Why are we here," Reid asked suspiciously.

"We're not buying brand new clothes to wash a car!"

"Oh… that makes sense, I guess." Reid said as they entered the building.

The building was average size, and crammed to the rafters with clothes. There were families and single people perusing the racks and stacks of jeans, and sweaters, and tee shirts. There were racks of suits and dresses, and there were shoes as well.

Garcia made a beeline for a rack of jeans. "What's your size," She called back over her shoulder, and Reid tried not to blush when several shoppers looked around at him.

"A little louder Garcia, I don't think they heard you in Richmond."

"Don't be so cranky sweet cheeks."

He let her lead him around the store. She was incorrigible and unstoppable. He was rather surprised at the cost of all the clothes she bought. He couldn't believe how cheap everything was. How had a place like this escaped his notice? Maybe he could come back here and…

"No… I don't think you can get clothes here to fit your fashion sense. I think it went out with the seventies," Garcia observed.

"Very funny Garcia, I donate my clothes all the time. That's why I don't have "old ratty clothes" like you said." He made quotation marks with his fingers.

"Gorgeous, I have to be honest with you. They probably take one look at your clothes and throw them out." She said, trying to look sympathetic.

"No they don't… Do they," He looked horrified and confused at the same time?

"Come on…" She began to laugh. "Let's go home."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was perfect weather, Reid noticed as he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He'd desperately hoped that it would be pouring down buckets of rain so he could get out of washing that Hummer. Why had they all agreed to Morgan's stupid bet anyway?

_Like any of you could say no, this is Morgan we're talking about!_

He didn't taste his coffee that morning, which is why he didn't notice the fact that he'd forgotten to add sugar to it.

_Come on… the sooner you get to work, the sooner it will all be over. _

Somehow he didn't think that was true!

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hotch's home was the last place Reid wanted to be, but at least the whole team was in the same boat. Morgan, Garcia and Rossi were there. The rest of the team arrived soon after Reid and then their rival baseball team captain pulled into the driveway in his Hummer.

"Well… well, it looks like you managed to get your whole team out here on a Saturday. I'll bet that wasn't easy." Agent Ray smirked at the team

"Shut up Ray… we don't Welch on a bet." Morgan snapped at the other department head.

"Temper… Agent Morgan…" Agent Ray smirked at the other agent. "How did you get into the BAU anyway?" He was looking at Morgan with marked dislike.

"I actually have a brain. Unlike some people in the - oh so - exciting world of counter terrorism. Your analysts must have some fun driving a desk." Morgan was in Agent Ray's face.

Agent Raymond Ray was about three inches shorter than Morgan, with muddy brown eyes, dark brown hair that was streaked with grey. He was about forty pounds overweight, and the tee shirt he wore stretched over his belly. His jeans were so tight; Reid thought they might split at the seams. His face was red with temper and he was sweating.

"Morgan… go hook up the hoses. There are two taps on this side of the house." Hotch ordered Morgan, who walked away muttering under his breath. "Agent Ray… my team is keeping up their end of the bargain. I suggest you back off, or I'll let Agent Morgan pound you into the ground, and everyone here will swear that you tripped and fell on your face after one too many."

Agent Ray backed off and left them to their work. Hotch was impressed the way the team cleaned up the Hummer which was splattered with mud to the windshield. They had the job done in no time and they all cheered when Agent Ray drove away.

"Does anyone want some iced tea?" Hotch asked. They all looked sweaty, and tired, and more than a little dirty.

"Yeah…" Morgan spoke up, "That would be great!" The others agreed and Hotch left to go get the drinks.

"Hey guys… while we're here why don't we wash Hotch's car. He stood up for us a minute ago and we got plenty of cleaning supplies." Emily suggested.

"Yeah… sounds like a good idea to me." Garcia agreed.

When Hotch came out the back door several minutes later, he was astonished to see the team laughing, listening to some classic rock on the boom box Garcia had brought with her, cleaning his SUV. He put the tray of glasses of iced tea on the concrete steps heading up to the back door and smiled.

Morgan and Garcia were manning the soap and water. JJ and Emily had hoses. Rossi was standing by with towels and wax, and Reid was inside dusting and vacuuming. Hotch didn't say anything to disturb them, it was nice to see the relaxed side of the team. He actually laughed when Reid got out of the car and JJ and Emily turned their hoses on him. He was soaked to the skin in less than thirty seconds. After freezing in surprise and glaring at Morgan who was laughing with Garcia.

Hotch wondered for a moment what the young man would do next, he didn't have to wait long. Reid snatched up a bucket of warm soapy water and dumped it over JJ's head. She shrieked and chased him around the car. Soon the group including Rossi was involved in a full scale water fight that had all of them soaked to the skin in no time. Hotch could only laugh and it felt so good after Haley leaving and all of the stress of the job. In fact he was laughing so hard, he didn't see that the rest of team had noticed him there till Garcia turned the hose on him, and a blast of cold water took his breath away.

"Oh… baby girl… I can't believe you did that!" Morgan said, watching Hotch for signs that the boss was pissed.

"Ah… yeah boss man… I'm sorry I got carried away and…" Hotch took the hose from Morgan and sprayed Garcia. She yelped and ran away from Hotch who chased her down and drenched her.

Morgan laughed until Emily poured more water over his head and then she was running around Hotch's vehicle. Rossi joined in with Morgan and Emily was screaming with laughter. Reid looked at JJ who was watching the others run from each other. He looked at one of the hoses that was lying on the ground and then back at JJ. She'd be really mad at him if he did what Hotch had done to Garcia.

He looked up again and watched her laugh. Her teeth were so white in the sunlight and he could see little droplets of water in her soaking wet hair. Her yellow tee shirt was clinging to her torso and his eyes widened at the sight of the nipples of her breasts against the wet fabric. His face got hot and he made his eyes look elsewhere. Unfortunately, the only other place to look was her tanned legs that were also beaded with water. She wore denim shorts that were short enough to make him blush bright red. He couldn't stop looking at her and how beautiful she looked soaking wet like that. His mind began to wonder what it would be like to kiss her wet lips. Time seemed to stop, and he just stood there looking at her and imagining several scenarios involving water, when someone hit him with ice cold water from the hose. He spluttered, and coughed, and wanted to be mad, but at least the cold water had taken care of the inappropriate heat in his gut.

"Hey… stop staring at JJ and play…" Emily said from behind him. JJ looked at him and he wanted the concrete to open up and swallow him whole.

Hotch fed them lunch with their tea, and Reid was glad to get the hell out of there when they finished. JJ was probably really mad at him, and he hoped she'd forget about it by Monday. He took off in his car feeling uncomfortable in unfamiliar and damp clothing.

He got back to his apartment, and began stripping off the wet and dirty clothes as soon as the door shut behind him. A hot shower sounded good about then and maybe a nap afterwards. Hopefully he wouldn't dream about JJ and her wet clothes.

He was just grabbing his robe when his doorbell rang. He wanted to ignore it, but it was probably his neighbor. She was always bringing him food, claming that he was too skinny. He didn't look out the peephole and was floored when he opened the door and JJ stood there. She was still wearing her wet clothes. Her damp hair was tangled around her face and she seemed to be struggling with some big decision. In fact, he had the distinct impression she was having second thoughts about being there.

"Ah - hi JJ… Ah what are you doing here?"

_Great you sound like you're mad. Invite her in already!_

"Would you like to come in?"

She entered the apartment and still she didn't say anything. He shut the door and she sighed before going to sit down on the battered couch at one end of the sparsely furnished living room.

"Is everything ok?" He asked timidly, not believing she was there.

"No… see I have this problem and I was hoping that you could help me." She said slowly.

"Sure… You know I'd do anything for you JJ." He tried to sound confident but he was disappointed that JJ was here for help and not for…

"Spence… Are you listening?"

"Oh yeah… what can I help you with, did we get a case or something."

JJ hung her head for a moment and then got up to meet him where he stood. "You see… I saw the way you were looking at me, and I was so happy because I've had a crush on you for the longest time."

She was standing right in front of him and all he could see were her large blue eyes looking up at him. "I'm sorry JJ I didn't mean to stare. It was rude of me and -"

"Don't apologize Spence… I don't mind if you look, but I will mind if you don't touch." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly on the lips, taking his breath away.

"JJ… I don't think this is a good idea and -"

"I think you talk too much." She pulled the belt of his robe open. "All I could think of today was the way the water looked in your hair. You look so hot in those jeans and that tee shirt."

She kissed him again and he tangled his hands in her hair. She moaned into his mouth and his brain stopped protesting that this was going too fast. He led her into the bathroom. He helped her out of her shorts and shirt, kissing and touching her everywhere he'd dreamed of that day.

The water in the shower was warm. He pinned her gently to the tile wall and did everything he had imagined that day with the hot water pounding their bodies. Her cries of sated pleasure forced his own release and he added his voice to hers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid woke up, and for a minute he thought everything that had happened that day was a dream till the warm body tangled with his moved.

"Hi there," JJ looked up from where her head was on his chest.

"Hey…" He ran his fingers through her hair which he remembered drying and brushing out for her. It was silky and soft under his fingers. He could stay like this forever with her in his arms, stroking her hair. "You ok…"

"Yeah…" she hugged him hard and stayed where she was.

"JJ… Are you sure that this is what you want, or was it a bad idea?"

JJ lifted up and rested her chin on one raised palm. "I'm not leaving ever again. I'm sorry I made you wait for so long."

He answered her with a long kiss and then grunted in frustration when her cell rang. She talked for a minute while Reid got up and began to get dressed in his usual work clothes.

"That was Hotch… we caught a bad one right here in DC." She told him, her eyes taking on the haunted look they'd had for so long.

"Well… at least we had one day." He looked at the clock and saw that it was six am on Sunday morning,"

"Let's wrap this up quick… I need more time with you outside of all the blood and horror." She told him.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Okay… let's go back to work."


	74. Finding the right one

_A/n hello everyone. Here is the next vignette. As always comments of all kinds are welcome. Thanks to all who have reviewed._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable_

_The right one comes along_

Reid's phone rang shrilly. He plucked it out of his hip pocket with a trembling hand and flipped it open. "Reid…" His voice was shaking so hard saying his own name was more difficult than reciting the periodic table of elements.

"_Hey sugar cheeks… I found our boy."_

Reid closed his eyes and found that he could remember to breathe after all. "Where…"

"_He's on the edge of town. There's an old fishing cannery right on Lake Michigan. It was owned by his family till his father drank himself to death and bankrupted the business. It's basically falling down, waiting for demolition."_ Garcia gave him the address.

"Thanks Garcia…"

"_You bet handsome, just bring her home safe."_ She ended the call.

"Garcia found the son of bitch." Reid told the occupants of the room.

"Let's go…" Hotch said, and they left to find protective vests.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You might as well admit that it's over. Your friends will never find us here." The man said, drawing the knife over her throat with just enough force to leave a shallow cut that bled red onto her white tank.

He'd taken her suit jacket. It was dark in the room and she couldn't see where she was or where her jacket was. Okay… the jacket didn't matter. She could replace it. She shivered with cold despite the man standing so close to her she could feel every inhalation and exhalation of his breath.

"They'll f-find us." She chattered. It was late October and very cold and damp on the lake. Gooseflesh had popped up on her bare arms and legs. He'd taken her suit pants too. Her arms were chained over her head to a beam of wood she could no longer see.

"I think your faith in your friends is misplaced." He licked the back of her neck. She tried to pull away. He pulled the knife over her throat again. "I'd stay still if I were you. You know what I did to those other girls."

Her stomach heaved and rolled. The images of those women wouldn't stop playing in her head. Then there was the smell of this place, the nauseating smell of fish. God… it was revolting.

"Let's have some fun shall we," The knife was gone. It was still pitch black in the room. She tried to kick out, but he was ready and pinned her to the wall. One of his cold hands reached up under her tank to caress her stomach.

"P-please don't d-do t-this?"

"That's right… I love it when whores beg." One hand ran down her face, then tangled in her hair and yanked her head back. "Just relax beautiful. If you're good I'll make your death quick and painless. In the meantime, why don't we have some fun?

She was shivering hard now. His hand moved down to her panties and slipped inside. "Don't…" She tried to twist away from his questing fingers that were burrowing into her.

"No… stop it… Please…" She screamed and screamed. The man hit her hard across the face and dizziness almost sent her into darkness deeper than the one in the building. Cold was making her arms ache and her legs were so weak that pulling against the chains that held them to the wall was impossible. Her heart was racing and sweat popped out on her arms.

"Just relax baby…" His breathing was getting erratic.

"No…" She screamed.

There was a deafening crash and the yells of FBI and freeze. Flashlights found her face and she flinched away from the dazzling golden light that was like a saving angel. The man's weight was gone from her body. Someone was unlocking the cuffs around her wrists and ankles, but she couldn't focus on who it might be. There were voices all around her, asking her questions. She couldn't pick out the voice she wanted to hear. The world began to spin around her and she felt so cold. The light was bobbing up and down in front of her face. Her eyes stung with the brightness of the light. Then she felt lighter than a feather or lighter than air before she fell into someone's arms and everything went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat next to her bed and wondered if she would wake up. They said that she was dehydrated and in shock. She didn't wake up though. He'd been waiting at her side for hours. They tried to make him go get some rest but he wouldn't listen.

The un-sub was in custody. No other mother's daughter or wife or friend, would go missing and die at his hands. He'd been so angry entering that building and seeing her there. The smell of the fish was nearly debilitating, but he'd rallied and forced himself to go on.

_His face had flamed at the sight of her almost naked and beaten body. Rage was something he didn't feel very often, at least not since his father had left, but now he was enraged. He wanted to kill the man that held her in his embrace. Then it was as though everything sped up and there was chaos. Morgan took the man down with one punch. Rossi handcuffed him. One of the SWAT officers found the keys to the cuffs chaining her, and was unlocking them when she fainted into his arms. All Reid could do was stand there with his gun in his hand, while Hotch and Rossi took the man away. _

His head was bobbing forward on his shoulders as he thought about the last 24 hours. His eyes were closing as he hadn't slept in two days. He tried to stay awake so she wouldn't be alone, but he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"_Spencer… what's wrong!" _

_He ignored his mother's voice and didn't lift his head from the desk in his bedroom. "Go away mom… I want to be alone. "_

_She sat down n ext to him on the edge of his bed. "You'll feel better if you tell me." She placed one hand on the back of the thirteen year old boy in front of her._

"_Please mom…" He was ashamed of the tears in his voice, but he couldn't stop them from leaking out of his eyes._

"_You know… I remember the first time I had a crush on a boy. He was a lot older than me. He was a neighbor boy and he was so cute. I thought the sun rose and set over him. Then I found out that he had a girlfriend and I thought the world would end. I was your age and my mother told me that I would find someone else. I remember crying in my room just like this. I was so mad at that guy. I wanted him to wait till I was old enough to have a chance with him. He went off to college that fall and left my life forever. My mother told me that when I was ready the right guy would come along. She was right, or at least I thought she was when I met your father. I didn't know I was going to get sick and neither did he."_

_Spencer looked up at her and reached for a handkerchief in his desk to wipe his eyes and nose. "She laughed at me Mom." He told the woman who sat there talking to him like she was healthy. It was a good day and he didn't want to mess it up._

"_I know honey… I promise that one day you'll find someone that won't laugh at you. She'll love you for who you are, just like I do."_

_He sniffed and his mother smiled. "Really…"_

"_Yes really… after all, what's not to love sweetheart."_

"Reid…" A weak voice cut through his dream and pulled him back to the hospital room. He looked up and saw that she was awake.

"Oh hi… I'll get the nurse." He stood up fast and nearly fell when his head began to spin.

"Are you okay…" She grinned weakly up at him.

"Yeah… I just got up too fast. I'll be back." He ran out to find the doctor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stood next to the window looking out at the view. She had such a great apartment and the view was spectacular at night. Arms wrapped around his waist and she said, "Hey… what are you thinking?"

"I was thinking about your kidnapping." He said.

"Why… It was months ago. I'm doing fine." She gently pulled him around to face her.

"I was thinking about the dream I had when I was waiting for you to wake up."

"Oh… I'm just glad you decided to follow your mother's advice. I wish I could meet her and tell her thanks."

He pulled her in for a kiss, tangling his hands in her dark hair. When they came up for air he looked into her dark eyes. He loved those eyes. "Yeah… it was a good day, that day. She was right. The right one did come along for me. Thanks for loving me Emily Prentiss!"

"I do love you, Spencer Reid. You don't have to thank me for loving you. It's the best decision I ever made in my life. Just promise you'll never leave."

"I promise!"


	75. Ides of March

_**A/n hello everyone. This vignette is the result of too little sleep and my love of odd facts. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I've already said it seventy-four times. I think that covers my butt legal-wise.**_

_**Beware the Ides of March! **_

Morgan strode into the office, scattering agents like ten pins. The look on his face was enough to convince most of them to get the hell out of his way. He entered the bullpen and saw Emily who was talking to Reid. The young profiler was blushing furiously, but even the sight of his lovesick partner didn't do anything for his foul mood.

He dropped his ready bag down beside his desk and sat down. There was a stack of new files on his desk, and the stack from the night before was still there, adding to the mess. He glared at the oblivious Emily and Reid, who were still deep in conversation.

_They're probably debating the merits of fifteenth century poets! _

Emily pushed the errant bangs out of Reid's eyes and he looked up adoringly at her. It was enough to make Morgan even grouchier. "Why are you two so happy today." He snapped.

Emily jumped, and almost fell off the corner of Reid's desk that she had been sitting on while "talking" to Reid. She whipped around and stared him down. "What's got your shorts in a knot?"

"Nothing… You two make me sick!"

"Hey… just because you got up on the wrong side of the bed, doesn't mean that you have to take it out on us." Emily retorted.

"Yes I do…"

"We didn't do anything to you." Emily stared him down, till his eyes dropped to his desk.

"I woke up this morning and Clooney had thrown up all over the living room carpet. I spent the morning at the vet. He's going to be alright, but the carpet will never be the same. I almost got into two car accidents because apparently people don't know how to drive in this city. My next door neighbor stopped me on my way to work to complain about the state of my lawn. He said it was bringing down the property values of the whole neighborhood, if you can believe that, Mr. Perfectionist with his roses and his perfectly groomed lawn. Doesn't he have a job to go to everyday like the rest of us?"

Reid and Emily listened to Morgan's rant without commenting except to stare wide eyed at their friend while he raved about his day.

"… and to top it off we get a call to come in on a Saturday! Where's JJ and Hotch?"

"I don't know. We've only been here for a few minutes." Reid interjected.

Morgan sighed in resignation. "Maybe it's better to be here. I'd probably get killed driving home with my luck." He grumbled.

"Beware the Ides of March," Emily said in a low cackling voice, as if she were a witch stirring a caldron of bubbling potions.

"What are you talking about Prentiss?"

"The Ides of March," Reid jumped in eagerly. "In the Roman calendar, _ides_ was used for the 15th day of the months of March, May, July and October, and the 13th day of the other 8 months. In modern times, the term Ides of March, is best known as the date that Julius Caesar was assassinated, in 44 BC. The term has come to be used as a metaphor for impending doom.

The actual phrase, "Beware the Ides of March," comes from Shakespeare's play Julius Caesar when a soothsayer says to Caesar, "Beware the Ides of March," to warn him of his impending death.

In the movie "Back to the Future 2," George McFly died on the Ides of March in 1973. On the television show "Zena: Warrior Princess," Gabrielle and Zena were crucified on the Ides of March. Before they died Zena used the phrase, "Beware the Ides of March," but it was directed to Brutus, not Caesar.

American horror author HP Lovecraft died on the Ides of March. In the Lord of the Rings trilogy, Gollum destroys the Ring of Doom on the ides of March and -"

"Alright Reid… that's enough… I get it already." Morgan interrupted. Hotch entered the bullpen at that moment and called them into the conference room.

"Where did you learn all that," Emily wanted to know, looking utterly impressed by that lengthy recitation.

"He reads a lot," Morgan interrupted again. He was smiling at his friend. The anger in his dark eyes had changed to amusement. "So… Let me guess… you have every season of Zena on DVD, right?"

_**A/n all the information about the Ides of March was quoted from Wikapedia.**_


	76. Storms of the Heart

_**A/n we made it to seventy six already. Have I bored you to tears yet? Oh well… if I have, blame it on the muse!**_

**_Storms of the Heart_**

Her hands were shaking! Why were they shaking? She wasn't supposed to let it get to her. She was supposed to be the strong one. Yet… here she was watching one tear, and then another, dropping from the lashes beneath her eyes. Closing her eyes and taking deep breaths didn't help like it used to. She had always been able to shut her eyes and tuck away the images that they had to look at everyday. It used to be easy to banish them away to a place where they couldn't hurt her. 

She turned away from the window and the pounding rain outside, to snap on the I-Pod's Hi-fi. The haunting melody of "Unchained Melody," began to play. The Righteous Brothers sang with voices that were just steps away from other-worldly choirs. 

It wasn't right and it wasn't fair. That poor girl was only sixteen and that bastard had stolen her life away from her. God… it was just not right. They caught one bastard and ten more came out of the woodwork. 

The Righteous Brothers began to sing "You've Lost That Lovin' Feeling." With a scream of rage,she hurled the cup of tea to the tile floor of the kitchen and watched it shatter. The white china burst into shards and the green peppermint tea stained the cream tiles as though it were alien blood. 

Hands reached out and wrapped around her. A voice spoke in her ear when she tried to twist out of his grasp. "It's okay to cry if you want to."

"I can't," She gasped, trying to rein in the monster inside her that wanted to destroy the kitchen and the living room. She wanted to snatch, and tear, and break, until there was nothing left to destroy, and she was utterly exhausted. 

"Why," he was so damned logical at times.

"I don't want to cry! I want to kill every bastard that rapes and kills women and children. They should all be put down like the dogs they are!" 

"We can't be judge and ex -"

She twisted around in his arms and looked up into his dark eyes. "I don't care!" She whispered fiercely. "Why are you men so afraid of women that you have to brutalize us? You have to be afraid. There's no other reason for it. Isn't that at the root of the problem?'

He let her go, and stepped back, as thunder crashed and lightening lit up the sky in jagged golden chunks. "I don't know," He admitted. "I only know that I'm not afraid of you. Go ahead and take it out on me. If you want to hurt and destroy something, then hurt me."

She can only stare at him as the Righteous Brothers begin to sing "You're My Soul and Inspiration," she thought she'd set the Hi-fi to shuffle, but maybe it was possessed.

He stepped back up to her and pulled her into his arms. She fought him twisting and turning, and thumping her fists on his chest. He only murmured in a low voice to her that he loved her and many other things that made the damn break, and tears fall like the rain outside the window.

She cried for a long time and when the tears were gone she said, "I'm sorry." 

"I'm not," He let her go again. "Life isn't fair to the most vulnerable among us." 

She watched his eyes change and become sad as though his strength had suddenly run out. "When is it ever going to end? When will we stop hurting each other?" 

"I don't know… but I'm not giving up the fight until it's won. I've lost too much already."

"I'm sorry," She told him. He nodded in acceptance. He embraced her again and they watched the storm outside till it was over. The internal storm would always rage in her, but he was there with her and he would never leave till it was won. 

"Thanks for being here Aaron," She whispered. 

"Always…" He said pushing back her black curls with one hand. "Always…" 

_**A/n I'm not a fan of this pairing per se, but I wanted to try something different. **_


	77. The Easter Puppy

JJ stirred the hot liquid in her light blue ceramic mug. The aroma of mint tea wafted out of the cup to her nose, but it wasn't soothing that morning. She sighed and put the spoon down on the table next to her cup with a small clink.

The blinds over the window just above the kitchen sink were pulled up. She looked out, just once more to see if the weather had changed and it hadn't, it was the same as five minutes ago. The sky was a light pewter color with clouds that were so grey they were almost black. The storm that had been predicted for that day hadn't shown up yet. She pulled her white terry cloth robe closer around her body and shivered.

Spring was new, only three days old, but it looked like winter wasn't ready to give up yet. One of the large elms trees outside her house was swaying in the wind; it's still nude branches dancing alone. The sky grew darker and the wind whistled around the eaves of the house. It was going to rain or snow soon, and Easter would be a wet one this year.

She took her cup to the sink and dumped the cool tea down the drain. She rinsed out the cup and set it on the dish drainer. Rain began to splatter on the window and she decided that a shower would be a great thing at the moment. She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. It was okay, just warm water and the spicy scent of her bath gel, nothing to write home about. It didn't do anything for her mood.

* * *

There was a knock on her door at the same moment she finished buttoning her jeans. Who could it be at ten am on a Sunday morning? She didn't know, but at this point, any visitor was okay. Anyone who could distract her from Friday night and its ending was appreciated.

The knock came again as she was approaching the door. "Ok… I'm coming. Don't get nervous." She muttered under her breath.

When she looked outside the window in the door she was floored to see Reid standing there. He was shuffling from one foot to the other and holding something in one hand.

She opened the door, and shivered at the chill of the wind and the rain. "Reid… what are you doing here?"

His face fell at her tone, "Oh I'm sorry that I didn't call but I had a surprise for you and…"

He held up a large basket that had a pink ribbon tied to the top of the handle and a pink cloth covering it. The cloth was moving slightly. It must be the wind she thought.

"I'm sorry Reid. I'm just in a foul mood. Why don't you come in?"

She let him in and showed him into her living room. The cream and light blue upholstered couch stood at one end of the room and a large flat screen TV was screwed to the wall opposite the couch. There was a glass coffee table in front of the couch with several coffee table books of photography stacked on its surface. To the right there was a gas fireplace. JJ walked over and turned it on so that the flames danced in the low light of the room. The rain was falling harder and it ran down the windows like tears on the face of a child.

"Why don't you sit down?" Reid sat on the couch. JJ took his wet umbrella and carried it to the kitchen to drip in the sink.

"I'm sorry if I was a bit short with you Spence. The weekend has been one that I don't want to repeat." She turned on the coffee maker and went back to the living room. "My aunt is mad at me that I didn't go home for Easter, but you know how it is." She sat down next to him on the couch and watched him blush at her nearness.

"Ah… yeah… I really miss my mom…"

"Oh Spence… I'm sorry. I'm complaining about my problems, and I don't even think about you or your mom."

"It's okay JJ…" He was looking at his shoes.

"No it's not… I'm completely insensitive. You listened to me bawl on the phone about Brad for two hours Friday night. I shouldn't have gone out with him in the first place."

"It's okay… I don't mind JJ."

But she thought that he did mind after all. He sounded very unhappy at the mention of Brad's name and something in her heart shifted. Reid was adorable, and he was kind and sweet. He understood her job and wouldn't make demands of her like Brad did.

"No… don't be so understanding, it just makes me feel worse."

"Don't cry JJ…" He wiped a tear from her cheek. "If he doesn't know how great you are, then he's an idiot."

JJ put her head on his shoulder and began to sob. The wind lashed the rain hard enough against the window to make them shake. She heard the wind whine, but it sounded closer than outside.

"I'm sorry… I'm such a wreck. I didn't think breaking up with that jackass would get to me like this."

She told him and didn't see the big smile break over his face like waves on the sea shore.

"Oh… well maybe if you call him you could work it out."

"I don't want to work it out. He's a bastard." She suddenly sat up banging the top of her head into his chin. He yelped and fell off the couch.

"Spence… I'm so sorry. I was just thinking that it was time to stop wallowing. I guess I got a little excited." She rubbed the top of her head and wiped away the fresh tears from her eyes.

Reid rubbed his jaw and tried to smile against the pain in his tongue where he'd bitten it. "It's okay JJ. I'm glad you're feeling better."

There was that whining noise again. She looked over the side of the couch and saw a small furry face peeking out from under the little pink blanket over the basket. "Spence… What is that?" She pointed to the little creature.

Reid went pink in the cheeks and scrambled over to remove the little animal from its basket. "I almost forgot about him." He handed it over to JJ. Her eyes lit up and she began to coo to the little dog in her arms as though it were a small baby.

"He's so cute Spence, but I don't understand." Her blue eyes were filled with happiness at the sight of the wriggling little puppy.

"I wanted to give you an Easter present that was better than flowers and candy." Reid said, getting even redder in the face.

"How did you know I wanted a puppy?"

"Garcia told me," He admitted.

"I should know better than to tell her. She's your best friend."

"Are you angry with us," He wondered looking very upset.

"No… I love the dog. Aren't you supposed to give bunnies on Easter?" She cuddled the dog and it tried to lick her face.

"Well… I thought about that, but the Garcia told me I should get you a puppy. Besides, did you know that rabbits and hares are fertility symbols of extreme antiquity? Since birds lay eggs, and rabbits and hares give birth to large litters in the early spring, these became symbols of the rising fertility of the earth at the Vernal Equinox.

The saying "mad as a March hare" refers to the wild caperings of hares as the males fight over the females in the early spring, then attempt to mate with them. Since the females often rebuff the males' advances before finally succumbing, the mating behavior often looks like a crazy dance; these fights led early observers to believe that the advent of spring made the hares "mad." This bold behavior makes the hares, normally timid and retiring animals, much more conspicuous to human observation in the spring.

Rabbits and hares are both lagomorphs. They are prolific breeders. The females can conceive a second litter of offspring while still pregnant with the first. The two litters are born separately. This phenomenon is known superfetation. Lagomorphs mature sexually at an early age and can give birth to several litters a year (hence the sayings, "to breed like bunnies" or "multiply like rabbits"). It is therefore not surprising that rabbits and hares should become fertility symbols, or that their springtime mating antics should enter into Easter folklore."

Reid finally stopped for breath and the only thing JJ could do was smile indulgently at him. "I should've known you would know everything there is to know about Easter bunnies."

"Well… I thought you'd want a pet that didn't have so many babies." He tried to explain.

"Well he's very cute. Thanks Spence." She kissed him on the cheek and he went purple.

"Ah… w-what are you g-going to name him." He asked.

"I think Snowball is appropriate." She told him while stroking the head of the pure white Siberian husky pup on her lap. The dog was asleep.

"Ok… Snowball it is. I have all the stuff you need for him out in the car. I'll just go get it."

* * *

JJ twitched away from the wet tongue in her ear and on her face. "Five more minutes," she mumbled, pulling her head out from under the pillow and dropping it back on the bed.

The wet rough tongue continued to lick her ear and then the little voice whined pathetically. Her eyes snapped open and the dog whined again when she turned over. "Oh… I thought maybe yesterday was all a dream." She gathered the excited dog up in her arms. Then she remembered the rest of the afternoon's happening and looked next to her. The bed was empty and she frowned. Was the rest of the evening with Spence just a dream? She guessed it was because she was alone.

"Oh well… we'll just have to charm your daddy into coming back again, won't we."

The dog barked and struggled out of her arms. He jumped down to the floor and ran out of the bedroom door. "Okay… you're right… It's time for me to get up and get ready for work."

JJ pulled on her robe and wandered out to the kitchen. She smelled the coffee before she found Reid in the kitchen in his bare feet, cords and a dress shirt that was buttoned with just two buttons. So the night before wasn't a dream. Unreasonable happiness rushed through her heart making her stomach flutter. She grinned when Reid picked up the dog and started to talk to it.

"Hey… don't try to trick Snowball into leaving with you." She said.

He looked up and smiled at her. He looked as happy as she felt. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him and the dog. He kissed her and the dog licked both of their faces.

"Well I don't think Snowball here wants mommy or daddy to leave. Do you Snowball." She asked the puppy. The dog whined and wriggled in Reid's arms.

"There's your answer Spence. You can't leave now."

"I don't plan on it. I'll stay as long as you want." He kissed her again, and didn't let her go till the need to breathe became desperate.

"I'm going to hold you to that." JJ informed him. Snowball chuffed in agreement.

"Looks like were a family." JJ took the dog from Reid and put him on the floor.

"That's all I ever wanted." Reid said pulling her in close. The rain was over and the sun was coming up. Perhaps spring had finally come to stay.

_**A/n all the stuff about rabbits is directly quoted from Wikapedia.**_


	78. Who's the father

_**A/n hey all here's the next vignette. This is a parody! Beware of major spoilers concerning JJ in this one.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope... still not mine!**_

_**Who's the Father**_

"JJ… you look terrible…" Emily said as the blond media liaison entered the conference room at normal speed.

Well… normal speed for everyone else. Her perky energy was gone and replaced by dark shadows under her eyes and pale skin. Her pink blouse had a button missing and her dark blue skirt was lint covered and wrinkled.

"Yeah… what's wrong with you? You look like your weekend was a little too fun!" Morgan asked bluntly, while flipping his pen between his fingers.

Reid only watched her with intense concern and worry. He choked on his coffee at her curt reply to Morgan's question.

"Bite me Morgan…" She hissed at him.

"JJ… Have you lost your mind?" Hotch snapped as he entered the room just in time to hear this last comment for the normally sweet and controlled communications expert.

"But Hotch I –"

"I expect you to act like a professional Agent Jareau! If you can't, then perhaps you need some time off."

JJ huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine… can we get on with the briefing."

* * *

"What's wrong sweet cheeks…"Garcia asked Reid when he wandered into her office half an hour later?

"I don't know what's wrong with JJ. She's acting like… well… I don't know. I've never seen her like this."

"Like what, moody, tired, eating strange stuff. I've seen her running to the bathroom every morning for the past two weeks. So we know what that means… Don't we?" She winked conspiratorially at Reid.

"We do," he said?

"Yes… JJ's pregnant!" She answered excitedly.

"Pregnant…" He echoed his voice squeaking like a frightened mouse.

"Yes… P R E G N A N T… You know… preggers, knocked up, with child –"

"I get it Garcia… I just don't understand how it's possible!"

Garcia's eyebrows shot up into her bangs. "Baby boy… I know your pretty naïve, but you do know that men and women are different right!"

"Yes Garcia I know they're different. I just don't see how –"

"You see when a man and a woman love each other very much they –"

Reid put a hand over his friend's mouth. "I know all about the birds and the bees Garcia." He was very red in the face.

"Then why are you insisting that you "don't know how this could have happened." She quoted back at him.

"JJ doesn't have a boyfriend…" He said after several minutes of silence.

"How do you know she doesn't have a boyfriend?"

"Well… um I don't know. I guess I just thought that she would talk about him or something…" He trailed off

"Are you kidding… not in this place."

"We're not that bad Garcia." He squeaked again.

"Honey… you know how much I adore you all, especially the beautiful Morgan, but can you honestly see JJ confiding in us about her lovers."

Reid went purple at the word "lovers," and coughed into his hand. "Ah… no… I guess not. It's just that –"

"Don't worry… she'll be fine. I'll talk to her later." Garcia said, and then went back to work, dismissing him without a word.

* * *

The team was in Seattle again. This time it was another Angel of Death, one that operated in a hospital just on the edge of the city. JJ was in the middle of a press conference and the middle of her second trimester. She refused to talk about her pregnancy, or who the father might be.

"… If you have any information or have seen anything, call the tip line number on your screen or your local police precinct." JJ finished her statement and was bombarded by questions.

"Agent Jareau… does the FBI believe that the killer is a doctor?"

"We don't know if the person responsible is a doctor or…" She was interrupted by another voice.

"Agent Jareau… it is true that the FBI ignored this case till seven people died. How do you explain that?"

"The BAU prioritizes its cases. We don't ignore requests for help." JJ replied beginning to sound irritated.

"Agent Jareau… is it true that you're pregnant? Is the pregnancy affecting the way you do your job?"

There was utter silence from the rest of the reporters and Hotch, who was standing up with JJ and the head of the task force Detective Jones.

"My private life has nothing to do with this case." JJ replied tersely, glaring at the reporter that had asked the question.

"Don't you think the people have a right to know?" He shot back with a smirk

"No… my personal life has nothing to do with how I do my job –"

"Come on Agent Jareau. You're the one that decides which cases the BAU takes. Are you trying to tell us that being pregnant hasn't affected your judgment?"

Hotch stepped forward and attempted to speak but he was shouted down by another reporter in the front row of the crowd.

"Who's the father of your baby Agent Jareau?"

"That's none of your business," JJ shouted, losing control completely.

"How can you say that? You're the face of the BAU. We can see your pregnant everyone knows it's true." One reporter shouted, pointing at JJ's protruding belly. "Why not tell us who the father is. Do you have something to hide?"

"She's not hiding anything." Hotch boomed out over the noise.

"How would you know? Are you the father?" A very tall African American woman shouted from the middle of the fray.

"Of course he's not…" JJ bellowed at the crowd.

"Perhaps it's that hunky Dr. Reid, the FBI's bright boy of the decade. I wouldn't kick him out of my bed." A very young blond woman gushed from the front row.

"No… I can't believe…" JJ started to protest again before getting cut off again.

"Agent Jareau," a voice called out over the excited babble. "Herman Kowalski, Science Fiction Magazine, Isn't it true that you were impregnated by aliens after being abducted by Nubians early this year. Isn't the FBI trying to cover it up? I mean it's far more likely the Dr Reid fathering the child. The geek never gets the cheerleader."

There was a general uproar after his comments to the affirmative. JJ only stared in disbelief at the twenty- something man with greasy black hair, acne, a pocket protector in his left shirt pocket, and coke bottle glasses.

"Young man… there is no cover up here." Hotch replied evenly, but loudly.

"That's what you said about the Kennedy assassination and –"

"This is not a forum to air every conspiracy theory floating around out there. Now if there are no more intelligent questions…" Hotch responded with emphasis on "intelligent."

"Agent Jareau, my sources tell me that you were seen at a fertility clinic." Herman Kowalski said in his nasally voice. "Don't you realize those clinic are fronts for an alien life form to breed with the human race and create a hybrid species that is capable of supporting life from another planet."

Complete silence greeted this question and JJ heaved a huge sigh. "Okay… you got me," she admitted. "My name isn't Jennifer Jareau. It's A J Cook… I'm an actress and none of this is real. You're all playing a part on a TV show. I happen to be pregnant and the writers of the show decided to write it into the story line. Are you satisfied?"

It was very quiet for a few seconds before Herman Kowalski piped up again. "Now Agent Jareau… That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. You can't possibly expect us to believe that!"

A J Cook flounced away. "I don't care what you believe," She said over her shoulder. "I'm calling my agent!"


	79. Missing out!

_**A/n hey guys… sorry for the long wait. The new episode inspired me and here is a tag I wrote for it. **_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable is mine! **_

**_Missing out!_**

Reid was staring at the file in front of him and found he was unable to concentrate on getting his thoughts down about Chester Hardwick. It had been such a weird day. He'd experienced intense terror and then come back to the office to find Kevin Lynch waiting to have a "man to man" talk with Rossi, and that was just bizarre. Now everyone seemed to know a secret about some bit of a song that JJ had begun to sing, and no one would tell him what it meant. He knew that Morgan had looked a bit put out, and JJ and Emily had thought the whole thing was funny. It was like being back in elementary school when the kids told secret jokes that he didn't understand. It was frustrating and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

_Ok Spencer… Think about it. What did the song say? _

"Penny and Kevin sitting in a tree," He said to himself

No… that couldn't be right. Two adults weren't going to be sitting in a tree. That was kind of stupid wasn't it? So what did the song really say? He though, and thought, but couldn't come up with anything else that made sense. Damn his eidetic memory. Why didn't it work as well on things he heard like it did on what he read?

He got up and began to pace, ignoring the only other agent in the room. The rest of the team was long gone. He thought maybe JJ was still there. Maybe he should ask her the text of the song and if she wouldn't explain it to him, he could look it up on the internet. You could find anything you wanted on the internet these days.

The walk up to JJ's office was short and he began to think that maybe she might laugh at him for even asking about the song in the first place. Her door was shut and he stood there for a long time before knocking on it.

"Come in," Her voice floated out.

He opened the door and went inside. She looked up and smiled at him. Her eyes didn't look so shadowed these days and he was grateful for that

"Hey Spence… what can I do for you. I thought you were gone for the night."

"I… um… I wanted… Well… I guess it isn't important." He was headed out the door when she called him back in.

"Spence… what is it?"

The exasperation in her voice is what made him turn back and ask the question, even though his face was burning with embarrassment.

"That song you were singing in the bullpen." He asked with a bowed head.

"What song?"

"When Kevin was talking to Rossi about Penelope."

"Oh… you know Spence. Penny and Kevin sitting in a tree K I S S I N G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then come Kevin with a baby carriage." She sang.

Reid only stared in confusion and JJ laughed. "Come on Spence… you've never heard that song!"

His face was getting hotter by the minute. "Ah no… should I have heard it," He asked.

"Well yeah… it's a kid's thing. You know, kids tease each other when one has a crush on the other, or a friend tells another friend, that so and so likes them."

Reid was still looking at her as if she were speaking a foreign language. "You've really never heard that before, have you."

"No… I mean the rhyme is childish it certainly doesn't fit the parameters of a sonnet which is an excepted form of song -"

JJ had gotten up from behind her desk and rounded it to stand in front of him. "Dr Reid…"

"What…" She was standing really close and the scent of her perfume washed over him like the waves of the sea.

"Shut up about sonnets, and rhyming, and other stuff that doesn't matter." She said.

"Oh… yeah … well thanks for explaining it. I'll just let you get back to your work."

She shook her head and stood up on tip toe to press her lips against his. His heart began to race so fast he was getting dizzy.

"I think that three years of working so closely together is enough time to make up your mind about us." She said after pulling away from him.

"I… don't you think that this is a bad idea." He gulped, his voice taking on a squeak.

"No… I think it's the best idea I've had in a long time. I don't even care about the stupid fraternization rules."

"But Hotch…"

"I said I don't care about the rules."

His head was whirling. All of his dreams were coming true because of one little song. "Ah… okay… um… What do we do now?"

Several things began racing through her brain, but she decided not to scare him off by suggesting the first thing that came to mind. Instead she asked, "How about some coffee?"

"Okay…"

She was getting her bag when she noticed that he was standing there looking in the direction of Garcia's office. "Hey Spence… what's wrong."

"What if someone finds out about us? Will they sing that song? It seems kind of annoying."

She only laughed and grabbed his hand. "Come on Spence… It's like a rite of passage you've missed out on. You'll love it!"


	80. Dropping the mask

**A/n here is a very different tag to "Damaged." The muse went to the dark side again. Flame if you wish. They will be used for grilling steaks.**

**Disclaimer: After tonight I wish I did!**

**_Dropping the mask!_**

He dropped his bag on the bed and kicked off his Converse shoes. His feet hurt for some reason, and so did the muscles around his mouth from keeping a neutral look on his face. He couldn't get the voice of Chester Hardwick out of his head or the excitement out of his gut from being fortunate enough to go toe to toe with a man he admired.

Chester Hardwick wasn't a wimp. He went after what he wanted, and took it without thought or remorse. The warden at the prison had amused Reid with his admiration of Reid's paper on serial killers. It was easy for him to write those papers. Those men had done what Reid wanted to do.

He wandered into the kitchen of his tiny house at the edge of Arlington. No one but Hotch knew his address and Hotch had never been there. He stopped at the kitchen counter and made a cup of coffee. He could still see the look on Hotch's face when Chester had said he was going to kill them. He knew that the older man wasn't kidding and it had exhilarated him. Like Chester, he knew what he was; unlike Chester… he didn't care or think about it that much.

He walked past a picture of his mother on the end table next to the living room doorway. She looked so beautiful with long blond hair and dark eyes. It was a picture taken of her when Reid was a small baby before the illness took her.

He'd almost laughed at Chester's initial description of his life as being idyllic. For Reid, it had been until he was four and his mother had her first psychotic break. His father turned a blind eye to her problems and to his son, who was too young to understand.

The effort it cost him not to sound like he admired the man was immense. He was rewarded with Hotch becoming angry and hostile. Hotch never lost control, and to see him come so close to that edge was fun. More fun than Reid had had in a long time. He thought about letting Chester try to kill his boss, but then he realized he wouldn't be able to begin his own journey if his boss was dead and Chester turned on him.

He put the picture down in its place on the highly polished end table and went down the hall to his bedroom. There was a door hidden in the back of the closet that opened onto a room. It was a small room he'd begun to outfit for his future hobby two months ago when his mother died. It only awaited a tenant. He went to the wooden table set up to one side and began to finger the instruments lying side by side. They showed in the light of the room like glinting star.

The nonsense he spouted off about the hypothalamus and mental illness in the family, and healthy relationships with mothers was true but it was only a theory.

"…_the only way you can serve them is by making a partner compliant, making sure they do exactly what you want them to do. And you ensure that by killing them." _

Hardwick had been fascinated by all that babble and the funniest part to him was the end when Hardwick asked him if he meant it when Reid told him he never had a chance and Reid had said "I don't know... Maybe…" God… that had made him want to laugh.

Then Hotch got all apologetic to him about losing control of the situation. Reid had lied about doing his best work under intense terror. The only thing he had felt in those moments was that Hardwick would recognize Reid as a fellow "abnormal, and say something to Hotch."

He slid a hand over a syringe that lay on the table and he picked it up. The tip begged to slide into warm flesh. His phone rang and he smiled at the name on the caller ID. JJ was on the other end. She explained to him that Emily had told her about Reid not understanding that stupid kid's song. She coyly suggested coming over and "explaining," it to him. He didn't need it explained. He wasn't stupid. He'd heard the song before and he knew what it meant. Emily was dumb enough to believe he didn't. It was one more way to keep everyone believing that he was a naïve young deprived man they could push around.

He kept fingering the syringe while he stuttered around shyly. He agreed to her coming over after pretending to stumble around and make token excuses.

When JJ finally let him get off the phone, he took the syringe and filled it with a sedative he'd readied for his first victim. He hoped that when he "let" JJ seduce him, it would prove that he wasn't a slave to his mind. Then the other, darker side of him rose up and hoped she would become his first experiment in out doing his idols.

He capped the syringe, left the room with its instruments of torture and the autopsy table. He shut the hidden door and stepped out to make things ready. JJ would be there any minute and tonight would tell the tale!


	81. He was reckless

_**A/n hello all, here is a tag to "An Elephants Memory." Hope you all like it. Thanks again to all of you that continue to follow these vignettes. All your reviews make me smile.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope… they're not mine!**_

_**He was reckless **_

There were times he hated the view from his office. He could stand there, and look at the bull pen all the time if he wanted to, if he didn't trust his team. Now… that was the problem. He trusted his team, all of them, but one had taken advantage of that trust.

Why had he done it? He could understand how Reid could identify with their killer. They were so much alike. His agent had suffered more than he could imagine at the hands of bullies and an unstable mother. He hadn't let it break him.

He watched the young man working on his report for the permanent record. The others had left and gone home. Only JJ was still holed up in her office. His thoughts drifted back to Spencer Reid. How had this exceptional young man tolerated the ignorance of his childhood tormentors? How had he climbed out of the environment he was raised in, to become one of the best profilers in the world? Why hadn't he become like the man-child they had arrested earlier that day?

His thoughts went back to the moment in the street and a hot irrational anger swept over him. He tried to force it back down into his gut where it could enlarge the ulcer he coped with these days. Reid had lied to him and sent him off on a wild goose chase so he could force them to back off when the young man showed up at the police station.

Damn him! He could have gotten himself killed! That was unacceptable. Reid was like a younger brother, or even a son to him, and he'd been reckless with his life.

"Hey Aaron…"

Hotch turned to see Dave standing in the doorway looking at him with dark eyes that saw everything.

"Not now Dave," He said through teeth clenched against the pain in his gut.

"Stop staring at him and blaming him for your mistake," Dave said evenly.

"I don't like your tone Rossi."

"Why don't you admit that you were played and manipulated by Reid? He was right Aaron."

"You don't believe that," Hotch spat out.

"Yeah… I do… Was he out of line… was he reckless… Yeah… He was… but he got the job done. That boy is alive because of him. You're angry because he got the best of you."

Hotch fisted his hands against his thighs and tried to stay calm. Dave was right. He was furious with this boy - no… this man who'd outsmarted him.

"You're also jealous." Dave reasoned with a smirk.

"Dave… I don't know why you think that -"

"You're jealous because you have to set an example for the team. You have to be the rational one at all times. You can't pull a stunt like Reid and save a life because you'd be fired like that." Dave snapped his fingers.

"I don't want to be the hero." Hotch insisted.

"Right… you just keep telling yourself that. In the meantime don't take out your frustrations on him."

Rossi left the office and left Hotch standing there dazed. His old friend was right. Reid had been right. If they had confronted Owen Savage with agents and cops outside the precinct, the kid would be dead. He knew that for a fact.

He sighed and looked back out the window of his office to the bull pen. Reid was collecting his belongings into his bag. He saw that the younger man was struggling, but he'd started something to help himself, Hotch could see it in the way he moved. The anger that was sizzling in his gut burned out. His agent had been through hell and come out the other side. It was time to give him a bit of a break. It was also time to go home. He grabbed his briefcase and caught up with Reid at the elevator.

"Hey boss…" Reid said cheerfully. He didn't seem to be holding a grudge against Hotch.

"Reid… May I ask where you're off to?"

"I'm going home. I'm so tired… I could sleep for a week."

"So… How was that movie?" Hotch asked lightly as the elevator doors opened with a ding and a soft whoosh.

"Well… I only just caught the beginning. I'm going to go back and finish it." Reid said, standing there with his hands in his pockets, fingering the medallion John had entrusted to him and smiling at the floor.

"Good! Let me know how it ends" Hotch said as he stared at the panel of lights over the door counting down to the garage level.

"You'll be the first to know." Reid said, and at last he sounded right, like the man he'd been two years ago. Hotch rejoiced in his heart and followed the young man off the elevator to their cars.


	82. JJ expects

_**A/n hey all, here is the next vignette. My sincere thanks to all who continue to follow these little one-shots. Also, many thanks to my wonderful beta REIDFANATIC. This story was inspired by an old British Comedy that I have on DVD and can watch over and over again. The characters are different and I tweaked the plot and dialogue for CM. The credit for the plot goes to the writers of that show. I'm just stealing their brilliance.**_

_**Disclaimer: see the last eighty-one chapters**_

_**JJ expects! **_

Morgan, Rossi, Hotch and Reid entered the conference room together, chatting about inconsequential things. JJ and Emily were sitting at the table talking quietly. The men sat down, and Hotch was about to ask JJ what she had for them, when JJ said to Emily.

"I was so worried, I went back to the clinic and he confirmed it."

The men looked at each other and Reid went red in the face. "Everything thing always happens to you." Emily said sympathetically.

"That's what my friend Susan says."

"It's too bad, you should have been more careful." Emily admonished her friend. They were ignoring the guys who were still looking at each other in confusion.

"I think it happened on my birthday. Remember we went to the bar and I had a little too much to drink." JJ said with a giggle. The men were looking her up and down, and Reid was starting to resemble an over ripe tomato.

Emily had nodded and JJ said, "Well… I didn't shut the door properly. I think he lives with the lady next door."

Rossi was suffering from suppressed laughter when Emily said, "Isn't he orange."

Morgan had been leaning on one arm, and his head fell off his hand, and nearly hit the table at this pronouncement.

JJ said seriously, "No… he got the snip-snip, a year ago, now he just crouches in the bushes and stares at the house all day." She made a scissoring motion with her fingers.

Hotch was about to interrupt again when Emily asked, "Where will it be?"

"Either at home or in my office," JJ said matter-of-factly.

Reid spit out his coffee, and Morgan slapped him helpfully on the back. JJ finally turned and said. "Are you okay Reid."

Hotch was the only one that could say anything out of all the men. "We couldn't help but overhear. Are congratulations in order JJ?"

She smiled brightly. "Oh yeah… Thanks guys…"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Morgan asked ignoring Reid's elbow to his gut.

"Oh… ah… half and half I guess," She said.

Reid coughed into his coffee again. "What…" He squeaked.

"I can find good homes for five. Any more then that will have to go to the pound."

Rossi's eyebrows went into his forehead and Hotch blinked, twice. "Oh sorry guys… I forgot the file for the briefing. I'm a little scatterbrained these days." JJ got up and left the office.

"What was that all about," Reid squeaked again.

"JJ's cat is pregnant." Emily said as though they should have known.

Reid suddenly looked very relieved. Hotch relaxed and actually smiled. Morgan and Rossi began to laugh.

"What did you guys think it was?" Emily asked dryly.

"Oh… nothing…" Morgan said between chuckles. "I guess that's what happens when you come in on the middle of a conversation.

Emily only frowned and went back to the pile of files in front of her, thinking that the guys were either too jazzed up on coffee, or they needed sleep.

--

Reid knocked on JJ's door three weeks later with a gift bag in his hands. It was almost sunset and a Friday night. If they were lucky the criminals would take the night off for a change.

JJ opened the door a minute later wearing a dark purple tank and black hipster jeans. Her hair was in a pony tail and her feet were bare. Reid stared at her till she blushed and then pulled him into the house. She kissed him hard on the mouth.

"What's in the bag?" She took it from him.

"Ah… it's a catnip toy." He said.

"Thanks Spencer… You're so sweet." She kissed him on the cheek, and he blushed crimson.

"So can I see -?"

JJ pulled him into the living room, down the hall and into her bedroom. "Here they are," She cooed. The kittens, all six of them were in a big basket with their mother. They were mewling and crawling over each other and the mother. Three of them were black and white spotted like JJ's cat, and two of them were orange tabbies. The last one, the smallest one, was a combination of both.

"Can I have that one," Reid asked suddenly.

"Spence… that's the runt," JJ informed him with a grin. "He might not make it." Her face suddenly fell.

"Please…" He pleaded with her.

"Why is it so important to you?" She put the basket back in the corner by her bed.

"I like the underdog."

JJ kissed him again. "I know… that's what I love about you. Are you sure the cat will like you?"

"Hey… that's just dogs… I think…" He said unhappily.

"I'm sure it will be fine." JJ said just to see him smile.

"Can I hold him?"

"Not yet, if you get your scent on him, the mother won't take care of him." She told him.

"Really…"

"I don't know for sure. My mom used to tell me that all the time when our cats would have litters. I think she might have told me that to keep me from smothering them when I was seven.

"Litters," Reid said looking stunned.

"Yeah… It was a small town. My father usually drowned the ones we couldn't find homes for."

"That's terrible." Reid exclaimed.

"Yeah… it was… Especially for a kid to know what Daddy did," JJ said sadly while watching the kittens begin to suckle their mother's teats.

"Is that why you bought a cat in the first place?" Spencer asked her.

"Yes… I was stupid though. I completely spaced getting her fixed. That's why I want to give them away. I don't want them to go to the pound, no matter what I said to Emily."

Reid hugged her hard. "Well find homes for all of them. I'm still going to take the smallest one."

"Okay…" She left the room with him trialing after her. "Let's have dinner. We'll talk about names." She said over her shoulder.


	83. Snowball saves the day

_**A/n hey all. This is a follow-up to chapter 77. It was also a request from a friend who wanted to see more of Snowball the dog and Reid and JJ. Thanks to you all for continuing to follow these vignettes and comment on them**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope… they're not mine.**_

_**Snowball saves the day. **_

The smell of coffee she wasn't supposed to drink woke JJ up from a sound sleep. It was the best night's sleep she had had in two weeks and now it was over. Damn… She shifted uncomfortably to her left side and panted for breath. This was ridiculous. She was a kick ass FBI agent and here she was looking like a beached whale, one week away from giving birth. She sighed… breathed in again the ambrosia her disloyal husband was brewing, and thought for a minute of getting up. No… she was going to stay in bed for at least another five minutes. After all, she was on maternity leave, it's not like she had anything pressing to get up for.

A rough tongue began licking her hand as it hung over the edge of the bed. The snow white dog began to whine and nudge its nose into that same hand. Snowball was fourteen months old and still acted like a puppy. He was a pure white Siberian husky. Reid called him a big baby. JJ called him Snowy for short and he loved that name.

"Hey Snowy… Why don't you use your mushing skills and find a sled to take me to the bathroom" She asked hopefully. Snowy chuffed and lay back down next to the bed.

"Yeah… you're lazy. You have it too good here, regular meals, a warm basket in a heated utility room -"

"He's spoiled because you won't say no to him," Spencer said from the doorway. He held an ornate silver tray in his hands that he'd picked up at a yard sale. He said it was sterling silver and an heirloom. JJ didn't know if that were true, but she figured he was probably right. Her husband knew just about everything there was to know. It was annoying!

"I say no to him all the time," She argued, but couldn't meet his eyes. The dog looked at Reid and grinned.

"Right… I brought some breakfast for you. Lots of healthy stuff, fruit, some toast… no co -"

"Yeah… I know… no coffee for the pregnant lady." She grumbled rolling over laboriously and pushing herself up to a sitting position.

"Don't complain… We are going to have the healthiest baby in the world." He settled the tray over her lower abdomen and legs. He rounded the bed and climbed up to sit next to her. Snowball poked his head over the side of the bed and stared at Spencer.

"I know… I want that so much. I just want a tiny little bit of coffee."

"No…. but here's a nice, juicy strawberry for you," He picked up a slice and stuck it in her open mouth, cutting off the remark she was going to make.

He leaned over and kissed her, enjoying the taste of strawberry juice on her lips. She took his face in her hands to pull him in closer. He was just getting to really enjoy the kiss and the closeness of his beautiful wife, when Snowball began to growl and then bark.

"Snowy… be quiet!" JJ admonished the dog,

The dog sat straight up, stared directly at Spencer, and growled in the back of his throat.

"What is his problem…? He's been doing that for the last week, every time I touch you, or kiss you. It's like living with your girlfriend's dad." Spencer complained.

"How would you know that," JJ asked?

"I'm serious. It's like he thinks I'm going to hurt you or the baby."

JJ began to eat her breakfast. Reid had moved away from her and Snowball had relaxed and was lying on the floor again, but he kept an eye on Reid.

"You're paranoid." JJ announced.

"No I'm not," He argued. "He never acted that way before, and now he treats me like the uncle you don't want to acknowledge."

"He's just being protective."

"He knows me…. He used to love me." Reid said sounding more hurt than concerned.

JJ put her fork down and smiled at Reid like a mother placating a child having a tantrum. "He still loves you. I don't know why he acts this way."

She reached down and patted Snowball, who'd, sat up again and was continuing to eye Reid with extreme mistrust in his eyes. "You still love Daddy, don't you Snowy."

The dog barked and JJ laughed. Reid got up from the bed and left the room giving Snowball a very wide berth.

"Come on Spencer… Hey Spencer… Don't go."

She heard the front door slam and shrugged at the dog. "Snowy… you have to back off Daddy. He's not going to do anything to hurt me or the baby."

Snowball barked again. "Fine… I'm going to finish my breakfast and take a shower. Then you and I are going to find Daddy and apologize." Snowball left the room after sneezing in her direction.

--

JJ was reaching for one of her slippers when a very sharp pain shot through her abdomen. She tried to straighten her back but another pain racked her stomach and she screamed. Her head felt like it was suddenly on fire and she was so dizzy she couldn't move from the spot she crouched in. She dropped to her knees and tried to crawl to the phone on the night table, but her stomach hurt too much to move.

"Spencer!" She thought she was screaming, but she was whispering. Just before everything went black around her eyes, she felt the rough tongue of Snowball licking her face.

--

Snowball frantically licked at his Mommy's face. She didn't move and she felt wrong to him. She smelled wrong to him. He tried whining, but she didn't move or respond to his attentions. This wasn't good. Mommy never ignored him. He ran out of the bedroom sniffing around for the Daddy. Where was he? Snowy knew he'd been bad to growl at Daddy, but the Mommy had smelled different in the last week and Snowy didn't trust Daddy to take care of her. He didn't know why he didn't trust him. Daddy was the nicest human besides Mommy that Snowy knew. Snowy knew that there was a little person called a baby growing in Mommy's stomach. He didn't know what this meant, but he thought maybe something might be wrong with the little person. He didn't know for sure. Oh… it was all so confusing!

He ran to the door and began to bark and whine. Daddy was outside doing something called "working in the yard." He worked in the yard a lot now that the snow was gone and it was something called the weekend. Snowy didn't know what it meant that it was the weekend. Snowy began to bark again as loud as he could, but the Daddy didn't come open the door. Maybe he could open it with his nose? He'd watched Mommy and Daddy open the screen door lots of times before. He jumped up and put his mouth on the door handle and twisted. It hurt his mouth, but then Mommy was hurting too. He had to get Daddy to help. The handle moved slowly and he pulled again. The door opened and he ran out to the porch and around the house.

Daddy was doing something with the lawn mower. Snowy hated the lawn mower and the sound it made. He barked at the Daddy. He thought it was funny when the Daddy jumped and turned around to yell at him. He ignored the yelling and ran over to grab the leg of the Daddy's pants. He pulled and pulled, till the fabric tore. The Daddy was telling him he was a bad dog, but Snowy ignored him and began to bark. He decided to go back to the house. Perhaps Daddy would see him and follow him. Daddy didn't follow him. He just stood there looking at him. Snowy barked again, and was very happy when Daddy followed him back into the house. Then Daddy called for Mommy, and began to smell scared when she didn't answer him. He asked Snowy where Mommy was. Snowy barked and ran into the bedroom. Daddy followed and became very upset when he found Mommy lying on the floor.

Snowy got really confused when two new people came into the house several minutes later. They took Mommy away on something that looked like a bed, but was different from the one in Mommy and Daddy's room. Daddy was very upset and he made Snowy stay in the house while he left. Snowy didn't know what was wrong. He decided to sit right next to the door. Mommy and Daddy would come home soon and everything would smell right again.

--

Garcia was the first one to enter the hospital room after Reid had called to tell them the baby had come. JJ was okay. The emergency C-section the doctor did, had gone perfectly. Amanda Reid was now the apple of her father's eye. The cord had been around her neck, but other than this complication she was fine. She weighed just over seven pounds and was nineteen inches long.

"She's beautiful," Garcia observed making silly faces at the drowsy baby.

"She looks like JJ." Reid said happily. Her hair was brown like her father's, and her eyes were blue, but her facial features were just like JJ.

"I don't care who she looks like. I'm just glad she healthy." JJ said. She'd been out for a long time and had scared Spencer to death.

"I'm glad you're okay. Don't scare us like that." Garcia ordered.

"Yes ma'am." JJ would have saluted, but she was still so tired.

"Now… I just came up to bring you these flowers. The rest of the team will be here to see you tomorrow. I managed to convince them that you needed your rest. "

Reid wondered how she'd done that, and then decided that he really didn't want to know. "Sweet cheeks, I'll check in on Snowball for you."

"Thanks Penelope…"

"It's no problem. As far as I am concerned, that dog is a hero." She bent down and kissed Amanda on the forehead, making the baby squirm and cry.

Reid laughed and she smacked him on the shoulder. "Watch it, baby boy. You know the power of my babies to wreak havoc." She warned him. JJ laughed and then winced. "Don't make me laugh Pen…"

"Sorry Jayje… You let me know if this one," She pointed at Reid, "Gets out of line."

"Thanks Garcia." JJ said. Their flamboyant friend left the room.

"She's right you know. Snowy's a hero," JJ said

Reid held his daughter close to his heart and looked down at his beautiful wife. "That's true, but what I want to know, is he going to keep freaking out whenever I touch you now that the baby is here?

--

Snowy was very happy when his humans came home. The little human they brought with them smelled like it belonged to the family so Snowy didn't bark or growl. He thought that Mommy smelled the way that she used to, so he supposed that it was okay if Daddy got close to her again. They said that the little human was called Amanda. She cried a lot, but Snowy didn't care. She was part of the family and that meant he would look out for her.


	84. Who can make Hotch laugh?

_**A/n hello all, here's the next vignette for you. Thanks again to all who read and to all my wonderful reviewers. This is dedicated to my beta who challenged me to write this particular scenario for Hotch. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the show. I'm just playing with them.**_

_**Who can make Hotch laugh? **_

Aaron Hotchner didn't shock easily. In fact… if he were pressed about what frightened him most, he'd say the possibility of losing control and hitting his son. He refused to be like his father. His iron control, born of years of bending his baser emotions to his will, wouldn't allow it.

Now, he stood just inside the door to the kitchen and was dumbfounded at the sight the confronted his eyes, the eyes that never smiled. They were smiling now, and in fact, they were laughing. Morgan would be stunned if he were here. Reid would probably be running odds through his head, calculating the precise numbers in a complicated formula that would help him explain why he was seeing his boss smile. Emily would smile. JJ would be rendered speechless, and Dave would say it was about time.

The blond haired woman he had entrusted to watch over his son that Saturday afternoon while he kept an unbreakable appointment, was dancing around the room with the small boy. The music he'd heard upon entering the house was "Dancing Queen," from ABBA. It was a song that he hadn't heard in years.

Jack was laughing with innocent, child-like abandon. He was trying very hard to copy the elaborate disco dance moves the woman was doing. A wide smile crossed Aaron's face and he began laughing. It felt great to laugh out loud for once. There was a time when he had laughed like this with Haley, but since she left… Well… now that she was gone, and his son was so happy at the moment, he wasn't going to think about her.

Penelope Garcia was holding Jack's hand while she gyrated around the room. She looked up in confusion and then utter shock at the laughter from behind her. She stopped in her tracks and looked like she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole. Jack dropped her hand and ran to his father, nearly falling on the slick tile floor.

"Daddy dance…" He shouted exuberantly to Hotch and held up his arms.

"Oh… ah sir… I'm so sorry." Garcia had gone scarlet and she was reaching to snap off the radio next to the sink when Hotch said. "Leave it alone." He picked up Jack in one arm and held out the other hand to his babysitter. After a moment she took it and finished the dance with Hotch and Jack. They were all red faced and laughing by the time the song was over.

Hotch put Jack on the floor and turned the radio down before addressing Garcia. "I didn't know that dancing lessons were part of the job."

Garcia laughed delightedly to see that Hotch wasn't angry with her. "Yeah… well I adore that song and haven't heard it for ages. I guess my feet got the best of me."

"It looked like you were having fun. I'm sorry to interrupt."

"Don't be… it was nice to see you smile, sir."

Hotch lost his grin and for a moment his stern façade was back. Then it dropped again and he laughed. "You are the only one that can make me laugh these days." He told her, chuckling at the surprise that washed over her face.

"I make you laugh sir," She squeaked, sounding remarkably like Reid.

"Yeah… I just never let it show at work. It wouldn't do to undermine the fear the troops have for me."

"No… I guess it wouldn't," Garcia agreed. "Now… I have to get home. I have a date later."

"Okay… thanks for looking after Jack and tell Kevin I said hello."

--

Hotch put Jack in bed, and was tucking the sheets around him when his son said very seriously. "Me like 'nelope Daddy."

"Do you," Hotch inquired just as seriously.

"Yeah…. 'nelope nice," He said after a huge yawn threatened to split his face in two.

Hotch smoothed down the blanket and was about to kiss the little man good night. The boy startled him by asking, "Daddy like 'nelope?"

"Of course I do… She works with Daddy." Hotch explained, but Jack didn't look satisfied.

"'nelope funny," The child added.

"Yeah… She's funny." Hotch couldn't think of a reason why he hadn't laughed at her antics in the past. What was wrong with showing some humor or happiness in the work place?

"Penelope is Daddy's friend. Would you like her to take care of you again, if you're visiting and I have to go out?"

"Yeah…" Jack was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Hotch kissed the top of his head and got up to turn off the light.

"Me love Daddy." The little voice said in the dark.

"I love you too Jack." Hotch left the door open so that there was a bit of light entering the room for the young boy if he woke in the night.

--

Hotch sat up in bed trying to read a novel Emily had recommended to him. For some reason, he couldn't concentrate on the pages. His mind kept betraying him by going back to the scene in the kitchen. He'd felt happy for the first time in years it seemed. What was the reason for it? Was it simply the fact that it was impossible to be unhappy around Garcia. Was it the happiness she had put into Jack's face? His little boy seldom smiled, and Hotch felt so happy to see it on his son's face again.

Hotch shut the book and turned out the light. If he couldn't read, then he would sleep. The day had been unusual, that was true, but it didn't mean he had to lose sleep. The day had thrown him off his normal track, but he had tomorrow to recover and get back to normal. He'd take the day that was to come, to spend time with Jack and remember that he was the Unit Chief and Garcia was their technical analyst. Yeah… when Monday came, everything would be back to normal.


	85. The first step

**_A/n hey all, here's my version of how Reid may have heard about "Beltway Clean Cops." Beware of spoilers for "Elephants Memory." Thank you all so much for your continued support of this collection of vignettes_**

**_Disclaimer: I promise to put them back in the same condition that I found them._**

**_The first step _**

Reid turned the pamphlet over in his shaking hands. Her warm hand covered one of his and stilled the trembling that had been there for days.

"Where did you get this," He asked her.

"Does it matter," She countered?

"No… It doesn't matter." The back of his throat hurt from the effort it took not to let the tears fall that were filling his eyes. He refused to cry in front of her.

"Will you read it," She asked?

"I don't…"

"Will you do it for me?"

"No… I'll read it for me."

"Good answer," She smiled that lovely smile that could always make his day better.

He opened it and memorized it at a glance. She took it from his beautiful hands and placed it on the end table next to the couch. It looked alone to him, sitting there on the polished surface next to the lamp.

"Will you go?" She asked him, still holding tightly to his left hand.

"Yes…"

"You sound unsure," She got his incredible eyes and held them to her own, more firmly then chains can bind.

"I want to go… I need help…"

"I know," She agreed.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean that you don't help me it's just that…"

"You need someone, or some people that have done this before." She reasoned.

"Yeah…"

"What is it now," She didn't like the unhappiness in his eyes. It had been there for so long.

"What if work calls?"

"Tell everyone you were at the movies." She suggested with a tiny smile.

He actually laughed. "Yeah… that'll work."

--

He went to the meeting and heard two other stories from - well he guessed they would be called members - before getting up in front of all of them. A little sign stood on the table proclaiming it a meeting of "Beltway Clean Cops."

It was surreal to be there with so many law-enforcement officers that had problems with substance abuse. For just a tiny minute he felt bad that he felt better knowing that there were others in his profession that had the same problem.

Then it was his turn. He stood up in front of them and said "Um… My name's Spencer and I'm… I don't know what I am…"

--

She was there when it was over. She greeted him when he stepped through the door of his small apartment in Arlington.

"Are you okay," She searched his face with her beautiful eyes.

"Yeah… Hotch was pretty mad at me, but we're okay."

"He should have been… You scared us all Spencer."

"I'm sorry…"

She made him sit on the couch before she spoke. "So… how was the movie."

"I didn't finish it. I'll have to go back." He explained.

"You better… I want to know how it ends."

"You will… I can't do this without you."


	86. I'll stand by you

_A/n hey all, I'm sorry about the wait between posts. I was seriously lacking in inspiration after "In Heat," till I heard the song this is written around. Let me know what you think. _

_Thank you all for continuing to support these vignettes with your reviews, and adding it to your alerts and favorites._

_Disclaimer: You know what… I'm glad I don't own them right now. So there… _

_**I'll stand by you!**_

_**The Pretenders**_

_OH, WHY YOU LOOK SO SAD?  
TEARS ARE IN YOUR EYES  
COME ON AND COME TO ME NOW  
DON'T BE ASHAMED TO CRY  
LET ME SEE YOU THROUGH  
'CAUSE I'VE SEEN THE DARK SIDE TOO  
WHEN THE NIGHT FALLS ON YOU .  
YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO  
NOTHING YOU CONFESS  
COULD MAKE ME LOVE YOU LESS  
_

Emily stirred the coffee in front of her. The small café stood across the street from the building she was watching. The early May evening was beautiful. There were cherry blossoms, in pink and white, decorating the trees all over DC. It was just after eight pm and the sky was dark blue heading toward purple as the sun sank below the horizon. The shadows were elongating and disappearing.

The breeze was cool, not cold. Still, she shivered at bit thinking about two weeks before, and West Bune Texas. He'd scared her to death! Even now, her heart went cold at the thought of what could have happened.

He'd just given her his gun and said "Prentiss… Cover me…" And then he'd said "Do not shoot."

How could she have just stood there and let him go out into the street? She should have tired to stop him. How could she have just stood there with her hands trembling on the gun?

She should have said something more than, "Reid!"

Thank God Owen Savage had listened to him and put down the gun. If she'd had to watch that troubled young man kill the one person she loved more than anything else in the world…

The coffee was lukewarm and she really didn't want it anyway. She slammed the paper cup down on the tabletop with a dull clunk. She stared out at that building, waiting… He would come out soon! He always emerged from his meeting exactly one hour after entering the building. She had followed him here three times. Was that considered stalking? How was he going to feel when he found out?

She sat and watched. When the men she'd always seen entering the building, began to leave, she stood up from the table. It wouldn't do to have him see her there. She stood up and turned to go. Her right hand knocked her purse off the table and on to the floor where everything inside fell out. Damn… She knelt and began to shove everything inside as fast as she could. Her hands scrabbled over the tile floor picking up her lip gloss, Kleenex, her change purse…,

"Hey Emily… You dropped this…" said a quiet voice above her. That voice, unfortunately, was all too familiar.

She looked to the side and saw a pair of blue Converse shoes standing next to her. The legs were glad in dark grey cords. She looked up and rose to her feet at the same time, pushing her hair out of her eyes. Her bangs needed to be cut.

"Ah… hi Reid…"

He held out her keys and she took them. They jangled together in her trembling hands. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was just getting a cup of coffee."

"Isn't this café a little bit out of your way?"

"I was… well um… Oh hell…"

She sat back down and he just stood there, looking down at her. "Want to sit down?" She asked lamely.

He sat and didn't speak. At that moment, his face could give lessons to Hotch. "I followed you here." She finally broke.

"You followed me…"

"Yeah… I'm sorry… I was concerned and…"

"You were concerned…"

"Yeah… I was concerned… I know that the last few months have been hard on you, and I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"So you're stalking me now?"

His tone was flat. He didn't look mad, but after what happened in Texas it was hard to be sure anymore.

"Yes… I mean no… of course I'm not. I know that these meetings are supposed to be a secret but… I just wanted you to be okay."

"So you violate my privacy." Now his tone was rising.

"Don't get petulant with me Spencer Reid… You scared me to death a couple of weeks ago. I…"

"Why…"

"Why what…"

"Why did I scare you?"

"Because you're my friend and…"

"Is that all…" His eyes were watching everything she did. Her hands were trembling worse than ever.

"Emily…"

"I…"

She looked around the café. It was about a quarter full, and no one seemed to be pay attention to them except for the girl at the counter. Emily narrowed her eyes at the blond, and the girl suddenly found something else to do.

"Emily… Look at me, not the counter girl."

She looked at him. "I was scared because I'm in love with you… Okay… Are you satisfied now?

His eyebrows went into his bangs. His face went white, and there was a sudden fury in his eyes that scared her worse than that sunny day in Texas.

"I expected a lot of things from you Emily, but teasing me wasn't one of them." His voice cracked and trembled.

"I'm not teasing you!"

She watched him begin to process this, and almost laughed at the shifting emotions that rippled across his face. He finally went red and squeaked. "You're not teasing me. Really…"

"Yes really… I'm sorry I followed you here. I just wanted to know you were safe and…"

"It's okay… I understand now. I… I've been in love with you too, for a long time. I didn't want to tell you until I had my one year medallion."

"Why…"

"I wanted to be good enough for you." He said softly. He was looking at the table, and his long fingers had begun to shred the napkin that sat in front of him.

"What… Are you crazy…? You're way too good for me already."

"I'm a drug addict Emily."

"So what… you're also a kind, gentle, intelligent and very good looking man. You don't care that I'm a nerd. You talk to me and play chess with me. Hell… you can understand all of what I say when I talk about books and…"

He reached over the table and put a hand over her mouth. "Okay… I get it. I just didn't want to show that side of myself."

"You don't have to worry. There is nothing you could ever say, or do, to make me love you less."

His eyebrows went into his bangs again. Then he laughed. "Are you sure about that…"

"Well… If you pull another stunt like the one in Texas and this time it gets you killed…"

"Like I told Hotch… It won't happen again."

"It better not…" She warned him with a smile. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"No… I guess I don't," She laughed. She got up and went back to the counter for two new cups. He sat and talked to her for hours till the café owner kicked them out.

--

_SO IF YOU'RE MAD, GET MAD  
DON'T HOLD IT ALL INSIDE  
COME ON AND TALK TO ME NOW  
HEY, WHAT YOU GOT TO HIDE?  
I GET ANGRY TOO  
WELL I'M A LOT LIKE YOU  
WHEN YOU'RE STANDING AT THE CROSSROADS  
AND DON'T KNOW WHICH PATH TO CHOOSE  
LET ME COME ALONG  
'CAUSE EVEN IF YOU'RE WRONG  
_

You're late…" She said. Her eyes stayed on the copy of the Washington Post in front of her.

"I'm sorry…"

"Did you get it…?"

"Yeah… I would've been here sooner, but I had to give something back to a friend."

He sat down across from her and something fell with a metallic clink on the table. She put the paper down and looked at the one year medallion that sat glinting in the light of the coffee shop.

"You did it…"

"I had you…"

"You didn't need me to do this."

"Yes I did… I needed all of you, my true family, and the people that go to those meetings. I'll always need all of you."

"Good… Because I'll always stand by you! No matter what happens or what you do."

He reached out and took her hand. "Thank you Emily… these last six weeks has been the best of my life."

"Let's get out of here. Come back to my place with me."

"Are you sure you want to…"

"Reid… Shut up and go get in the car."

"Yes ma'am!"

--

_AND WHEN...  
WHEN THE NIGHT FALLS ON YOU, BABY  
YOU'RE FEELING ALL ALONE  
YOU WON'T BE ON YOUR OWN  
_

Emily lay on the couch with Reid on top of her. She was trying to remember how to breathe, when he said. "You didn't have to do this."

"This is not a reward for good behavior Spencer… I love you… I have since the first day I saw you."

"Emily… Love at first sight is impossibility… Lust at first sight is more probable. I mean you didn't even know me! How could you love me? You were probably just feeling the effect of surging hormones and…"

"I know Dr Reid… You already explained to me once, how love acts on the brain."

He shifted off her and sat up. His torn shirt was hanging off one shoulder. He still wore one shoe and one blue and white stripped sock. His hair was mussed and his face was red. His pants and boxers were on the floor next to her shirt and black lace thong. He looked incredibly sexy.

She pulled the knitted throw off the back of the couch, and shifted to sit next to him. He put an arm around her and she threw the blanket around both of them.

She said, "So maybe it wasn't love at first sight, but there was something that drew me to you right off. Then… just before we went to Chicago for Morgan… you were doing that Physics magic trick."

His face had been returning to its normal color. When she mentioned that day, it began to go pink again. "Don't remind me," He whined.

"I was just going to say that getting hit on the head with that film container must have jogged something in my brain. That was the day I knew I was in love with you."

She could see he didn't believe her. "I'm serious… right after that…"

"We went to Georgia," He said. He pulled her closer and hugged her tighter.

"Yeah… it was so hard not to show the other's how I felt. I was so scared. Then you were so distant for so long, and so mean to me in New Orleans."

He started to say something, but she shushed him. "I know you were using back then. I tried not to let it bother me. You changed again that summer and I thought everything was okay, till Texas. Now I know everything is going to be alright."

She moved up to kiss him. He was pushing her back onto the couch when she slithered out from under him. She stood up, kicked off her remaining shoe, and dropped the blanket.

"It's almost midnight… You've only seen the entryway and the couch. You want to see my bedroom?"

His face lit up like a kid at Christmas. "Yeah…"

"Well makes tracks Agent Reid." She ran laughing up the stairs with him hot on her heels.

_I'LL STAND BY YOU  
TAKE ME IN, INTO YOUR DARKEST HOUR  
AND I'LL NEVER DESERT YOU  
I'LL STAND BY YOU  
_


	87. Reid or Spencer

_**A/n hey all…here's a new vignette. This idea has been floating around in my head since tearbos suggested it. I want to thank her for the plot bunny. Thanks to my beta REIDFANATIC for getting back to me quick no matter how busy she is. **_

_**Disclaimer: Nope… still not mine**_

_**Reid or Spencer**_

My name is Spencer Reid. I'm a Supervisory Special Agent for the FBI. I'm also a PhD three times over. Almost everyone in my life calls me Reid, or Dr. Reid, or Agent Reid. I can't remember the last time someone called me by my first name that wasn't my mother.

You ask me if I mind being called by my last name all the time. I don't know. Some days I don't mind because the use of my surname reminds me where I come from and my dad. Is that a good thing you ask? It depends on the day and the situation.

Detachment is a great thing. If I don't hear my first name then it's like I'm not a real person. It's like I can pretend to be someone other than Spencer, geek, genius, pathetic loser that can't get the girl. So you see it depends on me and how I feel on any given day.

Gideon called me Spencer in his letter to me. Why did he have to go away to feel comfortable addressing me as Spencer? Did you know my father did the same thing? He said in his letter "Dear Spencer!" He used my name and then he shattered my world. No… that isn't right. My world shattered the day I realized that my mother was never getting better. Do you know what that does to an eight year old child?

Garcia mostly calls me pet names. I don't mind. She's my best friend. She jokes with me, and I pretend not to understand most of her jokes because it makes her laugh. Garcia is a gentle soul that shouldn't have to see the things we do, so if I can help by making her smile, I do.

Morgan calls me Reid, but I think he really cares about me. I don't think he says it to be mean. I know what you're thinking, he teases me too much. Some people think that he's a bully, and maybe he does go too far, but I think he just doesn't know how to express his feelings. He never had a brother. I never had a brother. Perhaps we both have to learn together. He's my brother in every way that counts.

I don't know Rossi too well yet, but he follows the others and calls me Reid. I started out calling him Dave, but now I'm kind of over the whole hero worship thing, so now it's "sir" just like Hotch. I think if I asked him to, he would call me by my given name, but it would be too weird when the others don't.

Hotch is my boss. I'm not going to complain to him about how the others address me. Hotch is also like an older brother to me. When he says "Reid," there is affection behind it even if he never smiles. I don't blame him, did you know that? Hotch has it worse than the rest of us. He tried, and failed, to hold a family together. I don't blame him for his detachment from us. I think his heart and soul must be pretty ragged by now.

JJ used to call me Spence. I liked that name a lot. I miss it. We went out once. It didn't work out… but that doesn't mean I don't care for her. She quit calling me Spence after Georgia and after she started dating Will. Does she think that calling me that name makes her disloyal to him?

Emily is my good friend. I have a pretty big crush on her right now. She doesn't know it and I'm not going to mess it up by asking her out like I did with JJ. I know that what I did in Texas awhile back was stupid, and that I scared her, but even that wasn't enough to make her call me Spencer.

So… what do I do? Do I stop obsessing about it? Do I sit everyone down and tell them that I hate being called Reid and would they please stop it. Yeah… that would go over really well considering that we all use our last names. Anyway… maybe it isn't such a bad thing. I mean the guys at "Beltway Clean Cops" know me as Spencer and I'm a different person when I'm there. Or am I? I don't really know anymore…


	88. Shattered Hope

_A/n hey all… Here is the next vignette. This is a kind of a tag to "Crossing Lines." _

_Thanks to all who continue to read and review these vignettes, and to my wonderful beta REIDFANATIC for her support._

_Disclaimer: If I owned the show, they would be hiding AJ Cook's pregnancy instead of writing it in._

_**Shattered Hope**_

JJ put her phone down on her cluttered desk. It lay there looking harmless. After all, it was only an instrument of conversation and nothing more. She hated the phone. You could talk to someone, but not really know how they felt. There were no visual clues to go by, and tone of voice could be deceiving. His voice still sounded in her head.

_Are you sure JJ…?_

Yes… she was sure. She had it all in writing from her doctor. She was pregnant. For better or for worse, she was bringing a life into this world.

_I'm so happy ma cher. Are you happy?_

Was she happy? She didn't know anymore. She hadn't been happy at first. At first, she considered an abortion, and not telling Will. Then this case had changed all that. She saw how their victim's fiancé reacted to the news that she'd had an abortion without telling him. She knew Will would hate her if she did that without talking to him first.

_I love you… I love our baby… I'm going to leave New Orleans…_

Did she want that? Did she want to try to be wife, mother, and kick ass FBI communications liaison? Could she do it all? She'd watched Hotch lose his family. She didn't want to lose her family, or her career.

_Don't worry cher… It will work out!_

God… would it work out, or was the whole thing doomed to failure?

She picked up the phone before stopping to think twice, and pushed the speed dial.

--

Reid stood outside of JJ's office door. All he had to do was lift his hand and knock, but that small act was harder then going to the Beltway Clean Cops meeting for the first time. JJ had said on the phone that she needed to talk to him. She hadn't called him outside of work for over a year. Why now? She'd finally admitted that she and Will were together. What was wrong? Had he broken up with her anyway?

He shook off the thoughts like a dog shakes off water from the rain, and knocked on her door.

"Come in…" Her voice floated through the office door.

He opened the door and she smiled up at him. "Hey Spence…"

_Something is wrong… She hasn't called me that in… _

"You look a million miles away," JJ said.

"What… oh yeah… sorry," He shut the door and sat down in the chair in front of her desk. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I… well… I just… Oh dear," She fumbled.

He crinkled his eyes up a bit. "Is everything okay? Is Will alright?"

She looked up startled. "You knew… before I kissed him in front of everyone, you already knew."

"Yeah… it wasn't hard to guess." He chuckled.

"Great… it's lovely to know that I can't hide anything from you guys."

He wanted to laugh, but she looked so miserable, "What's happened JJ?"

"I'm pregnant…" She blurted out. Then it was her turn to keep back the laughter. Reid had gone crimson in the face, and she could tell his big brain was trying desperately to come up with the right response.

"Um… I don't know what to say." He said after a very long internal struggle.

"How about congratulations?"

"Ah… okay… Congratulations?"

JJ burst into tears and covered her face with her hands. He swallowed hard and felt his face get even hotter. What was he supposed to do now? Should he go hug her? Should he just leave the room? He couldn't just leave. That wasn't right. They were friends, and she called him for a reason. He was going to have to man up, and be supportive, even if the thought of her having Will's baby made him want to break something expensive, like Garcia's computers.

"Um… JJ… Ah… I don't…"

Oh hell… this was so not what he thought he would be doing right at that moment. He got up and approached his weeping friend. She didn't seem to notice when he went around her desk and crouched down next to her. He put one arm around her and she leaned into him. He started to shake and the smell of her floral scented perfume filled his mind, blocking everything else out.

She suddenly pulled away from him and went red in the face. "I'm sorry Spence. I guess the hormone changes are getting to me already."

He smiled through all the emotions that were thundering through his heart. "It's okay…" He stood up and went back to his chair.

"I called Will… I told him about the baby. He's very happy. He asked me to marry him. He said he'd leave everything behind and raise the baby."

Reid felt his hands curling into fists at his sides. "I'm happy for you JJ. Will is a great guy." He said as brightly as he could while his finger nails cut into his palms.

_What you want to say to her is that William La Montaigne is a no good, hope stealing, Cajun son of a…_

"Are you really happy for me?" She asked. Why was his answer so important to her?

"Yeah… I really am!"

"I'm glad… I know I've been distant for a long time. I know that after Georgia I wasn't supportive. I got wrapped up in my own pain and fear. I know you were struggling and I wasn't there. Then I met Will and everything just…"

"You don't have to say anything JJ… I know that we promised after we tried going out, that we'd always be friends. You mean a lot to me. I'm happy for you.

The pain in his hands was getting unbearable. He had to leave before they actually started to bleed, like his heart was bleeding on the inside. "Look… I have to go… it's going to be alright. I promise."

She stood up and came around the desk. He made himself unclench his hands from fists. He rose to meet her, and she stood up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. Hot tears were gathering in the corner of his eyes. It was over, and all of the hope he lived with for three years was gone in one instant.

"Thank you Spence…"

_God… Please don't call me that anymore. I can't stand it. Can't you see I can't stand it? _

"You're welcome…" He kissed the top of her head and fled the room.

--

He slammed the door to his apartment and dropped his bags on the carpet. He'd spent the entire ride back to his place furiously blinking back tears of unbearable pain. His chest and throat hurt with the effort it cost him. He wished he'd gone out with Morgan and Prentiss, and not answered the phone when she called. He could be at the bar with them at that moment, blissfully ignorant of the blow he was about to receive.

He went down the hallway to his bedroom and shut the door. The king-sized bed stood opposite him. He found it in the dark without a problem. Darkness in his own space didn't bother him. He didn't want to see what was on his night table anyway.

He slipped off his clothes and let them fall to the floor before climbing into bed. He pulled comforter up to his chest, and sat with his back against the polished ebony head board he bought at an antique store in New England last summer to celebrate a month sober. The coolness of the wood made him hiss, but he didn't pull away. He should get used to the cold. There was never going to be any human warmth for him. The only one he ever wanted was gone forever. William La Montaigne better be good to her or…

He sighed and gave into the pull of the night table. He reached over and flicked on the lamp that stood on the night table. There was an eight by ten silver frame sitting there, and the picture inside were of him and JJ at the annual FBI picnic, two years before. She was laughing and had reached over to ruffle his hair. He remembered sitting next to her, and she had been reacting to something stupid he'd said about something that wasn't important. He could see the surprise and the happiness on his face at her touch. Garcia had snapped the picture and given it to him, she seemed to be the only one that could see through him, and how hard he tried not to let anyone else see how he loved JJ.

He picked up the frame and the coolness of the metal made the tears he'd been keeping back begin to fall. The picture blurred, and he thought seriously about throwing it against the wall to watch the glass shatter, like his heart had shattered.

He kissed the picture and put it down on the night table next to the lamp. He couldn't let it go… not just yet. Maybe one day…

_**A/n as far as I know JJ and Will aren't engaged. I made that up for dramatic effect!**_


	89. Gift of Love

_**A/n hello all, thank to all of you who still follow these vignettes and are kind enough to leave honest and insightful reviews. **_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable is owned by me**_

_**Gift of Love**_

"Come on Reid… Tell me who it's for…"

"Leave me alone Morgan… It's none of your business!"

"I'm not going to laugh."

"Morgan… Please go work on that teetering stack of paperwork on your desk."

Emily entered the bullpen to see Morgan hovering over Reid's desk with a large grin on his face. Reid was red in the face and glaring at his partner.

"What's going on?" Emily asked.

"Nothing… Morgan doesn't know when to mind his business."

"I just want to know who she is, that's all."

Emily became very interested to the conversation at the word "she," in association with Reid. She dropped her bag on her chair and leaned against her desk.

"There's nothing to tell."

"Sure… then why are you blushing like a stop light?" Emily asked.

"Can't a guy have any privacy around here?"

"Who needs privacy?" JJ asked appearing behind Morgan.

"Apparently Reid does," Emily told her.

"For what," JJ wondered.

"He won't tell us." Morgan responded.

"That's because it doesn't affect the fate of the nation." Reid said.

"I saw what you were looking at on the internet. I'd say you have some explaining to do." Morgan said.

"You say that because instead of working on that stack over there," Reid flapped his hand in the general direction of Morgan's desk. "You're bothering me and looking over my shoulder."

"Why are you hiding what you're doing?" JJ asked bluntly.

"I'm not hiding. Who said I'm hiding? Morgan is the one that's over here bothering me?" Reid said through clenched teeth.

"You're definitely hiding something. Your voice is squeaking and you won't make eye contact." Emily observed.

"Will you all just go away?"

"Okay… you don't have to get so nervous." JJ said.

"Everybody in the conference room… now!" Hotch ordered from his office door.

--

Reid dropped his bag on floor next to the end table in his living room. He sat down on the couch and turned his attention to the package in front of him. The slip for it had come in the mail yesterday after the post office closed, and he'd spent the day a nervous wreck. Would she like it? He wished he could be there to see her open the box when it arrived.

He pulled the sweater out of the box and turned it over in his hands .The light blue cashmere was soft under his hands. She would love it. He put the sweater back in the box. The clothing store online was the best invention he'd ever found. It meant he didn't have to go into a women's clothing store and face a female clerk. Too bad Morgan had seen him shopping that day. Morgan always jumped to the wrong conclusion. He chuckled a little… Morgan would be so disappointed to know where the sweater was going.

He went to the kitchen and found tape, scissors and a label. He repackaged the box and added the label to it. The card he purchased was on top of the sweater. He hoped that someone would read it to her since he couldn't be there. He'd written a short note to her. He hoped she would understand the note. The box was addressed in care of her doctor. She would make sure that the gift was received.

He placed the box on the table near the door so that he could mail it first thing in the morning. He ran a hand over the top and said softly, "Happy Mother's day Mom… I miss you… so much!"

_**A/n this is a bit late for the holiday, but better late then never!**_


	90. The unexpected gift

_**A/n hey all, the muse made me do this!**_

_**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all of its characters are the property of CBS. No copyright infringement is intended with this posting**_

_**An unexpected gift**_

The room was dark wood paneled. The chairs were burgundy upholstered and not comfortable at all. The desk they gathered around was high polished oak. The man that sat behind the desk was grey haired and sallow looking. His dark eyes were piercing, and the shape of his face made her think of a hawk.

Her hands, clad in black gloves, couldn't fidget as they wanted to do. One of them clasped his hand tightly and the other one held a black lace handkerchief that dabbed at her eyes. Her black suit was as severe as she'd been able to find. Her blond hair fell over the collar, below the black clip that held the sides of her locks in place at the top of her head.

She squeezed his hand, but he didn't look at her. She looked over at him, and saw that his face was white and drawn with the effort he took not to give in to the emotions she'd seen storming through his eyes when she'd sat next to him.

"To Dr. Spencer Reid… I leave my cabin. I know that he will take care of it, and use it the way I always did, to relax and forget for a time, the terrible suffering that is a part of his job.

She looked at him again and one solitary tear tracked over his cheek. He wiped it away with his free hand. The hand that held hers tightened to a painful vice, but she didn't pull it way.

The rest of the behests passed by in a blur… She didn't hear what Gideon had left the rest of the team, or his friends in the room. Only her friend mattered to her, he was the one that was striving with every fiber of his being to keep it together.

When it was over, and they had shaken hands with the lawyer and stayed a polite fifteen minutes to talk, he let go of her hand and left. She tired to stop him, but he just melted away and out of the door as though he were less substantial than a ghost.

"Hey baby girl… you ok." Morgan had slipped up to her and put an arm around her.

"I'm fine…" He voice cracked, "But Reid isn't doing okay, not okay at all. I'm afraid…"

Morgan stopped her from saying the next logical thing. "He'll be okay. He's strong!"

"Yeah…" Tears fell and he hugged her. "I gotta go. I need to make sure he's okay."

--

He pulled into the driveway in front of the cabin. It was silent as a tomb when the engine died away. He couldn't make his hands let go of the wheel. It was as though someone had poured glue on the steering wheel and his hands were stuck. The cabin was closed and dark. There was no life there, like the last time he'd been there. How could he go in when there was no light or life?

His throat felt raw and his eyes were burning from all of the tears he'd cried after the reading of the will. One hand let go of the wheel after long minutes of staring into the darkening woods. He pushed back his hair on one side. The cabin stayed quiet. Was that what he was waiting for, Gideon to come out the door and say it was all a terrible mistake?

He drew in a ragged breath and made the other hand let go of the steering wheel. The cool night air caressed his cheek when he opened the door and stepped out of the car. He hauled his perpetually packed ready bag out of the car and reluctantly walked up to the door of the cabin.

The lights came on when he flicked the switch, just as Mr. McLaughlin said they would be. He dropped the bag on the floor and his eyes scanned the room in the golden light. It didn't look empty or stripped bare as it had the night he'd found the letter. It was completely ready for guests, just and Mr. McLaughlin had said that it would be per Gideon's instructions. He took another steadying breath and walked farther into the living room. The pale, tan leather couches, and matching easy chairs, stood in a square around a glass coffee table. There was a dark blue vase in the exact center with red silk tulips. He scanned it all looking for the next letter, but it wasn't there.

That wasn't right though… there had to be another letter, something to explain to Reid why Gideon left this place to him. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to find the letter and read it. He wanted to commit it to memory and then live with it. He wanted to go home and forget all of this existed.

The letter wasn't in the kitchen, but it looked like a master chef lived there and would walk in the door at any minute. Everything was hardwood cabinets and stainless steel cooking utensils. Everything was spotless and shining as though someone had cleaned them. He supposed that Mr. McLaughlin had hired someone to do the job.

The bathroom was empty except for a cup with a brand new toothbrush sitting forlornly inside. The cup was forest green and the lone towel was a matching color. The fixtures were stainless steel and unremarkable. There was no letter anywhere in the room. He slammed the last cabinet door and left the room.

The bedroom was the last placed he searched. The closet was empty, and so were the night tables at either side of the bed. The bed was king-sized with a forest green quilt covering the matching sheets. The letter wasn't there either. Where was it, it had to be there somewhere. There had to be some explanation. It couldn't end this way.

He stumbled back into the living room and sank down on the closest couch. The tears that he thought were gone and dried up began to flow again. They splattered down on the leather of the couch, darkening it in spots that turned light was they dried.

The room turned black in the shadows and gold under the light of one lamp on a pinewood end table. There was a knock at the door, but he sat, and waited for the person to leave. The knock was louder the next time it came from the door and a voice called out to him. He just stared at the couch across from him and clenched his hands together.

The door opened and she entered the room. He didn't talk to her. She sat next to him and took him into her arms. He cried because there was nothing else to do and she wouldn't judge him. She never judged him. Her scent was comforting, cinnamon and peppermint, an unusual but wonderful combination.

"I can't find the letter." He said after many long and short minutes.

"What letter?"

"The letter Gideon wrote." He said as though it were obvious.

"You told me you threw it away. You said you didn't need to keep it. You said it was ingrained in your mind."

"Not that one," He jumped up and began to rage up and down in front of her. "The one he was supposed to leave for me, like the last one, the one that explains why he gave me all of this. The one that explains why he never told us he was dying. How could he not tell us he had a brain tumor? I could have been there for him. He didn't let me say goodbye to him. Why didn't he let me say goodbye?"

She was standing in front of him when he turned another corner in his ceaseless pacing. He almost ran her over. She wrapped her arms around him. "I don't know. He did everything for a reason. Maybe he didn't want you to see him die and feel that terrible pain."

"I would have been there," He said hoarsely.

"I know…"

His eyes burned into her with a fire she'd never seen before… No… that wasn't right! She'd seen it before, but never in the eyes of her best friend and never directed at her. She shivered under the intensity. The door to the cabin called out to her. It was telling her to leave before things got out of hand.

"I should go."

"Don't…" His hands held onto her shoulders as though she were a life preserver in a flood. His face was inches from hers. It was the only thing that she could see. She shivered again, when one long fingered hand caressed her cheek and pushed back her hair.

"You're so beautiful Penelope." His breath tickled her nose. He smelled like coffee, and she began to quake harder then ever.

"Reid…"

He kissed her and he knees went to mush. "Please don't say no…" He pleaded with her after releasing her mouth from his. "Stay with me please…"

"I can't say yes…"

"Is it Kevin? I thought you said he was out of your life?"

"He is," Penelope said.

"Then what is it… I need you…"

"I just don't think…"

"It's Morgan…" His hands tightened on her arms, but she didn't wince. "You still love him, don't you?"

"No…"

"Then what is it?"

"I love you sweet pea… You know that, but…"

"I need you."

"Reid..."

"I need you!" His face crumpled again, and it cut into her heart like a blade of steel.

"I know," She said. "That's what scares me."

--

When the sun penetrated his eyes, he blinked against it. It was too bright for the pain that still resided in his heart. The bed was warm, but it was empty. She was gone. He didn't blame her. He'd used her, manipulated her as effectively as Morgan had for years. He groaned and got out of the bed. His pants, and dark blue boxers, were on the rug next to the bed. His shirt was on the floor at the foot of the bed. He got dressed and walked barefoot to the kitchen. There was a pot of coffee perking along happily on the maker. The smell was calling to him, but he decided to go looking for Penelope instead. He found her wrapped in the quilt he hadn't noticed was missing from the bed. Her eyes were red and swollen. Her face was blotchy red and white, and her blond curls were in disarray around her face.

"Um… I don't know what to say."

"It's okay… I know that you were just looking for comfort. It's okay. It could have been worse. I…"

He stepped up to her and kissed her soundly. She tried to pull away, but he put his arms around her and held her close. He was much stronger than he looked as she had discovered the night before. She stopped struggling against him and gave herself over to a kiss that wasn't full of sorrow.

"Wow…" She whispered when he let her breathe.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean for last night to happen the way it did. I wanted to go slow and court you as a proper gentleman should."

She giggled. "I love the word, 'court,' you're so cute!"

"I'm serious… I didn't mean to just…"

"What… ravage me like one of those bodice ripping novels I love."

"How can I have a serious conversation with you, when you throw out phrases like 'bodice ripping,'" He complained?

"The humor I'm showing you is a defense mechanism." She sounded like she was quoting a therapist.

"That's funny… Seriously though... I never wanted to make you cry."

"I'm just afraid that…"

"You're afraid that once we go back to work, I'll just let this drop as though it never happened."

She nodded and tears began to collect in her eyes.

"What happened last night was more than just taking comfort in you. I have real feelings for you. I want to explore them."

"Me too," She whispered, "Oh so very much."

"Thank you…" He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry for everything I might have said last night. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I just don't understand why he left and never said goodbye."

They were sitting on the swing outside the door. She looked up into his dark eyes that were so full of pain. How could anyone hurt him like this? How could Gideon hurt him like this?

"I don't know… I can only think that he wanted to spare you. I know you don't believe that, but I know it had to be true. Those pictures and his book of survivors, they all meant that he wanted to spare others pain, and he couldn't do it for them, not really. There was always the memory of their terror. For you… he gave you a gift… the gift of ignorance to his pain. He loved you."

She wiped away the tears that were falling from his cheeks. "It's going to be okay."

"You don't know that," He reasoned.

"Yes I do… I trust you and I trust love. Everything happens for a reason, trust in that."

"I do…"

"Good… now move that incredible ass of yours and make me breakfast."

"Yes ma'am!"


	91. A good trade

_**A/n hey all… As always, thanks for all the feedback you've given me for these vignettes. This is a kind of tag for 'Tabula Rasa.' **_

_**Disclaimer: Please see the last ninety chapters if you need the reminder that I don't own CM**_

_**A good trade **_

Reid silenced Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader in the middle of their fateful exchange of "I am your father," and "No… that's not true… that's impossible…" when a knock came at his door. He put down the remote and went to answer it.

"What do you want," He said testily before realizing that Emily was on the other side.

"Who peed in your cheerios?" She asked, edging her way into his apartment.

"That's funny Emily…"

She ignored him and went to the couch. "Oh… I'm interrupting something important!" Emily said. She pointed at the big screen television and the paused image of the young Jedi -Knight in training.

"Yes…"

She patted the space next to her. "It's late Spencer… I just wanted to talk to you before I went home. Dealing with Brian Matloff's case, and all the questions that came up because of it was hard on us all."

He sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "You always know when I need you."

"That's because I knew you'd go see Darcy Corbett's father. You take everything so personally. I worry about you."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine." He pulled his hand out of his pocket and began to play with the medallion he carried around with him.

"Does that help…?" She asked. Her head moved to lie on his shoulder and he squeezed her tight.

"Everything helps, you… the rest of the team…" He held up the coin and it flashed in the light. "And this… this helps too. It reminds me of what I could lose."

He kissed the top of her head. "Oh… I almost forgot." He got up despite her protest at losing his comforting warmth.

"Spencer… Where are you going?" She whined and he laughed.

"I have something for you." He told her. "Just wait here…"

He left the room, and she picked up the remote and released Luke from mid wail. She watched till the young man on screen had fallen to the small antenna beneath the Cloud City.

"Hey… That was the best part of the movie." Reid protested. He was carrying a small package in his hands.

"No… The best part of the movie is when Darth Vader is about to put Han into Carbon Freeze. Leia says, 'I love you…' and he says, 'I know…' It's classic," She laughed at the non-plussed look Reid gave her.

"What… I can't like Star Wars too."

"No… it's just that… Well… I don't know really."

"What's in the package?" She changed the subject.

He went red before sitting down on the edge of the couch as though getting ready to bolt. He gave her the package.

She ripped off the wrapping and both of her eyebrows went into her hair. "What's this?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like one of those eighties compilation CDS, like the ones they sell on infomercials.

"It is…"

"Where did you get it?"

"I have a friend and called in a favor." He wasn't looking at her and his face was approaching purple.

"Right… I know you too well Spencer… You did something really stupid, right!"

"No… I told you I called in a simple favor."

"Then why won't you look at me."

"I didn't do anything… well nothing really… It wasn't illegal or immoral…"

"Spencer Reid!"

"I traded it to a friend for my Comic-Con tickets."

It was Emily's turn to go red in the face. "You did… that's so sweet. But I don't understand… when did you have time to do that?"

"I called two nights ago when we were on a break from the case. My friend had it messenger it over to me. I was going to give it to you tomorrow."

She grabbed his dark blue tie and yanked him in close for a long and lingering kiss that left them both breathless.

"I hope you don't think this gets you out of trouble for that, 'dis sociative fugue state,' remark you made the other day."

"I like that look on you. Maybe you can dress up like that again and we can…"

"Stop right there, Spencer. That's never going to happen. That look is dead."

"Come on Emily," He persisted.

"No… if you don't stop bugging me about it, I'll get Garcia to hack into your high school photos."

Reid laughed, "There's nothing to see. I was a kid, remember."

Emily's face fell. "Oh yeah… but I bet you were cute." She perked back up.

"No… I was skinny and scrawny and ugly, with these horrid glasses."

"I'll bet you were adorable." She said.

"You're saying that because you love me."

"I never said I love you." She teased. She began to run here fingers through his hair.

"Hm…I like that… Don't stop!"

"I think I will… I still have to punish you for the picture."

"Later… I want to finish watching 'The Empire Strikes Back,' first."


	92. The Bet

_**A/n this follows the third season up till tonight's episode, except I'm pretending like the Will and JJ thing never happened. Yes I am in denial!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable is mine**_

_**The bet **_

Garcia hurried to the booth at the back of the pub in downtown Washington DC. Several couples swayed on the dance floor to something slow and mellow. The booths along the outside walls were lightly populated with couples and groups blowing off steam at the end of the work week.

A waitress passed in front of her, carrying a tray full of drinks and bottles of beer for the horseshoe shaped booth she was approaching. The tiny red head winked at Morgan, who laughed at something she said. He was passing drinks around the half circle while flirting with the waitress. He looked over and saw Garcia.

"Hey baby girl…" He motioned her forward.

Garcia slid into the booth next to JJ and picked up a beer. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Reid…" JJ said with a wide grin.

Garcia sipped the bottle of beer. "What about my sweet boy? Are you making fun of him while he's not here to protect himself?"

"No…" Morgan said. He looked very offended at the idea.

"Right… like you would never do that," Garcia stared Morgan down.

"Okay… You're right… But this time you're wrong. We were speculating on making a bet as to how long it will be till Reid gets into some kind of life threatening jeopardy again."

Garcia choked on her beer. "That's…" She spluttered, "That's so not funny."

"Yes it is! We were talking about all the cases where Reid has gotten hurt, and we realized that out of all of us, he gets into more trouble than the rest of us combined." Morgan pointed out with the hand holding his beer.

Garcia thought about this while sipping her beer. "Okay… I see your point. So how do I get in on this bet?

--

Morgan helped Reid get into his own bed. He rearranged the blankets to cover him. Reid groaned when Morgan gently lifted his foot and elevated it on a pillow.

"You just can't stay out of trouble for five minutes." The older man chided him.

"It wasn't my fault!" Reid retorted. His face was going the same color as a stop sign.

"Really… I don't think anyone forced you to put on those roller skates."

"I wanted to try roller skating. You were all out there. I didn't want to be left out." He hissed through his teeth.

"Would you stop playing the martyr and take your pain meds." Morgan ordered.

"No…"

"They're not narcotics. You don't have to worry!"

Morgan looked down at the young agent gritting his teeth in pain and gave him his best glowering look. Reid laughed and then hissed again.

"Take it…" Morgan picked up the glass of water, and the small white pill he'd taken from the prescription bottle.

"Fine…" Reid grabbed the pill and the glass from his friend.

After making sure that Reid had actually swallowed the pill and not palmed it, he began to badger the young man about his decision to suddenly want to learn to roller skate.

"I never learned as a kid. It's one of those things I think I missed out on."

"You're lying!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are," Morgan insisted. "I tried to teach you last winter and you refused. You only put on the skates when JJ decided to go out there."

"I… that's not what I was thinking…" Reid prevaricated. His face resembled an over ripe apple.

"Look… I get it. I've done a lot of embarrassing things to get a lady's attention." Reid opened his mouth and at the same time the door bell rang. "Speaking of the beautiful devil, that's JJ at the door!"

"I don't want to see her!" Reid insisted.

"She offered to look after you till dinner. Go with it, and you never know what might happen."

"Morgan…"

The older agent left the room. Reid listened to their voices talking and then arguing, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Then there were footsteps and JJ appeared in his line of vision.

"Hey Spence… how's your ankle and the rest of your bruises."

"I'm just fine. I don't need a babysitter."

"I'm not leaving, no matter how grumpy you get, so get used to it."

"JJ…"

"What do you want to eat?" She asked? She was ignoring the pleading look he gave her, so he sighed and let her go to the kitchen to get something from his lightly stocked refrigerator.

--

An hour later, she was in the middle of playing scrabble with Reid and losing badly when he said, "Why were you arguing with Morgan?"

It was JJ's turn to go red. "It was nothing important."

"Oh…" His large eyes watched her intently and there was something in the depths that broke her resolve.

"Damn it…" She exclaimed and he winced. "How is a person supposed to keep a secret when you look at them with those eyes?"

"JJ… I don't know what -"

She got up from her perch on the edge of his bed and began to pace the room. "Oh yes you do… You know exactly what I mean. You do it on purpose!"

"JJ… I really don't know why you're so upset. What did I do?"

"We made a bet okay. We made a bet about how long you could go between getting into some kind of life threatening jeopardy. Morgan guessed the right date and wanted to collect. I told him that the only thing that happened was you falling and twisting your ankle, plus a few bruises. I said it didn't count. He said it did, and so here I am." She said very fast almost tripping over her words in the rush to get them out.

He was looking at her again and this time there was hurt inside his beautiful eyes. "You guys bet on me. And staying here was your way of paying up. You only stayed here because you had too." His voice was squeaking.

"No… I mean yes… I mean Reid… I just…" She fumbled. Her face was turning the same color as Reid's.

"Get out!" He said very slowly and with a scary and deliberate voice.

"Reid…"

"I said," He heaved himself to a sitting position and threw aside the blanket. "Get out of my apartment. I don't want you here!"

"Reid… Please don't move. You need to stay still."

He pushed off the bed and his sore foot hit the ground. He moaned, stumbled away from the bed and into JJ who'd tried to stop him by taking a step toward forward. He fell into her, but momentum didn't force them to the ground.

Reid leaned back ward and hit the floor again with his injured foot. This time he screamed and fell back on the bed, pulling JJ down on top of him. He grunted at the force of her body hitting his. The breath left her lungs with a whoosh. The game board and pieces scattered over the bed and onto the floor. Time seemed to pass slowly and quickly at the same time while they lay in a heap trying to breathe.

"Um… JJ… Could you please move?"

--

JJ raised her head and looked into his eyes. Her body had come to rest, draped nearly perfectly horizontal over Reid. The warmth of his torso and legs was inviting despite the awkwardness of the moment. Actually, awkward wasn't the right word. More fitting would be to say it ranked somewhere between falling asleep at work and drooling on your computer, only to be found by your boss, and getting caught making out with your fiancée by your future in-laws.

He asked her to move, but she didn't want to move. Why couldn't they just stay like that and then she wouldn't have to put into words the emotions that had led her to agree to stay with him in the first place. She could have told Morgan to get lost when he nearly bribed her to stay with Reid. She didn't have to be there, but something had made her cave in.

"JJ… Please move…" Reid said again. She could see that his face was going scarlet again.

His eyes were pulling her too him the way a magnet attracts metal shavings. There was no way to escape the crashing feelings that she'd tried to hide since Georgia and Tobias Henkel. She shifted just enough to pull her body up so her face hovered over his.

"Y-you're not m-moving." He reminded her.

She didn't reply. She wasn't capable of speech with his eyes bound to hers with invisible and silken thread.

"JJ…"

Something was pulling her face down closer to his, a power that couldn't be stopped, like the sun holding the earth in its gravity. His eyes filled her vision as her face dropped closer and she didn't want to close her eyes when their lips met, but she did, shutting out the confusion that filled the beautiful hazel orbs.

He tried to shift away but there was nowhere to go. The kiss deepened, and finally his arms came around her waist and hugged her tight. His mouth was hot when it opened for her questing tongue. Little shivers and tingles ran up and down her spine. The need to breathe was getting desperate, but she didn't want the nearness of them to end. It would end when she let him have possession of his lips once again. His hands left her waist and touched her face, gently pulling her back from the kiss.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm in love with you. That's why I stayed. I didn't want to admit it so that's why I argued with Morgan. I'm so stupid… "

He searched her face as though looking for the lie that he was sure was hiding behind her eyes. Guilt rose up in her chest, choking her, and a single tear fell to his cheek where it stood trembling in the low light of the room.

She moved off of him and sat up on the bed. "You must be hurting." She said when he didn't speak, deciding to let him make the next move.

"Actually… I think the pain killers have kicked in."

She moved off the bed to help him get comfortable again. "I suppose they have." She kept her face down so he would see and disappointment at his bland tone. Maybe he didn't feel the same way. Maybe he was mad and she didn't blame him. She should leave and try to salvage their friendship, it she could.

When he was once more lying on the bed with his foot elevated, he grabbed her hand. "It might have b-been the p-painkillers or it might have been your k-kiss." He admitted shyly.

"Good save Dr. Reid." She laughed while taking her place next to him on the bed.

Relief began to work its way through her gut like a cool breeze. She was going to do all she could to make it up to him. She sat up with her back against the headboard and watched the light play in his hair.

"Why did you stay?" He asked again, while fingering the edge of the blanket.

"I told you why," She couldn't take her eyes off the waves of his hair and the way the light turned it to gold and copper tones.

"You stayed here, because you love me." He sounded very surprised.

"Yes… I wanted to spend time with you outside of work. I wanted to tell you I'm sorry I've been so distant. I know that you suffered after Georgia. I wanted to be there, but I couldn't see past my own terrors. I just wanted you to know that I care, but I understand if you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you. I wanted to tell you how I felt too, but with trying to get a hold on my addiction I just couldn't do it."

"I know… I'm sorry. I want to help."

"You are just by being here."

He reached over and stroked her silky hair. "I don't want to talk about this now."

She smiled like he hadn't seen from her in over a year. "Okay… What do you want to talk about?"

"You actually bet on me."

She felt her face getting hot again. "Yeah… I'm sorry -"

He stopped her with a finger to her lips. "I suppose I do get into a lot of trouble, but it's not on purpose."

"What about Texas a couple weeks ago?"

It was his turn to go red again. "Okay… But in my defense I did what I thought was best and everything turned out alright."

"Is it any use to argue with you?"

"No…" He grinned up at her, and she had to laugh at his resemblance to a cute little boy.

"It's a good thing you're cute, or I'd have to kill you."

He blushed harder and looked away. "So what was the prize?"

"What," She asked. She was distracted by his lips and the way they moved when he talked.

"The prize… what does the winner of the bet get."

"Oh… We put in twenty five bucks each."

"That's all I'm worth… One lousy Benjamin Franklin…"

"I think that's a commentary on your reckless disregard for your own life."

"Alright… I'll be more careful next time."

"You better be…"

He grabbed her and pulled her down for another kiss. "I'll do my best." He said after releasing her lips.

"Good…"

She relaxed against his chest. Sleep claimed them for its own purposes. Sunlight found them asleep when morning came. The sun smiled down on them. JJ opened her eyes and stretched languidly before looking down at the sleeping man beside her. It was a new day and another chance to love. Well… as long as Reid stayed out of trouble that is! Yeah… that would happen… Maybe she'd win that bet after all.


	93. Truth or Dare

_A/n here's the next vignette. Thank you all for your continued support of these one shots. Also, many thanks to my beta who gave me this idea in the first place._

_Disclaimer: see my new one on my profile page._

_**Truth or Dare**_

"I'll see you and raise you one dollar." Morgan said.

"It's your funeral…" Reid said.

Morgan laid his cards on the table and the girls whistled in unison. "Reid… I think he might have beaten you." JJ said. She was eyeing the straight flush in hearts that Morgan had tossed down into the circle of light over the table.

"Yeah… I think you're in big trouble." Emily elongated trouble into a sing song melody.

Reid looked utterly serene, and he even winked at JJ who went a bit pink in the cheeks. He held the cards like he'd been born in a casino. His eyes were just peeking over the top of his cards at Morgan who was looking very confident about his hand.

"Alright… Magic Man… let's see what you got."

Reid laid down a Royal Flush, and Morgan's face went from triumph to something resembling gray sweat socks.

"Thanks for the easy money Morgan."

"What the hell… How do you do that?" Morgan grabbed Reid's cards and began to look them over very carefully.

"I don't cheat!"

"I'm just making sure these aren't marked."

"I never thought you were a sore loser Morgan." Emily laughed.

"Yeah… you should know better than to play with the card counter." JJ added.

"You two were playing," Morgan pointed out.

He gathered all the cards together and began to shuffle them half-heartedly. "Let's play another game." He suggested.

"Fine with me," JJ said.

"Truth or Dare," Emily suggested only half seriously.

"Yeah…" JJ chimed in.

Reid eyed her nervously, and then he turned a pleading look on his partner. Morgan was suddenly looking very happy again.

"Sounds like fun," He said.

Reid coughed into his hand and attempted to speak without squeaking. "Um… I don't really think that's a good idea."

"Why not," Emily asked? "I don't see any harm in a simple game.

Reid decided that looking out the window at the pitch black night sky was better than looking at any of his teammates. Maybe if he was really quiet, they would forget he was there.

"Reid… You're getting that 'deer in the headlights' look." Morgan said.

"It won't be that bad," JJ assured him from her seat next to him.

"Fine…" He squeaked and then turned red under JJ's smile. Agreeing to this was a really bad idea. He could feel it in his bones.

"Who goes first?" Emily wondered?

"High card," Reid said reaching for the deck.

"Oh no…" Morgan slid them out of the man's reach. "I'll deal out… if you don't mind." He stared Reid down.

"Geez… Don't freak out man." Reid said.

The girls rolled their eyes and Emily elbowed Morgan in the side. "Get on with it!"

Morgan shuffled, and then asked JJ to cut the deck. Reid was tapping one finger on the table and Emily was glaring at Morgan. "We're not in Vegas… Get on with it."

Morgan winked at JJ and drew a card for Emily. "Hm… ten of Diamonds, that's pretty high. You better get ready to spill a huge secret."

"Shut up and deal the cards." JJ said.

"Ok… Here you go." Morgan flipped out the next card. JJ smiled at the four of spades in front of her.

Reid gulped… This was not going well at all. The odds of getting a card that was lower than JJ's was about five thousand to -

"Oh looky there, Reid gets the King of Hearts. It looks like you're the first." Morgan looked inappropriately delighted by this turn of events.

Reid looked very dismayed, but then he rallied and said, "It isn't over yet. There's an ace of spades hanging out in the deck."

"I'll bet you know the odds that card will be drawn next, my friend." Morgan watched the other man's face go pale, or paler if that was possible.

"I thought so," He flipped over the card and came up with a two of clubs.

"That's about the lowest you can go." He said. His eyes pinned Reid who wanted to disappear into the seat he was sitting in. "I think I get the first question."

"That's fine with me." JJ and Emily said in unison.

"Truth or Dare… Reid."

"Truth…" Reid said, thinking nothing in his past could be as bad as any dare Morgan would come up with."

"Okay… What is the strangest thing you ever did in college, that none of us would ever believe?"

Reid went so red in the face, JJ could swear she could feel the heat on her own face. He shifted uneasily in his chair and found the window to the black sky very interesting.

"Reid…" Morgan prompted him.

"Alright… I was eighteen and in graduate school. It was just before Spring break. Super Star Models came to campus looking for new models. One of my friends dared me to go talk to them. It was the first and only time until now I'd ever played truth or dare. So I felt like I had to go, since my friend Benjamin had done his dare and kissed the head cheerleader, Marie Kelly on the lips. Of course she slapped him and her boyfriend Doug Williams decked him but -"

"Hey Reid… we don't care about the cheerleader and her boyfriend." Emily interrupted.

"Yeah… what happened?" JJ said completely intrigued.

To her amazement, Reid actually looked kind of proud of himself and not embarrassed at all "Um… so they put me in different clothes and stuff, and took all these pictures of me. That was it!"

"You're not telling us everything." JJ cajoled him. Emily nodded and Morgan just looked like there was no way he was going to believe this tale.

"Um… well they wanted to give me a contract -"

"Really…" JJ said. "Super Star Models are like the top agency in the country."

"I said no. I didn't want to be a model. It seemed like it was way too much work."

"As opposed to being a profiler," Emily said. She stared at him like he was crazy.

"Ah yeah… this is a lot less stressful."

"I think he's handing us a load of crap," Morgan said.

"It's true." Reid said. "Why don't you tell us the craziest thing you ever did in school."

"Yeah… I think someone is jealous." JJ said.

--

The bullpen in Quantico was winding up to another full week when Reid stepped off the elevator on Monday morning. He carried his ready bag in one hand, and his messenger bag was slung over one shoulder. He precariously balanced several rectangular shaped boxes in his free hand, peering around them carefully.

"Hey Spence… What is all this." JJ said walking up behind him.

"Chocolate covered almonds." He informed her.

"Ok… um… Why do you need so many?" She asked.

They had made it to his desk without him bumping into, or knocking anyone over, which was a minor miracle. He dropped his ready bad on the floor and lowered the boxes to the cluttered top of his desk.

"So are you going to tell me why you brought a years supply of chocolates with you to work. Do you anticipate a particularly stressful day?" JJ asked.

"No… there were a group of kids that were selling these door to door for a band fund raising at school. I only had a ten and they didn't have change so I bought five boxes."

"Well that's logical… You could have said no." Emily laughed, but she also snatched one box from his desk and began to stroke it lovingly.

"Hey… that cost two dollars." He protested.

Emily dropped it on her desk and grabbed her purse. "I'm kidding Emily. Take the box if you want one so bad."

"Yay…" She hugged it like a lover and JJ rolled her eyes.

"Do you want some?" Reid asked shyly.

"Is that a trick question?" She asked.

He gave her a box and she and Emily headed up to Garcia's office with a third box.

"Nice going Reid… now the girls love you." Morgan observed.

"They love the chocolate." Reid corrected his partner.

--

JJ knocked on Garcia's door and then walked in before the computer guru could invite them in. She was hunched over one of her babies, tapping out commands on the keyboard as though her life depended on it.

"Hey Sunshine… what's up?"

"I have chocolate for you." JJ said.

"Now you're talking my language girl. Hey Emily…" She waved at her friend who was taking a chair next to her.

"Where did you get these?" Garcia asked.

Her eyes had gone big and round behind the tortoise shell frame glassed she wore. Her leopard print tunic fell to her mid thigh, and she wore black leggings and matching black heels. Her hair was in two braided pigtails tied with leopard print bows.

"Reid gave them to us." JJ explained what Reid had told them about the kids and the fundraiser.

"Someone needs to teach him how to say no. Now those kids are going to be hitting him up every time they need money for something." Garcia clucked disapprovingly.

"Who cares…? Now we have all this lovely chocolate."

"Yeah…" JJ agreed and opened her box. She took out one of the almonds and bit into it with a greedy sigh.

"You looked a bit frantic a minute ago." Emily said to Garcia. "What were you looking for that was so important? We don't have a case today."

"Oh… well I found something very important. Take a look at this."

She opened a file and JJ dropped her box of chocolate on the floor. "Mother of God…"She whispered.

"Wow…" Emily said. Her dark eyes were glued to the computer screen and the image there.

The temperature in the room seemed to rise about ten degrees as the women all stared in undisguised disbelief at the picture on the monitor.

"Um… is that who I think it is." Emily asked.

"Oh yeah…"

"Where did you find these?"

"Honey by now, you should know better than to ask me where I find anything."

"Right… I didn't think he was serious. I thought he made it up for Morgan's benefit." JJ said.

"All I can say is, 'Damn," he should have taken that contract."

The picture on the screen showed a very young Spencer Reid. His hair was much shorter and it fell across his eyes in flirty waves. For once it wasn't pushed behind his ears and the eyes themselves were the very definition of 'bedroom eyes.' He wore a white turtle neck sweater and a light colored coat with a heavy fur collar that fell to his elbows. His hands were in the pockets. The picture was black and white and shot from the waist up. The lack of color enhanced his flawless skin and the cleft in his chin.

"Um Garcia… do you have more of these and can you -"

"There's more and I made copies. I sent them to your laptops ladies."

"Okay… so now what." Emily asked.

"We better get back to work before they come looking for us." JJ said.

"Right… and just how do you propose I do that after seeing this?" Emily pointed at the screen.

"I don't know!" Garcia said.

The girls left their computer maven staring at the picture in front of her. The girls were right, the pictures were genius and seeing shy Dr Reid look like that was disconcerting to say the least. Morgan was always the one that was her eye candy, the one that made her heart race every time he walked into her computer room and said "Hey Baby Girl…"

Reid was like her little brother. He wasn't supposed to make her feel like a high school girl with her first crush. Her face was beginning to feel flushed as thoughts began circling around in her brain that she'd never thought of in conjunction with her best friend.

--

Reid knocked on Garcia's door and waited till she yelled out in a strangled and obviously irritated voice through the door. "Yeah… what is it?"

"Um… it's Reid. Can I talk to you?"

"Ah yeah… just a minute," She yelled back.

He scratched his head wondering why Garcia sounded like he'd caught her doing something illegal. She did that every day of the year.

"Come in," She hollered.

"Listen Garcia… I have a case in Denver that I need you to look up a couple of addresses for me. The Sheriff needs help with a rapist there and -"

He looked up at her, feeling the way that she was staring at him. "Um… what's wrong Garcia? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sit down baby cakes." She patted the chair next to her.

He suddenly felt like he should stay away from her. She was looking at him in a way he'd never seen before, at least not from her. She reserved that look for Morgan. What was going on?

"Um… I'll stand."

"Come on… I won't bite. Well… that's not true I do bite, but I think you'll enjoy it.'

"What…" He choked.

She stood up, ignoring her babies for the man standing behind her desk. She fingered the edge of the tunic she wore and looked up at him from under her eyelashes.

"You know… we never get to go do anything outside of work. We should go get a drink tonight, or you could come over to my place and watch a movie."

"Ah… Garcia I really don't think that -"

She took another step closer to him and touched his arm. "You really are a handsome thing." She said softly.

"Um… Garcia." His face was going red at the lust in her eyes.

"Call me Penelope." She stood up on her toes and grabbed his shoulders. He was unable to stop her from pulling him down to kiss him hard on the mouth.

"Garcia…" He squeaked out when he finally freed himself from her grasp. "What are you doing?"

"I know you're naïve, but I would think you would know a kiss when you get one. "

"I'm just going to go back to my desk." He said.

"Reid…" She whined with a pout. "Don't leave… I thought you had a question."

"Forget it… I'll ask Kevin to help me." He ran out of the room and straight into Emily.

"Hey Reid… You look freaked out. What happened?"

She followed him down the hallway. He was moving fast and she almost had to run to keep up with him. "Hey… Slow down Reid." She put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"I think Garcia is having some kind of breakdown." He couldn't look her in the face.

Emily laughed. "Why would you say that?" She asked. "I don't think she's any stranger than usual today."

"You don't understand. She said things to me and did things… Well… it was really weird."

"I think you're overreacting Reid."

"No… You weren't there. You didn't hear what she said. She kissed me."

Emily's eyebrows went into her bangs. "Really… That is a bit of a surprise."

"A surprise…" He squeaked. "She's gone crazy and all you can say is that it's a surprise!"

"Well yeah…" She said nonchalantly.

A couple agents passed them in the hallway and said hello, but Reid acted like they weren't there. He still couldn't believe that Garcia had just kissed him that way.

"Come on… We'll talk about this in a calm and rational way." Emily was pulling on his arm.

He followed her down the hallway. They passed more agents and offices with people working, but he didn't see any of it. Then Emily abruptly stopped and opened a plain looking door. She yanked him inside and shut the door.

It was pitch black inside the room. "Emily what the hell -"

"You're a very sexy man Spencer Reid. I don't blame Garcia. She could have been a little more subtle about it." Emily's voice seemed to ooze out of the darkness.

He felt a hand pulling on his shirt and it lifted out of his pants. "Emily…" He was squeaking again.

Had the whole world gone crazy in the space of a weekend? Maybe it was a contagion that had made them all sick. Or it was a big joke and they were going to laugh at him afterwards. Well he wasn't going to fall for it, if it was all a joke. Emily had both her hands under his shirt and sweater vest. Her hands were making little circles on his chest.

"Emily…"

"What do you want Spencer?"

It took all the strength he had to pull away from her and back away. He hit something that felt like the edge of shelves. "I don't know what all of you are doing, but it isn't funny."

The light came on with a low, golden glow, and he winced against its sudden brightness after the pitch blackness of the room. "I'm serious Reid. You're such a beautiful soul. I never saw it before. You're also kind, and gentle and sweet. That's a potent combination!"

Her hands were tangled in his hair and her face was inches from his. She smelled like gardenias, which had been his mother's favorite flower.

He pushed back against her hard. "Please just let me out of here."

She backed away and he opened the door to the supply room. "I'm sorry Reid I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just think you're really cute and you -"

"Leave me alone." He said angrily.

He was thrilled to see that the hallway was clear. He left the room as fast as he could, almost running back down the hall. He noticed that the door to JJ's office was ajar. He knocked briefly and barged in without waiting for her to answer.

She was looking at a file and had just popped another chocolate covered almond into her mouth. She almost choked on it. Reid looked more upset and freaked out than she'd ever seen.

"Hey… What's wrong Spence? You look really upset. What happened? Has something happened with your case?"

"No…" He shut the door and sat down. "I think that all the women in the bureau are either nuts or they're playing a joke on me."

"Why?"

So he told her about what Garcia and Emily had done to him. JJ had got up from her desk and now she was sitting right next to him. She had taken his hand and he squeezed hers.

"So I don't get it." He finally said. "Did they say anything to you or did they plan something?"

"No… But I think I know what's bothering them." She was leaning in closer. "I think I understand exactly what they want." She whispered before kissing him.

The moment that her lips touched his it was like coming home to someone that he'd always seen but never noticed before that very moment. He forgot that he was freaked out at the inexplicable behavior of his female teammates. JJ had removed his tie before he remembered that she was dating Will.

He pushed away from her and she looked so sad. "I don't know why you're all doing this. Why would you kiss me when you have Will."

JJ looked very surprised. "How did you know?"

"I'm a profiler." He should be running away, but there was something in her large blue eyes that held him to his chair.

"I want to show you something." JJ said.

She went back to her desk and picked up what he thought was a case file and brought it over to where he sat. She gave it to him and he opened it.

"Ah… where did you get these?" He asked.

"Garcia found them. She gave us all copies."

"I don't understand. Isn't Will going to be angry if you keep these?"

"No… I broke it off with him a couple of months ago. My heart just wasn't in it anymore. He's a nice guy, but I want someone a lot closer to home, someone that doesn't realize how attractive he is to women."

Her face was very close to his again and his heart was really pounding in his chest. She smiled and he thought that even the sun didn't shine as brightly as her face did when she smiled. Old feelings, that he'd buried deep down ever since he had realized that she was with Will, resurfaced. It had hurt so much to know that she was forever out of his reach and he wanted to believe that had changed.

"What are you thinking?" JJ asked him.

"I'm thinking that I'm dreaming again. I loved you for a long time and then you had Will and I told myself that it was too late."

"No… I'm sorry that you hurt so much over my stupid decisions. I was afraid that you wouldn't like me for who I am. I'm not super smart. I'm not someone that can discuss literature or math. I'm not an expert on Star Trek and I really don't like comic books or -"

He stopped this line of insane chatter by kissing her. "You don't have to be any of that… I don't want someone exactly like me. I'm nothing special." He insisted.

She tapped the pictures in the folder. "This says that you are."

He tried to protest but she put a hand over his mouth. "I'm not shallow enough to approach you because of some sizzling hot photographs. There is something in your eyes that I can clearly see in this picture that I never really saw before. I don't want to mess that up."

"Okay…" He whispered.

"Now… I think I'm going to throw these chocolates away. Apparently they're a potent combination with these pictures." She kidded.

He stayed her hand from reaching for the box of almonds. "No… I'll keep them. We might need those later!"

_**A/n thanks to tearbos who told me about MGG's pictures on the DNA Models website. The outfit Reid wears in the picture I describe is in MGG's portfolio on the website. I don't do it justice, believe me. Also, I know that if he went to a casting call, they wouldn't dress him like that, but a girl can dream!**_


	94. What you have to do to survive

_A/n hey all… Thanks for your patience in waiting for this vignette. This is a kind of tag to "In Birth and Death. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't think I need to say it, do I?_

_**What you have to do to survive**_

"When did it start for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Everything you said about David Smith, it wasn't just one of your educated guesses."

"I was ten. My father left when I was ten years old. He left me a note on the kitchen table one morning."

"I'm sorry…"

"It doesn't matter…"

"Yes it does…"

She took his trembling hand in hers, and watched the fingers of the other hand clutch tighter and tighter to the pages of Gideon's letter.

"I had to be the perfect student, so they wouldn't know."

"So they wouldn't ask you about your home and your family."

"Yeah… I had to take care of her you see. I couldn't let them find out I was alone with an unbalanced mother. They would have taken her away."

His voice was cracking and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He dropped the letter on the table, and she watched the white paper, covered with Gideon's handwriting, see-saw through the air to the floor.

"I'm so sorry you were alone."

"I loved her. It was better to have my dad gone then to lose her. Sounds very unhealthy, doesn't it?"

"No… I understand better then you think. I know you… I know you'd do whatever you had to do to because you knew."

"Yeah… I knew what would happen if I went to a foster home or a youth home, school was bad enough.

"I'm sorry I was angry when you left."

"It's okay."

"No it's not… I didn't understand a first why you had to go looking for Gideon. Now I do…"

He stroked long fingers through her hair and wrapped her up in his arms. "He knew it would be me that came looking for him."

"You're the strongest person I know, and I think you're the strongest person he knew next to Hotch. That's what I don't get… How did you do it?"

"How did I survive taking care of Mom, plus everything else?"

"Yes…"

"You know Nietzsche…"

"Yeah…"

"He said, 'That which does not kill me, makes me stronger,' I just said that to myself, over and over every day for years. I swore I'd never be like the ones that tormented me. I swore I'd never be like my mother. " He frowned down at her when she looked up. "Of course, that isn't up to me. It's a genetic gamble."

She gripped his hand so tightly he tried to jerk away, but she was stronger then she looked. "Don't bother to give me all the reasons for your worry over schizophrenia Spencer Reid. You've got a 10 percent chance of becoming schizophrenic, and to me, that's nothing."

"But I…"

"No buts… You beat the odds growing up and you're going to do it again."

"How do you know?"

"Because I love you… You're kind, sweet, gentle and strong. God wouldn't have spared you through all the torment of your childhood, to curse you now."

He opened his mouth to argue, but her mouth stopped anything he wanted to say with a long, warm kiss.

"Wow… How do you do that?"

"Do what…"

"Don't play coy with me Jennifer Jareau. You know what I mean. How do you make me feel so great?"

"I know you and what you need."

"Do you…"

"Yeah… you need to watch the chick flick of my choice with me."

"JJ…"

"Don't whine… You'll love it."

"Fine… but then we get to watch something from my sci-fi collection."

She rolled her eyes. "You're awfully easy to please."

"I don't need fancy, I have you."

"Good answer, but we're still watching a chick flick first!"


	95. Friday the 13th

_Disclaimer: See my profile_

_**Friday the 13th**_

It was an out of the ordinary day at the BAU. JJ's desk was cleared of any pending cases. Hotch was caught up on his paper work. Rossi and Morgan were watching Emily and Reid play chess.

It was the third game for the pair and Reid had just lost to his friend, much to Morgan's undisguised delight. The problem was that the challenge was wearing thin, and Reid decided to find something else to do.

He decided to go talk to Garcia since Morgan wasn't in her office. He left the bullpen, ignoring Morgan, who was trying to get a rise out of him for losing to Emily. He left his friends to celebrate his loss and wandered down the hallway to Garcia's office.

A very strange sight greeted his eyes when he approached the half open door way. He peered in and saw Garcia place a perfectly round green stone next to the computer monitor that sat right in front of her chair.

The next thing to take its place was a small green elephant that sat on a flat piece of black stone. The elephant was made from the same type of stone as the sphere. There were horse shoes, and reproductions of four leaf clovers all over the office. It all blended in with the other colorful and outrageous objects around her office.

"Um… Garcia, what are you doing?" He tapped on the door before entering.

"Hey gorgeous… Come on in."

He leaned on her desk, and looked around at all the good luck charms that covered every surface of the office. She sat down in her chair, and the pendant she wore around her neck swung back and forth against her dark red blouse.

"So… what's with all the good luck stuff?"

"You know what day it is tomorrow."

"It's Friday…" Reid said with the air of 'so what,' in his tone.

"It's Friday the thirteenth." She explained patiently. "I have to be prepared."

"Prepared for what…" He asked. He'd picked up a clear crystal square with a green shamrock imbedded in it. He was turning it over, and over, in his hands.

"Friday the thirteenth is bad luck sweet cheeks. Everyone knows that."

"Garcia… that's just a superstition… A day or a number can't bring bad luck."

"How do you know?"

"Because it can't… If anything bad happens its like self fulfilling prophecy. If you expect good things to happen, then good things will happen. If you expect bad things to happen, then bad things will happen."

"You just keep telling yourself that, sweet pea!"

"I will… I don't believe in Friday the Thirteenth. The whole superstition was started because of a Norse myth. There were twelve Gods having a dinner feast in Valhalla. Loki, the God of Mischief, crashed the party. Loki arranged for the blind god of Darkness, Hoder to shoot Balder the Beautiful, the God of Joy and Gladness with a mistletoe tipped arrow. Balder died and the whole earth got dark. The whole earth mourned. It was an unlucky day. Then there is the story of the Knights Templar and -"

"Okay… I don't need to know the whole history of the day." Garcia interrupted.

"All I'm saying is that it's silly to be scared of a day, and a number because of an Old Norse legend and some knights."

"Fine… I'll make you a deal. We'll meet back here tomorrow at five pm if we don't have a case. If we do, you call me at five. You tell me all about your day and I tell you all about mine. We'll see who has the worse day."

He took her out stretched hand and shook it firmly. "You're on…"

"Hey… Just in case you need it," She picked up the elephant and held it out to him. "The stone is Aventurine. The elephant symbolizes good luck, strength, and power."

"Thanks… I won't need it, but I'll take it." Reid accepted the elephant.

"No problem… I have the sphere." She pointed at the round stone "And I have a black Tourmaline pendant for luck and happiness." She pointed at the necklace around her neck.

"You don't need it, just think positive." He lectured.

"Get out of here…" She shooed him out of her office.

--

The next morning, Reid awoke from a long and very restful sleep that was devoid of nightmares for a change. As always, the first thing he did was head for the kitchen and a nice pot of coffee. The problem was that the electric coffee maker wasn't working for some strange reason.

He opened the cabinet, and searched until he had to admit that he was out of coffee. Even the one serving kind for the microwave was gone. How had that happened?

_It happened because you never bother to go food shopping till the cupboard is bare… Genius…_

That was true… and there was nothing for breakfast either. He slammed the last cupboard door shut. This was just great. It was getting late and his stomach was rumbling. Maybe a nice warm shower would be just the ticket to wake him up.

He headed to the bathroom, tripping over his messenger bag on the way. He nearly took a header into the wall. As it was he stubbed his toe on the end table. Garcia would be shocked at the words he yelled at the empty apartment.

He gingerly made his way to the bathroom and sat down on the toilet to exam his toe. It stung when he poked at it, but at least it wasn't broken or bleeding. He turned on the water in the shower after getting up and testing out standing on his injured foot. His tee shirt and the light blue boxers he'd slept in hit the floor when the temperature was just right in the shower.

The water turned ice cold when he was in the middle of washing his hair. "Damn it…" He yelped.

The water was like ice on his skin, but he had no choice but to stay in the shower till he'd rinsed out his hair. The thumping of his heart in his chest told him that he didn't need coffee. Unfortunately the cold water also took his breath away, and he was getting distinctly light-headed and considered himself lucky when he didn't pass out.

When he ran out the door sometime later, he was still shivering from the cold water. The office at his apartment complex promised they'd fix the water heater by the end of the day. For the first time in his life, he wished for a case so they could stay overnight somewhere where the shower wasn't likely to go the temperatures of artic icebergs.

The line at the local fast food place was longer then he thought it should be. It wasn't a good idea for his old car to idle so long. It was temperamental and tended to stall out. He crossed his fingers and sighed in elation when he made it through the line, and got a lovely cup of coffee and an egg muffin sandwich.

He almost made it to the street when the car behind him hit his back bumper. The crunch of metal sounded a lot worse then it was. The damage to the car looked a lot worse then it was. The argument with the tiny, little old lady in the Cadillac that hit him was worse then he thought it would be. She was five feet tall and had coke bottle glasses. She actually cried, and he was ready to take the blame for stopping to fast, when a witness told the cops everything that had happened. Then the little old lady screamed at all three of them in toothless Greek.

He walked into the bull pen an hour and a half late, only to be met by Morgan who wanted details of the crash. Hotch came down from his office and JJ wandered in from hers.

"There's nothing to say…" He tried to tell them all as Emily walked in and was filled in by Rossi who'd seen them all huddled around the young man.

"Right… are you sure you didn't -"

"No… It wasn't my fault. She even tried to make me feel guilty. If it wasn't for that man in the truck behind us, I'd have ticket."

"Don't worry Reid… We all have bad days." Rossi said patronizingly.

"Can you all just go away?" Reid said through his teeth.

They all dispersed like pollen on the wind. Reid threw his ice cold coffee and greasy sandwich in the trash.

"Poor baby… I'll get you some coffee. We don't have a case today and we can play more chess." Emily said.

"Don't talk to me like I'm six if you don't mind."

"Hey… I'm just trying to be nice."

"I know… I'm sorry. I'm having a really bad day."

"Well… you can beat me at chess three times today. That ought to make you feel better." She offered.

In actuality, the coffee at the BAU was the only thing that went right that day. Besides dying of sheer boredom, Emily beat him three times because his concentration was shot.

It occurred to him that Garcia was right. Maybe there was something to this good luck-bad luck stuff. Then he decided that it was Garcia's fault that his day was messed up. She had planted a tiny seed of doubt in his brain and his sub-conscious mind was reacting to it.

"Everything thing has a logical explanation." He said to himself under his breath while getting more coffee.

He made it through to five by hiding in the rest room and then the conference room. Garcia found him sitting there staring at the white board that usually held the faces of victims in their cases.

"Hey handsome… What are you doing in here? Everyone said you hadn't been around for hours."

"I'm sitting still and not thinking about anything or doing anything."

"I heard about everything that happened today. I told you that Friday the 13th is a bad day." She shook her finger at him.

"Fine… you're right. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Of course not baby boy. I don't want bad things to happen to you."

He slumped back in his chair and frowned. "I'm sorry Penelope. It's not you fault." He straightened back up in his chair. "There's always a logical explanation for everything, including bad luck. I'm sure it will be better tomorrow."

"It's Saturday tomorrow. Saturday is always a good day. Now… you keep the elephant I gave you and I'll see you on Monday."

She kissed his cheek and pulled on his arm. "Come on and walk me to Esther."

--

He watched the clock on his night table intently. He was huddled up under the comforter on his bed. The light was out and the green glow of the clock was the only thing in the universe. It occurred to him that if Morgan could see how freaked out he was, he'd laugh his ass off.

His car was going to require a few hundred dollars in repairs. The promised repair to the hot water was done, but he was afraid to turn on the shower. Also… he'd tripped over the neighbor's cat and fallen down in front of her. It wouldn't be so bad except she was single, blond, and beautiful and he had the worst crush on her. She'd looked very sympathetic and hadn't laughed at him. Still, his knee hurt now, and she probably thought he was a complete nerd! Just like everyone else.

The clock changed over to midnight and then twelve oh one. He relaxed, the day was over finally. He closed his eyes and heard a loud crash from the living room. He was terrified and his heart was racing like crazy, but he had to get up and see what the noise was.

When he turned on the light in the living room and his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he saw the picture of his mother he'd hung on the wall was on the floor. It looked like the nail had pulled out of the wall.

"That's all… it was just too heavy for the nail." He said to the room and the picture. "No one said your picture hanging skills were first rate. Anyway… it's officially not Friday the 13th anymore… You see, it wasn't the date after all."

He went to bed with this thought, and decided to give Penelope a piece of his mind when he got to work on Monday morning for implanting the suggestion into his head.

--

The next morning he carried laundry to the elevator. He waited impatiently while the elevator took it's time.

"Hey… Um… you're Dr. Reid… Right…" He looked up to see his neighbor standing there. She had her own load of laundry in her arms.

He felt his face getting very red. "Ah yeah…"

"I'm sorry about yesterday. Sometimes Patches runs out of the apartment when I get home."

"Ah… it's okay."

They stood in awkward silence till the elevator got to their floor. He rode down to the laundry room in complete silence with her.

She must think I'm an idiot.

The doors finally opened and he practically ran to the washers. She followed him in to the room, and when he turned to put his laundry bag on the floor, she bumped into him and their clothes went everywhere.

He thought she'd be mad. Instead she laughed and then he was laughing. "Well… I think one, or both of us, is accident prone." She said from the floor where she'd fallen.

"Um… I think it's me." He admitted and she laughed again.

"No… It must be me. I can't get through the day without falling or knocking something over. I'm a complete menace."

"Me too…"

She accepted his hand to help her from the floor. She dusted off the faded jeans she wore. "Then I guess we're made for each other."

His face flamed again. "Really…" He squeaked out.

"Yeah… you're cute and I'm clumsy. When were done and we make it out of here without major injury I'm taking you out for coffee."

He tried to smile without blushing and found he couldn't do it. "I ah… okay… that's fine."

"Good…"

She sat down on one of the chairs provided for the patrons and he sat down on the other. "So… tell me about yourself Dr. Reid…"

Hours later the coffee was cold in the little diner down the street, but the sun was shining on her hair and her green eyes were looking at him like he was the only person in the world. It looked like Saturday the 14th was his lucky day.

_A/n thanks for reading. All the info on Friday the thirteenth, comes from Wikipedia _


	96. Happy Father's Day

_A/n hey all… This is very AU. What can I say, but that the muse went to the dark side again… Hopefully it's out of her system for the time being, but you never know. _

_Disclaimer: See my profile please._

_**Happy Father's Day.**_

The forest was beautiful on that sunny summer day. He drove the rented SUV down the paved highway to a turnoff approximately eight miles from the main highway. He looked at the letter on the seat next to him in its official envelope. It looked very innocent to him, but it wasn't harmless.

He parked the truck at the old campsite. The site was empty despite the great weather they were having in Virginia. He was glad that he was alone. It would make this easier.

He looked out at the trees, covered in green and yellow, and the sky in deep blue for several long minutes before getting out of the truck with the letter in his hand. The envelope crinkled in his hand as he pushed it into the inside pocket of his Levi jacket. He wore jeans, a tee shirt, and hiking boots.

The forest floor crunched under his feet when he walked around to the back of the truck and opened the door. He pulled out a small back pack and put in on his shoulders. The wind in the tree branches cried and sobbed eerily. The smell of the new leaves didn't seem to bother him the way that fall leaves moldering on the ground sent his heart racing.

The walk was a long one and he had to get started. The letter in his pocket seemed to burn through to his chest with its contents, but he ignored it.

The hike took two hours and by the time he reached the top of the hill, he was sweating and trembling under the pack. He stopped for a minute and pulled a bottle of water out of his pack. The taste of the cool liquid was nice on his tongue. There was no sound, but the chirping of birds in the boughs of the trees and the scampering of squirrels and other small forest creatures. They didn't scare him. There were other things to be afraid of in the world that were a hundred times worse than any wild animal.

He stowed the water in the pack and stood up to continue the journey. He was getting close now, and the old feeling of relief and unexplained sadness overwhelmed him, just as it had done for seven years.

He reached inside his jacket pocket and touched the smooth surface of the envelope that contained the letter. He wanted to… But no… that would have to wait till he got to his destination. Besides he didn't need to see the contents. Memories had been stirring up in his mind since the moment he'd stepped out of the truck. They continued to pour into his mind as though they were grains of sands being dug from a sandcastle by the incoming tide.

The last leg of the climb was the toughest. His heart was pounding hard by the time he reached the top of the second hill and he looked out over the cliff he'd found that day years ago.

"_Hey Spencer… Look at the view. You can see everything from here."_

"_Yeah… It's great Dad… How did you find this place?"_

"_I came here on a trip with friends after college. We hiked all over this forest."_

_Reid stood next to his father at the cliff, looking down to the rock and the forest floor. He couldn't believe that his Dad had called him. He wanted to 'talk,' he'd said in that same tone he'd always used when he was trying to show that he knew what was best._

"_Thanks for bringing me here Dad. I'm glad you called and that we could talk." _

"_I must admit that I was a bit surprised that you agreed to see me." _

"_Well… I'm an adult now. I understand that you did what you had to do. When I put mom into care last year, I realized just how hard it was for you."_

_They stood watching the birds soar overhead. His father was looking up, with one hand shielding his eyes. The noon sun was directly overhead and it was hot for June and Father's day._

"_I'm just glad that I got to see you on today of all days. I missed you son."_

_He looked back down at Reid who was standing right in front of him. Reid put out his arms and William took a step toward him thinking that his son was going to hug him. Instead… the younger man pushed forward with all of his strength and hit William in the chest with both hands. _

_The older man back pedaled and threw out his arms. They flapped widely for balance and as he started to fall over the edge of the ledge, realization entered his eyes. _

"_Spencer… He screamed."_

_The younger Reid stepped to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the screaming man as he hit the ground below. The sound was like melons slapping concrete. He smiled, feeling vindication and elation that was nothing like he ever imagined._

_He climbed back down the hill, taking his time so as not to slip and fall. Now wouldn't that be ironic, he thought with a grin._

_His father was alive when he arrived at the place he'd fallen. It wouldn't be long though… the injuries were too severe Reid thought._

_He could see that the man in front of him would have flinched away if he could have moved. Reid figured his neck or back was broken._

"_Spencer…" He gasped out and blood ran out of his mouth. "Why…"_

"_You left me alone with her and you ask me why. Are you just stupid or do you really think that coming back into my life would fix everything."_

"_Sorry…" The man coughed and more dark blood bubbled from his throat._

"_Yes… I imagine that you are. The question is… Are you sorry because you left, or because you're going to die. You always said you were weak. You said I was weak. You said I was a freak. You left me with an unstable parent. You knew I would do what it took to survive and keep her with me. You knew because you were jealous. You were jealous of your own son. You left because you didn't want to share her with me. _

"_No…"_

"_Yes… I know more about you than you think William Reid. I'm strong and I survived when you hoped I would wither away and end up like her. I know about all the money you stole from her that was her inheritance. I know how you have it all tied up, even now. You had no intention of making things right."_

"_Not… true…"_

"_Yeah… See I don't believe you anymore old man. I hate you more than I've ever hated anyone in my life. Pushing you off the cliff was the best thing I ever did."_

"_Help…"William's breath was getting so shallow he could hardly speak. _

"_No… You're dead. In fact you've been dead to me since the day you left. I'm just disposing of the remains."_

"_Spence… Please…"_

"_No… there is no mercy for you."_

_The man took his last breath and the death rattle was like the ringing of the bells of freedom for Reid. _

The last memory of his father faded away as Reid climbed back down to the forest floor, and then he headed north about half a mile to a little known mine shaft. The entrance was still closed up. The place he'd hidden his father's body remained undiscovered all this time. He'd considered pushing his dad then calling the police, but they'd know the old man hadn't fallen and going to jail wasn't in Reid's plans. So he'd found this place to leave his father.

"Happy Father's day Dad," He said to the blocked entrance of the mine.

The letter called to him so he took it out of his pocket. "It looks like I got it all back after all." He said happily.

The letter was from his attorney. Seven years had passed since he'd reported his father 'missing.' This was the document he'd been waiting for. He read it again even though he'd memorized it long ago. It was mostly legal speak, but it explained that his father, missing for seven years, was declared dead. All of the property and money the old man had left behind was finally his. The trustees were turning over all the documents and ownership of the accounts to Spencer Reid as of that very day.

Now his mother could live out her days at Bennington, and Reid would never have to worry about money again. Maybe he would even quit the bureau and try to find Gideon, who was his true father. He could travel and he could spend time with his mom. He could do whatever he wanted to do. He was finally free.

A hawk screamed over his head and he put the letter away. "Thanks Dad…" He said with a contented smile.


	97. Heavy Rain

_A/n hey all… Here's the next vignette. Sorry for the long delay in posting. I found this in my un finished pile and decided to finish it and post it in my vignettes. Thanks again to my reviewers. You're all too kind. This is a song fic and the featured song is "Heavy Rain," from Hall and Oates._

_Disclaimer: See my profile_

_**Heavy Rain**_

_Heavy rain, lightning too Heavy rain, when I'm with you Seems like a thousand years Since we both felt free We've seen a million faces All staring at you and me But just like Humphrey Bogart said Before he passed out on his bed Here's looking at you kid And the rocky road ahead_

Emily sat on the window seat, feet up, staring out the window at the rain. It was raining harder than she had ever seen before, or maybe she just never noticed until now. Lightning flashed so bright it left a purple imprint on her eyes like a camera flash. But she didn't flinch… Nor did she react when the thunder crashed. It was as though the heavens were splitting in two, and still she sat, and stared, and wondered how it was that she was alive and he was dead. She stared harder into the darkness and the rain, hoping she would see his face, hoping that the last week had been a horrible nightmare, wishing she had been faster than the unsub that night.

_Heavy rain, lightning too Heavy rain when I'm with you, you know the thunder comes like a lion's roar But it leaves me now When you walk out the door_

The tears began to fall again, just when she was positive she had none left to cry. Why hadn't she told him how very much she loved him when she'd had the chance? Now it was forever too late and she could not bear it. All she had now was the letter Rossi had given her at the service that day.

They had all been there. Haley stood with small Jack who couldn't understand why his father was never coming home. Garcia stood next to her with Morgan, who had his arm around her. Rossi had been the one to stand on the other side of her. His arm stayed around her shoulders, not saying anything, not wondering at the impassioned grief she displayed. He supported her when she could no longer stand upright at the graveside. And then there were JJ and Reid, standing side by side holding hands. Reid's umbrella protected both their heads, even though the tears on their faces were indistinguishable from the rain that fell endlessly, endlessly.

_Listen to that northern wind It's singing a sad old song A melody so sick and tired been blowing much too long_

The wind kicked up and began to wail around the house lashing the rain unto the windows like some wild thing desperate to get in to ravage and kill. She opened the letter for the tenth time since Rossi had given it to her. Maybe if she prayed hard enough, it would disappear and he'd be alive. She looked down and it was there as she knew it would be. She began to read again the words she'd already memorized.

My Dearest Emily,

If you are reading this, I'm dead. I must confess to you that I'm a coward. Oh… I know you don't believe it's true, but I am. I'm a coward for never telling you when I had the chance just how very much I love you.

I have known for sometime of your feelings for me. You know you can't hide something like that from me. But I am glad you have kept silent, my dearest. There are some things that can never be in this life and one is a love between us. I hope one day you will understand, and forgive a cowardly and selfish man his shortsightedness.

Know that I'll love you forever,

Yours in death,

Aaron Hotchner

_Ain't it time to feel the weather changeyou know its overdue Love is gone, we can't go on Pretending old is new Rain down_

Her tears fell in numbers to rival the rainstorm, which abruptly grew heavier still until the landscape was obscured and all she saw was water running down the panes.

"Please don't cry my beautiful angel. I will always be with you." he said appearing behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder. His face wavered in the rain soaked window. His reflection didn't smile, even in death. She froze, not wanting to turn or raise a hand to his knowing he wouldn't be there if she did.

"Why did you leave me Aaron, and why didn't you tell me. You could've you know. We could've been happy for a short while. Isn't that what you wanted in your life?"

"You know as well as I do Emily that our chosen work left us little or no happiness, and with both of us in that world we would've resented each other in time."

"You had no right to make that decision for me Aaron!"

"Nevertheless it is done, and now it is good we never acknowledged our feelings, you will go on in time. I know you will… You are the strongest of all of us."

She watched him lift his hand to her hair, and then lean down and kiss the top of her head as if she were a child.

"Good bye my sweet angel, I love you always."

"Aaron wait, please don't go… I love you, I need you."

_And the daylight comes as a sweet surprise Heavy rain filling up my eyes Heavy rain_

She awoke abruptly calling his name as tears fell. It was morning and the storm was over. She looked out the window where he'd appeared so briefly. Was it all a dream? Did he really come to say goodbye, or did she imagine? She put a hand out and touched the cool glass as though trying to touch the soul of a man who'd left her behind. As much as it hurt she knew that she would do as he asked… She would go on, for him, and hope that not a lot of years lay between now, and when she could embrace him once and finally for all time.


	98. A quiet evening at home

_**A/n Hey guys... Here is the next vignette. I'm so grateful to all of you for your continued support of this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: See my profile.**_

**_A quiet evening at home... _**

Tall, white candles threw their wavering golden light on the matching white silk table cloth. There were shadows dancing on the walls from the small flames. The shadows seemed to be drawn to her face to dance there too.

He watched her lick the spoon after her last bite of the chocolate custard she'd made for them. The dinner had been delicious and made even more enjoyable by the fact that they were alone. She smiled at him and her small pink tongue flicked out to lick a bit of the custard from her lip. He was mesmerized by the light in her dark blue eyes and on her golden hair. The last ten years of marriage hadn't dampened his passion for her.

"That was amazing," He said reaching out to take her hand across the table.

"Thanks… I was inspired by a Fourth of July weekend all to ourselves. I know that sounds terrible but -"

He squeezed her hand, "No… It doesn't sound bad. We need a break… We've been so busy lately."

"You want to clean up since I made dinner." She asked with a sly grin.

"No way! I have other ideas for us."

She giggled, "Let me guess, you want to watch the fireworks."

"No…"

"Hm… you want to watch the 'Twilight Zone,' marathon on the Sci-Fi channel?"

Reid had gotten up from his chair and stood next to her. Her hand remained locked to his and he brought it up to his lips, lifting her from the chair.

"No," He kissed the hand. "I want to dance with my wife." He picked up the remote for the I pod Hi-fi and pushed the play button, Billy Joel began to sing. "This is the Time."

They swayed together in the candlelight enjoying the peace and serenity that couldn't be found very often in their busy household. The day alone together had brought back many memories of their life when they were newlyweds.

Reid looked down at his wife and saw that she was crying. "Hey… What's with the water works?"

She looked up at him, and her eyes shown in the low light of the candles. "You remembered," She whispered_._

"Of course I did! How could I forget the song we danced to the first time as a married couple?" He wondered.

"You'd be surprised how many men don't remember stuff like that." She teased.

"I remember the important stuff." He boasted.

"Are you sure you didn't call Garcia?"

"Why would I have to do that?" He looked a bit offended at the suggestion.

"Because you think that knowing something like the song will get you laid."

He grinned down at her, "Well… will it," He asked?

"Yeah… but only because I've missed you a lot," She admitted.

He turned up the Hi-fi. The Righteous Brothers began to sing "You're my Soul and Inspiration." He tugged her out of the dinning room to the couch. "Spencer Reid! We can't do this here."

"Why not, we're alone… Remember." He reminded her.

"Oh yeah… three days of no interruptions. I could get used to that."

"Me too…" He admitted.

Their clothes were shed faster than either could remember in a long time. Reid was nibbling on one spot next to her ear and she was laughing when two voices said. "Mommy… Daddy… Hi!"

JJ leapt away from Spencer as though given a high voltage shock. Two small children stood in front of them, one holding a house key and the other her "blankie." Christine Reid, the youngest child was three years old and she blurted out. "Mama an Daddy nakkie," and laughed.

Reid moved so fast it was like he went from the couch to the hallway of their bedroom in a blink of an eye. JJ yanked the throw blanket down from the back of the couch and wrapped up in it before calmly asking five year old Aaron what they were doing home from Morgan and Garcia's house.

"We missed you guys," he informed her. Christine nodded her agreement and big tears welled up in her large blue eyes.

"I see… well it's late, so off to bed with you. Give mama a kiss."

Reid returned with his robe on and looked at her, "They missed us," She said.

"Oh… well why don't I read you a story." He asked them.

"Yay… Daddy tell why Mommy and Daddy nakkie." Christine said innocently.

"When you're thirty…" He said.

"Oh dad…" Aaron complained, but he laughed.

"No… One story and you're off to bed.

--

JJ climbed into their bed about a half an hour later. "Well, nothing like homesick kids to ruin the mood."

"Yeah, but they're both asleep. I think we can salvage the evening."

"Okay… but don't think you're off the hook with Christine. She has your brains."

"I know… that's what scares me." He said "Now… where was I?"

JJ pointed at her left ear. "Just about right there!"

**_A/n this is based on something I heard on the radio after the Fourth that happened to a couple. Her parents didn't tell them the kids wanted to come home so I figured Morgan wouldn't tell Reid and JJ either. _**


	99. Near death experience

_A/n here's the next vignette. I've got one more coming. One hundred is a good place to stop. Thanks to all of my loyal readers and those who've added this to your favorites and alerts. _

_Warning: The muse was in a dark depressed mood for this one. _

_Disclaimer: See my profile_

_**Near death experience** _

I didn't think it would be this way… They tell you that when you die, you have to go into the light. I saw the light, but it wasn't what I thought it would be. They say it's a bright, white light that surpasses anything mortal eyes can see. They say it's so powerful and so wonderful, that you can't resist. You have to follow the light to wherever it wants you to go.

I could see the light, but it wasn't this pure white light like untouched mountain snow when the sun shines on it, and it's like diamonds have been sown into it. It was golden and beautiful, and it was warm and peaceful. I take that back, there was a feeling of peace, but there can be no peace for me.

They also say that you meet your loved ones. I didn't meet anyone. No one was there to tell me that it wasn't my time yet. No one waited to embrace me and tell me that they loved or missed me. There was no friendly face to show me the way into the light. I remember thinking for one insane moment about the little girl in that movie, "Poltergeist," and how they told her not to go into the light, to run the other way.

I didn't deserve to go into the light. My life hasn't been perfect. I've done so many things that I regret so much that tears aren't enough to wash it away. I have killed… I've broken a commandment, right. Doesn't the Bible say, "Thou shalt not kill?" I know what you're thinking… it was in self defense, it was in the defense of the lives of others. The funny thing is that the commandment doesn't come with a disclaimer that states that "killing is okay if…."

So, there I was looking into the light and resisting the feeling the peace from somewhere, or someone, when I heard someone calling me back.

There was no feeling of whooshing through lights, or sliding back through a long tunnel to my body. There was only the sensation and the sight of the golden light, and then my eyes opened. I was back. It was dark, and I saw that the sky was black over the shoulder of the eyes and face that was looking down at me. At first I couldn't hear the person speaking to me. There was no sensation of cold, or the ground beneath me. Then all the sound came rushing back and there were sirens, and horns, and a voice asking me my name.

I just wanted to close my eyes and go back to the light. I wanted to take it all back. I wanted to accept the peace that someone had offered, that I in my ignorance had rejected. It there was a God, maybe he or she would see that I was sorry.

"I'm sorry…" I heard myself trying to say to that distant deity.

The face above me was looking at me with compassion. The dark haired young man said, "What's your name?"

"I want to go back." I said trying to lift a hand to the oxygen mask he put over my face.

"Don't move… Can you tell me your name?"

"What happened?"

"You're going to be okay… What's your name?"

Why did this man keep asking me my name? Why did he stop me from taking off the mask? I could breathe on my own. I tried to raise my arms again, but suddenly couldn't move.

"Stay with us…"

It was getting dark again. I just wanted to close my eyes and go away again. Maybe closing my eyes would trigger whatever it was that took me away. If I give up, then I have to go back. It would be easy because I didn't want to fight the fight anymore.

When I opened my eyes again, the light was back, but it was too bright and yellow. It didn't look like where I was in that wonderful place. There was no peace, just dull pain in my hip and chest.

I recognized the face looking down at me. It was Hotch. He was smiling and I thought that maybe I was wrong and I had returned to the place of light and happiness. That couldn't be right though, why was Hotch there?

"Hey… we thought you'd gone there for a minute."

"I… I don't remember." I couldn't remember what had happened. I didn't care, I just wanted another chance to please who or whatever it was that wouldn't let me go into the light.

"Don't think about that… there's plenty of time for that later. I'm just glad you're back."

He patted my shoulder and I felt myself wincing. Hotch said. "Sorry… I'll get the rest of the team."

He left my line of sight and I was glad. Then he was back and smiling again. "We're glad that you're going to be okay Spencer."

Hotch was glad and I should have been happy too, but all I could think about was the light. Had I made the decision, even unconsciously, to come back that negated the possibility of going back. If there was a God… would he forgive me for doubting and turning my back on him?

They're coming back to the room… I'll smile and I'll be happy for them. Yeah… for them… Just like always.

_A/n I know some of you wanted revenge on Morgan for the last chapter, but it's not going to happen. I really tried, but the muse refused to cooperate. What can I say, what the muse wants the muse gets. She rules my life _


	100. The end is the beginning

_**A/n hey all here's the last vignette. The last year has been a wild ride with this collection. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, and adding this to your alerts and favorites. Thanks as well to my wonderful beta, REIDFANATIC for all of her help and support. You've all been great.**_

_**Disclaimer: See my profile, please.**_

_**The ending is the beginning.**_

"If anyone knows just cause why these two should not be married, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

The voice of the minister at the altar was quiet, almost soothing in the church. Most of the congregation was silent, with the exception of a few small children and several cooing babies. It was hot… much hotter than he'd imagined it would be, sitting there next to Morgan.

The flowers were all white, with white ribbons tying them together and hung on the sides of the pews. There were bunches of white roses and lilies at the altar, and in the hands of the bridal party. It was solid, unrelieved white that seared the eye.

He wanted to stand up and scream all the reasons she couldn't marry this man. He wanted to make her understand that it was a mistake, that she was screwing it up for all of them. He wanted to tell everyone that she really loved him, not the man standing there facing her with her hands in his. He wanted to run far away, but he'd promised her he'd stay, that he'd watch her marry another man. She didn't know that she was breaking - no - shattering his heart because he'd never told her.

The minister continued the ceremony, and all Reid could do was sit there next to a friend and watch her marry William La Montaigne.

The smell of the flowers was cloying, as though they were at a funeral instead of a wedding. He admitted that they were beautiful and matched JJ's gown perfectly, but they were so heavily perfumed it was making him ill.

She looked so beautiful, even more beautiful now that she was pregnant. Oh God… she was pregnant… The baby belonged to the two of them in front of the minister, not to him and her. It wasn't right... There was something that was very wrong, and he couldn't figure out what it was.

"… I now pronounce you husband and wife…" Reid heard the minister say. "You may kiss the bride."

Oh how he wanted to be the one that was standing up there with her! He wanted to taste the honey of her lips on his and know that she was his forever. It couldn't be though, she was Will's now. It was too late for him to fix it. He was going to have to let it go and settle for seeing her at work every day. Wait… what if she decided to quit working for the BAU? He wouldn't blame her if she did… It was no life for a family.

Everyone was standing around him and Morgan jammed an elbow into his side. "Get up…" he hissed at Reid. His dark eyes were full of questions Reid couldn't, and wouldn't answer for him. He stood up and watched JJ and William walk back down the aisle of the church. He felt faint as though a loose surge of adrenaline was firing through his blood. It made him light-headed and his heart pound like a runaway freight train.

Everyone was clapping and he clapped, his hands feeling numb, and as though they weren't connected to his wrists. For the first time in months, he felt an overwhelming urge to find a needle and…

"Hey… wake up Reid, what's the matter with you?" Morgan hissed in his ear.

"N - Nothing…" He stuttered and followed Morgan out of the church.

Emily and Penelope were waiting for them with Hotch and Rossi. They were all cheering the couple, as though they were happy for them. Reid supposed that they were and he was the only one that wasn't thrilled for their media liaison.

--

The reception was long and tedious. The music was supposed to be happy and joyful, but it was only a funeral dirge for Reid. He put on a happy face though. It was something that he'd gotten very good at doing since his father left.

He danced with Penelope. She didn't seem to notice that anything was bothering him. She made him get out there, and just let go and get wild which was okay with him. He didn't want to see JJ, or her new husband, or anything they were doing.

He danced with Emily, and with one of JJ's cousins, before fleeing out of the reception hall to the spring night. The cousin had looked like JJ when he'd first met her. She was bubbly like JJ and talked his ear off. She flirted with him, but he ignored it. How could he look at someone else when he wanted what he couldn't have because he'd been a coward?

"Hey Spence…"

Oh god… she was out here too. What was she doing out here on the porch that ran the length of the red brick building. The sky was going from dark blue, to purple and a couple of stars were visible. The perfume of the roses, and the lilies, and carnations was muted out here. It got caught on the wind and blew away like his hope with her.

"Ah hi JJ… Where's Will…" He asked knowing that it was polite to ask.

"He's inside dancing with his mother. I saw you dancing with Sarah and the girls. I wondered if you would dance with me."

He finally turned around and looked into those beautiful blue eyes that he couldn't say no to. She wore a white silk gown that had a high empire waist and was embroidered with crystal tear drops along the long sleeves and the hem of the gown. The square neck made her look like a medieval princess. She wore a long lacy veil, and matching tear drop earrings and pendant at her throat. She smiled at him and tears began collecting in his eyes. He kept them back with a huge effort and managed to smile for her.

"Yeah… I'll dance with you.

Penelope had taught him to dance for the wedding so that he didn't make an ass of himself in front of all of JJ and William's family. The music was something soft and slow that he didn't recognize and holding her in his arms was agony. She smelled of some subtle perfume that reminded him of late night trips on the jet coming home from some horrible case. It was like vanilla and it was intoxicating.

"Sarah was asking about you." JJ said with a grin when he pulled back away from her scent.

"Oh…"

"Yeah… she thinks you're cute."

"Look JJ I don't think that I -"

"Don't get nervous… I told her you were taken already."

He stopped and stepped back in surprise. "But JJ I -"

"I told her that you were dating someone that you won't tell us about at work. Morgan was the one that told me. He said you're very mysterious about her."

"JJ I have to tell you something…" He made himself take her back into his arms and start dancing again.

"Sure Spence… You know you can tell me anything."

They were revolving in a slow circle, and the music seemed to get slower and slower, and softer and softer with every step they took around the other guests.

"I... We'll I just wanted to say… I… Well I guess that now is a very bad time. I should just go and -"

She interrupted him by gasping in surprise and a large grin covered her beautiful face. "JJ… what is it? What happened, are you okay?

"Yeah… the baby kicked…" She said grabbing his hand and holding over the small bump in her belly. She was just going on five months pregnant and it barely showed with the style of gown that she wore.

"JJ… don't you think you should get William." He squeaked.

The feeling of the small creature growing inside of her suddenly made all of this real for him as it never had been. She was lost to him and belonged to another man. She was going to have another man's baby and he'd better get used to it, or he would die alone and bitter.

The fluttering under his hand made the tears rise up so that he couldn't stop them and they fell over and dropped onto the hard wood floor under his feet. JJ didn't notice. She kissed his cheek and left him to go get William. Reid fled, ignoring Hotch and Morgan who ran after him, but Rossi stopped them.

"Let him go… He has to deal with this alone."

--

When JJ left two months later, he wasn't surprised. She'd been offered a position in DC at the Federal Building. She promised to keep in touch. After all, they would still be working for the FBI, but she would be able to stay at home more with her child and her husband.

The last day at Quantico was never ending for him. It took all of his strength to smile and pretend like it didn't matter to him that she was leaving. Yeah… she'd still be living in the same city, but it wasn't the same. It would never be the same again. It was finally for all time over. He hoped that their paths never crossed again. He wanted to be selfish and never see her again, if it meant that she was with Will and happy.

They had cake and they had the usual gifts and decorations. William was there with them and made it impossible for Reid to say a private goodbye. He was glad. He didn't want to hear her say that it was going to be okay.

The party wound down after two agonizing hours. They walked with JJ and Will to the elevator. He watched Penelope hug her "Sunshine," and cry on her shoulder. Emily hugged her too. Hotch didn't, but he shook her hand and then William's hand. Reid quit watching her say goodbye and concentrated on trying to fade away into the background. JJ had a way of forgetting that he was there. Perhaps if he was lucky she would forget this time and just leave. Maybe when she was finally gone, the feel of the baby kicking that was on his hand, would finally go away. How many times had he washed his hands hoping to make that sensation leave his flesh?

"Reid…" She was there in front of him and he had to hug her.

He had to embrace her in front of all of them again, just like when William told them she was pregnant and he'd asked her to marry him. That same despair had overwhelmed him then, was back in his gut now, making him sick.

"I'll call you when were settled." She was saying.

"Okay…" He heard his own voice say back to her.

"Goodbye Spence…"

"Goodbye…" He said in a hollow voice.

The doors to the elevator opened and she entered with William and everything slowed down. Her eyes found his and the door began to close. His heart gave a huge thump and he screamed over the voices of the others.

"Don't go JJ… Please don't leave… I love you JJ!"

His eyes opened with a snap and he jerked away from the hand on his shoulder. The light of the bedside table illuminated the large blue eyes that he loved.

"Spence…." She looked terrified and he drew her close to hold onto her.

"I was so afraid!" He said into her shoulder.

"Why, what happened baby? Why are you shaking?"

He pulled away from her and looked at her like he hadn't seen her in years. "I thought you left."

"No baby, I'm right here." She caressed her stomach. Their little girl grew there, and it was his daughter, he remembered, now that the light of the lamp was shinning in her hair.

"I had a terrible nightmare." He said.

He told her everything while she pulled him back into her arms and tangled her hands in this hair. "I can't believe that you thought I would marry someone I only met once. Why would I do that?"

He explained to her that in the dream she had a secret relationship with William that no one knew about, or was supposed to know about till she got pregnant.

"That's absurd Spence. Why would I do that when I love you? You're right here in front of me, and I'm never leaving you…"

"I know. I guess it must be the coming of the baby. I didn't realize how nervous I am."

"Is that the psychologist in you talking?" She wondered.

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it." He said with a smile and kissed her.

"Okay… Now, lie down and sleep… Tomorrow is soon enough to think about what's to come.

_**THE END**_

_**A/n yeah... now this is the way it should go. Lets make season three a dream and get rid of William. I mean, the show has turned into a soap opera with JJ's pregnancy, so why not go all the way. Yeah... I know... I'm the one that's dreaming now.**_


End file.
